La vida de otra
by Tokito13
Summary: No era ese el final que esperaba, ¿cómo seguir adelante después de eso?, ¿cómo no desear otra vida? Esta historia comienza unas semanas después del final de Dead Reckoning, así que, AVISO, contiene algunos spoilers de todos los libros.
1. Chapter 1

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Esta historia comienza unas semanas después del final de Dead Reckonig, así que, **AVISO****, **contiene algunos spoilers de todos los libros.

A ver qué me sale, que por contagio de TB, tiendo a ponérselo muy difícil - aunque tan sólo sea porque creo que, hasta hoy, esa Sookie de TB no se merece a Eric, ni al de Ball y, ni mucho menos, a éste-, pero esta vez he tenido la ayuda de Charlaine Harris para eso (suspiro resignado)

Espero que os guste y, si es así, que me lo hagáis saber (y si no, también, seguro que se puede mejorar)

Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

Y, como siempre, gracias a **anira22** por su paciencia y por ser mi conejillo de indias, estos fics no serían lo mismo sin ella.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Felipe de Castro lucía espléndido envuelto en su capa negra, su pelo oscuro y sus ojos brillantes iluminaban la sala, también tenía esa barbita de tres días tan sexy y un acento que, combinado con su voz ronca y sensual, estremecía a la más reacia. Habría dicho que era el hombre más guapo de toda la sala sino hubiese estado también Eric en ella y si no hubiese estado oficiando la ceremonia por la que mi esposo pasaba a serlo de otra y se convertía en el rey consorte de Oklahoma. Tarde para considerarlo mi esposo, lo sé. Había tenido que perderle para poder llamarle así, no se me escapaba la ironía. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, "siempre has insistido en que no eras mi esposa de verdad, así que, presumiblemente, no sería difícil para ti..." . Acababa de preguntar a esa zorra si aceptaba a mi vampiro como legítimo esposo y ella había aceptado, pero cuando Felipe se dirigió a Eric e hizo la misma pregunta obteniendo la misma respuesta, supe que no, no sería fácil para mí. Aceptó y el corazón se me partió. No iba a llorar, no lo haría, las lágrimas se asomaban pero aguantaría digna y fuerte hasta el final, le mostraría a esa puta que me arrebataba a mi amor que no iba a poder conmigo, pero mis piernas pensaron otra cosa y decidieron no sostenerme más. Pam, a mi lado, me sujetó evitándome un ridículo aún mayor. La pobre y patética humana del sheriff, que no había tenido la dignidad de quedarse en casa y había querido ir a presenciar la ceremonia, como si su presencia fuese a cambiar algo.

_ Aguanta – murmuró regalándome una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo-. No le des el gusto a esa...

_ No sé si podré, Pam – repliqué con un hilo de voz.

_ Claro que puedes, eres descendiente del príncipe Niall Brigant, no eres una pobre camarera de un triste garito en el culo del mundo, levanta la cara – respondió entre dientes, como si eso fuese a servir de algo, como si importara ya.

Junto a mí apareció el señor Cataliades que también me había visto flaquear y se preocupó por mí. A buenas horas se angustiaban todos por la pobre humana o la _un poquito hada_ o lo que coño fuese.

_ Señorita Stackhouse, permítame – me ofreció su brazo para que me apoyara, lo que lo haría un poco más discreto lo difícil que me resultaba mantenerme en pie.

_ Señor Cataliades – me limité a decir y me así a su brazo como un náufrago a una tabla en mitad del océano.

Quinn salió desde detrás de Felipe, me buscó con la mirada y me encontró pero ni supe ni quise esforzarme en descifrar su mirada. Ofreció al rey el cuchillo ceremonial, que, desde donde estábamos, me parecía el mismo con el que me había _casado_ con Eric. De Castro hizo dos incisiones en las muñecas de los contrayentes con un movimiento difícilmente apreciable por un ojo humano, y la sangre de los dos se derramó en un cáliz. Les dio a beber, primero ella y luego él, apurando hasta la última gota, y sellándolo con un beso apasionado, como los que me daba a mí, como los que ya no recibiría.

Me llevé la mano al pecho, me dolía y me costaba respirar. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Así terminaba todo? Quería gritar, quería irme para ella y sacarle los ojos, esos que miraban con arrobo a mi hombre y que le prometían toda clase de placeres esa noche en su tálamo nupcial. Las manos me ardían y en la punta de mis dedos la energía pedía a gritos ser liberada, dando rienda suelta a lo que Claude y Dermot me habían estado enseñando desde que rompiera mi vínculo con Eric y se supiera lo de su compromiso. Pese a lo raro de su actitud y de la agenda oculta que seguro tenían, no me podían dejar desprotegida, no sólo era familia, era una de las pocas hembras que quedaban de su especie a este lado, aunque fuese un octavo solo, pero era un octavo de sangre real. Mis dedos se curvaron sobre la seguridad que me regalaba _mi tesoro,_ y deseé estar en otra parte, lejos, con otra vida, una en la que los vampiros solo fuesen algo que se veía por la tele o por la calle pero que no tenían ningún conocimiento sobre mí y aunque lo tuvieran, no tenían acceso a mí. Protegida contra su política y donde su mierda no me salpicara nunca más. Deseé ser otra Sookie, la que había podido ir a la universidad pese a mi defecto, que había aprendido a sacarle partido a la vida y no a subsistir y a dejarse llevar por la corriente, rezando para que no la arrastrara y se quedara en alguna de las refriegas de alguna de las especies que ya conocía. Deseé empezar de cero, con mi abuela y mi hermano, con alguien que me amara y que no me dejara porque los acontecimientos le superaran. Deseé que el tiempo hubiese pasado y que ya no me doliera haber perdido al amor de mi vida porque él estaba muerto y era inmortal, porque yo estaba viva y algún día, envejecida, moriría, porque no pude aceptar lo que me daba y él se acabó rindiendo.

Felipe presentó a la reina y al rey consorte de Oklahoma. Oí a Bubba preguntarle a Eric por la señorita Sookie y su rostro se encogió un segundo, lo suficiente para que yo, que le conocía tan bien, lo apreciara y me agarrara más a Pam, que, por supuesto, no sólo lo había visto si no que lo había sentido en sus entrañas, lo suficiente para que nadie más lo notara. Felipe le apremió a cantar, que para eso estaba allí y él me buscó con los ojos. Cuando me vio me hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y me sonrió. Dios bendijera su alma inocente, me dedicó la canción con la que se suponía que Eric y su nueva esposa saldrían de la sala como el señor y la señora Northman.

Noté la mano del señor Cataliades sobre la mía y me volví a mirarle. Sus ojos tenían una expresión triste pero sonreía.

_ Sookie – su voz suave y amable me reconfortó-, permíteme que te tutee. La amistad que me unía a tu abuelo me ha hecho apreciarte, eres una mujer fuerte y valiente que se ha tenido que enfrentar a demasiadas adversidades. Por eso, te pregunto esto. ¿Estás segura? ¿Es eso lo que deseas? Por desgracia, Adele no puede volver a la vida, pero si eso es lo que deseas, sea.

Le miré sin saber si le comprendía, recordé que la telepatía era su _regalo, _por llamarlo de alguna manera, y me di cuenta de lo que hablaba. Había estado oyendo todos mis desvaríos, toda la angustia que sentía viendo a Eric alejarse definitivamente de mí. El rey y la reina, pasaron por nuestro lado. Como en una peliculita romántica, al pasar junto a mí, Eric rozó mi brazo con el dorso de su mano, como dándose el gusto de un último contacto clandestino antes de que todo terminara definitivamente. La sensación que eso me produjo fue tan devastadora que mis ojos se desbordaron. El señor Cataliades me cogió de la mano y me sacó de allí con la ayuda de Pam, discretamente, tampoco era el día para montar un espectáculo aunque la mayor parte de los invitados hubiesen ido sólo esperando que algo pasara. Me sentó en un rincón apartado de un salón contiguo, donde el ruido de las tragaperras no nos molestara, y me tendió un vaso de agua que Pam acababa de pasarle.

_ Sookie – dijo al cabo de unos minutos, cuando las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por mis mejillas-, sobre lo de antes, ¿es tu deseo?

_ ¿Acabará con este dolor...? – lo único que quería era que dejara de doler.

_ No, probablemente, no, pero lo hará más fácil – sonrió con benevolencia.

En la puerta del salón, Pam hablaba con Alcide y se les acababa de unir Bubba. Me levanté y fui hasta ellos. Saludé a Alcide con una sonrisa y agradecí a Bubba la canción, era mi favorita, y abracé a Pam. Me miró extrañada pero me lo devolvió. Estuve colgada de su cuello unos instantes.

_ Dile que siempre le querré – murmuré en su oído.

Me volví hacia el señor Cataliades y me cogí de su brazo, le miré a los ojos y él asintió comprendiendo lo que mi mirada significaba.

_ Sí... – me limité a decirle y él apretó mi mano.

_ Sea.

ºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOoºOo

Podía seguir todos los movimientos de Sookie. Su olor inconfundible me guiaba hasta ella. Podía sentir todo lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos, no a través del vínculo que habíamos compartido, que, convenientemente, se había encargado de romper, si no a través de mi progenie Pam, que me estaba transmitiendo segundo a segundo lo que mi amante sentía. No..., mi amante, no. Ya no.

Hacía un mes que me había despedido de ella. Intentó ser valiente y no llorar ni suplicar, mi brava y pequeña hada. Yo lo hubiese hecho, mil años para caer de rodillas a los pies de una humana con una pizca de sangre de princesa. De hecho, lo hice, al menos lo de llorar. Cuando se abrazó a mí y ninguno de los dos podía separarse del otro lo hice, lloré sobre su pecho después de haberle hecho el amor como si fuera la última vez. Porque lo era. Mi futura esposa no toleraba a mi verdadera esposa, la única que mi corazón muerto reconocía, me había costado semanas de negociaciones dejarla al margen. Freyda opinaba que era uno de mis activos y que debería pasar a ser suya cuando nos casáramos. No tenía con qué presionar, sólo era un sheriff, y tuve que recurrir a Felipe. Me arrepentí tantas veces de no haber sido más ambicioso, me repetía una y otra vez que de haber sido rey no me habría visto en esa situación. Pero era feliz en mi pequeña porción de Luisiana, mi vida era tranquila. Pam y Sookie eran todo lo que necesitaba..., y ahora casi las había perdido a las dos. Mi pequeña hada era lo que ya nunca podría tener sin arriesgar su vida y, por ende, la mía. Y Pam..., Pamela no volvió a ser la misma después de lo de Miriam. No lo decía, pero me reprochaba no haber luchado lo suficiente por su humana, agobiado como estaba por todo lo demás. Por eso sabía que radiarme segundo a segundo los sentimientos de Sookie era su manera de castigarme. Ella había perdido a su mujer, yo perdía a la mía. Miriam estaba muerta y, a todos los efectos, era como si Sookie también lo estuviese. Y yo el más muerto de todos que ahora, además, también estaba muerto por dentro.

La ceremonia siguió su curso. Felipe hizo una señal y el puto tigre apareció como de la nada. Me miró con odio y me sonrió triunfal, yo tampoco la tendría. Y gracias a mi impotencia, mi ineficacia para proteger a mi pequeño sol, el primero de la lista ahora era Felipe. Aunque la relación con Pam era tirante, como creador suyo la hice aceptar que nunca dejaría desprotegida a Sookie, tenía órdenes expresas de establecer un vínculo con ella esa misma noche y reclamarla para sí. Podía confiar en ella, Pam no la dejaría indefensa. Mi último recurso, mi última esperanza de mantenerla a salvo. Algo en lo que yo había fracasado estrepitosamente demasiadas veces ya. Pero nunca más volvería a fallarle. Ventajas de salir de su vida.

Después de aceptarnos, Felipe procedió a hacer las incisiones para verter nuestra sangre en el cáliz, utilizando para ello el mismo cuchillo que me había unido a ella. Otra condición de mi _fantástica_ esposa, otra más destinada a romper a mi Sookie con pequeñas maldades que se escapaban a mi control. Bebí la sangre y por su sabor pude decir que en el cáliz había algo más, una gota de sangre de hada pura. Durante unos instantes me perdí, besé a mi ya mujer con un deseo que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Todo muy teatral, montado para el espectáculo. Ella me miraba con deseo prometiéndome la luna con su mirada, y yo deseaba no ser vampiro para poder apelar a un gatillazo. Lo que había que ver, yo soñando con una noche de impotencia...

Lo había estado haciendo bien, estaba manteniéndome impasible ante el bombardeo de emociones al que me estaba sometiendo Pam, estaba tranquilo pese a seguir el ritmo desbocado del corazón de mi amada, me había sobrepuesto a la locura en la que la sangre de hada me podría haber hecho caer. Y entonces, apareció Bubba. Maldito colgado, con una simple pregunta, "¿y la señorita Sookie?", mi corazón muerto se había hecho añicos. Fue un segundo pero se me cayó la máscara y Sookie lo vio. Bubba fue más allá, la miró y, para mayor enfado de mi ahora esposa, le cantó una de sus canciones favoritas, ¿cuántas veces habríamos bailado _Love me tender_? Yo también lo hice en mi cabeza, mientras salía con mi flamante esposa del brazo, y al pasar junto a ella no me pude contener y acaricié su brazo por última vez.

Aquella aciaga noche, la mas triste en un milenio, tuve que consumar mi matrimonio, y tendría que decir que satisfacer a una reina no era tan fácil. Cerré los ojos y fantaseé con que su cuerpo frío y carente de vida era el de mi Sookie. Sin abrirlos ni un segundo, amé en ese cuerpo a mi amante hasta el alba. No..., mi amante, no. Ya no.

Cuando la compulsión del sol que caía me hizo levantar, sabía que algo había pasado. Me vestí con precipitación y salí de la suite nupcial que Felipe había preparado para nosotros. Entré como un rayo en la habitación que Pam compartía con Sookie y, aunque secretamente fantaseando con la idea de sorprenderla saliendo del baño, sabía que esa era una posibilidad que no se daría. Sabía, pese a no tener ya nada que me uniera a ella, que no estaba allí. Pam se sentaba en el tocador, perfilando sus labios con cuidado. Me estaba esperando.

_ ¿Dónde está? – pregunté angustiado.

_ Se ha ido.

_ ¿Qué...? – siseé, nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de hacerle daño a mi creación-. Serás debidamente castigada por tu negligencia, Pamela. Debías protegerla.

_ Está bien – dijo sin inflexión-. Se ha ido para bien.

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – me desesperé.

_ Se fue con el abogado, él la protegerá.

_ No me puedo creer lo que has hecho, Pam... – murmuré abatido- ¿Querías que lo pagara?, ¿es tu manera de castigarme por lo de Miriam?

_ No, es mi manera de salvarla a ella y a ti de paso, no hubieses sido capaz de mantenerte lejos de Sookie, y la puta de tu esposa os hubiese matado.

_ Pam – la amonesté con seriedad-, sé más respetuosa. Hablas de mi reina.

_ ¿Y por eso no es una puta? Que yo sepa, lo fue tiempo atrás...

_ Aún así, no vuelvas a hablar así de mi esposa – le saqué los colmillos aunque mi expresión no era enfadada.

Me miró y comprendió que era una actuación de cara a la galería. Seguro que en algún lugar de ese monstruoso hotel, alguien nos escuchaba. Se levantó y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó y eso era algo que Pam nunca hacía, por lo que imité su acción. Su voz me llegó en un susurro tan tenue que apenas si la podía oír.

_ Me dio un mensaje para ti, "dile que siempre le querré"...

Me soltó y salió de la suite.

Así empezaba mi vida de casado. Sin saber qué había sido de la única esposa que yo reconocía y que lo sería hasta mi último amanecer, y teniendo que volver con la mujer que había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano para arrebatarme la luz de mis días.

Decir que enloquecí, sería ponerlo de manera suave. Durante meses estuve intratable. Busqué a Stackhouse, él debía saber de su hermana, pero estaba tan desaparecido como ella. Llamaba todos los días a Cataliades y le pedía, le exigía, le amenazaba, le suplicaba que me dijese dónde estaba Sookie. A mi alrededor, todo el mundo parecía haber olvidado a mi amada, ya nadie se interesaba por ella. Salió del todo de nuestras vidas y eso sólo podía tener una explicación que me remitió a las hadas, seguro que su puto primo tenía mucho que ver, pero Crane dijo que no, que ella había usado un talismán que había pertenecido a su familia y por eso no la encontraría. Rugí de impotencia, eso estaba por ver. Herveaux tampoco tenía conocimiento de dónde podría estar y, después de preguntar en varios estados si habían visto a un pantera mordido, recientemente, la respuesta siempre era no. Como no había manera de encontrar ninguna pista, puse a mi mejor investigador a rastrear a Sookie y su hermano. Bill empezó a moverse por el estado, cuando este se le quedó pequeño, fue a los estados vecinos y así, ampliando cada vez más la búsqueda, pero se los había tragado la tierra. Sólo Bubba, una tarde, me sonrió mientras arrancaba a una guitarra los acordes de _Heartbreak Hotel_ y la tarareaba bajito, y me dijo que ella estaba a salvo. Fue el día que abandoné.

Fue el día que yo también la olvidé.

* * *

><p>Todos tenemos en nuestra imaginación una representación de todos los personajes. Decir que mi Eric, si bien tiene algo de <strong>Skarsgård<strong>, por más que me guste, no es él, es mejor (en serio). Felipe, pese a la referencia a Jimmy Smits que hace Harris, para mí ha tenido siempre la cara de **Miguel Ángel Silvestre**, que no me gusta especialmente, pero creo que le va muy bien.

¿Qué tal?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

De vez en cuando me asaltaba desde las páginas de algún periódico o desde la pantalla de la televisión. Cuando salía, primero me quedaba paralizada unos segundos y luego, después de debatir conmigo misma la conveniencia, acababa cambiando el canal o pasando la página.

Diez años después, aún me partía el alma ver a Eric Northman.

El señor Cataliades se reveló como mi demonio padrino. _Mi tesoro_, debería dejar de referirme a mi cajita como si fuese Golum, no sólo hizo realidad aquellos deseos nacidos del dolor que me provocó ver al hombre que amaba dar el "sí, quiero" a otra, sino que hizo que el señor Cataliades se mantuviese a mi lado, dándome todo el apoyo moral y logístico que necesitamos Jason y yo para comenzar nuestra nueva vida. Ni que decir tiene que a las hadas les sentó fatal que yo lo tuviese y que, además, lo usara. Si no hubiese estado tan abatida, seguramente, lo hubiese acabado perdiendo, porque ellos lo hubiesen encontrado o porque habría malgastado mi deseo en otra persona que, por mucho que la quisiese, seguro que no lo necesitaba ni la mitad que yo.

Aquella misma noche, mientras mi esposo consumaba su unión con otra, rehusaba darle nombre y tratarla ni siquiera en mi mente como si no fuese más que una cosa, mi hermano y yo partimos rumbo al norte. No había tiempo que perder, entre otras cosas porque una vez roto cualquier vínculo con Eric, se abría la veda de Sookie Stackhouse, y cualquiera, léase Felipe, por ejemplo, podría obligarme a quedarme allí y a estar a su entera disposición para lo que gustase.

La magia era maravillosa, a veces. Un talismán creado por amor era lo mejor que le podría pasar a nadie, a veces. Poder comenzar desde cero, era excitante, a veces, porque más de una mañana me había despertado con la sensación de estar viviendo la vida de otra. Como en las películas, una vida paralela, en una realidad alternativa en la que yo había recibido una educación y tenía unos conocimientos que no había adquirido en la otra, tenía unos recuerdos que me sabían como reales porque, en realidad, lo eran para esta Sookie 2.0, renacida de sus cenizas y mejorada. Y aún así, había algo indeleble en la vida de esas dos Sookies, el jodido rey consorte de Oklahoma.

Cuando aquella noche salimos de Las Vegas, también lo hicimos de Bon Temps. No quise conservar nada de allí, sólo algunas fotos familiares y algunos recuerdos que me remitían a tiempos más felices, si es que alguna vez los hubo. Con una eficacia y celeridad que me asombró, el señor C. se ocupó de todo. Vendió las dos casas y tengo que decir que sacó unos beneficios considerables para el tiempo de crisis en el que vivíamos. Nos instaló lejos de Luisiana, lejos de todo lo que habíamos conocido y puso a nuestra disposición un fondo que el abuelo Fintan había dejado para su amada Adele o para aquel de sus descendientes que llegase a hacer uso de su talismán. El dinero no daba la felicidad, que eso sólo me lo podría haber dado mi vikingo, pero me permitió empezar de nuevo y que mi vida ya no fuese el caos en el que se había convertido en los últimos años. Nos permitió comprarnos unas casas y empezar nuestro propio negocio.

El talismán parecía elegir los deseos que quería realizar, la vida nos cambió pero nuestra esencia seguía siendo la misma. Si yo no me podía deshacer de mi telepatía, tampoco Jason de su condición de hombre pantera aunque hubiese sido adquirida recientemente. Por lo que, mi gozo en un pozo, no pude alejarme de ese mundo tanto como hubiese querido. Aún así, los mantuvo lejos de mí y en los últimos diez años no había tenido más contactos con ellos que los meramente formales o profesionales. Ese era el deseo por excelencia que el talismán había decidido concederme, protegerme de ese mundo, que no me manchara nunca más, que jamás tuvieran acceso a mí, que no fuese un objetivo nunca más. Lo que ya, en sí, era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. Lo demás, sólo era un plus para mejorar mi vida. Al menos, de cara a la galería.

Pero la vida seguía y, si bien, aún dolía pensar en Eric, una mañana me levanté y ya pude avanzar.

Contar con Preston lo facilitó mucho.

Cuando Jason se presentó con él una mañana después de una luna llena, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Llevábamos dos años de esta nueva vida y que, de repente, mi hermano se presentara a desayunar con el único polvo de una noche de mi vida pasada, me hizo temer lo peor, sobre todo recordando las circunstancias en las que había conocido a ese hombre lobo. En cuanto Jason salió para darse una ducha y me dejó con él, le hice frente.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí...?

_ Sí – me obsequió con esa sonrisa sexy que ya me había cautivado aquella vez-, yo también me alegro de volver a verte.

_ Preston, no estoy para bromas.

Se acercó hasta donde me encontraba, al otro lado de la isla de la cocina y apartó un mechón de mi cara. Su sonrisa había cambiado considerablemente, de seductora había pasado a anhelante.

_ Llevo dos años buscándote – confesó en un susurro-. Nunca pude olvidar aquella noche pero Niall me prohibió volver a verte y es mi príncipe. No soy un cambiante, soy un hada. Cuando cerró los portales, decidí quedarme aquí porque vi la oportunidad de volver a verte pero estabas con el vampiro – su gesto se torció cuando notó que me estremecí al oírte hablar de él-. Esperé pero desapareciste y hasta que no he conseguido burlar la magia que rodeaba tu desaparición no he podido encontrarte.

_ ¿Me mentiste? – me indigné.

_ No por mi gusto, eras mi misión. Al principio...

_ Niall... – murmuré comprendiendo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

_ Niall me ordenó hacerte compañía, pero lo hubiese hecho de todas formas. Por eso me prohibió todo contacto posterior contigo – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Podría haberte mentido, haberte dejado creyendo que soy un hombre lobo e intentar seguir donde lo dejamos. Pero sigo en este mundo por ti y me he pasado los dos últimos años buscándote, quiero que entiendas lo que quiero de ti.

_ No soy tan buena en la cama – dije con amargura, recordando a otro en ese momento.

_ No, no lo eres, aunque sí lo suficiente – sonrió con condescendencia-. No es por eso por lo que nos hemos quedado todos prendados de ti.

_ Ah, sí, claro, mi gotita de sangre de hada – farfullé por lo bajo con fastidio.

_ Soy un hada de pura sangre Tu _gotita_, como la llamas_ –_ se rió-, es insignificante para mí. Además, yo no bebo sangre.

_ ¿Entonces...?

_ Pensé que ese amuleto te habría dado confianza a estas alturas. Eres bella, inteligente, buena, amable, desinteresada, trabajadora, tienes buen corazón... _– _me sonrojé y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos-, ¿quieres que siga?

_ Suficiente, gracias... – intenté poner un poco de distancia entre los dos sin mucho esfuerzo y sin lograrlo.

_ Espero que no te importe, porque he venido para quedarme. Voy a ganarte para mí y a borrar todo mal recuerdo que otros te hayan dejado.

Y lo hizo.

Más o menos, porque cuando Eric me miró sonriendo desde el otro lado del tubo catódico, me sentí como si su sonrisa me la hubiese dedicado a mí. Cambié el canal al oír los pasos de Preston acercarse. Se sentó en la mesa, no sin antes darme un beso de buenos días como correspondía, y se sirvió un café. Le vi torcer el gesto. "Mierda – pensé-, se me ha olvidado quitar esa parte del periódico antes de que la viera". Levantó al vista y clavó sus ojos en los míos, como intentando leerme.

_ _El señor Eric Northman_ – leyó en voz alta que intentaba ser neutra pero no lo conseguía-, _conocido y reputado hombre de negocios que acaba de convertirse en uno de nuestros conciudadanos más notables, asistió anoche a la gala que el Instituto de Arte ofreció en su honor y en el de su esposa. El préstamo para la exhibición de valiosísimos objetos de su colección personal sobre la era vikinga, a la que perteneció, tuvo eco en todos los estamentos de la ciudad, que se rindieron al encanto y simpatía de la pareja..._

Volvió a levantar la vista del periódico y a clavar sus ojos en los míos, esperando la reacción. Suspiré. ¿Qué podía decirle?, ¿me revuelve las tripas lo de _se rindieron al encanto y simpatía de la pareja_?, ¿me revienta que le sonría a ella como me sonreía a mí?. ¿No me importa lo más mínimo...? Me conocía demasiado bien para eso.

_ ¿Qué reacción esperas de mí? – le pregunté retándole a ser capaz de decírmelo.

_ No lo sé. Sé que te molesta verle, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que cuando sale en la tele cambias el canal? ¿que, a veces, se pierden páginas del periódico? Sookie, no insultes mi inteligencia – me miró serio-. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, a estas alturas ya te conozco bastante bien...

_ Vale, aún duele – admití con voz firme-, pero no quiere decir nada.

_ ¿No te gustaría verle? – musitó.

¿Por qué coño me preguntaba eso? Eric había sido el hombre que más había amado en mi vida, y no era que la lista fuese muy larga. ¿Cómo se le dice eso al hombre que ha compartido lo bueno y lo malo contigo los últimos ocho años de tu vida? No se lo dices, simplemente.

_ Eric fue importante en mi vida, una vida pasada, es normal que reaccione de alguna manera al verle o al saber algo de él. Duele recordar lo mal que lo pasé aquellos meses, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, amor, me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no estaría contigo si no te quisiera – bajó los ojos y, pese a no poder leerle la mente, me resultó obvio lo que pensaba. Era tan trasparente...- Y tampoco lo estaría porque no le tuviese a mi alcance. No eres la segunda mejor opción. Eres mi elección.

Me levanté y me senté en su regazo. Mi hada de pura sangre, seductor y encantador de serpientes, necesitaba que le reafirmase su ego. Si no hubiese tenido razón me habría reído.

_ Te quiero – murmuró y se me encogió el corazón.

_ Ya lo sé – me reí como pude para que no lo notara y acaricié su pelo sin apartar los ojos de él-, y yo a ti.

Me levantó y me puso a horcajadas sobre él. Su boca se abrió ante la mía y sus manos se pelearon contra mi camisola. Vi su gesto en sus ojos antes de que lo hiciera.

_ ¡No! – le grité cuando ya iba a arrasar con toda la vajilla, otra vez, para echarme sobre la mesa y hacerme el amor. Se paró y me miró sonriendo.

_ Tienes razón, estoy harto de comprar vajillas.

Se levantó y me sentó en la encimera, que tenía la altura justa para lo que estaba haciendo y le dejaba, convenientemente, en el lugar correcto para volverme loca. Comenzamos a descartar ropa, había demasiada tela entre los dos, a toda velocidad y en unos segundos le tenía dentro. Preston tenía muchas cualidades, muchas, pero debería decir que esta era una de las que yo más valoraba. Era un amante dulce y considerado, experto y paciente, atrevido y divertido. Con él no había lugar para el aburrimiento en la cama ni en la encimera ni en el sofá ni en el coche, en el despacho, en el baño de algún cliente o anfitrión. Le divertía sonrojarme y retarme a hacerlo en sitios públicos e inverosímiles. Como el Instituto de Arte, por ejemplo. Mientras mi hada se dedicaba a volverme loca y a hacerme gritar su nombre, desde la mesa, Eric nos miraba con su sonrisa de actor de cine y su presencia arrolladora congelada en el periódico. Me quedé mirando a mi hada, que aún se movía dentro de mí pese a haber terminado, con una sonrisa. El sol entraba por el ventanal y le iluminaba hermosa cara. Me besó con dulzura y volvió a musitar un pequeño te quiero. Sonreí aún más y le devolví otro. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

_ Me alegra oírte decir eso – dijo con un hilo de voz-, porque estamos invitados a ir a la gala en el ayuntamiento del viernes que viene, en honor de Eric Northman...

* * *

><p>Pardloe es un personaje que siempre me llamó la atención, aparece en el relato corto <em>Gift Wrap<em>, y tal como está el patio después de DR, ¿por qué no sacarlo a jugar otra vez? Eric tiene que tener la mejor competencia, no vale cualquiera. Yo le he puesto la cara de **Florian David Fitz**, ¿qué cara le ponéis vosotras?


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Mi nueva casa estaba convenientemente lejos de Oklahoma. Aunque mi relación con mi reina era cordial, no tenía porqué vivir con ella, ni siquiera cerca, con estar allí la primera semana de cada mes para atender a mis obligaciones conyugales, era suficiente. Atendía a mi esposa, me ocupaba de mis negocios, ponía en orden mis asuntos y volvía a mi hogar, donde me rodeaba sólo de mi gente de confianza. En los últimos diez años había aprendido a cubrirme las espaldas con mucha más eficacia, tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso. No iba a dejar que me pillaran otra vez, ya no era un sheriff, ahora era un rey y jugaba en otra liga. El sol estaba todavía alto cuando me desperté, ventajas de la edad. Me levanté y me duché, al salir vagué por mi habitación durante unos minutos, paseando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Me senté en mi despacho y me dispuse a hacer algún papeleo esperando un anochecer que no llegaba nunca. Al cabo de un rato, oí cómo la casa volvía a la vida después de las largas horas de sol. Por fin.

Bill entró en mi despacho detrás de Pam. Ella era mi mano derecha y él mi izquierda, lo que quería decir que ella era quien me ayudaba y facilitaba la vida y él, también pero desde las bambalinas... Durante los años nuestra relación se había ido estrechando, curiosamente era como si algo indefinido nos uniera, algo que no acababa de situar. A veces sentía que lo que fuese, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero nunca acababa por desvelarse. En ocasiones, los dos teníamos extrañas compulsiones hacia determinados lugares o un tipo de mujer muy concreto, por ejemplo. Los dos habíamos compartido mujeres en el pasado pero, qué tontería, tenía la sensación de que detrás de todo eso, había más. Era como el hecho de haber decidido expandir mi creciente grupo de empresas a Illinois. Maxwell era un genio de las finanzas, detrás de su aspecto de Shaft, pese a haber sido convertido en los ochenta, se escondía un experto inversor y un contable imaginativo, que bordeaba la ley sin traspasar la línea. Me había sugerido comprar un par de empresas, una de software y otra farmacéutica, y con su dirección se habían convertido en dos de las más importantes del país. Después dijo que era el momento de expandirse hacia los medios de comunicación, y compré un periódico y una cadena de televisión que acabaron siendo un éxito. También estaba la franquicia de Fangtasia, habíamos abierto uno de nuestros bares en cada ciudad importante. Chicago había sido nuestra última apertura.

_ Majestad – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

_ Deja los formalismos, Bill, estamos solos – le hice un gesto para que tomara asiento mientras Pam se colocaba detrás de mi sillón-. ¿Qué tal todo por Chicago?

_ Perfecto – sonrió-, Maxwell estaba muy satisfecho de cómo van las cosas, además, me gusta mucho ir allí, no sé porqué, antes no me pasaba – dijo esto último más para sí, y yo le entendí perfectamente, era otra de las sensaciones que compartíamos.

_ ¿La apertura fue bien? – se interesó Pam que tenía este como su proyecto personal.

_ Como la seda, fue un éxito. Está teniendo una afluencia de público bastante superior a la que esperábamos en principio. Luego te enseño los resultados – se dirigió a mi-, las autoridades locales están interesadas en que vayas, creo que quieren agasajarte por la cantidad de dinero que estás dejando en estado, no quieren perder a uno de los empresarios que más empleos garantiza en la zona.

_ No sé si quiero dejarme lamer el culo – murmuré con fastidio pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Sí que lo sabes – puntualizó Pam-, te encanta.

_ Quieren que te acompañe la reina.

_ No veo la necesidad... – mi matrimonio, si bien fácil y cómodo, empezaba a causarme hastío, gracias a los dioses ya sólo quedaban noventa años de unión-. Si por mí fuese, reduciría mi contacto con la reina a lo estipulado, no veo necesidad de verla más. Mil ochenta veces son más que suficientes para el resto de nuestro matrimonio.

_ ¿Cuentas los días que aún vas a tener que cumplir con tus obligaciones maritales? – dijo Bill con guasa pero mi expresión le avisó de no ir más allá.

_ Ya sé que la veo para follar y poco más, pero hay días que... – cerré los ojos, no supe como terminar la frase- Como hoy.

_ Bueno, Eric, no seas exagerado, sólo te quedan noventa años de intentar, fallidamente, todo hay que decirlo, ser fiel a una mujer – se rió Pam quitándole importancia.

_ No me importaría ser fiel a la mujer apropiada – dije sin saber de donde venía esa afirmación y sorprendiéndome tanto como mis subordinados.

_ ¿Eric Northman y fidelidad no son conceptos contrapuestos? – preguntó Bill a Pam ignorando mi presencia, a veces me hacía valer poco como rey, tendría que hacerles ver que no toleraría ese comportamiento.

_ Puede ser, deberíamos preguntar a una de las chicas de anoche – se llevó la mano a la cabeza como cayendo en la cuenta de algo-. Claro, que ya no podemos, no recuerdan nada...

_ Bien, Pamela, William, veo que os resulta muy divertido vuestro rey. No sé, me apetece divertirme también.

_ Perdona Eric – se apresuró a decir Pam y Bill le hizo de eco-, no nos reímos de ti, sino contigo.

La mayor parte de mis noches empezaban así, departiendo con ellos, luego venía Maxwell y mi hombre de día, a veces comparecía Cataliades, que llevaba el grueso de mis asuntos legales. Así hasta la hora de cenar. Rubia, exuberante, pequeña, de piel dorada y oliendo a flores y a sol. Y después de la cena, el postre... Cuando se iba para que Pam removiese todo recuerdo de habernos conocido, y de todo lo que le había hecho, y pusiera otros de lo que había estado haciendo esa noche, me sentaba en la penumbra con mi sensación de vacío. Ni toda la sangre del mundo ni todo el sexo con las más bellas mujeres, me satisfacía.

Cuando no pude eludirlo más, tuve que ir al baile que el gobernador ofrecía para los empresarios establecidos en su estado y no me quedó más remedio que llevar a la reina. No esperaba mi invitación pero no tardó ni un segundo en aceptarla. Mi esposa tenía querencia por mí, no era que yo la culpara, de hecho, lo entendía bastante bien, no era la única, es más, eso quedó patente en ese mismo baile sin ir más lejos, para mayor enfado de mi reina mientras yo me dejaba querer. Hasta que no se dio cuenta de que ninguna de ellas me complacía, no se relajó y disfrutó de la fiesta. El caso es que me divertí, lo hice como no lo hacía desde antes de casarnos. Mi reina era una mujer agradable, inteligente, bella y, sorprendentemente, enamorada de su esposo. No era la costumbre, por eso me aceptó y se empeñó en agilizar todos los trámites para tenerme, a mí, un simple sheriff. Porque yo lo valía... Desde esa noche empecé a pasar algo más de tiempo con ella, ya sabía que había contado las noches que iba a tener que pasar con ella por obligación, pero siempre había sido un amante generoso, no iba a cambiar ahora.

Con el gobernador contento, mi reina en el séptimo cielo y mis negocios mejor que nunca, decidí comprarme una casa en Chicago, los inviernos me recordaban algo a los de mi vida anterior y los días parecían más cortos. Intenté pasar desapercibido, todo lo que un vampiro con mi aspecto y mi solvencia económica podría, claro. Mis días volvían a ser como antes. Despertar, departir con mis consejeros y mis abogados, recibir a algún hombre de negocios o a alguna autoridad, comer y follarme a la rubia de turno, salir a divertirme con Pam y Bill y volver a empezar.

Pero todo tiene un punto de inflexión, y el mío llegó en un cóctel que organizaba la Asociación de Empresarios local. La vi desde lejos y me llamó poderosamente la atención. Era mi tipo, completamente, rubia, voluptuosa y bella. Me dediqué a mirarla desde lejos, observando su comportamiento y su manera de desenvolverse con los que, a todas luces, eran sus empleados. Estuve tentado de ir hasta ella y presentarme. No es como si en la sociedad en la que ahora vivíamos hiciese falta engatusar a ninguna mujer para conseguirla, no así, al menos. Estaba en pleno debate interno, interrumpido continuamente por los demás invitados que venían a hablar conmigo, cuando un hombre se le acercó por detrás y rodeó su cintura. Ella se volvió y se colgó de su cuello, después de intercambiar un par de frases, se besaron entre las risitas de sus empleados. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tantas ganas de matar a alguien como a ese tío, pero me serené. Es bueno tener un propósito en esta vida y ella acababa de convertirse en el mío. Era el jodido Eric Northman, rey de Oklahoma, antiguo sheriff del área cinco de Luisiana, guerrero vikingo hijo del jefe local. Ella sería mía.

Hice una seña a Bill y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le tuve a mi lado, se la señalé, le dije que quería saber todo lo que hubiera que saber sobre esa mujer, pareció palidecer, si eso hubiese sido posible, y comprendí que ella era una de esas cosas que misteriosamente nos unían. Le miré con expresión seria para que no le quedara ninguna duda, esa mujer era para mí, nada lo impediría ni nadie se interpondría entre los dos, ni su novio ni mi subordinado. Comencé a seguirle la pista acudiendo a reuniones, a inauguraciones y eventos varios. Eso sirvió para integrarme en la sociedad local pero no me la acercó más a mí. Me sorprendía cómo parecía estar fuera de mi alcance, era como si estando al alcance de mis dedos, fuese incapaz de tocarla.

En un par de semanas, Bill tuvo listo su informe sobre mi nueva obsesión. Me llamó casi al alba y me dijo que con las primeras sombras, estaría dándome los informes.

La noche no llegaba con suficiente rapidez, intenté ocupar mi tiempo con otra cosa que no fuese pensar en la rubia que rondaba mis sueños, despaché todo lo que tenía pendiente con mi hombre diurno cuando el sol empezó por fin a declinar. Me preguntaba mil cosas sobre ella y ya, por últimas, mi cabeza estaba muy lejos de mi secretario, cada minuto que pasaba estaba más ansioso por escuchar lo que Bill tenía que contarme, había tardado en recopilar la información mucho más de lo que acostumbraba.

Con todo, Bill llegó antes de lo previsto. Pam le hizo pasar al despacho y se colocó, como siempre, detrás de mi sillón.

_ Majestad... – Bill hizo una pequeña reverencia.

_ Abrevia y cuéntame.

Me miró arqueando las cejas y asintió. Cogió su portátil y se sentó frente a mí. Buscó en sus ficheros y giró el ordenador para que pudiese ver la pantalla, desde ella, su figura me hechizaba. Sonreía hablando por teléfono y parecía feliz. De repente un pensamiento extraño me asaltó, pensé que su pelo era más corto y quizá había cogido algún kilo que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus generosas curvas. Estaba preciosa, perfecta. Pero para mí simplemente lo era. ¿De dónde venía esa convicción? Hacía escasamente dos semanas que la había visto por primera vez...

_ Hay más, dale a la flecha.

Durante los siguiente minutos me perdí en la vida de esa mujer que rondaba mis días sin sueños.

_ ¿Qué tienes que contarme, Bill?

_ Bueno... Se llama Sookie Stackhouse, como ves tiene una empresa de catering – miró en su fichero y me tendió unos papeles, mientras yo me estremecía por lo familiar que me sonaba ese nombre-, Chez Adele, a medias con su hermano, Jason. Tienen muchos clientes importantes, entre ellos organismos oficiales – una oleada de orgullo me sacudió y me pilló por sorpresa-. Jason, se encarga de la logística y ella es quien dirige el negocio. El hermano sale con – me pasó una foto con una sonriente mujer, morena y guapa- Stephanie Morrison, abogada.

_ ¿Y en reunir esto has tardado dos semanas, Bill? – se rió Pam con extrañeza-. Vivir para ver...

_ No sé porqué ha sido, me he pasado dos semanas dando vueltas, esto lo ha conseguido un investigador humano – Pam y yo intercambiamos una mirada, ¿qué coño era esa mujer?

Durante los siguientes minutos nos inundó de papeles y datos, nos mostró la página de la empresa donde pudimos apreciar lo que ofertaban, comida cajún e internacional, con un listado de platos largo y variado. Me daba la impresión de que me estaba liando para que mi atención se desviara de lo importante.

_ ¿Quién es? – corté toda su cháchara.

_ Pues... – levantó los ojos e intercambió una mirada con Pam-, se llama Preston Pardloe, es asesor financiero, con muchos y buenos contactos en el ayuntamiento y demás autoridades locales, y también con los hombres de negocios del estado – le miré con impaciencia, no era eso lo que quería saber. Suspiró-. Llevan juntos unos ocho años, viven juntos en la casa de ella aunque él conserva su ático en el centro – me quedé mirando la foto que aún permanecía en la pantalla del ordenador y levanté la ceja. Bill pareció leer mi mente-. No para lo que piensas, no he encontrado ningún indicio de algo que no sea más que devoción por ella.

_ ¿Por qué te ha costado tanto llegar a reunir la información?

_ Magia. No sé en qué consiste pero la rodea algo parecido a un hechizo.

_ ¿Qué coño es? – Pam puso palabras a mis pensamientos.

_ No lo sé...

_ No puede ser que no lo sepas, Compton – rugí.

_ No lo sé, en serio, es lo más extraño que he visto nunca y ya llevamos mucho visto. Además, eso no es todo.

_ ¿Y piensas contármelo o te lo tengo que sacar? – me estaba empezando a enfadar mucho.

_ El hermano es un hombre pantera mordido, la abogada es una puma, de raza – me quedé sopesando esa información unos segundos.

_ ¿Cómo no has podido recabar la información pese a lo del hermano? – me interesé.

_ Pese a lo del hermano y a lo de Pardloe... – dejó caer, aún se reservaba una información que estaba seguro de que no me iba a gustar lo más mínimo.

_ Compton, no testes mi paciencia, llevo días esperando esta información – mascullé entre dientes-, dí lo que tengas que decir, ya.

_ Pardloe es un hada, un hada de sangre pura.

¿Un hada? ¿Eso era lo que era mi hermosa obsesión? Me recliné en mi sillón y saboreé la información que Bill me acababa de dar. Me moría por probarla pero, para mi sorpresa, me moría aún más por besarla.

* * *

><p>Muchos besos para mis chicas del hilo de TB. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Las semanas que llevaba burlando a Eric no habían servido de nada. No se lo había dicho a nadie, ¿a quién?, ¿para qué? Me había mantenido firme, ignorándole todo lo que había podido, escondiéndome por mis caterings y rezando para que la magia funcionara. Y ahora había conseguido burlarla de la manera más tonta, usando la diplomacia. Me reproché el sentimiento de orgullo, mi vikingo era el más astuto, no podía seguir por ahí. Había decidido que estaba enfadada y me recluí lo que quedaba de día en mi despacho. Preston me había preguntado si no me gustaría verle, ¿cómo decirle llevaba semanas haciéndolo? ¿cómo confesarle que había necesitado de todo mi autocontrol y cabezonería para no irme hacia él y saltar a sus brazos. Llevaba una semana huyendo, ¿por qué no podía seguir haciéndolo?

Una y otra vez le daba vueltas a la situación, no sabía con quién estaba más enfadada si con Preston por aceptar o con Eric por ponerme en esa situación. Diez años después, ¿por qué no me dejaba vivir en paz? Ahora tenía una vida, una buena vida, tenía dinero, tenía amigos, tenía gente que dependía de mí y tenía alguien que me amara. Además, ¿cómo coño había conseguido burlar la magia de mi deseo? Llamé al señor C. inmediatamente, seguro que él podía darme una explicación.

_ _¿Te ha encontrado?_ – se sorprendió-. _Bueno, al señor Northman no se le puede llamar sino persistente._

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?

_ _Quiero decir que el rey preguntó por ti, en todos los tonos posibles. Los primeros meses, todos los días, luego dejó de hacerlo abruptamente. La magia también actuó en él pero..._ – hizo una pausa y se paro de repente.

_ ¿Pero...?

_ _Pero si bien lo que te mantiene a salvo es un talismán creado por amor, posiblemente pueda ocultarte de todo, pero no de los que te amaron –_ se paró reconsiderando sus palabras-. _No creo que debiera decirte esto, querida..._

_ Por favor, no estoy para que me mantenga en las sombras – me quejé-, necesito saber.

_ _Digamos que el rey, que se supone que debe ser un hombre escrupulosamente fiel, tiene debilidad por cierto tipo de mujer..._ – dejó caer.

_ No me ha olvidado... – murmuré para mí con una sonrisa aunque me devoraran los celos pensando en todas las que habrían pasado por sus brazos durante diez largos años.

_ _No te dejes llevar por lo romántico que te pueda parecer el gesto_ – me amonestó-. _Acercándose a ti, iniciando algo otra vez contigo, os pondría en peligro a los dos. La reina nunca toleraría que le engañase y menos con la humana que fue su esposa._

_ Pero ella no me recuerda, ¿no?

_ _No exactamente, recuerda que Eric estuvo muy unido a una humana, que luchó para conservarla y que casi le cuesta su unión, tiene un recuerdo vago de ti. ¿Si él empieza algo contigo se seguirá manteniendo la ilusión creada a tu alrededor? No lo sé, a estas alturas, deberías saber lo traicioneras que son la mayoría de las hadas, no sé si tiene letra pequeña la magia que te protege y que, en esencia, hace que no sientan el deseo que verte ni de tenerte cerca ni de probarte ni de imponer su voluntad sobre ti, que hace que, ni siquiera, recuerden tu cara. La historia del rey que tuvo una esposa humana sigue circulando por ahí, sentasteis precedente con vuestro vínculo y la unión mediante el cuchillo. La historia del vampiro y la humana con sangre de hada tiene cierto aire de novela. Nadie recuerda quién fue el rey ni quién fue la descendiente real de la que enamoró. Con un poco de suerte, en unos años, parecerá una leyenda urbana_ – se rió.

_ No sé qué hacer, nos han invitado a una fiesta en su honor, es más, somos los encargados de organizarla. Así que no me puedo escapar por ningún lado, tengo que acudir de todas formas.

_ _¿Tienes que acudir? ¿Estás segura? _– su tono condescendiente a veces me ponía de los nervios, esta era una de esas veces-_. Quiero decir, Preston podría ir solo y Jason ocuparse del trabajo, ambos podrían aducir que estabas indispuesta..._

Mierda, esa era una posibilidad que no se me había ocurrido plantearme, o, siendo sincera conmigo misma, que no había querido plantearme. Secretamente, contaba con ir y ver a Eric otra vez, tenerle enfrente, saludarle y restregarle mi nueva vida, pasearle a mi novio, guapo, alto y encantador por las narices, embutida en algún vestido cuyo diseñador saltara a la vista con sólo mirarlo y que _yo_ me hubiese comprado. Aunque él no supiera nada de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, yo lo sabría y eso era lo verdaderamente importante. Por más que me quejara, tenía que admitir que esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

_ Ya sabe que cuando se trata del negocio me gusta controlarlo todo, no sería capaz de quedarme en casa – hice una pausa adivinando la sonrisa indulgente que seguro curvaba sus labios-. Si no tuviese esa excusa, diría también que quiero que me vea, quiero que vea que soy feliz, que he triunfado y que para eso, sólo tenía que alejarme de él y de los suyos.

_ _Esa sería una buena excusa si él supiera que una vez fuiste su esposa, reconoce que lo que quieres es verle –_ se rió con indulgencia_-. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, hija... _– añadió con afecto-. _Ahora tengo que dejarte, tengo un cliente esperando y debería atenderle. Te llamaré el sábado para que me cuentes qué tal te fue en tu fiesta._

_ Muy bien, Desmond – suspiré-. Gracias por estar ahí siempre.

_ _No hay nada que agradecer, mi niña. Te llamo. Y no seas impulsiva... – musitó-, no hagas nada de lo que te tengas que arrepentir_ – dijo y dio por finalizada la llamada.

Cuando colgué vi que Preston acababa de llegar y hablaba con mi secretaria. Salí y le di un beso, por más enfadada que estuviese con él no había porqué hacerlo público y ser la comidilla de los empleados. Le hice pasar al despacho y dije a Liz que ya se podía ir. Me miró con una sonrisa pícara, alguna vez había vuelto cuando la mandaba a casa y sabía que era lo que Preston y yo hacíamos... Hoy no se iba a dar el caso. Le hice sentarse y, por primera vez desde que me lo dijera por la mañana, le recriminé que no se hubiese negado. Cuando me lo dijo, primero me recuperé del shock, luego me fui a ducharme y a prepararme para ir a trabajar. No quise hablar con él, no hubiese sabido qué decirle. Ya habían pasado las suficientes horas como para que me hubiese serenado. Debería...

_ ¿Y bien? – le increpé-, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

_ Sookie, ¿de verdad crees que yo me ofrecería a llevarte motu propio a ver a tu ex? Me vas a perdonar, pero eso parece un poco tonto. Hablé con el secretario del alcalde y me dijo que había una cena en honor a un pez gordo, que la organizabas tú y que estábamos invitados. No fue hasta más avanzada la conversación y cuando ya había aceptado que me dijo en honor a quién se celebraba la jodida cena.

_ ¿Y no pudiste rehusarte?

_ No, Sookie, sabes que no podíamos negarnos. Además, ¿qué pasa? – se enfadó-, _sólo_ es tu ex, desde hace diez años, nada menos.

_ Lo sé, pero me pone nerviosa lo de verle. Aunque no se acuerde, quiero hacerlo para que vea lo bien que me ha ido sin él, pero por otro lado, me da miedo volver a acabar enredada en su mierda.

_ Eso no va a pasar, ahora eres otra mujer y ya no pueden hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? – me callé y no contesté a eso, porque Eric sí me "recordaba" de alguna manera, porque yo a él también y, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta nunca más, aún le quería-. Venga, ven aquí – ronroneó. Me acercó a él y me sentó en su regazo-. Ahora no va a poder ser porque vamos a estar ocupados un rato – dijo con voz suave y sensual-, pero en cuanto salgamos de esta oficina vamos a ir a comprar el vestido más bonito que haya en todo Chicago y vas a ser la mujer más bella de toda la fiesta, porque objetivamente lo eres y lo serías aunque fueses con un saco de patatas, y porque para mí simplemente lo eres, nunca se me ocurriría pensar que nadie sea más bella que tú. Vamos a ir a esa fiesta y te vas a pasear delante de él de mi mano, vamos a bailar y nos vamos a besuquear mientras, como siempre. Ya no puede tocarte, estás fuera de su alcance. Además, te quiero – se buscó algo en el pantalón, lo abrió y mostró el anillo de compromiso más bonito y elegante que había visto jamás-. No creas que es él quien me hace pedírtelo, lleva en mi bolsillo ocho años, lo compré después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos después de encontrarte. En todos estos años, por distintas circunstancias no te lo he preguntado. Una vez, te lo insinué, para ver qué me decías y me diste un discurso antimatrimonio, así que volví a guardarlo. Ahora te lo doy porque ya es el momento, porque te tiene que quedar claro que siempre te he querido – lo sacó y me lo puso en el dedo, encajaba como un guante-. Dime que te casarás conmigo.

Me quedé mirándole unos segundos pero debieron ser alguno más de la cuenta porque una expresión herida empezó a dibujarse en su rostro.

_ Me pillas por sorpresa – conseguí balbucir antes de que el daño fuese irreparable-. Yo..., Preston..., nunca pensé que te quisieras casar conmigo.

_ ¿Por qué? – se extrañó.

_ Pues ya sabes..., porque no soy..., no soy "como tú".

_ ¿Hombre? – preguntó con la cara más inexpresiva que pudo poner.

_ Por favor... – le dí un golpe juguetón en el pecho y volví los ojos-. Ya me has entendido... – sonrió.

_ ¿Te tengo que recordar que tu abuela no era "como yo"? No sé qué te preocupa. Si lo que quieres es concebir, ya sabes que podemos. Si lo que quieres es no concebir, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, diré que, igualmente, podemos – me cogió la mano y la acarició-. El problema no será un vikingo, alto y vampiro, ¿no? – "sí", me dije.

_ Nooo – respondí con toda la indignación que pude fingir-, demás sabes que no.

_ No, no lo sé, la verdad – suspiró-. Hagamos algo, si somos capaces de superar esta prueba, te casas conmigo, tenemos hijos y todo el lote completo.

_ Vale – no era que aceptara muy rápido, es que algo me decía que...

_ Tienes un trato conmigo, no puedes echarte atrás – me besó y me hizo levantar-. Mejor nos vamos, porque si no vamos a acabar sellando nuestro acuerdo sobre tu escritorio – durante unos segundos nos visualicé y mi sonrisa me delató-. Te voy a tomar la palabra luego más tarde, no te voy a decir donde, espérate cualquier cosa en cualquier sitio... – lamió mi oreja con su promesa.

Salimos y nos fuimos a la galería donde estaban las tiendas que normalmente frecuentaba para mis vestidos de gala. En uno de los recodos estaba uno de nuestros rincones favoritos. Me dí cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo el día, cosa que él ya parecía saber. Así de bien me conocía. Ordenó una tabla de quesos y un vino excelente que el camarero nos sirvió en el patio en el que había una pequeña fuente cuyos surtidores repetían un sonido hipnótico y relajante. Casi dos horas después, me esperaban en la tienda. Miré el reloj y vi que sobrepasaba ampliamente el horario de cierre. Preston no lo hacía mucho, yo no se lo permitía, pero de vez en cuando utilizaba su "encanto" para conseguir lo que quería. Igual que un vampiro, a mí no me podía engatusar, lo usaba fundamentalmente en su trabajo y ocasionalmente, como ahora. Las dependientas me trataron como a una reina mientras me sacaban media tienda y me servían champán francés. Me estaba probando el Chanel cuando Preston apareció detrás mía. Sonrió a la señora que me ayudaba a ponérmelo y ésta desapareció discretamente.

_ Me gusta éste – me sonrió por el espejo.

_ Sí, a mí también – murmuré.

_ ¿Quieres alguno más?

_ ¿Cómo que si quiero alguno más? – la mera insinuación me molestaba.

_ Lo siento, cielo, este vestido lo voy a comprar yo.

_ Ni mucho menos – me indigné-, yo me compro la ropa, ya lo sabes.

_ No – susurró con voz ronca y sensual, pegándose a mi espalda-. Te vas a presentar delante del vampiro con el vestido que _yo_ te compre, porque soy tu hombre, tu hada o lo que quieras llamarme – deslizó una mano por mi brazo hacia mi cadera mientras la otra trazaba mi escote profundo y revelador. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos a través del espejo.

No voy a decir que cediera. No se trataba de eso, entendía perfectamente lo que quería. Quería sentirse importante para mí, importante ante Eric, daba igual que nadie supiese quién lo había comprado, lo sabíamos nosotros dos y con ese conocimiento, aceptaba su papel a mi lado, le dejaba _proveerme_, esto ya lo había vivido con Eric, pero había sido joven y tonta, ahora era una década mayor y entendía mucho más. Aún así, estos hombres y sus egos...

Cuanto más se pegaba a mí, mejor podía apreciar su erección. Su boca besaba mi cuello y sus manos empezaban a hacer de las suyas. Antes de darme cuenta, tenía mis bragas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y me tenía contra una de las paredes de espejos. Verle empujar dentro de mí desde todos los ángulos, era increíblemente erótico. Mi hada nunca me defraudaba. Ocho años después, seguía sorprendiéndome...

Me volvió loca los siguientes minutos y cumplió con su promesa de tomarme la palabra. Ni que decir tenía que nos llevamos el vestido y los zapato, que lo pagó todo él y que el resto de la noche, hasta que llegamos a casa, fui sin bragas.

Los días pasaron volando, cuando me quise dar cuenta era viernes. Parte de la culpa de que el tiempo volara, la tuvo Preston que se convirtió en el novio perfecto, el amigo perfecto, el amante perfecto. Me tuvo entretenida hasta el último momento, literalmente, llegamos tarde a la fiesta. Pero la inminencia de lo inevitable comenzó a ponerme nerviosa, empecé a pensar que tener que ver a Eric no era tan buena idea. El valet esperaba que saliésemos del coche para aparcarlo cuando volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita de Cartier que yo me había dejado convenientemente olvidada en mi tocador. Cogió el anillo y me pidió la mano. Yo le miraba paralizada.

_ Llévalo, por favor – suplicó-. Por favor...

No supe como negarme, cogió la mano que le tendía y lo deslizó. Me besó los dedos, la parte interior de la muñeca, el hombro y el cuello, no quería estropear mis labios, y con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara como pocas veces había visto y un te quiero, me cogió de la mano para entrar en la sala, que ya estaba llena y parecía estar esperando nuestra llegada.

Nada más poner un pie dentro me asaltaron mi encargado y una camarera. Preston les detuvo. Esa noche, no. Jason apareció con una sonrisa jurando y perjurando que todo estaba bien y animándonos a divertirnos. Me abrazó.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Eric? – me reprendió dulcemente en un susurro-. Si necesitas ayuda, pídela, yo no leo la mente, sólo soy pantera un par de noches al mes – sonrió-. Tranquila, puedes con esto, además, no me ha parecido que me haya reconocido...

Me dejó con una sonrisa y me volví a mi novio que me tendía una copa de vino. Sí, buena idea, el alcohol iba a ser necesario para sobrevivir a esa noche sin un ataque de nervios. Como ejecutando una coreografía que ninguno de nosotros conocía, nos movimos por el salón evitando a los vampiros. Nos duró una hora. Hacia el final de esa hora, Preston me cogió de la mano y me llevó a bailar. Durante unos minutos nos movimos al ritmo de una versión de un éxito de los ochenta que no acababa de localizar en mi memoria. Mi novio me apretaba contra él y depositaba pequeños besos entre mi hombro y mi sien. Había conseguido relajarme porque no había visto al homenajeado de esa fiesta. Una hora, ¿qué probabilidades había de rehuirle eternamente? Ningunas. Apoyado en una columna al borde de la pista de baile, sobresalía la hermosa cabeza del que una vez fuese mi vikingo. Sus ojos me seguían por la pista de baile con una mirada anhelante y de añoranza. ¿Se acordaba? ¿Se recordaba bailando conmigo en Rodhes? ¿Quizá en Fangtasia? No estaba preparada para él, para mí seguía siendo el más guapo que había visto jamás. El esmoquin le quedaba como un guante y comenzó a acercarse. El corazón se me paró primero para después desbocarse.

No, definitivamente, no estaba preparada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

No podía ser que estuviese como un adolescente esperando el baile de fin de curso para estar con su chica. Bueno, técnicamente, ella no era mi chica, aún... Había hecho todo lo que había podido para que se celebrara esa fiesta en mi honor. En mi descargo, debería decir que no hizo falta recurrir a estratagemas, bastó con sonreír a la teniente de alcalde y poco más. Sí, lo sabía, era un don... Lo demás fue fácil, el hada era un habitual, estaba bien relacionado e iba a estar en la lista de invitados de todas formas.

Pam se tomó la fiesta como el acontecimiento del año, para asombro de Bill y mío. Decía que todo tenía que estar perfecto para que la rubia cayese, pero había mucho más. Se citó con los organizadores de la fiesta, estuvo en contacto permanentemente con la alcaldía e, indirectamente, con el equipo de la señorita Stackhouse. Se preocupó de buscarnos los trajes que debíamos vestir y, ni que decir tenía que al final nosotros seríamos los mejor vestidos de la fiesta y ella, la más espectacular.

Al fin, el viernes, desperté, como era habitual en mí, horas antes del anochecer. Despaché rápidamente con mi secretario y los abogados, y me dispuse a darme una ducha para prepararme. Por más que me repetía que no iba a estar nervioso, que sólo era una mujer, había algo que no acababa de definir en la manera en la que esta mujer en concreto me obsesionaba. Era como si su olor me asaltase en las madrugadas, la imaginaba a mi lado, contándome su día mientras nos tomábamos algo, en mi ducha, pidiéndole que se volviera a mirarme, en mi cama, recuperando el aliento sobre mí después de haberle hecho el amor. Era todo tan familiar que no podía dejar de pensar que me recordaba a alguien que no acaba de precisar y eso era lo que más loco me volvía, porque no era normal. Pam, que me conocía perfectamente, lo notaba, sabía que pasaba por mi cabeza en cada momento gracias al vínculo que compartía conmigo, de ahí su fijación con que todo fuese perfecto.

A las ocho y media, por fin nos vimos en la puerta. Bill y yo con los elegantes trajes que Pam había escogido para nosotros y ella, impresionante, como no podía ser de otra manera. Nos subimos al coche y llegamos al ayuntamiento. Las nueve. El alcalde nos recibió y nos saludó con el entusiasmo de un político recién elegido para su cargo. Nos hizo pasar y comenzó a presentarnos a varios de los invitados más prominentes. Intentaba escuchar lo que me decían pero los ojos se me iban subrepticiamente al reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes. Los minutos seguían pasando y ella no llegaba. Pam me cogía del brazo intentando tranquilizarme, incluso me sacó a bailar en un momento determinado. Durante unos minutos me concedí una tregua y bailé con ella y comencé a relajarme, después de todo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera. Nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa cuando un olor inconfundible me asaltó. Nos miramos y me sonrió. Un tenue olor a hada llegaba hasta nosotros. Me volví para mirar y la vi en la entrada, hablando con su hermano y después entrando. Lo extraño era que el hada sabía camuflar su olor, lo que hablaba de su rango e importancia, no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Así que ese suave olor, sólo podía provenir de ella. Una imagen me inundó los sentidos, ella atrapada contra mi coche, y yo pensando que cuando olía así sólo podía pensar en restregarme contra ella, morderla y follármela. ¿De dónde venía eso?

La siguiente hora se nos fue evitándonos, no conscientemente, claro, que ella no sabía que había sido invitada por mi expreso deseo, y yo estaba aún recuperándome de la impresión que imaginarla contra mí me había producido por lo natural que me había parecido, como si fuese su lugar. Estábamos en la mesa cuando comenzó a sonar una canción que, vergüenza me daba, Pam me había hecho cantar miles de veces en su karaoke, y que yo, con tal de que no lo hiciese en pleno Fangtasia, había accedido. Miró a Bill que empezaba a reírse por lo que imaginaba que venía después y, sorpresa, esta vez le tocó a él, con lo que pude respirar tranquilo. Bill la miró extrañado y ella se encogió de hombros.

_ Hoy no puede hacer el ridículo, tiene que estar perfecto para la rubia.

_ ¿Y yo si puedo hacerlo? – se quejó Bill.

_ Sí – se encogió de hombros arrastrándole a la pista de baile-, total, estás acostumbrado.

Me levanté y me apoyé en una de las columnas que rodeaban la pista de baile para mirar cómo se desenvolvían tarareando también, sin apenas darme cuenta, la canción. Bill se quejaba mucho, pero estaba disfrutándolo igual que Pam. Sonreí y entonces mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Bailaba con su hada que se apretaba contra ella y la besuqueaba. Era incomprensible lo que me hacía sentir, ese era mi sitio, y eso más que un deseo era un hecho. No sabía qué hacer, no podía dar rienda suelta a mis instintos porque eso implicaría dejar seco al hada y desmembrarle por haber osado tocar a mi... A mi ¿qué? Ella no era nada mío. Aún...

Decidí que era el momento de hacer algo. Había que testar cómo estaban las aguas. Me dirigí hacia donde estaban ella y su hada bailando. Oía su corazón latiendo con más fuerza con cada paso que me acercaba a ellos. Sonreí para mí, ¿estaba alterada porque me acercaba? ¿cómo podía tener esa reacción? Esa era la que se tenía ante alguien que te gustaba, que conocías, no hacia un desconocido. Luego caí en la cuenta, era hada, me tenía miedo. Me resultó tan decepcionante darme cuenta de eso que pasé de largo a su lado y me fui hacia Pam y Bill. Por suerte, la música había cambiado y le pedí a Pam que bailara conmigo otra vez.

_ ¿Por qué bailas conmigo? – me regañó Pam.

_ Me tiene miedo... – musité para que nadie me oyese.

_ ¿No será al revés?

_ Pamela... – la amonesté.

_ No me digas Pamela, es verdad. ¿Por qué esta mujer tiene este poder sobre ti?

_ Será su sangre de hada.

_ ¿Y cuando no sabías lo que era? – mi Pam, poniendo siempre el dedo en la llaga-. Lo que quiero decir, es que esa mujer es importante, hasta yo lo noto en los huesos. Hay algo en ella..., y, definitivamente, no es su raza.

_ No, no lo es.

Dejé que Pam se cogiese de mi brazo de vuelta a la mesa. De soslayo pude ver a mi presa que se encogió con la proximidad, ¿sería posible que ella también sintiese algo parecido? Íbamos riéndonos de la reacción de fan que la novia de un concejal había tenido al verme, no había necesidad de ocultar ante la rubia que era un hombre con joie de vivre, cuando nos encontramos al alcalde esperando en nuestra mesa con Bill.

_ Eric – me saludó-, ¿te importaría acompañarme? Hay algunos invitados que están ansiosos por conocerte – sí, ya me imaginaba, pensé con hastío.

_ Claro – apuré mi Royalty y seguí al alcalde.

Durante unos minutos rodeamos a Sookie y su pareja, danzando alrededor, saludando a gente que estaba muy interesada en mí, o más bien en mi dinero, y, por fin, les llegó el turno.

Nos acercamos a ellos, me dí cuenta de que su corazón se desbocaba pero no estaba asustada. Buena señal, sonreí para mis adentros, no podía dejar traslucir lo que estaba pensando, tenía mil años largos, no debería estar haciendo un baile feliz mentalmente. El alcalde nos presentó.

_ Sookie, Preston... permitidme presentaros al señor Northman – sonrió el alcalde que se volvió hacia mí- Eric estos son la señorita Sookie Stackhouse, cuyo equipo es el responsable de la organización de esta fiesta, y su prometido, el señor Pardloe.

El hada inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y Sookie hizo amago de tenderme la mano, al parecer a medio camino recordó que nosotros no lo estrechábamos manos, pero yo fui más rápido y se la cogí llevándomela a los labios. Un pequeño sonido murió en su garganta por la sorpresa y algo en mí despertó. Miré de reojo al hada, que apretaba la mandíbula e intentaba no montar un número, y sonreí.

_ Señorita Stackhouse – murmuré con mi voz más seductora, ella se mordió el labio inferior y aclaró la voz antes de contestar, lo que me pareció encantador.

_ Señor Northman es un placer conocerle. El señor alcalde – le miró y él sonrió de oreja a oreja igualmente hechizado por su encanto- y su oficina han sido muy amables de invitarnos.

_ El placer es completamente nuestro, ¿verdad, Rahm? He tenido el gusto de asistir a varios eventos organizados por su empresa y tenía ganas de conocerla, quizá en un futuro muy cercano necesite de sus servicios... – ¿muy obvio los servicios que necesitaría de ella en el futuro? Me acerqué un poco más a ella y el olor me golpeó.

_ Estoy seguro de que Sookie hará un trabajo impecable – apostilló el alcalde ajeno a lo que pasaba entre los tres-. Discúlpenme, mi esposa me reclama.

_ Por supuesto, las señoras siempre tienen que ser nuestra prioridad – sonrió el hada.

El alcalde se fue y nos quedamos los tres, Sookie con su mano aún entre las mías, el hada levantó una ceja y me sonrió triunfalmente. Muy listo. Sookie olía a limpio, un olor que a mí se me antojó a flores y a ropa tendida al sol, era un olor puro, con un toque de perfume que hacía que mis colmillos crepitaran en mi boca pidiendo salir. Y a sexo. El olor era tenue e impregnaba su ropa, un vestido que se veía caro y de alguna firma que Pam vestiría con los ojos cerrados. Dejado ahí, ex profeso, para mí. Me forcé a no dejar traslucir lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, a serenarme e ignorar que ese cabrón se había tirado a mi futura amante en ese vestido para que yo lo oliese.

_ ¿Tiene pensado quedarse mucho por nuestro estado, señor Northman? – dijo mientras retiraba la mano de entre las mías, extraña manera de comenzar una conversación, preguntando casi ¿cuándo te vas?

_ Pues me he instalado recientemente, sí – sonreí concentrándome en ella.

_ Pensé que viviría en Oklahoma, con su esposa – el hada me devolvió la sonrisa.

_ No, ella tiene que vivir allí pero yo nunca lo he hecho – "resiste, Northman, no mates al puto hada", me repetía mentalmente como un mantra-. De hecho, nos vemos poco.

_ ¿Y eso? – murmuró Sookie que parecía estar muy interesada de repente.

_ No sé cuanto sabe usted de los matrimonios entre vampiros – pese a estar preguntándome porqué coño le estaba dando explicaciones, sonreí con indulgencia-, aunque se puedan dar por amor, no es lo habitual. Lo normal son las bodas de conveniencia.

_ ¿Y a usted le convenía? – preguntó con un tono que no supe captar porque me pareció anhelante.

_ Yo no tuve más remedio – mis palabras salieron sin pasar previamente por mi cabeza-. Mi esposa es una reina, si me negaba no sólo exponía mi vida...

El corazón se me encogió, recordando lo que perdí aquellos días, por alguna extraña razón, sabía que había sido mucho más que mi libertad, pero era incapaz de definir qué. La teniente de alcalde apareció providencial en ese momento porque me estaba costando mantener a raya unos sentimientos que no quería tener.

_ Lamento interrumpir, ¿podría robarles a Preston un minuto? El alcalde quiere hacerle una consulta.

El hada nos miró confundido pero murmuró una disculpa y se fue con ella. Sookie se quedó inmóvil, como si no supiera que hacer. Estaba a punto de decirme algo y, seguramente, marcharse cuando la paré.

_ Por favor, Sookie, ¿me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo? – supongo que así expresado, era difícil negarse y me acompañó hasta la pista de baile.

Durante unos minutos, nos movimos en silencio al compás de la música. Ella se relajaba en mis brazos cada vez más y yo sentía que ocupaba un hueco que siempre le había pertenecido.

_ Sookie... – murmuré contra su pelo que me recordaba días más felices que nunca habíamos tenido.

_ Señor Northman...

_ No me llames así, sabes mi nombre, dilo...

_ Eric – murmuró como si fuera una caricia.

_ Dime, Sookie – no pude evitar continuar en el mismo tono-, ¿por qué esto resulta tan natural?

_ ¿Bailar? – esquivó la pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa. Me paré un instante sonriendo y murmuré mirándola a los ojos.

_ Abrazarte, kjærlighet... – se quedó callada un segundo más de la cuenta y vi mi oportunidad-. ¿Por qué siento que te he conocido en otra vida? – pese a que quiso disimularlo, se puso rígida entre mis brazos.

_ No te sabría decir – musitó con un hilo de voz.

_ Sookie, Sookie – sonreí con condescendencia, negando suavemente con la cabeza-, mi detector de memeces está marcando eso como "falso"... – se quedó aún más lívida con mis palabras.

_ Bueno – balbució en cuanto se recuperó-, tienes ¿cuántos años? ¿siglos? Tu otra vida me pilla muy lejos – me obsequió con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba camuflar su cada vez más creciente nerviosismo.

_ ¿Y por qué estás nerviosa? – soltó una risa.

_ ¿Te lo tengo que explicar? Venga, ahórrame la vergüenza...

_ Me puedes intentar hacer creer que es por mi aspecto pero tengo que reconocer que el hada está de buen ver y sé que no es por eso. También sé que no me tienes miedo, pese a ese pequeño aroma tan embriagador que desprendes y que es propio – hice una pausa y levanté su barbilla para poder mirarla bien-. Esto es mucho más, ¿verdad?

Entreabrió los labios y su corazón se aceleró. Dios, sólo podía pensar en besarla. Y, entonces, volvió el hada.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal el primer encuentro?<p>

No recuerdo si lo he dicho ya en algún fic, el Eric que vive en mi imaginación suele ser noruego. _Kjærlighet_, amor según el traductor de Google.

Me gusta jugar con la idea de que ella lo recuerde todo, las hadas tienen mala leche y son traicioneras, por lo general, todo tiene truco. Que ella sea capaz de reconocer las palabras o los gestos que él ya le ha dicho juega a favor de su historia porque Preston me ha salido demasiado bueno, lo mismo si no recordara a Eric no lo cambiaba por él...


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

Me empezaba a faltar el aire, aunque no lo supiera ¡me recordaba! Sabía que había sido alguien importante para él, pero cuando le oí decir lo que en una vida anterior ya me había dicho, perdí el paso y el gobierno sobre mis rodillas. Por suerte, Preston volvió antes de que, con lo cerca que tenía su boca, cometiese un error. Y ganas no me habían faltado. Eric se separó de mí y se llevó mi mano a los labios.

_ Ha sido un placer, Sookie – había tantas promesas en su voz que me asustó no poder contenerme.

Por suerte, la mano de mi prometido en mi cintura me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Eric hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se fue sin ni siquiera dejarme decirle adiós. Me apoyé en Preston que no estaba precisamente de buen humor. No le culpaba, claro, menudo plato de gusto ver a tu novia bailando con su antiguo gran amor, ese al que nunca olvidó.

_ ¿Nos podríamos ir? – pregunté sin mirarle.

_ Claro – murmuró con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su humor.

Esperamos en silencio que el valet viniese con el coche. Me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a acomodarme, luego se subió y, por fin, nos pudimos ir de allí. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos más de angustioso silencio para que hablara.

_ Parece que no hemos superado la prueba... – dijo en un susurro.

_ Lo siento... – musité- Nunca pensé que fuese a pasar esto.

_ ¿Que siguieses amando a tu ex? – dijo con rabia.

_ Que me recordase.

_ No te recuerda, Sookie, lo sabes, no puede.

_ Preston, me ha dicho que siente que me conoce de otra vida.

_ ¿Y has picado? – se volvió a mirarme con incredulidad mientras el semáforo cambiaba- Por favor..., esa frase es un clásico para conseguir quitarle las bragas a la ingenua que la escuche.

_ ¿Me estás llamando tonta? – estaba empezando a sacar toda la rabia acumulada en mucho tiempo por la tensión.

_ No, te estoy diciendo que eso es lo que quieres interpretar, pero que la frase no tiene otra intención que conseguir acostarse contigo.

No contesté y me giré, miré hacia la ventanilla con obstinación. No quería reconocer que pudiese tener razón, me gustaba demasiado la idea de que el amor que mi vikingo había sentido por mí era capaz de traspasar la magia y manifestarse, pero una pequeña vocecilla dentro de mí cada vez se hacía escuchar más alto, diciéndome que mi novio, el hombre que no me había abandonado ni un día desde que me encontró, el que me había ayudado en mi trabajo, el que había dormido junto a mi cama de hospital cuando me rompí la pierna al resbalar con una placa de hielo al salir de casa, el que me llevaba el desayuno a la cama los fines de semana, junto al que me acurrucaba las largas noches de invierno, ése, tenía razón. No me había recordado, sólo había sido una frase afortunada y yo había querido creerla con todo mi corazón. Pero, ¿qué decía eso de mí? Gritaba que no le había olvidado, que sólo había puesto distancia física entre los dos porque en el primer instante en el que le vi, fue como no hubiese pasado ni un solo día, porque cuando me abrazó para bailar quise quedarme allí para siempre, porque no podía dejar de pensar en sus labios cerca de los míos.

¿Se podía ser peor? Me sentí tan mal y tan triste que las lágrimas empezaron a rodar en silencio por mis mejillas. No sé cuanto tiempo estaría mirando absorta en mi pena, mirando sin ver las luces de la ciudad, cuando noté la mano de Preston sobre la mía, cogiéndola, apretándola. Sentir su amor no ayudaba. Le oí suspirar y, en el siguiente semáforo, me llevó hasta él y me abrazó.

_ Por favor, no llores – susurró contra mi pelo-, no soporto verte así.

_ Me siento mal porque por un momento me ha gustado la idea de que me recordara, de que me hubiese amado tanto, porque yo sí le amé.

Aunque no podía leer su mente, sabía que Preston se callaba el comentario que cruzaba su mente, la mala elección de tiempo verbal.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar a casa. Paró el coche y nos quedamos unos instantes quietos, procesando lo que había pasado, pensando donde nos dejaba eso. No, no había superado la prueba, ¿significaba eso que nuestro trato se rompía? Como si supiera lo que pensaba, Preston, cogió mi mano y se la llevó a los labios.

_ Te quiero, si necesitas más tiempo, puedo dártelo. He esperado ocho años, puedo esperar ocho siglos por ti – y salió dejándome con la boca abierta. Mi puerta se abrió y miré la mano que me tendía-. Deja que te ayude a salir, amor.

Al día siguiente, intentamos revestirnos de cotidianidad, desayunar juntos en la cama, tontear un rato, jugar como cada sábado. No funcionó del todo, sobre todo la parte de tontear, el fantasma de Eric planeaba sobre nuestra cama. Nunca me he alegrado más que ese día de haber tenido que ir al trabajo en sábado. Cuando teníamos una fiesta el día anterior, Jason y yo siempre quedábamos a la mañana siguiente para hablar y comentar qué tal había ido. Llegué a un edificio que se me antojó frío y terriblemente vacío. Jason ya había llegado y me esperaba acomodado en el sofá. Al entrar se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí.

_ Sook – me besó en la mejilla-, ¿qué pasó ayer? ¿por qué os fuisteis tan pronto?

_ Hola, Jase – respondí a su beso con otro y un abrazo.

_ ¿Qué te dijo para que os fueseis tan pronto? – directo al grano.

_ No me dijo nada, Jase, simplemente, parecía que recordaba en cierta medida que estuvimos juntos.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

_ Bueno, dijo algunas cosas que ya me había dicho, le parecía que nos habíamos conocido.

_ ¿Y qué dice Preston?

_ Pues – suspiré-, dice que sólo eran frases afortunadas para meterse en mi cama, que lo que quería era cenarme y..., ya sabes... – me sonrojé.

_ Sí, claro. No sé, Sook, esto es nuevo para mí, no sé como me sentiría si me encontrara con Michelle cara a cara diez años después – le miré en silencio-. Dejamos Bon Temps y aquella vida porque les queríamos, les dejamos porque era peligroso para nosotros pero también para ellos. Vamos, Sookie, somos una telépata medio hada y un hombre pantera, estabas con un vampiro, te viste inmersa en sus rencillas y en las de las hadas, nos atacaron cambiantes, vampiros, hadas, todo lo que conocíamos y alguno más que seguro que no, era cuestión de tiempo. Tarde o temprano ella hubiese sido víctima de alguno de los problemas que nos rodeaban, no le deseaba que fuese un daño colateral. Estaba mejor sin mí.

_ Pero eso no hizo que dejaras de amarla.

_ No, aún la quiero, pero ahora soy otro hombre. Tengo otra mujer a mi lado que, no sólo me entiende, sino que comparte mi otra vida – me cogió las manos y me miró a los ojos-. Y tú, hermanita, también. Preston es lo mejor que te ha pasado desde..., desde siempre. Te quiere, te entiende, te apoya, te ayuda. No digo que tu vampiro no lo hubiese hecho, dado el caso, pero con Preston tienes todo eso y además, veinticuatro horas al día – hizo una pausa quizá esperando que dijese algo, lo que no ocurrió-. Además, le sigas queriendo o no, te recuerde o no, no cambia el hecho de que sigue casado con una reina, ¿te imaginas la cantidad de mierda que eso podría echarnos encima?

_ Tienes razón – dije al fin-, pero hoy me siento como si fuese la mañana después de su boda. Sigue siendo lo que no puedo tener y verle me lo ha vuelto a recordar.

_ Pues entonces no sé cómo te vas a tomar esto...

_ Jason, no me asustes.

_ No es para asustarse, yo puedo encargarme de esto porque, te tengo que decir que sería muy importante para nuestra empresa.

_ ¡Jason! – le apremié.

_ Después de que te fueras, me llamaron a su mesa. Me dijo que ya te lo había dicho más o menos a ti pero como te habías ido no lo había podido concretar. Quiere contratarnos, quiere que organicemos todos los eventos que tanto él como sus empresas tengan que celebrar, incluidas cenas privadas y de negocios.

_ Dime que no aceptaste... – murmuré con un hilo de voz.

_ Sookie, es un gran negocio y yo creí que habías aceptado su propuesta.

_ Jason, por Dios... – mi desesperación era tan grande como su angustia.

_ Sook, relájate, no tienes porqué estar en contacto con ellos. Liz y yo nos encargaremos de todo, tenemos gente que se dedica a esto, no tienes que llevarlo tú.

_ No nos hace falta el dinero... – me obstiné.

_ A ver, aclárame algo ¿Esto es una empresa? – levanté la ceja mirándole seriamente- ¿El objeto de una empresa no es ganar dinero? ¿Dónde está el problema? Te he dicho que no eres necesaria para organizar sus eventos, no eres imprescindible. Cógete unos días de vacaciones, vete a un lugar cálido con tu novio, vete a Europa, qué se yo, pero hazlo. Encerraos en una habitación y no salgáis hasta que sea hora de volver, pero este negocio también es mío y yo voy a atender a ese puto vampiro y a cobrarle cada uno de nuestros servicios a precio de oro. Si lo que quiere es a ti, le va a salir muy caro no conseguirte – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para irse mientras yo le miraba con la boca abierta. Últimamente, me pasaba mucho...-. Hasta luego, Sookie, tengo aún algunas cosas que hacer. ¿Nos vemos para comer o has quedado con Preston?

_ He quedado con Preston – contesté en cuanto pude recobrar la voz-. ¿Quieres venir?

_ No, mejor tenéis una comida romántica, os hace falta...

Me seguía sorprendiendo lo que Jason había cambiado con los años. Ya antes de cambiar nuestras vidas, había madurado considerablemente, lo que había sido de agradecer, pero en el tiempo que habíamos pasado aquí, fue espectacular. Nos unimos como nunca lo habíamos estado y no hubiese superado seguir sin Eric sin haber contado con su continua ayuda. Ni con la del señor C, lo que me recordaba que aún tenía una llamada pendiente. Mejor le llamaba yo, porque quería acabar cuanto antes con todo lo referente a la puñetera fiesta de ayer. Vi que Preston me había mandado un mensaje preguntándome a qué hora me recogía y le respondí que me viniese ya, que no iba a quedarme más. Estaba terminando de enviarlo cuando sonó el teléfono. El señor C, justo a tiempo.

_ Desmond, buenos días, estaba pensando en...

_ _Sí, hola... ¿Qué pasó ayer?_ – me cortó sin dejarme terminar mi saludo.

_ Nada... – balbucí dudando.

_ _¿Nada? No puede ser, Sookie, piensa, ¿qué hiciste? _

_ Estuve bailando con Preston y..., bueno..., bailé también con Eric pero solo una canción, hablamos muy poco...

_ _¿No pasó nada entre vosotros?_

_ No, bueno, que parece que recuerda algo, no sé, a lo mejor, como dice Preston, sólo era para acostarse conmigo – me sentí enrojecer-, no lo sé...

_ _Lo mismo estoy exagerando... _– murmuró más para sí.

_ ¿Por qué? No entiendo lo que me quiere decir, no es como si hubiese pasado nada ayer. Nos vimos, hablamos, yo estaba nerviosa y él fue el bastardo seductor y encantador que conocía, nada que no hubiese visto antes, ya sabe..., bailamos y eso fue todo. Preston y yo volvimos a casa.

_ _La reina me llamó, no estaba muy contenta, se ve que su esposo estuvo tonteando con una rubia en la fiesta... _– me quedé sin habla, ¿cómo coño se había enterado...?- _Por si no fuese suficiente, el rey también lo hizo justo antes del amanecer para informarse sobre los recovecos de su contrato matrimonial con la reina y del margen que le dejarían para estar con alguien._

_ Jesucristo, Pastor de Judea – dije con un hilo de voz.

_ _Pues sí, pero si no pasó nada, lo mismo ha sido a título informativo._

_ ¿Le parece que no es para tanto? ¿Cómo se ha enterado ella de lo de anoche? Bueno, tampoco es que hubiese de qué enterarse, vamos.

_ _Parece ser que alguien le dijo que su esposo estaba muy interesado en alguien de la fiesta de anoche y que había bailado con ella de forma muy acaramelada. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que no fueses tú?_

_ Bailamos, hablamos y luego volvió Preston y nos fuimos. Hablaban de otra, no cabe duda – me mordí la rabia que me producía saber que si yo no piqué con la frase, otra rubia sí lo hizo.

_ _No sabes cómo me alegra que me digas eso, querida _– sonó muy aliviado.

_ No tiene de qué preocuparse, Preston y yo nos vamos a ir unos días de vacaciones. Nos merecemos un descanso lejos de todo esta locura.

_ _Fantástico, ¿y dónde iréis, querida?_

_ No lo sé aún, ahora lo decidiremos – agradecí el cambio de tema.

_ _Házmelo saber por si os puedo ayudar con lo que sea_ – el señor C siempre tan amable, sonreí para mí.

_ Claro, Desmond, el lunes le llamo y le cuento.

_ _Muy bien, querida. Me alegra que todo esté bien, pero ya sabes, ante cualquier eventualidad, no dudes en llamarme._

_ Por supuesto, no se preocupe.

No había hecho más que colgar cuando Preston entró en el despacho. Me fui para él y me refugié en sus brazos cálidos y amorosos. Me acomodé contra su pecho y aspiré su olor familiar y reconfortante.

_ Siento lo de ayer – iba a hablar pero le paré-, no, déjame terminar. Déjame compensarte. Vámonos unos días lejos de aquí, donde solo estemos tú y yo y una playa o tú y yo y una ciudad por descubrir. Una especie de luna de miel anticipada...


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

El resto de la noche se me fue maquinando cómo lo iba a hacer. No iba a dejar escapar a esa criatura, tenía que ser mía a como diese lugar. Durante semanas había poblado mis sueños y ahora también había tomado posesión de mis sentidos. Su olor me impregnaba y sus hermosos ojos era lo único que veía. Había que joderse, si Pam se enterara de lo que pensaba las burlas no tendrían fin. Una presentadora de los informativos locales estuvo rondándome e intentando hacerse con mi atención, le dediqué unos instantes mientras bailábamos pero mi cabeza estaba con otra rubia mucho más sexy y exuberante. Tenía ganas de volver a casa, tenía que ponerme en contacto con Cataliades, tenía que saber en donde estaba parado. Se suponía que los matrimonios debían ser fieles, pero ni mi reina lo era ni, obviamente, yo tampoco. No quería pillarme los dedos con alguien que sabía que iba a ser tan importante para mí en el futuro. Sookie entraría en mi vida por la puerta grande, no pensaba esconderla ni hacer que se avergonzara de ser mía. Cuando lo fuera, claro...

Despedí a Pam y a Bill y me encerré en mi despacho. Marqué el número privado de Cataliades y esperé a que contestara.

_ Buenos días, Cataliades. Eric Northman.

_ _Majestad..._ – murmuró y su voz no sonó muy sorprendida para ser la hora que era-. _¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

_ Tengo una consulta que hacerle sobre las cláusulas de mi matrimonio – mejor abreviar e ir al grano.

_ _Oh..._ – pareció salir del letargo que haberse despertado repentinamente le producía-, _bien, ¿sobre qué en especial?_

_ Quiero saber cómo tendría que hacer para tener a otra mujer.

_ _¿Quiere tener otra mujer? _– murmuró con desmayo tras una pequeña pausa-. _El concubinato no está contemplado en las leyes..._

_ No quiero una concubina – le corté-, quisiera saber en qué situación nos dejaría a todos si decidiese tener una amante.

_ _Una amante, ¿alguien en particular...? _– dejó caer pero el tono preocupado le delataba.

_ No, nadie en concreto – evité la respuesta-. Simplemente, quería saber. Ahora estoy viviendo aquí, las noches de invierno son muy largas – sonreí al auricular pensando en cómo ocuparía una larga noche de invierno con Sookie... Me faltarían horas.

_ _Bueno_ – dijo tras una pausa que no supe cómo interpretar-, _las capitulaciones que firmaron antes de la boda, estipulan que ambas partes deben ser fieles, ¿asumo que no es el caso? _– preguntó con cautela.

_ Asúmalo, por ninguna de las dos partes – concedí sonriendo ante la retórica del abogado.

_ _¿Demostrable...? _– interesante pregunta.

_ Sí – volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras sopesaba la información.

_ _Bien, entonces, tendría que estudiar el resquicio por el que debería colarse, majestad._

_ Por favor, búsquelo y llámame cuanto antes.

_ _Lo haré..._

Colgué con una sonrisa satisfecha, el primer paso ya estaba dado. Ahora tenía una mujer a la que enamorar, tenía que buscar la mejor manera de seducirla y hacer que aceptase ser mi amante. Algo me daba que no iba a ser tan fácil. Probablemente..., no, probablemente, no, con toda seguridad, iba a reaccionar mal a la propuesta que su hermano había aceptado después de que ella se fuera. No había sido difícil, era demasiado tentadora y el alcalde me apoyó cuando dije que su hermana había sido receptiva a la idea. Lo había sido, claro, era lo educado, aunque no me hubiese parecido muy convencida. Bueno, empezaría a organizar cosas, Pam la tendría ocupada en mí y en mis asuntos, sería una manera de empezar a tener mucho contacto con ella. El lunes la llamaría para ponernos de acuerdo en el primero de esos actos. Había sido una buena noche y con ese pensamiento, me dejé vencer por mi muerte diaria.

El fin de semana no terminaba nunca, al levantarme había puesto a todo el mundo a trabajar para organizar una cena para el miércoles de la semana siguiente. Yo había querido hacerlo antes, pero Pam se negó, no podía organizarse algo de acorde con mi categoría en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. Durante dos noches la vi dar órdenes a todo el mundo para que a primera hora del lunes todos supiesen cuál era su cometido y pusieran en marcha el engranaje que tan eficientemente había puesto en marcha en pocas horas.

Cuando el día me venció ni se me hubiese ocurrido imaginar lo que me depararía la noche...

Me sorprendió la ausencia de gente a mi alrededor cuando me desperté. Como cada tarde, me duché y me dirigí a mi despacho para departir con mi secretario. Cuando entró, su rostro delató su estado de nerviosismo. Algo no iba bien y ese pobre iba a tener que contármelo.

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Señor...

_ ¿A qué viene esa actitud? – bajó los ojos y se ocupó de los papeles que tenía delante de la mesa con mucha preocupación-. David, por alguna razón crees que tengo paciencia, los dioses saben porqué..., aún así lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿qué va mal?

Durante unos segundos no supo qué decir y luego procedió a contarme todo lo que se suponía había acontecido durante el día, nada qué indicara la razón de su nerviosismo. Me indicó que todo se había hecho según mis requerimientos, que se había notificado a todos lo de la cena y que se celebraría el miércoles, tal y como yo deseaba. Ahí fue donde su voz se quebró un poco.

_ ¿Cuál es el problema con la cena? No me quieres ver enfadado, ¿verdad? – negó con la cabeza-. Muy inteligente, así que, dime.

_ La cena ya está en marcha, el señor Stackhouse nos ha llamado para decirnos que todo estará preparado y que mañana por la tarde vendrá a presentarle personalmente, los detalles de la cena y los menús para que usted elija... – lo dijo en voz baja y del tirón.

_ El señor Stackhouse – repetí.

_ Sí, señor...

_ ¿Y la señorita Stackhouse? – tragó saliva.

_ No podrá venir – respondió con un hilo de voz-. El señor Stackhouse nos informó que no se encontraba en el país y que sería él quien se ocupara de todo.

_ Vete – dije entre dientes y no lo tuve que repetir, antes de que la palabra saliese de mis labios, David ya estaba en la puerta.

¿Se había ido? Pero, qué coño... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quién? No poder verla el miércoles me sacaba de quicio, me había pasado las dos últimas noches planeando cómo lo iba a hacer, cómo me iba a acercar a ella e iba a conseguir que se interesara por mí. El mal humor empezaba a fermentar en mí. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Acaso yo no era un cliente importante? ¿No era el cliente más importante que tenían? ¿Era una falta de respeto deliberada o una coincidencia? Para cuando Pam y Bill entraron en mi despacho, todos los empleados, humanos y cambiantes, habían puesto distancia conmigo.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Pam nada más entrar. La fulminé con la mirada, no era el momento para tenerme poco respeto y lo comprendió-. Oh, vale – murmuró con sorna-, dime, mi rey, ¿qué te aflige?

_ Pamela...

_ Señor, me has despertado del sobresalto, ¿quién te ha hecho qué? Para saber a quién tengo que reclamar este disgusto – me levantó la ceja. No era el día, Pam...

_ ¿La señorita Stackhouse? – aventuró Bill y mi expresión confirmó su sospecha- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Rehúsan organizar la cena?

_ No, la organizan, pero lo hace su hermano. Está de viaje...

_ Bueno, ¿eso es todo? – Pam se puso en jarras-. Creí que era algo más grave.

_ ¿Te parece poco grave que me deje en manos del hermano como si fuese un cliente de segunda?

_ El hermano hizo el viernes un gran trabajo, no eres un cliente de segunda y no va a estar eternamente de viaje, ya volverá. Tus planes de seducción sólo se aplazan – Pam sonrió como si supiese algo que yo no-. Ahora podemos exigir que queremos que sea ella la que organice la próxima, que queremos ver su toque y distinción, esa de la que todos los clientes que nos la han recomendado y que son amigos nuestros, hablan. Recalcando lo de _amigos nuestros_, a ver si lo pilla.

_ ¿Amenazarles, Pam? – Bill casi se indignó-. ¿Esa es tu idea para conseguirla?

_ Ahora me vas a decir que se cogen más moscas con miel, ¿verdad, Compton?

_ Porque es verdad, Pam – me miró buscando apoyo.

_ Tiene razón, Pam, siempre habrá momento para las amenazas veladas. Ahora tengo que hacerlo de otra manera. Tendré que ir a las fiestas que ella sí que organice y verla allí...

Tuve que esperar más de una semana a que eso ocurriese.

Randall Richardson me dio la oportunidad. Quería captarme para su bufete de abogados y cuando David me comunicó que quería que fuese a una cena y que la señorita Stackhouse la serviría, empecé a dejarme querer. No era que lo fuese a conseguir, claro, pero desde que me daba las facilidades para poder ver a mi objeto de deseo, quizá podría darle alguna migaja. La noche transcurrió tranquila, llegué sin Pam ni Bill, no lo veía necesario, sólo me acompañaba uno de mis hombres lobo de confianza. En cuento entré en la casa, su olor me invadió. Podía decir con absoluta certeza donde estaba en cada momento. En los siguientes minutos, saludé a todos y mi anfitrión me presentó a alguno de sus socios, me dejé lamer el culo a conciencia. Pam tenía razón, me gustaba que lo hicieran. Había estado planeando una manera de poder hablar con ella, algo que no fuese demasiado obvio, que pareciese totalmente fortuito. Llevaba media hora soportando la tediosa conversación de un socio de Randall y de su esposa que se empeñaban en cantar las alabanzas de la región en la que había nacido dos veces, que cuando noté a la camarera acercarse, no pude resistirme y puse en marcha mi plan. Con un movimiento imperceptible, me puse en su camino y chocó conmigo. Fue algo insignificante para mí, claro, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que fingiera que mi copa se me derramaba. Unas gotas de royalty cayeron sobre mi camisa de algún diseñador que Pam había comprado para mí. Me disculpé con mis contertulios y me dirigí a la cocina, donde sabía que estaba Sookie. Entré y todo el mundo se paró. Sookie hizo ese pequeño sonido otra vez y yo tuve que controlarme para que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo reaccionara ante él.

_ Oh, señorita Stackhouse – fingí sorpresa-, me alegro de verla. ¿Podría ayudarme con esto? – me señalé la camisa-. He tenido un pequeño encontronazo con una de sus camareras y se me ha derramado la copa encima – le dediqué media sonrisa-. No me gustaría asustar a nadie...

_ Claro..., eh..., señor Northman – balbució-. Venga por aquí – me condujo a un espacioso lavadero. Me hizo apoyarme en la encimera y buscó en un estante. Volvió hasta mí y me miró - ¿Me permite? – preguntó con timidez pidiendo permiso para tocarme. Como si lo necesitara...

_ Por favor... – me salió más como un ruego.

Me quitó la corbata y desabrochó mi camisa, lo suficiente para poder cogerla y poder moverse con comodidad con el quitamanchas y el trapo. No sabría describir lo que sentí cuando sus dedos rozaron mi piel. Recordaba la sensación de cuando había sido humano, ese vuelco en el corazón y el estómago lleno de mariposas, el pecho a punto de explotar de felicidad. Era como si lo hubiese sentido ya antes, como si ya supiera lo que era que sus dedos tocaran mi pecho, como si fuese lo normal entre nosotros. Pero no era normal entre nosotros, nunca sus dedos me habían tocado antes y yo quería convencerme de que lo que yo quería de ella era su cuerpo, no su amor. Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, mi mano se fue a su mejilla y la acarició con el dorso, reflejando el mismo roce de su mano.

_ Sookie... – se me escapó con un hilo de voz. Ella me miró a los ojos y no contestó- Te he echado de menos.

_ Señor Northman, por favor... – susurró casi con angustia y se mordió el labio – Eric...

_ Te esperé – me miró confundida-, el miércoles, te esperé. Soñaba con verte pero no apareciste...

Me había jurado que no hablaría de eso pero se me escapó a las primeras de cambio. Su olor me embriagaba y su piel dorada me pedía a gritos que la tocara, no entendía qué era lo que esta mujer tenía para hacerme perder el dominio de mi mismo de esa manera. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la suya y seguí el ritmo de su respiración agitada. Mis manos que había permanecido casi todo el rato apoyadas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, se fueron hacia sus caderas. Sookie dio un respingo y se separó de mí mirándome con espanto. Y salió dejándome sólo con mi confusión y mis manos vacías.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

Barbados, la siguiente semana la pasé en Barbados, con mi prometido, bañándonos en las cristalinas aguas del Caribe y haciendo el amor en la playa, entre otros muchos sitios. Si mi corazón hubiese estado en el mismo sitio en el que estaba el resto de mi cuerpo, el simple hecho de que mi novio me adorara no me hubiese hecho sentir tan mal. Cada vez que Preston me sonreía con amor, me cogía de la mano o, peor, me miraba a los ojos mientras entraba en mí, ese corazón que no estaba allí se me rompía un poquito. ¿Por qué era incapaz de aceptar completamente esta vida? Era lo que yo había querido, ¿no?. Alguien que me amara, alguien con quien compartir mi vida, alguien que facilitara las cosas. Alguien como él. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba usurpando la vida de otra persona? Otra Sookie que se dejaba hacer mientra su alma estaba en otro sitio y con otro hombre.

Durante esa semana, Preston me aisló del mundo, me mimó, me hizo reír y, pese a mi resistencia, me hizo querer que mi vida fuese esa que él me ofrecía. Me confiscó el teléfono y dejó el negocio en manos de Jason, para mi horror. No quería ni pensar qué me encontraría cuando llegara, por más que hubiese cambiado, mi hermano seguía siendo para mí esa persona de la que siempre me tenía que encargar, ése detrás del cual siempre debía ir para vigilar sus pasos. Pero el mundo no se hundió sin mí, el negocio no sólo se mantuvo a flote, sino que también se hizo cargo con éxito de eventos nuevos y precipitados. Como la fiesta que Eric Northman había organizado en su casa. Tengo que reconocer para mi vergüenza, que soñé con que Jason no lo hubiese hecho bien, que deseé haber sido yo quien había estado dejándome la piel y horas de sueño en demostrarle a Eric lo buena que era. Organizando fiestas, claro...

Me refugié en el trabajo. Me dediqué a mirar hacia otro lado ignorando lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Por un lado, el señor C. estaba un poco compungido porque el _rey_ le apremiaba a encontrar una solución a su _problema_. El rey en cuestión, poniendo el grito en el cielo, vía Pam, por el tratamiento, si bien bueno, pero para él de segunda que había recibido al no haberme encargado yo personalmente de su cena y siguiéndome disimuladamente de fiesta en fiesta, quizá intentando un acercamiento. Preston estaba muy raro, había pasado de pedirme que me casara con él a hablar de hijos. Vale, ya sabía que se me estaba pasando el arroz, que no podía dejar para mucho más tarde lo de ser madre, pero la perspectiva de traer a este mundo en el que yo vivía a una criatura inocente que pudiese heredar mi maldición, me echaba mucho para atrás. Totalmente para atrás. Por más que me lo quisiera vender como que tendríamos un hijo fuerte, sano y poderoso, de nuestra raza, yo ya no sabía a qué raza pertenecía. No me sentía humana aunque lo fuese mayoritariamente, no era una hada, aunque me hubiese pasado los últimos ocho años con uno de ellos y me hubiese enseñado todo lo que debía saber de "los nuestros". Y luego estaba el "regalo" de Desmond...

No, mejor no pensar en nada de eso.

Gracias a Dios que tenía un trabajo en el que sumergirme hasta ahogarme. Como decía, había conseguido esquivar a Eric en todos los actos en los que sabía que íbamos a coincidir. Eso, claro, no podía durar. Nueve días fue todo lo que conseguí estar fuera de su alcance.

El señor Richardson era uno de esos abogados repeinados y sibilinos que no te gustaría tener como enemigo, y que si matabas a alguien, no sé, por ejemplo, un rey que constantemente se hiciera el encontradizo contigo, te gustaría que te defendiera. No era la mejor de las situaciones para esconderme de Eric, la fiesta se organizaba ex profeso para captarle como cliente, todo giraba en torno al invitado principal, para que se encontrara en su salsa y acaba picando con la carnaza. Yo. El señor Richardson había hecho sus deberes. Debí temerme lo peor cuando le vi entrar en la cocina y me miró como si se sorprendiera de verme allí. Debí reírme ante su actuación, era tan trasparente para mí... El caso es que no lo hice, el caso es que le llevé al lavadero y cerré la puerta tras de mí, el caso es que le quité la corbata y le desabroché los botones para poder quitarle la mancha de su espléndida camisa de Tom Ford. El caso es que cuando dijo mi nombre olvidé qué era lo que no debía hacer, olvidé que tenía novio, olvidé que había deseado que estuviese lejos de mí. Apoyó la cabeza contra la mía y me cogió por las caderas, como cuando estábamos en Bom Temps y venía a casa, se apoyaba en la encimera y me cogía de las caderas para acercarme a él y besarme. Me asusté porque le hubiese dejado, ¡qué coño!, me hubiese agarrado a su cuello y le hubiese comido la boca, intentando rebobinar con mi lengua los últimos diez años de ausencia, de nostalgia por sus manos y su boca, entre otras partes de su glorioso cuerpo.

Salí de la cocina a toda velocidad y me escondí en el despacho del señor Richardson. Por suerte nadie me había visto, me quedaría allí unos instantes intentando recuperarme de todo lo que había sentido segundos atrás. En un minuto me visualicé huyendo de la ciudad, cambiando mi identidad y empezando otra vida en otro lugar lejos de él y de lo que me hacía sentir todavía. Otra vida, otra mujer cuya vida vivir o intentarlo, al menos, con lo que ya me costaba vivir la de esta Sookie. Suspiré y el aire me faltaba. Abrí la ventana y respiré el aire de la ciudad. Empezaba a hacer frío, en pocos días el otoño se nos vendría encima. Pensé en Preston, acurrucándose contra mí en el sofá, debajo de la manta y acariciándome mientras veíamos alguna película que nunca terminábamos. Esa era la imagen que tenía de mis inviernos.

_ ¿Por qué huyes? – murmuró detrás de mí. No le había oído entrar y me sobresalté.

_ Eric... – musité sin apenas voz – Me has asustado.

_ Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención, pero si no te sorprendo, hubiese salido corriendo otra vez – puso sus brazos a ambos lados de la ventana.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no dejarme espacio para moverme y lo suficientemente lejos para no rozarme. Era un mago haciendo eso, siempre me había puesto a cien cuando lo hacía, porque sólo podía pensar en que me tocara y se me olvidaba todo lo demás de lo que estuviésemos hablando. Como ahora. Intenté tener un pensamiento coherente, pero lo único que me salió fue su nombre como un gemido.

_ Seamos claros – dijo en un susurro clavando sus ojos en los míos-, sé que tengo un gran efecto sobre ti, lo sé porque tú también lo tienes sobre mí. Noto tu presencia, oigo tu corazón desbocarse ante mí y si el mío latiese, seguro que podría llevar el ritmo del tuyo – se acercó un poco más y su aliento frío acarició mi oído- ¿Qué hay en tu sangre que me llama?

_ No sé de qué me hablas... – conseguí decir-. Simplemente, me has asustado. Yo ya tengo a alguien que desboque mi corazón y no eres tú.

_ Sookie – musitó-, una noche de estas, sólo vamos a estar tú y yo...

Me revolví con sus palabras y me deshice de sus brazos que no me tocaban aunque fuese lo que más deseaba en ese momento. ¿Cuántas veces iba a torturarme repitiéndome lo que ya le había escuchado en otra vida? No sabía cuántos más de esos "recuerdos" que no significaban nada para él pero eran como una espada en el corazón para mí, podría soportar.

_ ¿Y qué crees que pasará? – le miré desafiándole porque no podría haberlo hecho de otra manera-. ¿Intentas testar mi paciencia? ¿Crees que porque me desees voy a abrirme de piernas automáticamente?

_ No – soltó una carcajada-, eso lo harás porque _tú_ me deseas a mí – me cogió de la barbilla y se inclinó hasta mis labios. Se mordió los suyos sin llegar a rozarme y pude notar su frialdad casi contra mi boca-. Adiós, Sookie, ha sido un placer verte esta noche. Te llamo mañana.

Había tanta guasa en sus palabras como seguridad en sí mismo. Ese era el Eric que siempre me había hecho revolverme contra él, el que me había hecho oponerme a todo lo que había hecho por mí simplemente porque sí, el que me había hecho romper nuestro vínculo, el que me hizo no luchar por él cuando aún podía. ¿Por qué coño entonces lo único que quería hacer ahora era borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia a base de besos? Porque me gustara o no, aún le amaba, lo admitiera o no, aún era suya. Estaba jodida.

Cuando salí del despacho, unos minutos después, me encontré con un Randall Richardson bastante enfadado. Eric se había excusado con una llamada de Pam y se había ido de la fiesta que se había organizado para él. No lo dijo directamente, pero me culpó a mí y a mi poca colaboración como cebo. Pese a todo, la fiesta duró un par de horas más y después nos pudimos ir tranquilamente a casa. A casa, donde me esperaba Preston con un beso y un masaje de pies mientras le contaba cómo había ido la fiesta. Hasta que Eric había vuelto a hacer irrupción en mi vida, nunca le había mentido. Ahora se había convertido en un hábito. Cuando le dije que Eric era el invitado principal, que era algo que nunca podría ocultar ya que conocía a muchos de los invitados y se hubiese acabado enterando, añadí que apenas si le había visto entre los demás invitados y que, por descontado, no había hablado con él. Que si no me creía, preguntara a cualquiera. Esas eran las palabras que acababan con la conversación y con su enfado, pasaba a sentirse culpable por sus celos y me pedía perdón una y otra vez, de todas las maneras posibles y, fundamentalmente, rindiendo culto a mi cuerpo.

El día siguiente fue especialmente difícil de superar. Primero tuve que dar cuenta de la fiesta a Jason, y a él no le escatimé tantos detalles como a Preston, tuve que contarle porqué el cliente no estaba del todo satisfecho. Por supuesto que lo entendió y me dio la razón, es más, se indignó y dijo que se alegraría si ese puto abogado no solicitaba más nuestros servicios. Luego, llamó el señor C. que, de un tiempo a esta parte, estaba un poco atacado de los nervios, con toda la razón del mundo, dicho sea de paso. El rey había vuelto a llamar pidiéndole explicaciones por la falta de noticias suyas. Le apremiaba conocer la trampa por la que colarse, tenía a alguien en el punto de mira. Cuando me preguntó si tenía algo que contarle y no dije nada, lo tomó como un sí. Evidentemente, lo era. Así que la siguiente media hora, me la pasé aplacándole e intentando convencerle de que no había por lo que preocuparse, no iba a conseguir nada, simplemente, lo había intentado, otra vez. Después tocó Preston con su instinto paternal a flor de piel, su reloj biológico o lo que leches fuera, gritándole "preña a tu novia" . Ni siquiera los clientes, proveedores o empleados me dejaron un segundo de tregua. Para cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, me había peleado con todos los que podía hacerlo y los había mandado a todos al mismo sitio. Me quedé en el silencio de mi despacho, sabiendo que todo el mundo se había ido ya y que nadie me molestaría, tumbada en el sofá intentando decidir qué iba a hacer con esta vida que hacía aguas. El teléfono vino a interrumpir mi meditación. Se iba a enterar quien osara haberme tocado las narices a última hora...

_ Stackhouse – dije con un gruñido que hubiese hecho a mi querida abuela retorcerse en su tumba.

_ _Northman _– respondió al otro lado como una caricia-. _¿Qué tal tu día, querida?_

_ ¿Qué quieres? – murmuré confundida, pese a que me dijera que llamaría, no pensé que lo hiciera.

_ _Hablar, ¿qué otra cosa quieres que hagamos por teléfono?_ – podía ver la sonrisa juguetona en sus labios y por un momento me dejé llevar.

_ Los dos sabemos que no es eso lo que quieres...

_ _¿Ah, no? _

_ No – sonreí, eso tenía que concedérselo, al menos, el cabrón me hacía sonreír-, dilo, sólo estamos tú y yo, lo mismo ésta es la noche.

_ _Vaya, señorita Stackhouse _– soltó una carcajada-, _¿parafraseándome?_

_ Bueno, así no dirás que no te escucho cuando hablas...

_ _Uhm, pues quizá entonces debería decirte lo que quiero de ti... – _ronroneó con un tono tan sexy que casi tuve que apretar los muslos.

_ ¿Quieres que te organice una fiesta?

_ _Sí, eso también...– _continuaba con el mismo tono juguetón de conversación de almohada.

_ ¿Y qué podría ser lo otro...? – sin quererlo me salió una voz de gata en celo que no esperaba y a él se le escapó un gemido.

_ _Sookie_ – musitó después de una pequeña pausa-, _te quiero a ti, ya lo sabes. También sabes que no eres un capricho sino mucho más. _

_ No, no lo sé. Lo que sé es que estás casado con una reina y yo prometida a un hada. No veo mucho futuro entre tú y yo, Eric – volví a la realidad de golpe.

_ _Tendremos que inventarnos la forma de asegurárnoslo. _

_ Vaya, eso es tener fe...

_ _No soy creyente, lo único en lo que creo es en nosotros._

_ No hay un nosotros.

_ _Siempre lo ha habido _– dejó un momento para que sus palabras calaran en mí-. _Ahora, Sookie, a no ser que quieras tener sexo telefónico conmigo, dime, amante, ¿qué tal ha sido tu día?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

Gracias a **anira22** por sus siempre acertadísimas sugerencias.

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

No podía dejar de darme palmaditas en la espalda, había sido capaz de controlarme y me había ido dejándola con ganas de más pese a ese tono molesto con el que había intentado defenderse. Me encantaba verla tan descolocada, deseando que ese milímetro que nos separaba, desapareciera. Así que hice que Pam me llamara para tener una excusa e irme, ya la llamaría al día siguiente como le había dicho. Era un depredador, me gustaba jugar con mis presas, era lo que daba emoción a la caza.

En cuanto entré en casa, Pam se me vino encima haciéndome mil preguntas sobre cómo había ido la noche. No le dije mucho pero podía leer en mi rostro y en nuestro vínculo que estaba muy contento. Era pronto pero me fui a mi dormitorio, me puse música e intenté leer mientras llegaba el alba aunque, fundamentalmente estuve fantaseando con Sookie. Cuando se aproximaba, llamé a Cataliades, aún no me había dado una solución a mi problema.

_ Cataliades, ¿le pillo en buen momento? – dije con sorna.

_ _Majestad..._

_ Vaya, recuerda quién soy – hice una pequeña pausa-. Dígame, señor Cataliades, ¿hay alguna razón para que haya ignorado mi petición?

_ _No la he ignorado, señor, es que no parece tan fácil encontrar el resquicio._

_ Pues aplíquese, que ahora ya corre prisa – la línea se quedó muda.

_ _¿Ha decidido quien quiere que sea su... amante? _– su tono era angustioso y no entendía porqué.

_ Sí, hay una señorita que me interesa y que quiero que forme parte de mi vida, ¿le parece bien?

_ _Por supuesto, señor, si es lo que usted y esa señorita desean..._

_ Aún no estamos en ese punto, Cataliades – le informé sin saber bien la razón-, pero va a llegar en algún momento y creo que va a ser más pronto que tarde.

_ _Le prometo que estoy en ello pero que va a ser complicado, para el final de la semana espero tener algo más._

_ Eso estaría bien.

_ _No se preocupe, le llamaré_.

_ Más le vale...

Colgué porque si seguía hablando con él me iba a quitar el buen humor que aún me quedaba y quería que el sol me sorprendiera con esa sensación de euforia que pensar en Sookie me proporcionaba y con su imagen grabada en mi retina cuando cerraran los ojos.

Me desperté muy contento, miré el reloj por pura inercia, sabía la hora que era, las cinco y media. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí para estar en casa con unos vaqueros ajados que Pam estaba loca porque me deshiciera de ellos pero, por alguna razón, los conservaba desde hacía más de diez años, y una camiseta verde. No salí, no quería que David o cualquier otro me importunara, tenía algo que hacer. Me tumbé en la cama y la llamé decidido a poner en esa llamada todo mi encanto. Si no me colgaba en seguida y me daba la oportunidad, sería mía. Y no lo hizo, incluso tonteó y fue una chica mala, ese no era el tono con el que una mujer prometida se debía dirigir a un hombre que sabía que la deseaba y que no era su futuro marido, y cómo lo agradecí de cintura para abajo. El tono había sido ligero, incluso cuando le dije que la quería a ella y que habría que superar el hecho de que ninguno de los dos éramos libres, pero de repente se paró. Le acababa de decir que si no íbamos a tener sexo por teléfono, me contara su día, cuando se quedó lívida. Podía notarlo incluso en su silencio.

_ _¿Qué has dicho?_

_ Que me cuentes tu día – me extrañé.

_ _Me has llamado "amante"_ – ¿por qué se oía esa nota de angustia en su voz?

_ Lo he hecho – afirmé con cautela pero con firmeza.

_ _Ya... _– se detuvo de repente pensando y reelaborando su respuesta, y suspiró- _No soy tu amante._

_ Pero lo serás.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos como si no diese crédito a lo acababa de decirle.

_ _Me has llamado "amante"_ – volvió a decir en un susurro.

_ Sí, amante – repetí como una caricia-. ¿No te suena bien?

_ _No hay ninguna razón para que me llames así, seguro que se lo dices a todas tus conquistas _– había un deje de rabia en sus palabras que me sorprendió.

_ No..., de hecho, nunca antes lo había usado, aunque comprenderás que mi lista de amantes es muy, muy larga – se quedó callada y empecé a temerme que quizá había tensado demasiado la cuerda- ¿No te gusta?

_ _No –_ intentó sonar firme pero su voz se quebraba-_, yo ya tengo un amante y no eres tú._

_ Eso es susceptible de cambio, ya lo sabes – intenté tragarme mis celos-. Es como me apetece llamarte, es una palabra reservada sólo para ti.

_ _No te creo_ – se obtinó.

_ ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que necesito mentir para conquistar a alguien? ¿A ti...? Puede que no siempre te diga toda la verdad, pero no te voy a mentir. Es algo que sólo le diría a alguien que fuese muy importante para mí...

Un sonido volvió a ahogarse en su garganta al otro lado del teléfono y su respiración comenzó a hacerse agitada. Casi podía oír su debate interno, era como si por un lado tuviese la certeza de que no le estaba mintiendo y por el otro se resistiera con todas su fuerzas a creerme.

_ _¿Alguien como tu esposa? _

_ ¿A Freyda? – solté una carcajada ante semejante idea-. Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido decirle algo así, ella es mi esposa, no mi mujer.

_ _¿Qué quiere decir eso? _– su tono se relajó y su voz sonó más dulce aunque desconcertada.

_ Quiere decir que mi mujer es aquella a la que deseo y con la que quiero compartir mi vida y mi tiempo, aquella por la que me preocupo y me desvivo.

_ _¿Y quién es esa mujer?_ – susurró con un hilo de voz.

_ ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste, Sookie? – sonreí al auricular con dulzura, como si la tuviese delante.

Se quedó callada unos instantes, quizá procesando lo que acababa de decir, joder, yo tenía que procesar lo que acababa de decir. ¿Era eso lo que quería de ella? ¿Cuándo había pasado de querer su cuerpo a querer su alma?

_ _Debería colgar _– muy bien, Northman, ya la has asustado-, _no está bien lo que estamos haciendo. No es profesional, eres un cliente _– murmuró casi para sí, como dándose una razón.

_ Sookie, no soy sólo un cliente y no intentes pasarme a tu hermano otra vez, te he contratado a ti, a tu buen nombre y a tu saber hacer.

_ _No sé si me voy a poder hacer cargo de tus actos, Eric _– su voz apenada me oprimió el corazón.

_ Claro que si vas a poder, empecemos con algo sencillo, tengo una cena íntima el jueves, ¿crees que podrás ocuparte?

_ _¿Íntima...? _– sonó molesta y casi me reí.

_ Sí.

_ _¿Quieres que te organice una cena íntima? ¿Con una mujer? _– su tono empezaba a ser chillón.

_ Sí, no las suelo tener con hombres.

_ _¿Después de lo que me has dicho?_ – ahora sí que ya estaba enfadada.

_ Quiero que veas lo que te pierdes.

_ _Dime_ – me gritó-, _¿por qué estoy siquiera hablando contigo?_

_ Porque te intereso tanto como tú a mí, creía que ya te había quedado claro.

_ _¿Te escuchas cuando hablas?_

_ A veces – me reí -. Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que soy un caballero, que te pierdes mucho, prometo no tocarla. Sólo si tú me lo pides, lo haré.

_ _Esa es una proposición como mínimo extraña e inquietante_ – la confusión en su voz era patente.

_ ¿Te espero en una hora para ponernos de acuerdo en los detalles? – hizo una pausa considerándolo.

_ _A las ocho y media, aún tengo que ir a casa _– aceptó.

_ ¿No te irás a traer al hada? – ahora el molesto era yo.

_ _No_ – casi podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

_ ¿Te lo vas a tirar...? – y el enfadado, no quería ni pensarlo siquiera.

_ _Puede, aunque eso no sería de tu incumbencia, Northman _– la manera en la que dijo mi apellido hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

_ Todo lo tuyo lo es ya, amante, no te confundas. Vas a ser mía.

_ _Te veo muy seguro..._ – su tono juguetón me sorprendió.

_ Ya lo verás.

_ _Sí, tú también_ – se rió-. _Nos vemos._

Me colgó y me dejó con el auricular en la mano y la boca abierta. Tardé unos minutos en reaccionar, iba a venir a mi casa, iba a estar conmigo a solas, aunque fuese para hablar de una cena, eso daba igual, íbamos a estar solos los dos. Mi ánimo hizo que Pam apareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así? – me dijo nada más entrar.

_ Buenas noches, Pamela – intenté fingir frialdad, aunque con ella no me hacía falta.

_ Sí, sí, sí..., ¿qué ha pasado?

_ Sookie va a venir a las ocho y media para discutir conmigo los detalles de la cena del jueves.

_ ¿Qué cena...? – abrió los ojos y luego me sonrió con picardía- Oh, "esa" cena...

_ Esa cena.

Se fue corriendo a mi vestidor y empezó a darle vueltas. Como si no hubiese suficiente ropa en él como para vestir a un pequeño país.

_ Tienes que estar perfecto – murmuró pasando mis camisas-, vamos – me apremió-, vete quitando esa ropa.

_ Pam, soy capaz de elegir mi ropa y me gustaría estar cómodo cuando viniera, no quiero recibirla vestido de rey, no sé si me explico.

_ Ya, pero esos pantalones...

_ Estos pantalones me gustan y me quedan bien.

_ Sí – concedió de mala gana-, te hacen un buen culo, algo bueno tenían que tener – esperar que Pam me dejara así era mucho, me sacó algo y me lo tendió-. Ponte al menos esta camiseta, te queda mucho mejor que esa.

_ Sí, mamá – sonreí ante su excitación por mi cita de esa noche.

_ Y ponte algo en los pies, por Dios.

_ ¿Las chanclas no son _algo_? – la chinché un poco, estaba de muy buen humor, y me echó una mirada que me quería matar.

_ Ponte _algo_ como Dios manda, no me irrites, Eric, tienes que estar perfecto.

_ Y yo que pensaba que era perfecto para ti... – me reí al ver su intento fallido por ponerme cara de asco. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y besé su frente-. Sí, yo también te quiero.

Para cuando salió de mi dormitorio, tengo que reconocer que me había dejado bien, tenía el aspecto de uno de los modelos de las revistas que solía leer. Lo que hacía tener buena percha... Al cabo de una hora volvió para decirme que la cocinera había preparado unos canapés y alguna cosa más para que se la ofreciera a Sookie, que tendría que apañármelas yo, y que había dado la noche libre a todo el personal que no fuese de seguridad. Mi Pam siempre pensando en todo.

Cuando el reloj pasó la hora señalada, empecé a temerme lo peor. El modelo se estaba a punto de convertirse en un adolescente torpe al que la chica de sus sueños le da plantón. Estaba ya por comerme las uñas cuando uno de mis lobos de seguridad llamó a la puerta.

_ Señor, la señorita Stackhouse está aquí.

_ Hazla pasar – dije sin mirarle, intentando recuperarme y volver a tener el control sobre mí. Esta mujer iba a acabar matándome.

En un minuto, Sookie entró en la biblioteca que había sido el decorado elegido para recibirla. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando los estantes con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano.

_ Buenas noches, Eric – dijo con voz suave.

_ Sookie, me alegra que hayas podido venir – besé su mano e hice un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá y esperé a que tomara asiento. Era un vikingo, no un bárbaro.

_ No dispongo de mucho tiempo, tengo otra cita después – me avisó y por un momento visioné al puto hada esperándola en casa.

_ Claro, ¿quieres algo de beber?

_ No, gracias.

_ Por favor – le hice un pequeño puchero- ¿vas a rechazar una copa de vino? Además, mi cocinera ha preparado alguna cosa para ti.

_ No deberías haberla molestado, Eric – murmuró.

_ ¿Molestarla? – me reí- ¿Crees que tiene mucho trabajo en esta casa?

_ Supongo que no – concedió con una sonrisa-, bueno, te acepto la invitación.

Me levanté y le tendí la mano que cogió con reticencia.

_ Vamos a la cocina, no queremos molestar a nadie. ¿verdad?

Me acompañó por la casa que Pam se había encargado de iluminar tenuemente. Llegamos a la cocina y la hice sentar en un taburete ante la isla. Saqué lo que le habían preparado y la botella de vino que habían dejado respirando, y me serví una royalty para acompañarla.

_ Eric – dijo al fin cuando su corazón dejó de saltar y me senté frente a ella-, esto no es una cita...

_ Lo es, hay muchas clases de citas. Ahora, si quieres, podemos hablar de la cena.

_ Bien, sí, la cena... – murmuró.

_ Me gustaría que se sintiese especial – sonreí.

_ ¿No lo es?

_ Oh, sí, claro que lo es, pero quiero que sepa que todo se hace por ella, quiero que se sienta querida y especial para mí.

_ Pensé que habías dicho que no la tocarías...

_ Sólo si tú quieres que lo haga...

_ Eso es perturbador. Que te acuestes o no con tu cita ¿depende de lo que yo te diga?

_ Sí, tú eres lo único importante para mí.

_ ¿Eres consciente de que me estás pidiendo que te organice una cena romántica con alguien mientras me dices que yo soy lo único importante para ti?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Y te das cuenta de lo raro que suena?

_ Sí – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras me observaba atentamente.

_ ¿Qué quieres que le sirvamos?

_ No sé, he visto que tenéis cocina criolla, quizá debería dejarte a ti escoger lo que creas que está más bueno, yo sólo pruebo la comida a través de la sangre...

_ Esta conversación cada vez se está haciendo más rara.

_ No, es cierto, por ejemplo, te he servido ese vino porque sé que sabe bien y en tu sangre, seguro que será un manjar.

_ No vas a comer de mí.

_ No, aún no... – se puso rígida pero no por miedo, si no por la excitación- Pero, esta es una conversación para otro momento, ¿verdad, amante?

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se le había hecho tarde para su cita. Si la cita era con el hada, la idea de que se estuviese subiendo por las paredes porque yo la estaba haciendo llegar tarde y no sabía que era lo que hacíamos, me tenía eufórico. Aún así, se levantó y me dio las gracias por la velada y anotó todo lo que habíamos decidido que se haría. Por la mañana llamaría a mi secretario y concretaría con él todo lo que necesitaría hacer en la casa.

La acompañé a su coche en la puerta y le abrí la puerta, la cogí de la barbilla antes de que entrara y besé su mejilla como despedida. Podía ver como su resistencia se rompía, y qué feliz me hacía.

El jueves llegó, por fin. No había hablado con ella desde la noche de nuestra cita. Con Cataliades, sí, y me planteaba ponerlo en conocimiento de la reina y de las demás autoridades, para evitar futuros males a mi amante. Eso era algo que me iba a tener que pensar, porque no me daba la impresión de que a mi reina, a la que tendría que ir a rendir cuentas la semana siguiente, fuese a ser muy feliz con mi idea de tener un vínculo permanente con Sookie.

Me vestí con la ropa que Pam me había elegido, algo cómodo y elegante. Volví a darle gracias a los dioses por haberme iluminado al escoger a semejante progenie. Como la noche de nuestra cita, el personal desapareció, al ser una cena íntima, sólo un camarero y Sookie estarían haciéndose cargo de todo. Los vi prepararlo todo, preparar la mesa, la comida, creando un ambiente acogedor y procipio para una cena romántica. A las siete, la hora estipulada para la cena, los ojos de Sookie se iban entre el reloj y mi cara con preocupación.

_ Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar – sonreí acercándome a ella.

_ ¿Pero tu cita no ha llegado...? – murmuró confundida ante mi risa.

_ Mi cita lleva aquí dos horas – le cogí la silla indicándole que se sentara-. Mi cita, querida, eres tú.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

Menuda mañana llevo de quitar y poner capítulos, no sé cuándo pasó pero me salté el 3 o lo borré sin darme cuenta :S . Espero que la historia haya seguido teniendo sentido pese al error.

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

Llegar al jueves fue un infierno. Todos se habían propuesto volverme loca, todos menos Eric. No era que no hubiese empezado él, que oírle llamarme "amante" ya era, por sí solo, una razón para que se me fuese la poca cordura que me quedaba, pero se mantuvo lejos. Me dio todas las facilidades para entrar y salir de su casa y sólo tuve que tratar con sus empleados. Tal y como estaba el patio, fue de agradecer. El que estaba que se salía era Preston, normal, claro, pero la solución no era acabar con mi paciencia y mi razón. Cuando colgué después de hablar con Eric y fui a casa a cambiarme, lo último que mi novio esperaba era que me fuese otra vez porque tenía una cita con mi ex, que no sabía que lo era pero que se moría de ganas por volver a jugar. Decir que puso el grito en el cielo sería quedarse corta. Ni siquiera explicarle que lo que quería que le organizara era una cena íntima con alguna de sus conquistas le aplacó. Me fui dejándole con la palabra en la boca, harta de sus gritos y de su lógica. Sí, si le veía con otra lo iba a pasar mal. Sí, si la besaba o, peor, se ponía cariñoso con ella, iba a necesitar de mucho control para no irme para ella y sacarle los ojos. Sí, si me detenía y me ponía en mi sitio, como sería lo lógico y razonable, me iba a sentir morir porque en mi mente, por más años que hubiese pasado, aún era su mujer. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, era una mala idea, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Preston me llamó cuando aparcaba a la entrada de la casa de Eric, me pidió perdón y me dijo que prepararía algo para los dos, que no tardara. Le prometí que estaría en una hora de vuelta. Fueron dos y media. Me lió, lo sé, me recibió con unos pantalones vaqueros, viejos conocidos míos, que mostraban su culo en toda su gloria y una camiseta que se ajustaba as su pecho como una segunda piel. Me hizo reír y me contó cosas de su vida, esa que yo ya no conocía, me preguntó qué tal me había ido con Randall y cuando le conté que no muy bien, se enfadó y dijo que si había sido grosero conmigo se las iba a tener que ver con él. Fue mi vikingo, ese al que tanto había añorado, ese que me escuchaba con interés y se preocupaba por lo que sentía. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en su casa, que esa cocina era más de ese estilo que la de Bon Temps, y estuviésemos pasando el rato mientras cenaba. En cuanto me di cuenta de que lo que quería era que esa velada terminara como aquellas diez años atrás, con mi vampiro llevándome en volandas a su dormitorio y devorándome en su cama, miré el reloj y me dí cuenta de que estaba jodida, Preston iba a estar bueno...

El señor C. y Jason vinieron a completar el lote. No quería escucharles, no me estaban dando ningún crédito, ¿acaso tenía que caer rendida a los pies de Eric porque él quisiera? Si, vale, lo estaba haciendo, pero no quería decir que me fuese a acostar con él, ¿no? Bueno, sí, era eso lo que quería decir, pero, ¿lo haría? Probablemente, sí... Claro que todos estos pensamientos me los guardaba para mí, ni loca, y eso que ya me tenían desquiciada, se lo iba a admitir a ninguno de ellos.

Me refugié en el trabajo, al menos David, el secretario del rey, era un hombre simpático, solícito y divertido. Me dio todas las facilidades, me dio una tarjeta y una clave como si fuese del personal más allegado a Eric, me extrañó pero escuchándole pude ver que, pese a que a veces le diese miedo, apreciaba a su jefe y le gustaba trabajar para él. En esa, o por ende en cualquiera de las casas del rey, nunca había lugar para el aburrimiento. También vi que yo le gustaba, no ya como hombre, que también, sino que le caía bien, era una de las rubias del jefe pero, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor. Me centré en organizar la puñetera cena, si Eric iba a tener una cita con una pelandusca, que la tuviese, pero ella se iba a tener que aguantar teniendo todo lo que a mí me gustaría, y él pagando el capricho a precio de oro. Estaba nerviosa, me moría de ganas por verla. El señor C. también me había comentado que Eric tenía un gusto muy concreto en mujeres, que siempre respondían al mismo patrón, uno que encajara conmigo. Quería ver a la rubia de turno para poder sentirme superior a ella, sabiendo que si estaba en ese lugar era por mí. Suena raro, pero desde que no pensaba dejar a Eric intimar con ella, el simple hecho de que fuese un calco mío me hacía sentir poderosa. Llevaba diez años amándome en otras mujeres sin saberlo. Los minutos pasaban y llegaron las siete. La rubia en cuestión se hacía de rogar, Eric parecía muy tranquilo, quizá ya había tomado su sangre y no estaba preocupado por ella pero mis ojos no podían evitar ir del reloj a él cada pocos segundos. No habrían pasado ni dos minutos de las siete cuando Eric se levantó con una sonrisa.

_ Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar – se acercó hasta mí con esa sonrisa que me doblaba las rodillas.

_ ¿Pero tu cita no ha llegado...? – ay, Dios...

_ Mi cita lleva aquí dos horas – me cogió la silla para que tomara asiento-. Mi cita, querida, eres tú.

Procesé sus palabras durante unos segundos y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me dieron ganas de llorar. Es más, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_ Vamos, amante – dijo con dulzura cogiéndome la mano desde el otro lado de la mesa-, ¿qué es eso? No quiero ver lágrimas, me temo que de eso ya hemos tenido las suficientes.

Siempre decía cosas así, como si supiera. Pero él no sabía cuanta verdad escondía esa afirmación suya, no sabía que por más que deseara quedarme, si lo hacía, sería mi fin. Intenté levantarme y me lo impidió, no como podría haberlo hecho, por la fuerza, sino con una mirada suplicante.

_ Por favor..., quédate.

Volví a sentarme y todo comenzó. Peter, el camarero me miró extrañado pero no dijo nada después de cruzar la mirada conmigo y ver que estaba tan sorprendida como él. Se limitó a servir el primer plato y desapareció discretamente.

_ No deberías haberlo hecho – dije cuando la voz me salió de cuerpo.

_ ¿Hubieses aceptado mi invitación?

_ No.

_ Pues entonces, sí que tenía que hacerlo... – me sirvió una copa de vino y brindó conmigo con su copa de sangre-. Por nosotros, ¿ves? Sí que hay un nosotros.

_ No lo hay Eric, puedes hacerte la ilusión de que lo habrá, podemos desearlo, pero no lo hay. Tu esposa no te permitirá nada de lo que quieres y mi prometido tampoco sería muy feliz con tu idea.

_ ¿Sabes lo has dicho? – le miré confundida y él sonrió-. Has dicho que _podemos_ desearlo. Tú también lo deseas...

_ Eso da igual, ¿no te das cuenta?

_ Por favor, amante, ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos. Por lo pronto, mi abogado está buscando la solución.

_ ¿Para que sea tu amante? – dije con amargura.

_ Para que seas mi mujer – me corrigió y había tanta convicción en sus palabras que casi me arrastró a su terreno.

_ No seré lo que quieres, Eric, merezco algo más. Merezco ser la única. Por desgracia, tú no puedes dármelo. Sí, antes de que me lo hagas notar, por desgracia, sí, me gustaría poder dejarme llevar y aceptar lo que me ofreces, pero no puedes darme lo que necesito. Nunca me lo podrías haber dado...

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Quiero que seas con quien me levante cada tarde, que tu cara sea la última que vea cada amanecer. Quiero gozar de tu compañía y mimarte, compartirlo todo contigo.

_ No eres libre para hacerlo y yo no lo soy para aceptarlo.

Me miró en silencio durante unos segundos sabiendo que tenía razón pero maquinando cómo podía hacer que fuese realidad, le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sería así. Había cambiado en esos años, ahora se le veía más seguro, más taimado, ya no era un simple sheriff. Estaba segura de que ya nunca más le pillarían en una situación como la que nos separó. Se parecía mucho más al Eric que vi por primera vez en Fangtasia cuando aún era joven e inocente, pero infinitamente más poderoso. Y sin el chaleco...

_ Lo seré – dijo más para sí y me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

_ Ahora, vamos a disfrutar de la comida, te he hecho pagar por todo lo que me gusta – intenté aligerar el ambiente.

_ ¿Querías que mi "cita" tuviese todo lo que te gusta? – se rió volviendo de de donde fuese que sus pensamientos le habían llevado.

_ Pues sí, dijiste que no entendías de comida, pues yo sí...

_ ¿Y si hubiese sido una cita de verdad y no le hubiese gustado?

_ Hubieses quedado muy mal, lo dejaste en mis manos.

_ Vaya, vaya, señorita Stackhouse, quería que mi cita fracasara.

_ Al parecer ya ha habido demasiadas rubias en tus noches.

_ Te estaba buscando a ti – sonrió comprobando el efecto de sus palabras-. No ha sido fácil encontrarte.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios me castigaba así? Devolviéndome al hombre que amaba y que no podía tener. Dejándole decirme esas cosas que si para él sólo eran palabras para mí tenían todo un mundo de significados. Antes de que pudiese determe, mi mano se había posado sobre la suya y mis dedos se enlazaron con los suyos. Fue algo mágico, como si nos prolongáramos dentro del otro. Algo que sabía que no debería haber hecho porque Eric me miró asombrado como si de repente la verdad entre nosotros le hubiese golpeado. Intenté dejar su mano pero no pude y no porque él no me dejara.

_ Eric... – musité.

_ Ya te lo pregunté la primera vez que hablamos, ahora quiero la respuesta, ¿por qué siento que te conozco de otra vida?

Peter, como si supiera que necesitaría su ayuda, escogió ese momento para entrar y recoger el plato. Eric le echó una mirada asesina y él se asustó pero al mirar nuestras manos enlazadas, creyó comprender. Su mente gritaba otra cosa, pensaba que, al final, o yo no era más que otra rubia a la que se le caían las bragas delante de un vampiro o él me habría hechizado, como seguro que con otras tantas, para acabar haciendo conmigo lo que quisiera. En cualquier caso, pobre señor Pardloe. Eric rugió porque seguro que algo en la expresión de Peter le había hecho darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Dejó el plato y salío y yo trás él.

_ Peter, espera – le detuve-. Será mejor que te vayas a casa, yo me encargo ya de todo, tampoco es que la cena se vaya a prolongar.

_ ¿Está segura, señorita Stackhouse? – me preguntó con reticencia.

_ Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte. El señor Northman no tiene ningún modo de obligarme a hacer nada ni quiere hacerme daño, nosotros nos conocíamos de antes, de hace mucho – confesé en voz muy baja porque necesitaba darle una explicación al torbellino de pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza.

_ Está bien, si es lo que quiere...

_ Estaré bien – le sonreí y volví a mi cita.

Eric me miró con curiosidad mientras me sentaba y le conté lo que había hecho y ahora fue él quien se levantó salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió.

_ ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo así?

_ No querías que fuese contando que mi cena íntima ha sido contigo, ¿verdad? – me guiñó un ojo-. Esta noche ha estado sirviendo una cena para una rubia estupenda mientras yo bebía sangre y tú lo organizabas todo. Hasta que no salgas por la puerta de mi casa, él estará en la biblioteca, leyendo. Sorprendente la elección del libro, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que supiera quién era Füst.

_ Oh... – fue el ingenioso comentario que pude hacer.

Estábamos de pie, uno frente al otro, acortó el espacio que nos separaba y acarició mi mejilla.

_ Ahora, Sookie, ahora que ya nadie más nos va a interrumpir, ¿crees que si te beso, sabré qué es lo que me escondes? – murmuró casi rozando mi boca y yo estaba paralizada, ya ni siquiera me debatía entre lo que debía y lo que quería hacer- ¿Si te estrecho entre mis brazos entenderé por fin que es lo que nos une?

Y lo hizo, me besó. Cogió mi cabeza entre sus grandes manos y sus labios se posaron en los míos como una caricia, se entreabrieron y los míos respondieron como sabían hacer. Eric siempre había sido un maestro en eso de besar pero parecía haber mejorado desde la última vez que sus boca probó la mía. O, quizá, era que llevaba diez años muriéndome de las ganas, que un sólo beso suyo podía borrar todo el dolor, toda la ausencia, todas las lágrimas de una década. Su lengua, tomando posesión de algo que siempre le había pertenecido, sus manos agarrándome el pelo y paseándose por mi cuerpo como por su casa, su cuerpo apretándome contra él, intentando, no ya entrar dentro de mí sino meterme dentro del suyo. No podía ser que con sólo un beso pusiera mi mundo patas arriba. Pero lo hacía. Empezábamos a animarnos y ya me tenía contra la pared más cercana, encaramándome a su cintura cuando todo terminó de golpe.

_ Oh, vaya, ¿molesto?


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

La cita iba bien, tal y como la esperaba. Ella resistiéndose un poco a la idea, yo presionando con mi encanto. Hablando claro sobre las dificultades que tendríamos que afrontar, que no iban a ser pocas, y alternando el momento serio con el verdaderamente importante, el que me condujera a su cuerpo y su corazón. Después de haber sentido una oleada de ni siquiera sabía contar cuantos sentimientos, cuando me cogió de la mano, después de tener la certeza de que mi pequeña hada me escondía un secreto que me concernía, después de por fin haber superado todos los obstáculos, el acceso a su cuerpo ya casi lo tenía, su boca ahora ya era mía, estaba tomando posesión de sus curvas y de todo lo demás. Besarla y tocarla me daba la extraña sensación de volver a casa, era como cuando aún era humano y volvía de algún viaje y abrazaba a mi familia. Mentiría si me quisiera hacer el fuerte y dijera que no me abrumaba lo que esa mujer me hacía sentir, y me daba rabia no acabar de definir qué era lo que le hacía tener ese poder sobre mí. Cuando besarla y tocarla no fue suficiente, la llevé hasta la pared más cercana, no era la manera en la que quería tenerla por primera vez, quería que fuese en mi cama, que impregnara mis sábanas y mi cuerpo con su olor y amarla hasta el amanecer hasta que desease que ese fuese el lugar donde quisiera pasar el resto de nuestros días. Amarla hasta que el día me venciese y mis ojos se cerraran mirando su cara. Lo que me hacía volver a lo mismo, ¿por qué me había prendado de esta mujer así? Hacía siglos que no amaba así... ¿Amaba? Mientras la verdad me golpeaba, devoraba el cuello de Sookie y cogía sus piernas que rodeaban mi cintura, y presionaba mi erección contra ella. Sus manos se perdían entre mi pelo y murmuraba mi nombre con desmayo. A esas alturas ya no temía parecer cursi, sabía que lo era, y mi nombre saliendo de su boca era música celestial. Había que joderse...

Mis manos empezaban a perderse debajo de su falda cuando una voz a mi espalda me hizo bajar de repente a la tierra, por no decir al infierno.

_ Oh, vaya, ¿molesto?

¿Qué puñetera probabilidad había de que la reina viniese a mi casa sin anunciarse por primera vez? Casi ninguna, _casi_. Miré a Sookie intentando tranquilizarla con la mirada pero no iba a ser tan fácil ni tranquilizar a una ni apaciguar a la otra. Me giré con cuidado de dejar a Sookie completamente protegida por mi cuerpo.

_ Freyda, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté de forma casual, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

_ Ver como mi marido se restriega con una puta rubia – bueno, quizá había sobrestimado la capacidad de comprensión de mi esposa.

_ Primero, no es una puta, sé más respetuosa – "estás hablando de mi futura amante", pensé para mí pero no era el momento de compartir ese propósito con la reina-, no es necesario ser ofensiva, querida. Lo segundo es ¿qué haces en mi casa? Nunca habías hecho esto antes, nunca lo vuelvas a hacer – añadí conteniendo mi rabia.

_ ¿Te tengo que recordar que soy una reina?

_ Lo serás, pero esta es mi casa y en nuestro contrato no pone que puedas entrar y salir a tu antojo de mis propiedades.

_ ¿Ahora tengo que pedir cita para verte? ¿Ponerme a la cola de tu interminable colección de barbies? No tientes a tu suerte, Northman, yo te hice rey, yo puedo acabar contigo.

En eso tenía razón pero que fuese reina no quería decir que fuese más fuerte ni que tuviese más años que yo. Si me atacaba, no iba a salir bien parada, claro que yo tampoco si acababa con una reina. Estaba tan absorto, pendiente de Freyda y de cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer contra Sookie que no oí el ¡puf! al fondo de la habitación. Sólo la mirada de la reina me indicó que algo pasaba. Me volví y apenas si me dio tiempo a ver al puto hada cogiendo de la mano a Sookie y desvaneciéndose con ella en el aire. Tenía que reconocer que me alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho, por si acaso, que Freyda podría haberle causado algún daño, mínimo, pero no iba a permitir que rozara ni un solo pelo de mi futura amante.

_ Vaya, así que es verdad – su voz sonó sorprendida.

_ No sé de qué hablas.

_ Oh, Eric, querido, sí que lo sabes – me miró con rabia.

_ No, quizá deberías ser más concreta.

_ Que estás encoñado con un hada.

_ ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

_ Bueno, estabas a punto de tirártela, ¿no?, y ha hecho ¡puf! y ha desaparecido. Me ha parecido un hada, desde luego.

_ Quien se la he llevado, sí, ella no lo es – sentí la necesidad de mentir para proteger a Sookie-. Y si eso te preocupa nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros, sólo estaba calentándola para comer algo. Parece mentira, como si no supieras que la sangre cuando están excitados sabe mejor... Ahora, esa pobre estará asustadísima y yo me he quedado sin cenar.

Por un momento dudó si creerme o no. El "cariño, no es lo que parece" parecía funcionar y estaba calando en su cabeza.

_ Lo siento, Eric... – murmuró al poco- Yo..., no soporto la idea de... – se detuvo cuando vio mi mirada de aprensión.

_ Freyda, nosotros nos llevamos bien pero esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Te aprecio pero sabes que me vi abocado a aceptar nuestra unión. Nunca te he mentido – me reí por dentro- y no voy a empezar ahora, los dos hemos buscado el placer en otros, ¿cómo se llama? – fingí hacer memoria- ¿Héctor? – abrió los ojos sorprendida porque supiera de su amante-, por favor, ¿creías que no lo sabía? Tu humano no es muy discreto que se diga pero no me importa, ya lo sabes, yo no he tenido una humana pero me he alimentado y divertido con muchas en estos diez años. Hasta ahora habías hecho la vista gorda, vas a seguir haciéndola porque ahora quiero tener una humana yo también. He encontrado a alguien que podría ocupar el puesto.

_ ¿Qué parte de no soporto la idea de que estés con otra no entiendes? – sus ojos llameaban.

_ La parte en la que tengo que acatar lo que quieras. Ya no soy un pobre sheriff al que puedes obligar a hacer tu voluntad, aprendí de mis errores y de mis debilidades.

_ No me voy a hacer a un lado... – se obstinó.

_ Freyda, mi única obligación contigo es ir una vez al mes a follarte, no tienes que hacerte a ninguna parte, no es necesario. Te informo de mi intención de tomar a una humana como amante, siguiendo tu ejemplo, te informo de que no hay nada que puedas hacer, te informo de que si a ella le pasara algo, lo que fuese, que se cortase preparándose un bocadillo, te haría responsable y, tú aún no lo sabes, pero no quieres que me enfade contigo – negué con la cabeza para enfatizar mis palabras.

_ Esto no va a terminar así...

_ Claro que sí, ¿quieres algo más o ya te puedo acompañar hasta tu coche?

Abrí la puerta caballerosamente y ella salió porque no veía la manera de quedarse en mi casa aquella noche, no porque quisiera. Era la primera vez que teníamos una discusión. En los años de matrimonio que llevábamos nada nos había hecho pelear, no era que siempre estuviese de acuerdo con ella pero como mi trato con ella se reducía a una noche al mes y a algún acto al que tuviésemos que acudir, tampoco me había importado mucho que hiciese lo que le pareciera, no era como si me afectara a mí personalmente o a alguno de los míos. Pero esto era diferente, no iba a dejar que me jodiese mi plan de vivir con Sookie, ella era la única mujer que contaba para mí, junto con Pam, en el mundo. Todo lo demás no tenía la menor importancia. Cuando intenté librarme del matrimonio descubrí que la reina tenía un humano y que, pese a que había dicho que sí, no se había deshecho de él. Me callé por la ventaja que eso suponía para mí. Como simple sheriff, con lo avanzadas que iban quedado las negociaciones con Ocella más lo que le convenía a Felipe tenerme allí para contentar y frenar a Freyda, no me pude negar sin haber puesto en peligro mi vida y la de todos los que me importaban. Ser rey me colocaba a otro nivel, me daba un poder y una plataforma desde la que empezar a forjar mi nueva vida, y era una vida cómoda y llena de ventajas, no tenía las obligaciones de la reina y sí todas las prebendas de ser un rey. Por eso me callé todos los secretos que en diez años había ido descubriendo. Héctor no era el único. Nunca volvería a estar en desventaja, jamás, y si tenía que montar un espectáculo y traer a la Antigua Pitonisa para que juzgara esto lo haría. Nunca más me iba a dejar manejar de esa manera.

Besé con respeto la mano de mi reina mientras le sujetaba la puerta de su limusina. Si bien tenía muy claro que iba a hacer lo que quisiera, era preferible hacerlo por las buenas. Se estremeció levemente con el contacto de mis labios, lo que era buena señal, aún tenía esa ventaja sobre ella.

_ ¿Te vas a quedar aquí hasta la semana próxima? – pregunté con suavidad.

_ ¿Para qué? – suspiró con tristeza.

_ Freyda, no tiene porqué ser así, ya lo sabes.

_ Eric, tú nunca has querido entender que yo te quiero.

_ Tú sólo quieres lo que no puedes tener. En su momento, yo fui un trofeo, el vikingo que habías deseado antes de apoderarte de tu reino. Me conseguiste, y como no pudiste por las buenas, lo hiciste por las malas, me obligaste a unirme a ti – empezaba a sentirme muy cansado de explicarme-. Hasta ahora, a diferencia de ti, he cumplido con mi parte del contrato. Eso no va a cambiar, una noche al mes soy tuyo. El resto de las noches voy a ser de otra, y no es algo negociable.

_ Eso está por ver... – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta y hacer un gesto al conductor para irse.

Me estremeció el tono y la amenaza que escondían sus palabras. Corrí dentro de la casa y me refugié en la biblioteca. Peter me esperaba absorto en su lectura. Se me había olvidado que estaba allí. Le ordené irse y que, si quería, se podía llevar el libro, que ya me lo devolvería la señorita Stackhouse. Me sonrió con entusiasmo, se ve que le estaba gustando y me preguntó por ella, le dije que el señor Pardloe había venido a recogerla, que se fuese y volviese mañana a recogerlo todo, que ya era tarde. Me agradeció otra vez el libro y que le librara de recoger tan tarde y se fue. Gracias a los dioses.

La línea sonó hasta que el buzón de voz saltó. Volví a marcar un par de veces más. Nada, siempre me instaba a dejar un mensaje. Probé con el de su casa, a la cuarta llamada me respondió.

_ _Deja de llamar, Northman_ – rugió la voz de Pardloe al otro lado.

_ Pardloe no es contigo con quiero hablar... – respondí entre dientes.

_ _Mala suerte porque soy el único de esta casa al que tienes acceso_.

_ Tengo que hablar con ella – volví a insistir.

_ _No vas a hablar con ella, mantente lejos de mi mujer, vampiro, lo digo en serio._

_ Eso lo tendrá que decir Sookie, pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablar con ella. Era sobre la reina – me apresuré a decir porque el hada estaba a punto de colgarme y esto era urgente e importante.

_ _¿Qué pasa con tu mujer? _– dijo enfatizando sus palabras- _¿No le ha gustado que acoses a la mía?_

_ No he acosado a Sookie, ya lo sabes – respondí con una sonrisa, recordando mi nombre saliendo de sus labios. El silencio al otro lado de la línea me hizo volver a lo importante-. La reina es celosa, no estoy seguro de qué puede ser lo que haga pero no estaría de más que la protegiésemos. Voy a ponerle vigilancia mientras está en la ciudad, no creo que pueda hacerle nada, pero la prudencia nunca está de más, ¿verdad?

_ _¿Te das cuenta de la mierda a la que la has arrastrado?_ – murmuró con rabia- _Esto es lo que le ofreces, Northman, y ella merece algo mejor que tú._

_ ¿Tú, por ejemplo? – se quedó callado unos instantes.

_ _Yo nunca la he metido en algo así y puedo tomar el sol con ella _– dijo con suavidad y tono frío-, _¿puedes decir lo mismo?_

Me colgó, el hada me dejó con la palabra en la boca a punto de replicarle pero, ¿qué le hubiese podido responder a eso? Era verdad, si a Sookie le pasaba algo sería por mi obsesión por ella y durante el día estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance y no podía protegerla como el hada o su hermano podrían. Mi vida era una mierda, ¿ahora iba a pensar que si la quería lo mejor era dejarla libre, que era la única manera de que tuviésemos una posibilidad en el futuro? Yo no era un capullo para llegar a semejante conclusión, yo iba a luchar por ella, iba a protegerla y a hacer que se diese cuenta de que la quería. Así que me puse en marcha, llamé a Pam y a Bill y les esperé elaborando un plan que no dejase desprotegida a mi futura amante ni un solo segundo del día y que lo hiciera sin que ella reparase en lo que se estaba haciendo.

Pam entró como una exhalación a los pocos minutos. Había sentido mi enfado y ya estaba de vuelta cuando la llamé. Le expliqué cómo había ido la noche, cosa que ella, ya más o menos, sabía sobre todo la parte en la que estaba excitado y muy feliz..., pero luego empezó a recibir temor e ira y fue cuando decidió volver. Para cuando Bill llegó quince minutos después, ya teníamos un plan. En el trabajo podíamos contar con su hermano y algunos cambiantes más que trabajaban para ellos, en su casa con Pardloe, el resto del tiempo lo cubrirían nuestros cambiantes y por la noche, nuestros vampiros. La reina estaba siendo vigilada ya, hasta que yo llegara, mientras estuviese aquí tendría que estar con ella, la seguridad de Sookie bien valía el sacrificio, pero no sabía si entendería después de lo de esa noche, de lo que le había dicho y lo que habíamos hecho y casi hecho, porqué lo hacía y lo que suponía para mí.

Volví a coger el teléfono una vez Pam y Bill salieron para organizarlo todo y marqué a toda velocidad su teléfono y otra vez me saltó el buzón de voz, pero esta vez sí dejé mensaje.

_ Amante – susurré como si la tuviese delante-. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he dicho ni he hecho esta noche. Te quiero junto a mí y voy a luchar porque eso sea así. Nunca lo olvides. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que podamos estar juntos. Ten cuidado... – un sorprendente "te quiero" se quedó en mi garganta, y lo más chocante era el sentimiento que había detrás de esas palabras.

En cuanto me recuperé de la impresión llamé a Cataliades para informarle de cómo estaban las cosas. Le dije donde estaban las pruebas de todas las infracciones de Freyda, que no sólo se ceñían a nuestro matrimonio y que seguro, había más de una agencia estatal que estaría encantada de conocer. Maxwell había sido escrupulosamente legal y yo estaba completamente al margen de sus tejemanejes, el hecho de no haber convivido con ella y de verla poco daba mucha más credibilidad a mi inocencia. Había que estar preparados para una guerra si se le ocurría tocar a Sookie. Durante toda la conversación, Cataliades permaneció en un silencio que a mí se me antojó circunspecto y triste, interviniendo sólo para hacer preguntas pertinentes y concisas. Al final, por fin dijo algo.

_ _Entiendo que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, pero, señor, dadas las circunstancias, ¿no cabría la posibilidad de que Sookie no volviese a pasar por esto?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

Eric estaba en todas partes, en mi boca, en mi cuello, mordisqueando mi lóbulo, sus manos lo mismo me cogían la cabeza y se perdían en mi pelo que agarraban mis pechos o me sujetaban contra la pared del culo. Su lengua recorría mi piel volviendo a adquirir familiaridad con ella. Su erección se apretaba entre mis piernas y mi cuerpo empezaba a recordar que tenía un ritmo propio en cuanto Eric me encaramaba a su cintura. Sus manos omniscientes se perdían debajo de mi falda y comenzaban a jugar con el borde de mis bragas mientras se agarraban a mi culo. Siempre había pensado que ese era el propósito de que mi vampiro tuviese las manos grandes y fuertes, abarcarme todo lo que mi cuerpo tuviera que ofrecerle. El tamaño perfecto para encajar el uno en el otro. Estaba por soltarme de su cuello y abrirle la bragueta cuando mi burbuja explotó.

La puñetera reina.

Eric me escondió tras de él y casi le abracé de lo que ese gesto me hizo sentir. Su actitud protectora, que me remitía a otro tiempo y que todavía tenía porque aunque no lo supiera, me decía que aún me quería. Pegué la frente a su espalda y me sentí reconfortada, como cuando teníamos un vínculo. Pero las palabras de esa mujer me devolvieron a la realidad y antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda definitivamente, saqué el móvil del bolso y mandé un mensaje a Preston. Supuse que un escueto ¡Ayuda! sería lo suficientemente elocuente para que apareciera a mi lado. Lo fue, en unos segundos, Preston se materializó en la habitación y me cogió de la mano llevándome con él. Lo último que vi fue la expresión triste y confundida de Eric. Mejor no mirar la de Preston... Pero dado un momento, tuve que hacerlo. Llegamos a casa y me soltó y salió sin mirarme del salón. Corrí tras él y le pillé en el dormitorio. La expresión de pena en su cara me rompió el alma.

_ Preston... – dije con un hilo de voz.

_ Ahora, no, Sook – me cortó.

_ Por favor, tenemos que hablar – le seguí hasta el baño de nuestra habitación.

_ ¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿_Preston, cariño, no ha pasado nada_? – dijo con una hiriente ironía.

_ Es que no ha pasado nada... – protesté.

Preston me miró como si no se pudiese creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Me cogió de la mano y me enfrentó a mi reflejo en el espejo.

_ Dime, querida, ¿qué decías? – dijo sobre mi hombro, mirándome a través del espejo y me dejó allí, mirando mi carmín corrido en mi boca y aledaños, a causa de los besos de Eric, con mi vergüenza.

_ Sólo me ha besado... – murmuré a mi reflejo intentando mentirme a mí misma.

Salí de nuevo tras él y le encontré en la cocina, sentado a la mesa en la oscuridad.

_ No quiero oír lo que me tengas que decir – susurró sin volverse a mirarme-. Ahora me vas a decir que sólo os habéis besado, pero antes de hacerlo recuerda que llevo ocho años besándote y que sé qué volumen de besos y que fuerza y pasión requiere que se te corra el maquillaje a ese nivel – se giró y encontró mis ojos- porque muchas veces fui yo el que hizo que eso pasara.

_ Nos hemos besado y si no llega a aparecer su... _mujer_ – escupí la palabra como si me repugnara-, no sé hasta donde hubiésemos llegado – confesé en un susurro.

_ ¿No lo sabes? – me merecía su tono pero cómo dolía.

_ Preston, no es un hombre que haya conocido hace unas semanas. Es Eric...

_ ¿Y crees que a mis ojos eso lo justifica? ¿De verdad crees que duele menos porque sea _Eric_? No, Sookie, lo siento, me gustaría ponértelo fácil y decirte que bueno, lo entiendo y que sólo os habéis besado apasionadamente y os habéis metido mano un poquito, no pasa nada. No soy tan comprensivo. Tu eres mi mujer y, te guste o no que te lo diga, me ha dolido lo que has hecho.

_ Lo siento... – levantó la mano y me cortó.

_ No, Sookie, lo que sientes es que haya llegado la reina y os haya pillado y de rebote, yo. Si no, ahora en vez de entonar un mea culpa en la oscuridad de nuestra cocina estarías en su cama tirándotelo. Y lo mismo que yo tengo la certeza de que eso es así, deberías ser lo suficientemente sincera contigo misma para admitirlo y no insultar mi inteligencia pidiendo perdón ni diciendo que no volverá a pasar – se levantó-. Me voy a la cama. Y no me hagas escenas ni te hagas la mártir, te quiero durmiendo a mi lado que es donde debes estar.

El teléfono escogió ese momento para empezar a sonar. No lo miré, tenía muy claro quien era. Preston me miró esperando ver mi reacción. No supe decir si estaba contento con lo que hice o no, el caso es que el teléfono siguió sonando y yo lo volví a ignorar, dejándomelo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Me fui a nuestro dormitorio y me dispuse a darme una ducha. Mientras dejaba que el agua lavara mi mala conciencia, el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez el de casa. Suspiré. Eric... Cuando salí oí a Preston murmurar en nuestra habitación.

_ ¿Te das cuenta de la mierda a la que la has arrastrado? Esto es lo que le ofreces, Northman, y ella merece algo mejor que tú.

Durante unos segundos, mientras Eric contestaba, me miré al espejo sintiendo pena por mí misma, por lo mal que lo había hecho en mi vida. ¿Por qué el jodido talismán no me había borrado a mí el recuerdo de un amor como el que sentía por Eric? Preston terminó de hablar y colgó. Al cabo de unos minutos, me enjugué las lágrimas y salí. Me puse mi camisón y me dirigí a la cama. Como cada día, fingiendo una normalidad que no teníamos, salté por encima de Preston en lugar de dar la vuelta para hacerlo por mi lado de la cama. Eso arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a mi hada pero se puso serio en seguida.

_ Northman ha llamado. Su reina no está muy contenta, cree que no está de más ser precavidos y estar alertas. Mañana hablaré con Jason para que él y los chicos se ocupen de tu seguridad en el trabajo. Del resto me puedo encargar yo.

_ No soy una inútil, Preston... – protesté.

_ No, pero tampoco vamos a dejar opción a saber si puedes encargarte o no. Nosotros te protegeremos y tú dejarás de ser una pesadilla y te callarás y nos dejarás hacer. Por variar...

_ Está bien – consentí sin pelear para su sorpresa.

_ Esto es serio, Sook, quiero que te lo tomes como es. Esa mujer tiene una fijación con Northman, siempre la tuvo, no vamos a tentar a la suerte y tú no te vas a exponer innecesariamente.

_ No lo haré, te lo prometo.

Me acurruqué a su lado sin llegar a tocarle, no me atrevía a dar ese paso. Me dolía estar así con él, me dolía no arrepentirme de mi noche con Eric, me dolía no poder darle la seguridad de que nunca volvería a pasar. Pero Preston levantó su brazo y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Suspiró y besó mi pelo.

_ Te quiero – murmuró con un hilo de voz y apagó la luz de su mesilla.

No dormimos casi nada, nos quedamos así casi toda la noche. Nos venció el cansancio cuando el alba despuntaba. Cuando el despertador sonó poco después, Preston se levantó y llamó a Jason y le dijo que esa mañana no iría a trabajar que teníamos que hacer unas gestiones y que luego le llamaría. Volvió a la cama y se acomodó contra mi espalda, me abrazó y siguió durmiendo.

Al medio día comencé a desperezarme y conmigo, Preston. Sonreí al notar su erección contra mí y me dieron ganas de volverme y hacer algo productivo con ella, pero de repente, recordé la noche anterior y cuando él, aún medio dormido, se movió contra mí me quedé rígida. Un mal movimiento porque pensó que era por él y se separó.

_ No, no te vayas – le cogí de la mano y me volví a pegar contra él.

_ Tengo que ir al lavabo – se excusó secamente.

Le miré ir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio. Salté de la cama y le paré.

_ Quiero explicarte lo que ha pasado antes – hizo amago de hablar y le paré-. No, ahora me vas a escuchar. No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza en este momento, pero lo primero que he pensado esta mañana al sentirte ha sido en aprovechar tu erección. Luego he pensado que no te gustaría por lo de anoche. No quiero que haya más malentendidos entre nosotros, no lo soporto. Quiero que si me apetece acariciarte, lo pueda hacer sin pensar si debería o no.

_ Siempre puedes acariciarme, Sook... – se acercó a mí y cogió mi cara entre sus manos-. Siempre quiero que lo hagas. Pese a lo que ha pasado mi primer pensamiento ha sido abrazarte y hacerte el amor. Odio que te sientas incómoda conmigo – dijo en un susurro y me besó.

En mi cabeza me repetía _soy una zorra, soy una zorra, soy una zorra_ como una letanía. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado siquiera en ser infiel a este hombre? Mientras en mi mente, los labios fríos de otro empezaban a rondarme.

Los siguientes días fueron mi castigo por mi comportamiento. Primero, después de oír el mensaje de Eric me sentí en el séptimo cielo, podía oír el amor entre líneas pero también me hundió en la miseria, era horrible lo que el sentimiento que despertaba en mi interior decía de mí. Por si fuese poco, no tuve más noticias suyas. Bueno, noticias directas, que me enteré perfectamente de lo que hacía con su reina. La hubiese matado. Lo que no hice diez años antes, lo hubiese hecho ahora de tenerla delante. Me estaba quitando a mi hombre otra vez. Pero, no, me corregía una y otra vez, ahora mi hombre era Preston... Y vuelta a empezar.

Jason se enfadó también por lo que había pasado, me recriminó mi estupidez. Habíamos salido corriendo de nuestras casas y de nuestras vidas por alejarme de Eric y todo lo que le rodeaba y ahora, ahí estaba yo, dejándome liar otra vez por lo mismo.

Desmond era un caso a parte. Me llamó para decirme que Eric le había llamado después de que todo pasara, que se lo había contado todo y que había empezado algo que yo tendría que terminar.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – murmuré confundida- ¿Qué ha hecho, Desmond?

_ _Le he dicho que no mereces pasar por lo mismo otra vez_.

_ ¿Qué...? – murmuré llevándome la mano a la boca- ¿Le ha contado lo nuestro?

_ _No, Sookie, no le dicho nada de eso. Eso está en tu mano. Mi consejo es que se lo cuentes, he estado informándome y que se entere no rompe la magia que te protege. Que recuerde lo que sufriste no es malo, podría protegerte de él. A todos nos consta que te quiere..._

_ ¿Y si yo no quiero que me proteja así...? – dije en voz alta, poniendo palabras a mi mayor miedo, que Eric decidiese hacerse a un lado para protegerme.

_ _¿De verdad quieres volver a eso?_ – su voz sonó cansada- _Esta vez no sería igual, antes eras su esposa y tenías un vínculo de sangre con él. Ahora sólo serías su amante, incluso con vínculo._

_ ¿Si lo supiera recordaría?

_ _No lo sé, ¿quieres exponerte a descubrirlo?_

_ No...

_ _Piénsatelo. Te tengo una historia preparada desde hace años, una que cubriera un posible desliz de alguien. Si quieres conocerla por si es eso lo que quieres contarle, te la mandaré al correo. Básicamente es lo mismo que te pasó con él pero con otros nombres y localizaciones, con pruebas de su "veracidad"._

_ No sé si podría decírselo personalmente. Ni la verdad ni esa historia de la que habla. Enfrentarme a él y decírselo..., no, definitivamente creo que no.

_ _Puedo hacerlo yo si es lo que quieres._

_ ¿Lo haría?

_ _Claro que sí, hija _– dijo con cariño-, _siempre haría lo que me pidieses, lo sabes. Ahora te dejo, piénsate lo que te he dicho y ya me dirás. Piensa si quieres que te deje tranquila, porque la razón de contárselo es esa._

_ Desmond, los dos sabemos que si Eric sabe algo de eso no lo hará, se quedará ahí intentado solucionar el error que él u otro cometió en el pasado. De todas formas, lo pienso y ya le digo.

El señor C. me produjo el dolor de cabeza más grande de toda la semana con su propuesta, ¿qué iba a hacer? Me moría por correr hasta Eric y contarle que era para mí, me moriría igualmente si se enteraba qué era para mí. Menudo dilema...

Y luego estaba Preston que me apoyaba, me cuidaba, me mimaba y se preocupaba por mí. ¿Qué decir de él? Si por un lado estaba siendo perfecto, por otro le veía asomar una faceta suya desconocida para mí. No era que no la hubiese visto nunca, ya había participado en una guerra de hadas y había sido víctima de su crueldad, sabía de lo que eran capaces, pero Preston no era así, ¿verdad...

La semana seguía avanzando y no quería pensar en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Como si fuera Escarlata, cerraba los ojos y me decía que mañana pensaría en lo que fuese. Preston parecía que me había perdonado mi desliz, de alguna manera había que llamarlo, e intentaba que la normalidad de la que habíamos gozado, hasta que Eric irrumpió en nuestras vidas como un elefante en una cacharrería días atrás, volviese. Pero no volvió.

Cada mañana me levantaba con la extraña sensación de que algo iba a pasar, algo que yo pensé en aquel momento que sería la estúpida reina de Oklahoma poniéndose en ridículo y reclamándole a una humana el comportamiento de su esposo. Pero había algo más, lo sentía en los huesos pero no acaba de definir qué era. Me sentía que no podía confiar en nadie, sólo en Jason y Desmond. Sorprendentemente, había excluido de mi lista de hombres de confianza a mi prometido y eso fue lo que me hizo estar más en tensión y alerta por lo que pudiese pasar. Tampoco quería preocuparles en exceso, con lo que me aguanté y no les comenté lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, después de todo, cabía la posibilidad de que fueran imaginaciones mías y que estuviese proyectando de alguna manera la culpa que sentía en mi rechazo por Preston. Al principio pensé que, entre la extraña sensación y la culpa mis nervios estaban desquiciándose. Pero la verdad era que lo achacaba a la gente con la que le había visto en sus despacho. No me habían gustado nada. Dos días antes, en mi intento por arreglar las cosas, había decidido pasarme a darle una sorpresa. Como ya era tarde y su secretaria ya se había ido, entré si ser anunciada y allí estaba con otros hadas. Mi dominio de su lengua no era muy bueno, no se me daban bien los idiomas, ya Eric había intentado enseñarme algo y consiguió poco de mí, pero su tono y su aspecto decían más que las pocas palabras que entendí. Se levantaron nada más verme. Preston se vino para mí un poco desconcertado por mi presencia.

_ Sookie, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? – le besó con suavidad-. ¿Pasa algo?

_ No... – miré de reojo a sus acompañantes-, sólo quería verte pero veo que estás ocupado, te espero en casa.

_ No, por favor, princesa – dijo uno de ellos haciéndome una pequeña reverencia para mi asombro-. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

_ Sí, Preston, estaremos en contacto. Alteza... – el otro también se inclinó ante mí y los dos se desvanecieron.

No dejé que la confusión se apoderara de mí, pero no pude evitar volver a Preston y preguntarle.

_ ¿_Princesa_? ¿_Alteza_? ¿De qué va todo eso, Preston?

_ Mi vida, eres una Brigant. Para ellos eres su princesa a este lado del portal.

_ Eso es ridículo...

_ Para ellos, no.

Lo dejé estar pero no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Por si fuese poco, Eric seguía sin dar noticias.

Y la solución que me había planteado el señor C. seguía dándome dolor de cabeza. Gracias a Dios que tenía trabajo. Mucho. La verdad era que empezábamos a estar algo desbordados, Jason se ocupaba cada vez más de la organización, la fiesta en honor a Eric había demostrado que era muy capaz de organizar y llevar a buen puerto cualquier proyecto. Me acababa de pasar una cena que uno de los jefes de Stephanie organizaba en su casa, no quería cagarla. Sus palabras, no las mías. El señor Powell era uno de los socios del bufete donde trabajaba su novia, ya le había conocido en alguna fiesta. Al final, siempre nos movíamos en el mismo círculo, acudía a casi todas las celebraciones que organizábamos y tenía clientes en común con Preston. Suspiré, no me caía bien, pero suponía que tenía que impresionarle porque lo que pudiese pensar de Steph. Le llamé y su secretaria me citó para las siete en su despacho, en ese momento estaba con unos clientes y no podría atenderme hasta esa hora. Volví a suspirar, pero al menos me proporcionaba la coartada necesaria para no volver a una casa a la que ya no me apetecía. Estuve trabajando un poco y pensando mucho mientras hacía tiempo. Para cuando salí para mi cita con el señor Powell tenía al menos tres ideas para proponerle pero mi vida seguía siendo tan desastre como antes de tenerlas.

El tráfico a esas horas era lento y pesado. Por suerte, había salido con tiempo. Preston me llamó. Con todo lo que había hecho toda la tarde y se me había olvidado llamar a mi prometido. ¿Sería una señal?

_ Preston, estoy en el coche – dije al contestar-. Voy a reunirme con el señor Powell, el jefe de Stephanie, quiere que le organicemos una cena.

_ _¿A estas horas? _– se extrañó.

_ Ha estado reunido toda la tarde y no ha podido hasta ahora. Jason quiere que le impresionemos, parece que Steph quiere acabar siendo socia de ese bufete – suspiré.

_ _Richard es un pesado, obseso del trabajo que piensa que todo el mundo lo es_ – se lamentó Preston con una pequeña carcajada-. _¿Tardarás mucho?_

_ No te sabría decir... No me esperes para cenar, entre que hable con él y llegue a casa, en cualquier caso, nunca sería antes de las diez – me lamenté para que no se me notase lo feliz que me hacía.

_ _Bueno, mañana temprano salgo para Nueva York, me acostaré pronto... Esperaba poder despedirme como quería de ti_ – murmuró con tristeza y me sentí fatal porque yo no quería estar allí para que se pudiese despedir de mí como quería.

_ Espero que no me entretenga demasiado y pueda llegar con tiempo de despedirnos – dije fingiendo esperanza. Era una zorra...

_ _Despiértame cuando llegues..._

_ Lo haré, ahora come algo y descansa.

Corté la comunicación sintiéndome la peor mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. Menudo asco de novia estaba hecha. Entré en el edificio del bufete y dí al guarda de seguridad mi nombre. Me dijo que pasara, que el señor Powell me esperaba. Me explicó cómo llegar a su despacho ya que las oficinas estaban ya vacías. Jodido adicto al trabajo... No me costó encontrarle. Seguía siendo el mismo capullo pretencioso que había tenido la desgracia de conocer. Aún así, me saludo ceremoniosamente y me dijo que había pedido comida para que pudiésemos comer mientras nos poníamos de acuerdo con la organización. Salió unos segundos para recoger la comida que el repartidor traía. Me paré delante del ventanal que presidía su despacho. La vista era impresionante y por un segundo me dejé sobrecoger por las luces de la ciudad. Me hice la remolona, le había oído entrar y poner las cosas sobre la mesa, no me apetecía ofrecerle mi ayuda.

_ ¿Un poco de vino?

Oí a mi espalda y me quise morir. Me giré poco a poco y vi a Eric sonriéndome mientras me tendía una copa.

_ Eric... – murmuré con desmayo mirando por detrás de él para ver si Powell estaba también.

_ Amante – se acercó aún más, me rodeó con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en mi hombro.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí...? – estaba mucho menos confundida que encantada pero no quería que me lo notara.

_ Richard es uno de mis abogados – me miró y sonrió. Me tenía completamente hipnotizada con su sonrisa y me besó-. Te he echado de menos estos días – murmuró contra mi boca antes de profundizar su beso.

Los siguientes minutos se nos fueron besándonos como si no hubiese un mañana, tocándonos con premura y con desesperación, hasta que respirar se convirtió en una necesidad aún mayor.

_ No me has llamado... – murmuré apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

_ No pude. Freyda se ha puesto un poco histérica. Pensé que el hada te lo había dicho...

_ Me lo dijo pero, aún así, esperé que me llamaras... – bajé la cabeza avergonzada porque era cierto y porque se lo estaba confesando.

_ Lo sé, yo también he pensado en ti todo el tiempo pero tenía que alejarla de ti

_ Y ahora, ¿qué...? – murmuré.

Excelente pregunta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

Freyda, Freyda y más Freyda. Eso fue todo lo que vi en los siguientes días. No quería dejarla sola para que no hiciese nada de lo que tuviésemos que lamentarnos todos y ella se aprovechó. Me hizo sacarla y pasearla por la ciudad, presentarla a todo el mundo que aún no la conocía. Llamó a la prensa para que nos sacara. Cada vez que se acercaba un fotógrafo, se ponía tierna conmigo para que saliésemos acaramelados. Fue una pesadilla.

_ ¿Crees que vas a conseguir algo con eso? – le pregunté una de las veces.

_ Claro, las humanas están hechas de otra pasta, cielo. Cuando te vea así con tu esposa, ¿qué crees que pensará? ¿Crees que aún le quedarán ganas de correr a tirarse a tus brazos?

_ Eso depende de lo que sepa de ti y de mí. Es posible que le haya contado que no me quedó más remedio que casarme contigo, es posible que le haya dicho que mi única relación contigo es porque me obligas, por contrato, a follarte una vez al mes. Es posible que le haya explicado la diferencia que para mí hay entre ella y tú – la miré sonriendo y sabiendo que le hacía daño. No disfrutaba pero tampoco me podía poner blando a esas alturas-. Así que, vamos, acabemos con lo que te ha traído aquí, ¿no? Yo te follo y tú te vuelves a tu estado, y hasta el mes que viene.

Y eso hice, pero no se fue. Cuando la tarde siguiente me desperté, David estaba nervioso, lo que me decía que algo iba mal. Iba a tener que subirle el sueldo a este pobre, siempre era él al que dejaban para darme las malas noticias.

_ Acabemos rápido con lo que sea, David, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?

_ La reina... – balbució- Su secretaria dice que se van a quedar aquí.

_ Eso es imposible, tiene que volver a su estado – me extrañé.

_ Dice que no lo va a hacer, que se queda en Chicago. Están buscando casa...

_ Esa jodida loca... Tiene que volver, un estado sin su rey es un estado perdido.

_ Si me permite el atrevimiento... – dijo con un hilo de voz- Si la reina dejara de serlo, ¿no le convendría? Por la señorita Stackhouse, digo...

_ Sí, pero también nos pone en una posición de peligro a todos – le expliqué con una sonrisa.

_ Pero si ella dejara de ser reina, quizá usted no, majestad... – sugirió.

_ ¿Insinúas que debería hacerme con el poder...? – me sorprendí.

_ Bueno, si la reina fuese incapaz, por la razón que fuese, el siguiente en la lista sería usted, majestad...

Eso abría un mundo de posibilidades. No es que nunca hubiese pensado que si hubiese sido más ambicioso en su momento, nunca me hubiese visto abocado al callejón sin salida que me obligó a desposarme con ella, pero esto era otra cosa. Si la reina se viese incapacitada o, ¿en el peor de los casos?, muriese, yo sería un buen regente y, como tal, tendría libertad para hacer lo que se me antojara.

_ Gracias, David – le sonreí-. Por hoy ya hemos terminado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Pam y Bill llamaron a mi puerta. Les informe de lo que la reina estaba haciendo. Les dije que no iba a ceder a su chantaje. No podía obligarme a nada más que a pasar una noche con ella, si quería poner en peligro su reino, era cosa suya, pero estaríamos atentos.

_ Esto no puede acabar bien, Eric – murmuró Pam-. ¿Se ha vuelto loca?

_ Deberíamos vigilar el reino – sugirió Bill-. Es la oportunidad perfecta, podrías ser regente.

_ Aún no, es demasiado pronto – sonreí porque Bill también había llegado a esa conclusión.

_ ¿Le vas a dar cuerda para que se cuelgue ella sola? Te recuerdo que puede ser un peligro para todos nosotros y para tu Sookie – ¿Cúando se había vuelto Pam tan cauta?

_ Lo sé, Pam, por eso la vamos a dejar, a ver qué hace. Desde hoy, el contacto con la reina se reduce al mínimo, como si estuviese en Oklahoma, pero no le vamos a quitar el ojo de encima. Quiero vigilancia para ella y para su servicio, las veinticuatro horas del día. No voy a tolerar que alguien se despiste y pueda pasar algo – Bill asintió sabiendo lo que quería.

_ Pondré vigilancia y haré pongan micrófonos y cámaras en sus suites. Mientras que esté en el hotel, sabremos todos sus movimientos.

_ ¿Y Sookie? – dijo Pam.

_ Ella ya está siendo vigilada por sus cambiantes y su hada – torcí el gesto porque yo era quien debía protegerla, no ese puto hada-. Mantenle la vigilancia, Bill, no quisiera que le ocurriera nada. Si la loca de Freyda intenta algo quiero saberlo y evitarlo.

_ Como ordenes, Eric – Bill se levantó y se inclinó levemente antes de salir.

Pam no se movió. Se quedó mirándome sin parpadear, casi sin expresión. Calculando los posibles problemas que todo esto nos iba a causar.

_ Todo saldrá bien, Pam, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

_ Eso ya te lo oí hace diez años, cuando no te quedó más remedio que unirte a esa puta.

_ Pam...

_ Nada de Pam, lo fue, ¿no? Pues lo sigue siendo...

Sonreí a mi pesar. No podía permitir esa falta de respeto pero, era mi Pam y hablaba de una puta loca, así que, bueno...

_ No deberías hablar así de la reina, aunque lo sea – añadí.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer con la rubia? – cambió de tema.

_ Voy a verla. Ni un millón de Freydas me van a impedir hacerlo.

_ No sé quién está más loco si tu esposa o tú – negó con la cabeza y salió.

Salí al jardín y me quedé mirando las estrellas que las nubes dejaban entrever. El aire olía a lluvia y al jazmín que se resguardaba cerca del ventanal. Me senté en la oscuridad pensando en Sookie, en la manera de volver a verla. Esperaba que hubiese entendido lo que había visto esos días, no eran las imágenes amorosas de dos esposos, era la acción de una mujer celosa y desesperada por retener a alguien que nunca le perteneció. En mi mente me formé todos los posibles escenarios que rodearían nuestro reencuentro, sonreí, mil años para, a veces, ser como un adolescente. Estaba bien, porque, muchas veces, al adolescente se le ocurrían ideas brillantes. Saqué el móvil y llamé a uno de mis abogados.

_ Powell, ¿qué tal? – esperé a que contestara, no era que me importara pero quería algo de él, mejor ser amable-. Sí, me gustaría verle, tengo algo que pedirle – escuché lo que me tenía que decir-. Bien, en diez minutos estoy ahí.

Avisé a Pam de que me iba y volé al despacho de Powell. Yo era uno de esos clientes que tenía oculto tras un entramado de empresas. No me gustaba que todo el mundo supiera a qué me me dedicaba ni en qué invertía. Maxwell se había ocupado de todo eso brillantemente. Por eso, cuando tenía alguna consulta, volaba hasta su terraza y manteníamos en secreto nuestra alianza. En este caso, era muy conveniente, porque la novia de Stackhouse, la puma, trabajaba para ese bufete.

_ Señor Northman – me saludó con una reverencia y mucha rimbombancia.

_ Powell, por favor, no sea tan estirado, que estamos los dos solos – sonreí.

_ Dígame – se relajó un poco y casi sonrió-, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

_ Me gustaría que consiguiera que la señorita Stackhouse le organizara una fiesta.

_ ¿La señorita Stackhouse? – sonrió pensando que era otra de mis rubias.

_ Sí, estoy interesado en... sus servicios – no le saqué de su error.

_ Sabe usted que tiene pareja, ¿verdad?

_ Pardloe – asintió-, ¿tiene algún problema moral con ello?

_ No, si es consentido, ya son adultos.

_ Lo es...

_ Bien – sonrió con mi afirmación-. Una de nuestras empleadas es la novia de su hermano, haré que le quede claro que quiero que sea una fiesta perfecta. Tenía pensado llamarla de todas formas, mi esposa quería celebrar una última fiesta en casa antes de que el tiempo empeore – hizo una pequeña pausa pensando cómo hacerlo-. ¿Le parece que la cite a las siete? Ya estará la oficina vacía y podrán... _hablar_.

_ Sería perfecto. Veo que nos entendemos bien – le dediqué media sonrisa-. Ni que decir tiene que esto requiere de su total discreción. No queremos que nadie sepa de mi interés por la señorita Stackhouse...

_ Por supuesto – me dedicó una sonrisa ladina-, le llamo mañana para confirmar la cita.

_ Hasta mañana, Powell.

Me fui como había llegado pero mucho más contento. Por fin iba a poder ver a Sookie después de tantos días sin poder despegarme de mi jodida esposa.

Pam me abordó en mi dormitorio nada más llegar y me miró sonriendo con complicidad.

_ ¿Sookie?

_ Sí, pero nadie lo puede saber.

_ ¿Qué es lo que no se puede saber?

_ He hecho que Powell organice una fiesta, mañana quedará con ella a las siete para concretar los detalles.

_ Pero serás tú quien la reciba...

_ Sí.

_ ¿Dónde?

_ En su despacho.

_ Muy poco romántico, Eric, parece mentira...

_ Lo sé pero es el único sitio que no es sospechoso. Nadie espera que nos veamos allí.

_ Llévale la cena. Voy a hablar con Teresa para que prepare algo para mañana. Que parezca una cita, la que no pudisteis tener cuando se presentó Freyda.

_ Me gustaría seguir donde lo dejamos, sí... – solté una carcajada. Pam acarició mi mejilla y sonrió con dulzura.

_ Me gusta verte así, no te había visto así desde... – murmuró y se paró confundida, como si no supiese precisar cuándo, luego aclaró su voz, quizá arrepintiéndose de su momento tierno-. Voy a ordenar la cena de mañana y a dejar dicho que lo envíen al despacho para las seis y media. ¿Quieres algo antes de que me vaya?

_ No, gracias, Pam – la abracé-. No voy a salir esta noche.

_ Como gustes.

La noche se me hizo eterna y si no hubiese muerto de día, seguro que el día me hubiese matado porque nunca acababa. Así que cuando me levanté, despaché a toda prisa con David y con los demás, me di una ducha relajante y me acicalé a conciencia con el visto bueno de Pam y salí volando para mi cita con Sookie. Llegué con anticipación, y ella también. Powell la recibió y se perdió. Entré y allí estaba, hermosísima, absorta en las impresionantes vistas que de la ciudad tenía el despacho. Saqué la botella de vino y le serví una copa. Me acerqué.

_ ¿Un poco de vino? – susurré a su espalda y le tendí la copa cuando se volvió.

Bueno, he de decir que fue una gran aparición. No se lo esperaba y la manera en la que susurró mi nombre me hizo estremecer. Podía notar en su voz que estaba encantada con que le hubiese preparado esa pequeña encerrona. Confesó que me había echado de menos y que esperó que la llamara. Me la hubiese comido a besos... Le expliqué mis razones para no hacerlo y lo entendió, o mi boca se lo hizo entender. No pude aguantar más y la besé con toda la pasión y la desesperación del quien había soñado con su boca durante días.

_ Y ahora, ¿qué? – murmuró y el temor en su voz se reflejó a su rostro.

Lo único que yo quería era abrazarla y hacerle ver que nunca la dejaría, que si tenía algún futuro era suyo, que eso era algo que ya debía saber, pero ¿cómo? Me limité a mirarla e intenté hacérselo ver de la única manera de la que me vi capaz.

_ ¿Por dónde íbamos? – la apoyé contra el cristal la levanté para ponerla a mi altura-. ¿Por aquí? – mi boca atacó su cuello besándolo y succionando donde su sangre me llamaba más.

_ Eric... – el abandono con el que decía mi nombre estaba empezando a ser mi sonido favorito en el mundo.

_ ¿Sí, amante...? – me reí bajito contra su pecho- Pongámonos más cómodos.

La llevé en volandas hasta el sofá y me senté con ella a horcajadas sobre mí, continuando lo que había empezado ante la cristalera. El movimiento de su cadera me tenía loco pero la voz de Pam resonó en mi cabeza, tenía razón, el despacho de mi abogado no era muy romántico que se dijera. Frené sus caderas y dejé su boca antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. La mirada de confusión que me echó era enternecedora.

_ ¿Qué pasa...? – musitó.

_ Deberíamos frenar un poco. No es así como quería que fuese nuestra primera vez, en el sofá de mi abogado...

_ No, claro – ¿por qué sonaba decepcionada?

_ No, te quiero en mi casa, en mi cama, toda la noche y todo el día. Todos los días.

_ Estás muerto durante el día – murmuró.

_ Ya tengo una edad, puedo sobrepasar el alba y despertarme cuando aún es de día...

_ Eso está bien – sonrió tímidamente.

_ ¿Tienes hambre? – intenté concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese su cuerpo cálido sobre el mío- Te he traído comida, mi cocinera la ha preparado para ti.

_ ¿Y tú...? – el corazón me dio un vuelco. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que me parecía...?

Bueno, ya sabía que no era el lugar, que era el sofá del despacho de mi abogado, pero podía hacerlo, podía darle un anticipo de lo que le esperaba. Volví a besar su boca con glotonería, con un movimiento rápido intercambié nuestras posiciones. La tumbé en el sofá mientras la besaba y recorría todas las curvas de su cuerpo que eran muchas e increíbles. Subí su falda un poco, testando las aguas, y ella hizo más profundo su beso. Bien. Acaricié sus muslos y jugueteé con el borde de sus bragas, lo suficiente hasta que sus caderas reaccionaron y comenzaron a seguir el movimiento de mis manos. Su vello púbico rozaba mis dedos que se perdieron dentro de sus bragas. Sookie soltó un gemido en mi boca y necesité todo mi autocontrol para no quitarme la ropa y tomarla sin más contemplaciones. Mis dedos encontraron su clítoris y se pasearon por sus húmedos labios. Comencé a bajar por su cuerpo. Su cuello, su escote, mordisqueé sus pezones sobre la blonda de su sujetador, besé su vientre y llegué a mi destino entre sus piernas. La visión de su sexo me paralizó con la sensación de déjà vu que me produjo. Besé sus labios y su sabor me llevó a un tiempo en el que fui feliz ¿con ella? Mientras paseaba mis labios por ella besándola tan íntimamente, mientras succionaba su clítoris y mi lengua entraba en ella. Mientras mis dedos y mi boca tomaban posesión de su cuerpo, la sensación de estar en casa, de estar reclamando como mío algo que ya me pertenecía, me estaba abrumando. Sus caderas seguían el ritmo que le marcaba y se movían como si supieran, como si ejecutaran con mi boca un baile que ya conocían las dos. Mis dedos estaban dentro de ella acariciándola de la manera más íntima cuando levanté la vista y la miré. Sus ojos estaban pegados a mí, mirando lo que le hacía. Se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa. Suspiré como si el aire me faltara y besé su ingle, lamí y succioné hasta que mis colmillos penetraron su piel y su rica sangre llenó mis sentidos, y Sookie gimió de placer satisfecho.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong>

No podía con tanto placer, los dedos de Eric se curvaban dentro de mí haciéndome gozar como hacía mucho que no pasaba. Su boca abandonó mi clítoris y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Casi estaba esperando oírle decir "mírame, amante...", como tanto tiempo atrás, y supongo que si no le hubiese estado haciendo cuando levantó los ojos, lo habría dicho. Asentí con suavidad y le di mi permiso con una sonrisa. Primero preparó la zona mientras sus dedos no me descuidaban ni un segundo, luego mordió con sumo cuidado y por último succionó dándome el mejor orgasmo en años, y había tenido muchos y muy buenos, pero no me los había proporcionado él... Apoyó la cabeza contra mi pubis se quedó unos instantes así, acariciando mi muslo y besando lo que quedaba a la altura de su boca. Mientras mi respiración se normalizaba, lo que requirió unos minutos, mis manos acariciaban su pelo de forma inconsciente. Levantó los ojos hasta los míos y me sonrió. Dios, me hubiese muerto del gusto allí mismo, en la oficina del jefe de mi cuñada, Eric entre mis piernas, otra vez y sonriéndome como si no hubiese pasado ni un día desde la última vez que había hecho eso.

_ Amante... – susurró.

_ Eric – respondí.

_ Eres exquisita pero ¿por qué tu sabor y tu cuerpo me resultan tan familiares? – me revolví incómoda, ¿qué le podía contesar a eso? ¿la verdad?

_ La sangre de hada, ya sabes a qué sabe, la mía está más diluida pero lo es igualmente – me excusé ignorando la parte de mi cuerpo.

_ No – negó con convicción.

_ Me temo que sí...

_ Cataliades me dijo que ya habías pasado por esto, ¿qué significa? – se incorporó y se acomodó en el sofá conmigo.

_ Significa que ya he sido de un vampiro.

_ ¿Algo serio? – preguntó después de unos instantes de sorpresa.

_ Algo muy serio – confesé con un hilo de voz, no me salía mentirle en algo así.

_ ¿Alguien a quien tenga que matar? – murmuró con rabia.

_ No – sonreí levemente ante la idea.

_ ¿Te hizo daño?

_ Sí, pero no fue su intención. La situación se complicó y todo acabó mal para los dos – durante unos segundos consideró mi respuesta y pensó su siguiente pregunta.

_ ¿Alguien que conozca? – por fin preguntó lo que se moría por saber.

_ Me atrevo a afirmar con toda seguridad que sí...

_ No me vas a decir quién es, ¿verdad?

_ No, es mejor para todos... – le abracé y le besé, me hubiese quedado el resto de mis días pegada a él pero la realidad era que tenía una casa y una pareja a la que volver – Tengo que irme, Eric.

_ Lo sé – me abrazó más fuertemente.

_ No me quiero ir...

_ Pues no te vayas – sonrió contra mi boca.

_ Tengo que hacerlo, ya lo sabes.

_ ¿Te veo mañana?

_ Sí... – dudé antes de contestar- Estaré sola, ¿puedes volar hasta mi casa?

_ Sí... – se detuvo y me miró extrañado- ¿Cómo sabes que vuelo?

_ Sé muchas cosas de ti – me deshice de su abrazo y me levanté antes de que procesara mi respuesta-. ¿Crees que el señor Powell tiene un baño privado donde poder asearme algo antes de irme?

Abrí una puerta y descubrí que sí. Al cabo de unos minutos salí con mi ropa recompuesta, mi maquillaje arreglado y habiendo eliminado todas las evidencias que creí encontrar de Eric en mi cuerpo. Sólo quedaba una y no estaba en mi mano. Me paré delante de él en el sofá y me subí la falda y puse mi pie, con mis Louboutin de vértigo, en el sofá entre sus piernas. Una sonrisa pícara se curvó en sus labios.

_ Cúrame, por favor – le mostré las punciones de sus colmillos y por un momento pensé que se había molestado.

_ ¿No quieres llevar mi marca?

_ No quiero que me la vea nadie, todavía... – añadí con una sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y cuando pensaba que iba a pincharse un dedo para darme con su sangre, hizo algo inesperado. Besó las punciones y lamió la zona a conciencia apretándome contra su boca, con sus manos agarrándome como si me fuese a escapar. Volvió a besar el lugar donde había mordido y levantó los ojos hasta los míos otra vez.

_ Sana, sana, culito de rana, si no sana hoy, sanará mañana – murmuró contra mi piel mientras las heridas desaparecían como por arte de magia.

Sería mi perdición, lo tenía muy claro, Eric Northman, al final, acabaría siendo mi perdición.

Me separé como pude de él y me volví a recomponer la ropa. Mi aseo de antes había resultado inútil, volvía a estar húmeda y a oler a hembra en celo, seguro. Suspiré, si no me iba ya, acabaría haciéndolo con él en un sitio en el que ninguno de los dos quería.

_ No has comido nada... – miró la comida con pena-. Debes de alimentarte, ya lo sabes.

_ No me has dejado tiempo de acercarme a ver qué has traído... – me reí.

_ Tengo entendido que Teresa es una gran cocinera...

_ No tendrías que haberla molestado, incluso si no no hace mucho porque tú no comas.

_ Ocuparme de ti nunca es una molestia, amante, es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mis días...

¿Qué le podría haber contestado a eso? Ni se me ocurría una respuesta tonta, cuanto más una inteligente. Me limité a coger algo de comida y degustar las delicatessen que Teresa había preparado para mí. Miré el reloj y me dí cuenta de lo tarde que era, no podía ser que hubiese pasado todo ese tiempo ya.

_ Tengo que volver ya – dije más para hacerme a la idea que para anunciárselo.

_ Lo sé. ¿Te causará problemas el hada? ¿Quieres que te lleve volando y que ordene que lleven tu coche?

_ No es necesario, ya le dije que tenía una reunión de trabajo.

_ Richard ha dejado esto para ti – me tendió una carpeta-. Es lo que quiere para su fiesta, la lista de invitados y todo lo que necesitas saber.

_ Pensé que era una excusa – me sorprendí.

_ No, quiere celebrar una fiesta, yo sólo me he aprovechado de la situación – mi vikingo, el oportunista.

Me abrazó y volvió a besarme. Bien, esa era una buena forma de morir, pegada a su cuerpo y a sus labios. Pero había que volver a la realidad. Le acompañé a la terraza del despacho y me despedí de él, otra vez. Le vi irse y llamé al vigilante para que me acompañara a la salida. Powell, muy astuto, le había comentado que estaría allí trabajando un rato. No me extrañaba que cobrase un dineral por sus servicios, pensaba en todo.

En poco más de media hora, estaba aparcando en la puerta de mi casa. Durante unos minutos no me pude mover del coche. La casa estaba a oscuras y la señal que representaba la mente de Preston parecía estar muy relajada. Abrí la puerta rezando porque estuviese dormido y, gracias a Dios, lo estaba. Entré sigilosamente y me fui directa al baño, me duché rápidamente y a conciencia, y volví al salón donde mi novio dormía en el sofá para despertarle.

_ Preston, cielo... – murmuré.– Vamos a la cama.

_ Sook... – musitó confundido aún por el sueño.

_ Son más de las once – de hecho, prácticamente las doce-. Vamos...

Le acompañé al dormitorio y le dejé acostarse. Me hice la ocupada, no quería ir con él a la cama.

_ ¿No vienes...? – murmuró extrañado.

_ Sí, ahora, tengo que buscar algo para el señor Powell y ya voy.

Se acomodó en la cama y se volvió a quedar dormido en pocos minutos. Cuando oí su respiración regular y pausada, volví a entrar y me fui a la cama. Estaba mal, todo lo que hacía, lo mirara desde donde lo mirara, Preston era un buen hombre y no se merecía que le tratase así. No se merecía que me hiciese la loca hasta que se durmiese para acostarme a su lado, no se merecía que estuviese a su lado soñando con otro. Nada más tocar la cama, se movió y me abrazó. Aguanté la respiración, rezando para que no se despertara. Dios no estaba de mi parte esa noche. Normal...

_ ¿Te ha hecho trabajar mucho Richard? – murmuró en mi oído.

_ Bueno, es..., es bastante... meticuloso y perfeccionista – sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo-. Preston...

_ ¿Ajá...? – musitó contra mi cuello mientras sus manos estaban a punto de perderse entre mis piernas.

_ Estoy cansada, amor... – la palabra "amor" me quemó en la boca y me sentí la peor de todas-. He estado trabajando desde las nueve de la mañana...

_ Bueno, déjame relajarte – sonrió y me encogí ante lo que venía a continuación.

_ No... – le paré y me miró confundido- Déjame a mí.

Le empujé y cayó sobre su espalda. Me puse a cuatro patas sobre la cama y por fin sonrió sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

_ ¿No estabas cansada...? – preguntó aguantando la respiración mientras mis manos se metían dentro de sus boxer.

_ Sí, pero – me paré un segundo pensando una respuesta plausible. Era una zorra- mañana te vas...

Cogí su erección y la acaricié, ¿estaba a punto de hacerle una felación a mi novio para que no me hiciera lo mismo que Eric unas horas antes? Sí, a ver si ahí terminaba nuestra noche... Me empleé a fondo, sin querer pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Me limité a lamer, chupar y succionar como si me fuera la vida en ello, porque le debía a ese hombre rendido ante mí en nuestra cama una lealtad que ya no sentía y la culpa estaba empezando a ahogarme. Procuré que durante los minutos que dediqué a satisfacer a mi prometido, ningún vampiro rubio se cruzara por mi mente. Y volví a repetirme lo que llevaba una semana larga diciéndome, que era una puta. No obstante, lo peor no fue mi acción, fue que una vez terminada, Preston me abrazó y me besó con amor. Ese fue mi castigo.

Tardé en dormirme pero lo conseguí en el momento en el que me deshice de su abrazo, que acariciaba mi cuerpo y atenazaba mi corazón.

Me despertó la alarma del despertador. Por un momento dudé si quedarme en cama todo el día pero oí a Preston por la casa y recordé que se iba, que estaría en Nueva York los próximos tres días. Durante unos segundos me excitó la idea. Sacudí la cabeza y de nuevo salió mi Escarlata interior, ya me flagelaría mañana por haber pensado así. Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha rápida, tenía tiempo antes de que Preston se fuese. Unos minutos después entré en la cocina y me fui directa a la cafetera, necesitaba cafeína en vena. La puerta del lavadero estaba entreabierta y pude ver a Preston que había entrado para dejar su ropa sucia en el cesto. Me extrañó que estuviese de pie sin moverse apenas delante del cesto, me fijé un poco más y me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Tenía mi blusa en sus manos y se la llevaba a la nariz. Había borrado todas las evidencias de mi _cita_ con Eric en mi cuerpo, pero no de mi ropa. Se giró y me miró y no supe leer su expresión pero me asustó lo que vi.

_ Preston... – murmuré con un hilo de voz.

_ Ahora, no – me cortó con un gesto saliendo con paso firme de la cocina.

Le seguí hasta nuestro dormitorio, cogió su bolsa de viaje y su maletín, y se dirigió a la puerta.

_ Por favor – rogué, no era que supiese lo que le iba a decir, pero no quería que se fuera así.

_ Te he dicho que ahora no – y se desvaneció.

Me quedé unos minutos donde estaba, sin moverme. Pensando lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida, arrepintiéndome de todas las decisiones que había tomado en las últimas semanas, alguna que se remontaba a una década atrás y, ¿por qué no?, a toda mi vida. No podía ser que Eric me dominase como lo estaba haciendo, cuando estuvimos juntos nunca lo permití, me acabó arrastrando hacia su vórtice pero siempre le hice frente, ¿por qué ahora no lo hacía? ¿Por qué se lo permitía? Porque ahora sabía lo que era estar sin él, porque ahora sabía lo que le había amado y le había necesitado junto a mí mejor que cuando le tenía. Había tenido que perderle para apreciarle, con lo difícil que se lo puse durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Y luego estaba Preston, que había sido mi apoyo fundamental, la piedra sobre la que había construido mi nueva vida, esa que era una mentira, y que no se merecía lo que le había hecho. Mi vida era un asco. Volví a la cocina y encendí mi móvil. Tenía algunos mensajes, entre ellos uno de voz. _Buenos días, amante_ – ahí estaba diciéndolo como si me tocara-. _Estoy contando las horas para esta noche, eres mi último pensamiento antes de dormir y me muero de ganas porque seas también el último rostro que vea al amanecer. Llámame para decirme a qué hora quieres que vaya _– hizo una ligera pausa en la que esperé escuchar un te quiero, pero era pronto para él-. _Hasta la tarde..._

_ Hay que joderse – murmuré con el corazón encogido por la emoción que me habían producido sus palabras-, ahí está, poniéndomelo fácil...


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong>

Me mortificaban las palabras de Sookie, el hecho de que ya hubiese sido de otro me desquiciaba. Podía asumir que el hada estaba en su vida, podía aceptar que, con su edad, no iba a ser virgen, claro, pero ¿qué hubiese sido de otro de los míos? Eso no. Entré en mi dormitorio como un rayo y Pam ya me estaba esperando, mi humor la había alertado.

_ Y ahora, ¿qué? – preguntó con aprensión al ver mi cara.

_ Quiero que venga Bill – ordené.

_ ¿No vas a decirme qué te ha pasado?

_ Ha sido de otro.

_ Bueno, era de esperar, ¿no?, ya tiene una edad... – la fulminé con la mirada, no estaba para sus sarcasmos-. Perdona, mi señor, no he querido molestarte. Pero no veo qué es lo que te molesta.

_ De otro vampiro, Pam...

_ Oh... – musitó y se mordió el labio antes de continuar- Pero, ya no... Quiero decir, es libre para estar contigo, una vez deje al hada...

_ Sí.

_ ¿Te ha dicho quién es?

_ No, pero dice que seguro que le conozco.

_ Oh – volvió a repetir- ¿Quieres que Bill encuentre quién fue?

_ Y que le mate.

_ ¿Y si es alguien poderoso, alguien que esté por encima de ti? – la miré apretando la mandíbula- Es un hada, Eric, es una pieza única y exquisita, al alcance de muy pocos y, desde luego, no de cualquiera.

_ Me da igual.

_ Ya... – murmuró con cautela- ¿Cómo la dejó ir?

_ No me lo ha dicho, se ve que llegaron a un punto en el que tuvieron que dejarlo – Pam me miró sorprendida, como si hubiese llegado a alguna conclusión que a mí se me escapaba.

_ ¿Qué? – pregunté.

_ Nada..., yo..., voy a llamar a Bill.

_ Pam...

_ No es nada, Eric, es una sensación extraña que tengo con ella, es como si la hubiese visto antes. ¿Es posible que la viésemos con él? – eso era interesante porque era exactamente lo que me pasaba con ella, pero siempre lo había achacado a que me interesaba.

_ A mí me pasa igual... ¿Crees que ya la conocíamos?

_ Puede ser...

_ ¿Y por qué no la recordábamos? ¿Porque es un hada y ha obrado su magia sobre nosotros?

Parecía una tontería pero era totalmente plausible. Pam me miró unos segundos antes de excusarse para ir a buscar a Bill. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con él. Durante media hora discutimos lo que Sookie me había contado. Por fin habíamos encontrado la razón por la que Bill no había podido averiguar nada de ella.

_ Quizá es mejor no remover eso – dijo Pam de repente-. Si se ha ocultado con magia, es posible que huya de algo, ¿quieres que quien sea vuelva a su vida? ¿Y si te tuvieras que hacer a un lado si eso pasara? ¿De verdad quieres exponerte?

_ Pam tiene razón – convino Bill-. Se escondió de él y de todos, probablemente porque la reconoceríamos. Pregúntale a ella, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, si no te quiere decir nada y te quieres arriesgar, siempre hay tiempo de hacerlo de la otra manera.

Tenían razón, lo sabía, pero necesitaba saber. Me serené un poco y les miré.

_ Preguntaré a Sookie mañana por la noche, a ver qué me dice...

_ ¿Has quedado con ella? – el tono de Bill era molesto y hasta él se sorprendió.

_ Sí, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, Compton – de repente, me sentí celoso y posesivo con ella. En lo que respectaba a Sookie, sólo Pam tenía toda mi confianza.

_ Perdona, no ha sido mi intención molestarte – murmuró-. No sé porqué me ha salido así, no es que...

_ Está bien – le corté con un gesto-. Ahora dejadme.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta y Bill se volvió con expresión apesadumbrada ya en la puerta.

_ Se me ha olvidado decirte que ya tenemos todas las escuchas en las suites de Freyda y su séquito.

Asentí levemente y salieron de mi dormitorio. Me imaginé que Pam volvería al cabo de unos minutos. No me apetecía seguir dándole vueltas a eso y saber que Freyda estaba controlada no me distraía de lo que realmente me preocupaba. Cada vez que lo pensaba me ponía más enfermo de pensar que había sido de otro, así que avisé a Pam de que no quería ser molestado el resto de la noche y me encerré para no ver a nadie más. Cuando el alba me venció, aún no tenía claro que era lo que iba a hacer con Sookie.

La tarde era plomiza y me quedé remoloneando en la cama un rato más, intentando poner en claro mis pensamientos. Miré el móvil para descubrir que Sookie no había llamado. No supe como interpretarlo pero me daba igual, iría igualmente, me moría por verla. Me levanté y, después de un baño relajante que no relajó nada, me paré en el vestidor mirando las perchas sin saber qué ponerme. Justo como un adolescente. Pam escogió ese momento para entrar y sin decir nada, empezó a sacar ropa. Le agradecí el silencio y después de que me diera el último toque a mi indumentaria, besé su frente y me fui. En pocos minutos estaba ante el porche de la casa de Sookie. Por un momento dudé si llamar. Las luces estaban encendidas y sabía que el hada estaba fuera, tenía que ser ella la que estuviese en casa. Iba a llamar cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Sookie cómodamente vestida y mirándome con intensidad. Se hizo a un lado y murmuró que pasara. La casa era bonita, no muy grande pero con espacios abiertos, cómoda. Un hogar. Cerré los ojos al darme cuenta de que era el del hada y el suyo, donde yo no era nadie, sólo el otro. Me hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento y lo hice, no demasiado cerca de ella, tenía que mantener mis manos lejos de ella.

_ No has llamado... – dije tontamente.

_ No, y aquí estás – sonrió levemente.

_ ¿Hubieses preferido que no viniese

_ No... – confesó bajando la vista.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no has llamado?

_ Preston lo sabe, o lo intuye, te olió en mi ropa...

_ Algún día se tenía que enterar – sonreí acariciando su mejilla, intentando disimular mi alivio y mi alegría.

_ ¿Sí? – levantó la vista de nuevo y clavó la mirada en mis ojos- ¿Algún día tenía que enterarse?

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No pensabas decírselo?

_ ¿Decirle qué, Eric? ¿No me puedo casar contigo porque voy a ser la amante de otro?

_ ¿Es eso lo que crees que serás para mí? – pregunté molesto. Esa conversación no iba bien.

_ ¿No es así como me llamas?

_ Pensé que te gustaba... – murmuré-. Se ve que no y que tengo que explicarte que, si bien no puedo casarme contigo ni caminar de día como él, te... – me detuve en seco. ¿Había estado a punto de decirle que la quería igual?

_ Me ¿qué, Eric?, termina tu frase – me animó con un susurro.

_ No sé como expresar lo que siento por ti, Sookie – me levanté, quería irme de aquella casa donde vivía el fantasma de otro-. Será mejor que te deje, por mucho que sienta, no puedo darte lo mismo que él.

Me dirigí a la puerta y ella me siguió confundida.

_ Eric, para... – salí de la casa y la miré desde el porche.

_ Creo que debería dejarte en paz, no importa... – su mirada asustada me sorprendió y aún más que se tirara a mis brazos y me acallara con su boca.

_ No digas eso ni en broma – murmuró contra la mía.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más serio, por un momento, seguro que perdió la noción del lugar en el que estaba. Pese a que la entrada a su casa estaba resguardada por la vegetación que rodeaba la propiedad, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que alguien la viese besándose con otro que no era su novio. Pero no iba a ser yo quien se lo hiciera notar, no quería volver a entrar en esa casa. La presencia del hada estaba en todos lados. La apoyé contra la pared y mis manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo demandando más contacto. Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y sonreí contra su boca porque era como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. De refilón había visto que a la izquierda había un balancín y que unas madreselvas lo resguardaban de los curiosos. La llevé en volandas hasta allí y me senté con ella en mi regazo, a horcajadas sobre mí. Abrí su bata y la camisola debajo de ella, acaricié sus pezones, que la excitación hacía que apuntaran desafiantes hacia mí, por encima de la tela de sus sujetador sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Quizá estaba esperando que no me dejara seguir pero me acarició el pelo y levantó el pecho hacia mí. Sonreí y llevé mi boca hasta ellos, mordiéndolos un poco. Aparté la tela y por fin mi boca pudo hacerse con uno de ellos, mientras mi mano se ocupaba del otro. Sookie se estremeció y gimió levemente moviendo las caderas contra mi ya dolorosa erección. Me estaba volviendo loco no estar dentro de ella, pero intenté controlarme y prepararla para mí aunque estuviésemos tan expuestos a la vista. La verdad era, tenía que admitirlo, que el hecho de que nos pudiesen sorprender le daba mucha más emoción al asunto. No entendía que había en aquella mujer que me convertía en un adolescente de más de mil años. Volví a besar su cuello y su boca, y mis manos se perdieron entre sus piernas. Una fina barrera de tela se interponía entre mis dedos y el paraíso, la rompí y Sookie sofocó un grito en mi boca por la sorpresa, pero no la dejé pensar, a ésa le sobrevino otra, la invasión de mis dedos y a ésta no opuso ninguna resistencia, todo lo contrario, comenzó a moverse contra mi mano que testaba lo preparada que estaba, mientras las suyas se deslizaban por mi pecho hacia mis vaqueros, que estaban matándome. Desabrochó la cremallera y por fin pude salir de la constricción que suponían. Miró hacía abajo y se mordió el labio inferior con anticipación. Me pareció el gesto más sensual que había visto jamás. Cogió mi erección y la acarició como si fuese algo precioso y delicado, se levantó un poco y la pasó entre su piernas y la presionó contra su clítoris mientras sus caderas se movían contra ella y ahogaba un jadeo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis y yo creí morir. Me colocó en ella y se deslizó por mí hasta tenerme dentro completamente. Su mirada se colgó de la mía y comenzó a moverse lentamente, con dolorosa parsimonia, saboreando la sensación de tenerme dentro casi tanto como yo lo hacía. Y sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo. Se paró unos instantes y apretó sus músculos internos acariciándome. Si seguía así, no iba a aguantar mucho, vampiro o no, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto levanté un poco sus piernas para cogerla por debajo de sus muslos, cambiando el ángulo. Comencé a embestir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, entrando en ella cada vez más. Su respiración cada vez era más agitada y su corazón se desbocaba en una carrera enloquecida por llegar al orgasmo. Mi boca encontró la suya para ahogar sus gemidos y los míos. Agarrada a mi cuello Sookie murmuraba mi nombre como si fuese una oración mientras dentro de ella comenzaba a explotar el placer y se contraía alrededor de mí. Dándome la ocasión de empujar un par de veces más antes de tener mi propio orgasmo. No recordaba haber sentido eso en..., no sabía decir cuándo había sido la última vez, y no me refería a ese placer, que también, si no a la sensación de plenitud que estar dentro de ella me había proporcionado y aún lo hacía, desde que no nos habíamos movido y seguía dentro de ella. Besé su frente mientras acariciaba su espalda dentro de su bata. La estrechaba contra mí queriendo quedarme así el resto de mis días. Sookie recuperaba el aliento contra mi cuello, lo que lo hacía mucho más excitante y casi me daba ganas de empezar otra vez. Sus dedos jugueteaban con mi pelo mientras mis labios recorrían su hombro hasta su mandíbula dándole pequeños besos y mordisquitos. Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad levantó la cabeza y me sonrió. Mi rostro imitó su gesto pero había algo... Suspiré, innecesariamente, mientras mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a una idea.

_ A veces pienso que ya te amaba antes de conocerte – musité con un hilo de voz y se encogió con mis palabras.

_ Eric... – fue lo único que dijo después de mi sorprendente confesión y durante unos minutos nos quedamos callados abrazándonos sin saber bien qué decir.

_ Amante – dije al fin-. ¿Si te pregunto algo me contestarás con sinceridad?

Me miró confundida unos instantes casi decidiendo si le gustaba o no hacia donde iba esa conversación.

_ Lo intentaré, ya lo sabes...

_ No quiero que lo intentes, necesito que lo hagas – murmuré serio. Hice una pequeña pausa antes de seguir-. El vampiro del que me hablaste... – clavé los ojos en los suyos con desesperación y angustia. Ella me miraba confundida, sin duda, nada preparada para la conversación que teníamos-, ¿soy yo?

* * *

><p>Llegados a este punto, tengo que preguntarlo, ¿seguís ahí?, ¿os está gustando?. Me gustaría saber lo que os parece porque me veo un poco perdida y casi necesitaría reafirmación.<p>

Gracias.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong>

Decir que me quedé helada no cubriría ni la mitad de mi estado en ese momento. Acababa de tirarme a Eric en mi porche, lo que ya de por sí, era para dejar con la boca abierta a cualquiera, y mientras recobraba el aliento sobre él, con él dentro, no había que olvidar ese pequeño detalle, escucharle preguntarme si él ya había sido mi amante, fue un auténtico shock. ¿Cómo responder a eso? ¿_Sí, cariño, antes de casarte con esa puta yo era tu mujer y tuvimos un vínculo de sangre_?, o _¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?, hace un mes que te conozco..._ No podía seguir mintiéndole, no podía seguir construyendo mi vida sobre mentiras ni huir hacia delante contando otra más. Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Supongo que entre mi expresión y mi labios sellados, obtuvo la respuesta.

_ No puede ser... – murmuró con un hilo de voz- ¿Cómo...?

Me removí en su regazo y me levanté, estaba tan asombrado con lo que acababa de descubrir que ni me lo impidió.

_ Vamos dentro – musité en un intento de comprarme tiempo para ordenar mis ideas.

_ No, no quiero entrar en _su_ casa...

_ Esta casa es mía, Eric – dije muy cansada de repente.

_ No – volvió a negarse-, ven a la mía.

Lo pensé unos segundos, mientras me cambiaba, me daba tiempo para pensar, para llamar a el señor C., para decidir qué hacer.

_ Tengo que cambiarme y debería darme una ducha rápida – miré hacia abajo- estoy un poco pegajosa...

_ Te espero – se limitó a decir.

Me di media vuelta con intenciones de entrar en casa pero me cogió de la mano. Me volví a mirarle, sus ojos azules me taladraban pero le mantuve la mirada. Tiró un poco de mí y perdí el equilibrio cayendo sobre él otra vez. Atrapó mis labios y me besó como sólo él sabía besarme. Me separé un poco confundida, Eric siempre había tenido esa habilidad en cuanto su boca rozaba la mía.

_ Tengo... – balbucí- Yo...

_ No tardes – susurró con una sonrisa.

_ No...

Entré en casa y me apoyé unos minutos sobre la puerta intentando recuperar el ritmo cardíaco. Corrí hacia el dormitorio. Entré en el baño y abrí el grifo de la ducha, cogí el teléfono y llamé al señor C. mientras me quitaba la ropa y preparaba lo que me iba a poner, me salió el contestador. Bufé, perfecto... Colgué y llamé a su móvil que tampoco cogió. Por fín, a la tercera, cuando llamé a su casa, pude hablar con él.

_ Desmond, por Dios, menos mal que le encuentro...

_ ¿Qué pasa, querida? – dijo preocupado por mi tono.

_ Eric lo sabe, no sé como lo ha averiguado pero cuando me preguntó sobre lo que le había dicho, le respondí que ya había sido de un vampiro y me acaba de preguntar si fue él. Como no he sabido responder, se ha dado cuenta de que sí era así.

_ Dios mío... – murmuró el señor C.- ¿Le vas a contar entonces?

_ No sé, le he dicho que me iba a arreglar, vamos a ir a su casa...

_ Sookie – empezó a decir y su tono era más que elocuente.

_ Tendré cuidado – le corté-. No dispongo de mucho tiempo, ¿debería contárselo o simplemente decirle que sí y que todo terminó cuando se casó?

_ ¿Te gustaría que lo supiera?

_ Sí, creo que sí... – confesé.

_ Pues haz lo que te dicte tu corazón, querida, pero ten mucho cuidado. Sobre todo con la reina...

_ Gracias, Desmond... – musité-, gracias por todo. Ahora tengo que dejarle. Le llamaré mañana.

_ Sí, por favor, no me hagas morir de angustia...

_ Buenas noches.

_ Hasta mañana, hija.

En tiempo récord, estaba en la puerta de nuevo. Eric me miró lo que llevaba, vaqueros y una chaqueta un poco fina.

_ Coge algo de abrigo.

_ ¿Vamos volando?

_ Sí, sólo Pam y Bill saben que he salido, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

_ ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? – me salió como un exabrupto y me miró herido.

_ No quiero ponerte en peligro – dijo molesto-. Ya llegará el día en el que no tengamos que escondernos, hasta ese momento, tendrá que ser así.

Entré en casa y cogí un chaquetón del armario de la entrada. Salí y Eric me ayudó a ponérmelo, me abrochó los botones y me levantó el cuello. Me abrazó y me dio un pequeño beso en la oreja que me puso la piel de gallina.

_ Agárrate bien.

_ No me dejarías caer.

_ Te veo muy segura... – se rió mientras nos levantábamos del suelo y nos perdíamos en la noche.

_ Porque lo sé – me reí bajito contra su cuello y casi rugió.

_ No hagas eso mientras volamos, me gustaría que llegaras sana y salva a mi cama – murmuró con el tono más sexy que le había oído nunca, lo que ya era mucho decir porque cuando Eric se ponía, no había nadie más sensual que él.

En unos minutos estábamos en la terraza de su habitación. Me hizo pasar llevándome con suavidad, con la mano al final de mi espalda.

_ ¿Quieres algo de comer?

_ No tengo hambre – murmuré intimidada de repente, como si fuese la primera vez que estaba con él en su dormitorio. Sonrió con deseo y se acercó a mí sin llegar a tocarme, bajó la cabeza hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura de mi oído.

_ Vas a estar muchas horas en esta habitación – dijo en un tono muy bajo y con voz ronca-, quizá luego tengas hambre...

_ Vale... – tragué saliva y murmuré como pude.

Se rió por lo bajo y pidió que le llevaran una bandeja con comida, otra con frutas y una botella de Vega Sicilia.

_ ¿Será suficiente? – preguntó antes de colgar.

_ De sobra – sonreí por su elección-. Para ser alguien que no come ni bebe, tienes buen gusto.

_ Te dije que me gusta saborearlo en la sangre. Ese vino me gusta especialmente... ¿Me dejarás probarlo? – casi ronroneó.

_ Puede ser...

Al cabo de unos minutos, alguien llamó y salió a la antesala del dormitorio. Le oí hablar en voz muy baja, evidentemente, hablaba con un vampiro, quizá Pam, lo que me recordaba que, en algún momento de la noche, tendríamos que tener _esa_ conversación. Volvió a la habitación y se acercó. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó. Bueno, era de suponer que la conversación iba a tener que esperar... Me quitó el chaquetón con cuidado y lo tiró sobre un sillón, siguió despojándome de toda mi ropa sin apartar su boca de la mía. Por mi parte, no perdía el tiempo e imitaba su acción. Me llevó en volandas a la cama y me tendió en el centro. Se separó unos segundos para contemplarme.

_ Eres bellísima – sonreí con timidez pero con un deseo desbordante, me excitaba cuando hacía eso-. Ahora sé que esta sensación de saber que siempre has sido así de bella no es una locura ni imaginaciones mías.

_ No, no lo es... – me encogí mientras sus dedos tomaban posesión de mí.

_ Humm – su voz ronca reverberó contra mi cuello mientras lo besaba-. ¿Desde cuándo sé eso que he olvidado?

_ Algo más de doce años – me estremecí cuando su boca atrapó mi pezón derecho.

_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lo dije...? – levantó los ojos hasta los míos mientras su boca besaba lo que encontraba entre mis pechos y donde estaban sus manos obrando maravillas.

_ Hace diez – gemí arqueándome contra su boca.

De repente paró y se incorporó un poco, mirándome como si hubiese tenido una epifanía.

_ Fue por Freyda...

_ No es el momento para hablar de ella – bufé con frustración y fastidio porque había parado y porque había nombrado a esa mientras succionaba mi clítoris. No, definitivamente, no era el mejor momento.

_ Te dejé porque me tuve que casar... – murmuró para sí al darse cuenta y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos para susurrar- Pero no dejé de amarte.

_ De eso hace ya mucho tiempo... – me removí incómoda.

_ ¿Tú crees? Te he estado buscando en cada mujer los últimos diez años – susurró besando mi bajo vientre-. ¿Por qué no te recuerdo?

_ Tenía que estar a salvo

_ ¿De mí?

_ No, tú tenías que estar a salvo de mí, si me hubieses recordado, habrías intentado tenerme y se hubiese liado. Además, puedes comprender que después de dejarme libre, yo era un pieza codiciada...

_ Te hubiese defendido, no tenía que haber huido de mí – dijo un poco enfurruñado.

_ ¿De tu mujer también? – acaricié su cabeza apoyada en mi vientre mientras sus dedos seguían su baile con mis labios menores.

_ Probablemente, no hubiese podido hacer nada si ella u otro rey hubiese puesto sus ojos en ti... – murmuró con rabia-. ¿Había más?

_ Felipe.

_ Jodido cabrón – apretó los labios en una fina línea y su expresión se endureció-. Supongo que fue lo mejor. Prefiero haberte perdido diez años que haberlo hecho para siempre.

_ Eric, que esté aquí contigo no hace que estemos juntos. No podemos hacerlo sin ponernos los dos en peligro, ninguno de los dos somos libres, te recuerdo que estás casado y que yo lo estaré algún día – me paré reconsiderándolo-, si aún tengo novio.

_ ¿Quieres a ese hada? – sus ojos me miraban con expresión suplicante, temiendo la posible respuesta.

_ Sí – musité-. No como a ti, nunca podría querer a nadie como a ti, pero sí que le quiero. Llevamos juntos ocho años, somos compañeros, amigos, amantes, somos una pareja como nunca lo fuimos tú y yo.

_ Porque soy un vampiro... – su tono triste me encogió el corazón.

_ No, porque tú eras un sheriff y yo una camarera, porque tenías obligaciones y Felipe y Víctor fueron un problema siempre, y tu creador vino a rematarlo.

Durante un tiempo se quedó donde estaba sin hablar, acariciándome suavemente, invadiendo mi vagina con sus dedos expertos.

_ Entonces – dijo al fin -, éramos amantes...

_ No – cogí aire porque tenía que decírselo, no era cuestión de parar ahora, después de todo lo que le había contado, y terminé de confesar con un hilo de voz-, teníamos un vínculo de sangre y era tu esposa.

Dio un respingo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le tenía a mi altura mirándome a la cara. Se quedó ahí quieto, intentando leer la verdad en mis ojos pero no dijo nada. Yo no me atrevía a respirar y debería haberlo hecho porque entonces atacó mi boca y ya no la dejó hasta que no quedó satisfecho con el beso que me estaba dando y que hizo que se me levantaran los dedos de los pies. Sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, volviéndome loca de placer, que tanto que no noté que se posicionaba y entraba en mí con un movimiento rápido. Se quedó unos segundos ajustándose a su nuevo emplazamiento mientras me miraba con arrobo y mi vagina se contraía de gusto sin tener muy claro que me producía más placer si tenerle dentro o la manera en la que me estaba mirando. Con movimientos lentos comenzó a entrar y salir de mí, rotando sus caderas de manera que la sensación fuese más placentera. Cerré los ojos, las lágrimas se agolpaban en ellos, estaba haciendo el amor con mi..., con Eric. Era todo tan abrumador, después de diez años volver a sentir esto, sentir con cada embestida toda la nostalgia por su cuerpo y el vacío que su ausencia había dejado en mi alma.

_ Mírame, amante... – susurró y ahí fue donde me perdí y se me escaparon.

Eric besó mis ojos con suavidad mientras seguía matándome con su deliberada lentitud, su ritmo pausado pero inexorable estaba haciendo que se preparara dentro de mí una explosión apoteósica. Durante unos segundos creí morir de gusto, me agarré a él como si me fuese la vida en ello y mi pelvis se desbocó con los espasmos que mi orgasmo me estaba regalando. El ritmo de Eric se hizo más apremiante hasta conseguir su objetivo, y mientras yo seguía en mi nube, su clímax prolongó el mío.

Me apretó contra su pecho como si temiese que me fuese a escapar, como si yo quisiera estar en algún otro sitio mejor que entre sus brazos. Su cama era el lugar donde quería pasar el resto de mis días, donde yo querría morir el día que me tocara. Acarició mi pelo y me besó. Me miró sonriendo con amor y en sus ojos pude ver algo más, sorpresa.

_ Te recuerdo...


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>17.<strong>

Le estaba haciendo el amor a mi esposa, la verdadera, la que reinaba en mi corazón muerto. Sus ojos me habían dicho que sus palabras eran ciertas y la sorpresa y la confusión dejaron paso a lo que sentía por ella que tanto me abrumaba y que no había sabido qué era hasta ese momento. Entrar en ella, moverme con parsimonia, disfrutando de cada penetración, sintiéndola con cada una de ellas más dentro de mí, eso era lo único que quería hacer el resto de mis noches. Cuando me corrí entre el placer que estaba sintiendo, innumerables imágenes se fueron sucediendo a toda velocidad en mis ojos cerrados. La vi en Fangtasia, con Bill, la curaba en Dallas, la subía por las escaleras en la casa de Russell en Mississippi, la abrazaba en una cama cuando Bubba aparecía de repente, me lavaba los pies ensangrentados y sucios, me duchaba con ella en su casa de Bon Temps, entraba en ella por primera vez, le ofrecía renunciar a todo por ella, me unía a ella en Rodas y me salvaba de una muerte segura, hablábamos de mi familia y de mi vida cuando aún respiraba, bailábamos, nos besábamos, me entregaba el cuchillo ceremonial, las putas hadas la habían torturado y bebía mi sangre, le hacía el amor, le confesaba que la amaba y que era mi esposa de la única manera que para mí contaba. Vi el amor y la desesperación por perderla, la impotencia que sentí cuando no pude evitar el contrato que Ocella había firmado con Freyda, lo que siempre la había deseado, desde el primer momento que posé los ojos en ella, todo lo que siempre tuve que luchar para tenerla y que, sobre todo, fue contra su obstinación. Era mi esposa, lo era, la de verdad. La miré sonriendo, sorprendido por la revelación que acababa de tener.

_ Te recuerdo...

Sookie me devolvió una sonrisa cansada y satisfecha pero igualmente triste. Besó mi pecho y se escondió en él abrazándome con fuerza. Nos quedamos así un rato, ninguno de los dos quería estropear el momento con palabras.

_ ¿Lo recuerdas todo? – preguntó con un hilo de voz levantando la cabeza para mirarme a la cara.

_ Sí. Ha sido extraño...

_ Tendrías que llamar a Pam y a Bill, hay que saber si hemos roto la magia.

_ No quieres que te recuerden.

_ No pueden recordarme, Eric, no quiero volver a verme envuelta en todos esos problemas otra vez. Pese a que la haya vivido lejos de ti y el dolor que eso supuso durante muchos años, me gusta mi vida ahora. Quiero estar tranquila, quiero ser autosuficiente y vivir bien de un trabajo que no tiene nada que ver con la telepatía ni con ningún follón en el que un vampiro quiera meterme.

_ Ningún vampiro como, por ejemplo, yo – me sentí herido por la alusión.

_ Eric, te quiero, te quiero como nunca creí que quisiera a nadie. He soñado contigo los últimos diez años, pero no quiero volver a tener que sufrir como cuando estábamos juntos. No, me niego. No quiero ponerme en peligro nunca más, no quiero tener que acabar con nadie más que amenace nuestras vidas, no quiero...

Entendía lo que me decía pero no quería aceptarlo. Si ella era mía, tenía que estar junto a mí.

_ Tienes que estar conmigo, eres mi mujer – dije sin dar muchas opciones a réplica. Sookie acarició mi mejilla y sonrió con tristeza.

_ Eso hubiese tenido sentido hace años, cariño – susurró-. Debí haberme ido a vivir contigo la primera vez que lo insinuaste, debería haberme ido después de lo de las putas hadas, nuestras vidas hubiesen sido diferentes. Aunque Ocella hubiese tenido poder sobre ti, ella no hubiese aceptado el matrimonio porque ya estabas casado aunque fuese con una humana. Pero no lo hice y ahora, ya no tiene sentido.

_ Sí lo tiene, Sookie, ¿no quieres luchar por nosotros? Ahora no sería lo mismo, somos más poderosos, podríamos conseguirlo...

_ Me gustaría creerlo pero no puedo – se levantó dejándome sólo y frustrado en mi cama.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Abrió el grifo del lavabo pero no pudo camuflar su llanto. Me levanté y fui a su encuentro. Entré y la encontré sentada en el borde de la bañera con la cara entre sus manos. Me arrodillé ante ella y las retiré. No dije nada, no era el momento. Besé la palma de sus manos y me estiré para abrir el grifo de la bañera. Durante los minutos que tardó en llenarse, seguí arrodillado ante ella, abrazándola con delicadeza para que sintiera que me tenía allí y que podía apoyarse en mí. Como siempre. Me mordí las palabras y rectifiqué mentalmente, le había fallado demasiadas veces. Cuando el agua estuvo preparada, me acomodé con Sookie apoyada contra mi pecho. Tenía un efecto relajante en mí, siempre lo había tenido, la necesitaba y quería restaurar nuestro vínculo. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo para que aceptara. Ya planearía cómo conseguirlo, y esta vez sin triquiñuelas y sin liarla.

_ ¿En qué piensas? – me devolvió al allí y al ahora con un susurro-. No sé si es bueno que lo hagas, seguro que estás tramando algo de lo que acabaremos arrepintiéndonos...

_ No, pensaba en que querría volver a tener el vínculo contigo – muy bien, Northman, a pelo, sin planes. Ni que decir tiene que se quedó lívida-. Me gustaba sentirte, necesitaba saber dónde estabas y que estabas bien. Nunca me sentía solo... – se volvió sorprendida.

_ Yo también echaba de menos sentir tu compañía. Pero necesité romperlo para saber que lo que sentía por ti era real.

_ Lo sé, siempre has sido muy cabezona – intenté suavizar la conversación-. Con haberme escuchado podrías haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

_ Tenía que saberlo por mí misma.

_ Si lo entiendo, otra cosa es que no me sacaras de quicio – me reí bajito.

_¿Y te gustaría volver a tenerlo? – se atrevió a preguntar después de una pequeña pausa.

_ Me gustaría que te lo plantearas porque es una forma de tenerte siempre conmigo.

Se quedó ensimismada durante un rato. No quería que lo pensara demasiado, que Sookie le dedicara tiempo a darle vueltas a algo siempre traía consecuencias. ¿Qué hice? Lo que cualquier hombre hubiese hecho, entretenerla. Comencé a acariciar sus pechos y a pellizcar sus pezones con una mano mientras la otra se escondía entre sus piernas. Su espalda de arqueó contra mi pecho y su culo se pegó a mi erección. Bueno, entretenerla no era malo, desde luego. Durante unos minutos nos dedicamos a meternos mano sin compasión, como recordaba que a ella le gustaba, como lo habíamos hecho tantas veces desde la primera vez que compartimos una bañera en Bon Temps una vida atrás. Cuando la cosa se puso seria, me levanté y envolví a Sookie en una toalla pero no me dejó llevármela a la cama. Me empujó hacia la ducha y puso en marcha los chorros del hidromasaje. Me colocó en el centro y me besó. Quería que se dejara de jugar con el agua pero comenzó a bajar por mi pecho hasta llegar a atrapar con la boca mi erección. Bueno, también valía. Ese fue mi último pensamiento coherente en los siguientes minutos. Ver como sus ojos taladraban los míos mientras me succionaba hasta donde podía y tenía que reconocer con fastidio y muriéndome de celos, que ahora conseguía hacerlo casi del todo, ya era suficiente para correrme, si a eso se le sumaba sus manos acariciando a conciencia mi escroto, para qué quería más, tuve que concentrarme en cómo iba a matar a ese puto hada por todo lo que se había depurado la técnica de Sookie, para no hacerlo a las primeras de cambio. Cuando estaba a punto de perderme y dejarme ir, la levanté y la apoyé contra la pared. La levanté para que también gozase de los beneficios de los chorros contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba y mis dedos comprobaban cómo de lista estaba porque yo no aguantaba más. Entré sin pensármelo más y comencé una carrera desenfrenada por darle el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y su respiración agitada, parecía que íbamos bien. La levanté para cambiar la dirección de mis embestidas y a partir de ahí, no pude parar, obedeciendo a sus peticiones de hacerlo más rápido y más fuerte, entrando en ella todo lo que se podía. No duramos mucho, en el momento que noté que su orgasmo se fraguaba, me mordí la muñeca y se la ofrecí mientras besaba y preparaba mi lugar favorito para morderla, clavé mis colmillos y ella bebió mi sangre, y me tuve que apoyar en la pared para no caerme de todo lo que me hizo sentir. Definitivamente, el mejor orgasmo que habíamos tenido nunca. Ahora sólo sólo había que esperar a que se diese cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho y rezar porque su reacción no fuese muy negativa. Habíamos restaurado el vínculo. Como no quería que se enfadara, bloqueé mi lado.

Cuando salimos del baño, Sookie se puso mi camisa y fue a la habitación contigua a comer algo. Mientras buscaba una camiseta en el vestidor llamé a Pam.

_ ¿Sientes algo diferente en Sookie? – al otro lado se hizo el silencio.

_ _¿Debería?_ – respondió al fin-. _No sé si he entendido tu pregunta._

_ Piénsalo, Pam – se quedó callada un minuto mientras yo me vestía. Oí un grito ahogado al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Y bien?

__ Tienes un vínculo de sangre con ella_ – murmuró-. _Eric, por el amor de Dios..._

_ ¿Sólo eso?

_ _¿Hay más...? _– murmuró con aprensión.

_ Cuando vuelva hablamos.

Se volvió al oírme entrar en la habitación. Me acerqué hasta ella y la rodeé con mis brazos.

_ ¿Está buena la comida?

_ Deliciosa, tu cocinera es estupenda. Qué lástima que trabaje tan poco – se rió.

_ Ahora trabajará más, porque cuando vengas cada noche, tendrás que comer.

_ Sobre eso...

_ No, Sookie, no vamos a discutir sobre eso ahora – la solté y me senté en el sofá. Ella seguía de pie mordisqueando su canapé.

_ No vamos a discutirlo ahora, pero sabes de sobra que eso no va a pasar en un futuro inmediato, Eric, los dos tenemos asuntos que resolver en ese terreno. Sería muy poco realista.

_ Y eso lo dice la mujer que está chupándose un dedo vestida con mi camisa. ¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que te vayas otra vez de mi vida? ¿Te voy a tener que encadenar a mi cama? – joder, menudo visual me acababa de dar para los vaqueros que me había puesto.

Sookie me miró y sonrió sabiéndose poderosa y dueña de mí, se sirvió una copa de vino mirándome con picardía y la bebió sin apartar los ojos de los míos ni un segundo. Dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y se puso ante mí. La miraba sabiendo lo que iba a pasar pero completamente hechizado por sus movimientos. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y movió la cabeza para permitirme el acceso a su cuello. Si hubiese tenido pulso se me habría parado. Mi esposa... Besé su cuello y bebí de ella mientras gemía entre mis brazos. Volví a besar su cuello y lo curé. Era una suerte que hubiese bloqueado el vínculo minutos antes, porque no hubiese podido evitar arrollarla con la oleada de amor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

_ Te quiero – murmuré contra su piel.

_ Te quiero – respondió.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que Pam llamó a la puerta. Me levanté con fastidio con ganas de penalizar a mi progenie por su intromisión pero sabía que tenía que ser algo importante, si no nunca se hubiese atrevido a interrumpir. Sookie sonrió y se dirigió al dormitorio a vestirse. En cuanto cerró la puerta, abrí.

_ Perdona la intromisión, Eric, pero tienes que ver algo. Es importante.

_ ¿Puede esperar un poco? Tengo que llevar a Sookie a su casa.

_ Sí, claro, pero es sorprendente y de vital importancia que lo veas. No te entretengas – la miré a punto de amonestarla por sus palabras-, por favor.

Volví con Sookie que ya se estaba preparando, le cogí el chaquetón y la ayudé a ponérselo, se lo abroché y la besé.

_ ¿Lista?

_ No, pero tengo que irme – murmuró con una sonrisa triste.

_ Mañana iré a la misma hora, ¿dijiste que el hada estaría fuera unos días?

_ Sí...

Me abrazó y salimos a la terraza. En unos minutos estábamos en su puerta. Volvimos a besarnos, después del tiempo que habíamos tenido que estar separados, ahora nos resultaba imposible dejarnos, pero teníamos que hacerlo.

_ A las siete – sonreí mirándola por última vez antes de volar hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegué Pam me esperaba en el dormitorio.

_ Ven, hemos descubierto algo.

_ ¿No me vas a decir qué?

_ No, tienes que verlo, no te lo vas a creer.

La seguí hasta el despacho de Bill, que me miró con una expresión triste que ahora si que era capaz de entender y de valorar, el olor de Sookie impregnaba mi piel y mi ropa.

_ ¿Qué es lo que no me voy a creer? – me senté en el sillón que Bill me ofrecía.

_ Hemos captado esto en nuestra vigilancia – dijo y puso un vídeo en la pantalla de su ordenador.

_ _¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo? _– dijo con rabia el hombre que estaba de espaldas en la imagen- _Te he avisado. Te llamé la primera vez que se vieron, te he mantenido al día de todos los contactos que han tenido. ¿Cómo coño has dejado que se la tire?_

__ No lo ha hecho..._ – negó con obstinación.

_ _¿Que no? Ayer en el despacho del abogado y hoy en la entrada de su casa._

__ Pero..._

__ Eres una inútil... Ahora mismo se la estará follando en su propia casa, seguro._

__ Vigila tu lengua, que no te la tenga que cortar..._

__ Para lo que te ha servido que la use... No has prestado ninguna atención a mis palabras. ¿Creías que por presentarte aquí y darle el coñazo a Northman ibas a conseguir alejarle de ella? Ahora estamos jodidos..._

__ No veo porqué, y yo soy tan inútil para conseguir frenar a mi esposo como tú para hacer que tu novia no vaya puteando por ahí _– intercambiaron una mirada.

_ _Muy bonito, Freyda... Tú eras la que tenías que cortar con esta situación antes de que se produjera, tenías toda la información y todas las facilidades y lo has jodido _– dijo y se desvaneció.

__ Puto hada..._

Efectivamente, puto hada.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>18.<strong>

Cuando me dejó en casa, después de darme un beso del que tardara en recuperarme para asegurarse de que estaría pensando en él hasta que me durmiese, me sentí perdida. Caminé por las habitaciones comprendiendo porqué no había querido entrar otra vez. Esa no era mi casa por más que yo la hubiese elegido, por más que la hubiese decorado, por más que la hubiese pagado. Se podía ver a Preston por cada rincón. Me fui a nuestro dormitorio, me duché y me dispuse a acostarme en la cama que compartía con él, después de haber hecho el amor con Eric durante gran parte de la noche y de sentirle dentro de mí... Me detuve considerándolo un momento. ¿Le sentía dentro de mí? ¡Hijo de puta...! ¿Había restaurado el vínculo conmigo? Busqué el teléfono para llamarle y decirle cuatro cosas y vi que tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Preston... Joder, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir? No era que él no lo supiera ya, le había olido en mi ropa y probablemente había llegado a la conclusión correcta, pero decirle que había estado con Eric esa noche, que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos y que, sin que fuese consciente, habíamos renovado nuestro vínculo..., eso era harina de otro costal. Bueno, los problemas de uno en uno, pensé que, quizá, a quien debería llamar, era a Desmond. El señor C. me había pedido que lo hiciera. En cuanto supiera lo que iba a contarle y fuese una hora más decente, le llamaría. Con algunas horas de sueño, seguro que era capaz de pensar en algo y me servirían para relajarme y no pensar en matar a Eric por no haberme dicho lo del vínculo. Cerré los ojos sintiéndole dentro de mí, sintiéndole sobre mí, rememorando todo lo que su cuerpo le había hecho al mío esa noche. No pude evitar enviarle mi enfado pero tampoco pude dejar de enviarle mi deseo y mi amor, y poco a poco el sueño me venció.

Me levanté de mala gana, no porque estuviese cansada, que el efecto de la sangre de Eric era estupendo para afrontar un día duro de trabajo, sino porque me apetecía quedarme en cama, remoloneando bajo las sábanas hasta bien entrada la mañana, soñando con estar acurrucada junto a mi amante. Cogí el móvil para mirar la hora y vi que tenía tres mensajes. Los abrí con reticencia, pensando que serían de Preston, pero eran de Eric. En el primero, me decía que acababa de llegar a casa y ya me echaba de menos; en el segundo, me detallaba algo muy concreto que me iba a hacer esa noche y no pude evitar el gemido que se me escapó sólo con imaginármelo. El tercero era un simple _te quiero_. Así que, con una sonrisa satisfecha curvándome los labios, me levanté y comencé mi día, que tenía una agenda muy ocupada.

Llegué a la oficina a la hora habitual. Liz me esperaba con una taza de café y con la avalancha diaria, me miró sorprendida por mi buen aspecto y la sonrisa que no me abandonaba. Pude ver que pensó que era gracias a Preston. Ahí empezó a decaer mi día. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar en mi novio, ese con el que vivía y con el que, se suponía, me iba a casar. Debería haberle devuelto las llamadas. Me armé de valor y cogí el teléfono. Al quinto tono, contestó.

_ _Sookie..._ – su tono de voz era deliberadamente neutro.

_ Buenos días, Preston – y si el suyo era neutro, el mío era incómodo-. ¿Qué tal todo por Nueva York? Anoche me pareció tarde para devolverte las llamadas, las vi cuando me iba a dormir... – lo que era absolutamente cierto, eso sí, no tenía porqué saber la hora a la que lo hice.

_ _Bien, bien..., ocupado... _– hizo una ligera pausa-. _¿Me lo vas a contar?_ – soltó a bocajarro pillándome por sorpresa.

_ ¿Contarte...?

_ _Lo de Northman._

_ No me parece que sea una conversación que debamos tener por teléfono...

_ _¿Te vas a sentir más cómoda diciéndomelo cara a cara? _– murmuró con rabia.

_ No – admití.

_ _Pues dilo ya, acabemos con esto. Te has follado a tu ex._

_ Sí... – me salió en un susurro, sorprendiéndome por confesárselo así.

_ _¿Cómo has podido...?_ – su voz, llena de decepción, me sobrecogió.

_ No voy a buscar explicaciones para maquillar la verdad, no tengo ninguna explicación plausible. Simplemente, es Eric...

_ _¿Y eso debería bastarme como justificación?_ – gritó-. _Estás tirando por la borda ocho años de __convivencia y de amor por un vampiro que ni siquiera puedes tener. Estás poniendo en peligro tu vida por alguien que ni sabe quién eres _– me encogí. Eso era algo de lo que tendría que hablar con Eric, si nadie más me recordaba, él tendría que fingir que tampoco lo hacía. Nadie debía saberlo.

_ No me estoy justificando, Preston. Es un hecho, sabías que si volvía a aparecer en mi vida, esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Ha pasado antes de lo que yo esperaba, lo reconozco, pensé que me resistiría, pero ya no quiero hacerlo.

_ _¿Cómo puedes estar diciéndome esto con esta soltura...?_ – preguntó con tono herido.

_ ¿Preferirías que te mintiera?

_ _No, preferiría que no lo hubieses hecho._

_ Esa no era una opción.

_ _Sí, eso parece... _– se calló unos segundos-. _Tengo que irme, empieza mi reunión._

Y colgó sin esperar a que dijese nada más ni despedirse. No era que se lo reprochara, ni mucho menos, le acababa de confesar que me había acostado con Eric, claro que él pensaba que había sido la noche anterior a irse, cuando fui a ver a Powell. Tampoco tenía porque echar sal en la herida y hablar de todas las veces que lo habíamos hecho la noche anterior. Apreté los muslos con su recuerdo, Dios, no podía ser que le deseara tanto... Alejé de mí cualquier pensamiento sobre Eric, que trabajaba con los suficientes cambiantes como para no querer que pudiesen oler el resultado de mis fantasías sobre mi vikingo. Volví a coger el teléfono, tenía que poner al señor C. en antecedentes. Desmond respondió enseguida, estaba esperando mi llamada yo diría que con ansiedad.

_ _Sookie, querida, por fin... _– dijo con alivio.

_ Buenos días, Desmond, siento no haberle llamado antes.

_ _¿Qué tal te fue anoche?_

_ Le conté la verdad...

_ _¿Y bien?_ – su tono era expectante.

_ Se lo tomó bien y, al final, acabó recordando.

_ _¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?_

_ No me haga entrar en detalles, por favor – me sentí enrojecer-. Simplemente, conforme avanzó la noche, recordó...

_ _¿Y los demás? Hay que saber si se ha roto el hechizo..._

_ No lo sé, no creo, me lo hubiese dicho. De todas formas, esta noche me aseguraré.

_ _Sookie tienes que tomarte esto con seriedad._

_ Ya – hice una pequeña pausa-. Hay algo más...

_ _¿Me tengo que temer lo peor?_

_ Estaría bien que estuviese preparado... – suspiró al otro lado- Hemos restaurado el vínculo – nada al otro lado-. ¿Desmond? ¿Sigue ahí...?

_ _Sí, hija, sigo aquí_ – su voz sonó cansada-. _¿Cómo has hecho eso?_

_ Intercambiamos sangre...

_ _Sí, ya sé el método para tener y renovar un vínculo._

_ No sabía que con un sólo intercambio lo restauraríamos...

_ _¿Te engañó para hacerlo? _– dijo molesto.

_ No exactamente, simplemente no me lo dijo...

_ _¿Y te parece bien? _– se extrañó.

_ Al principio me enfadé, ahora..., no sé, me gusta sentirle. Lo echaba de menos – confesé con un hilo de voz. Se quedó callado al otro lado, quizá sopesando la información.

_ _Bueno_ – dijo al fin-, _lo importante es saber si los demás te recuerdan y si se ha roto la magia que te rodea. Y, claro, también está Preston..._

_ Ya lo sabe, bueno, algo, que he estado con Eric, nada más. No le he dicho que me recuerda y, desde luego, nada del vínculo.

_ _¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? Mal, supongo._

_ Supone bien, no sé cuándo volverá. Está en Nueva York...

_ _Quizá le llame, no quiero que te vaya a causar problemas..._

_ No creo que lo haga, Desmond, lo hablaremos cuando vuelva como personas civilizadas. Supongo que nuestra relación termina aquí pero me gustaría que fuésemos amigos.

_ _Eso es muy poco realista, querida. No creo que él esté por la labor de ser amigo tuyo..._

_ Ya veremos – dije con obstinación-. Le llamo cuando sepa algo del hechizo o de Preston.

_ _Muy bien, hija. Cuídate. _

_ Lo mismo le digo.

Las llamadas me habían dejado mal. Era algo que tenía que hacer, entendía el enfado de Preston y la preocupación del señor C. pero conforme más lo pensaba, más me parecía que volver con Eric había sido algo inevitable. Era suya por más que me hubiese empeñado toda la vida en negar la evidencia, pero ¿dónde me dejaba eso? Me gustaba mi nueva vida por más ajena a mí que la hubiese sentido la mayor parte de esa década, quizá, me quise justificar, porque me faltaba él, pero la normalidad de la que disfrutaba y a la que siempre aspiré, era lo que más deseaba, ¿cómo se podía compaginar eso con Eric irrumpiendo de nuevo en mi vida? Intenté concentrarme en el trabajo, por más difícil que fuese, y la mañana se deslizó casi en un suspiro, sobre las doce, Jason apareció en mi despacho para invitarme a comer. Me miró y lo supo. Bueno, no exactamente lo que había pasado pero sí que había algo que contar. Con razón pensó que no sería algo que querría discutir rodeada de gente y pidió que nos trajeran dos menús de la cena que teníamos esa noche. Se sentó frente a mí en el sofá y me miró esperando que le contara. Y le conté.

_ Dios mío, Sookie..., ¿te has acostado con Northman? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa mientras yo me ponía como un tomate, que era mi hermano.

_ ¡Jason! – le reprendí.

_ ¿No ha sido así?

_ Sí, pero no es algo que quiera compartir contigo...

_ Bueno, vale, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué pasa con Preston?

_ No lo sé. Quiero la normalidad, soy humana, Jason, la necesito, y eso es Preston, pero también a Eric...

Jason me miró perplejo, sí, mi hermano, de entre todos, estaba a punto de darme una lección.

_ No puedes tenerlos a los dos – me quedé mirándole en silencio-. No te entiendo, lo juro. Por más años que pase junto a ti, no lo haré – me miró con dureza-. Tú fuiste la primera de nosotros que te acercaste a los vampiros, nos pusiste en el punto de mira de varias especies, vale, fue Hadley, pero tu telepatía, regalo de un demonio, no lo olvidemos, fue el origen. Hemos padecido de todo. Has sido amante de un vampiro menor, la mujer de otro importante, has tratado con reyes y reinas, con lobos y cambiantes, un tigre fue tu amante y un cambiante tu jefe y amigo, por nuestras venas corre sangre real de hada y vives con uno de ellos desde hace una eternidad – hizo una pausa como intentando recabar si se le había pasado algo-. Y aún así, sigues pretendiendo ser humana y queriendo ser normal. La palabra normal nunca formó parte de tu vida, ya va siendo hora que la elimines de tu vocabulario. No somos normales, yo soy una pantera y tú medio hada y telépata, y ahora, la amante del puto rey de Oklahoma, otra vez. ¿Ves algo de normalidad en lo que he dicho? – hizo una pausa como esperando contestación aunque fuese una pregunta retórica-. Porque, me vas a perdonar, que sea normal para nosotros no quiere decir que se ajuste a lo que todo el mundo entiende por ello...

_ Sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar quererlo.

_ Pues deberías. Deja de ser una niña, ya no tienes edad de fantasear con cosas que no pueden ser.

Terminamos nuestra comida en silencio porque ya no teníamos más que decir sobre esto. Jason tenía razón, era el momento de tomar una determinación. Ya no podía seguir intentado hacer equilibrios entre los dos mundos cuando pertenecía claramente a uno de ellos.

_ Me voy a ir a casa, volveré para la cena. Necesito un momento de tranquilidad para poder pensar en todo esto...

_ Claro, Sook – besó mi frente y me abrazó-. Siento si he sido duro contigo, pero, a veces, me sacas de quicio con tu cabezonería.

_ Sí, yo también te quiero – sonreí.

_ ¿Quieres que te recoja?

_ No, si me haces el favor de tenerlo todo preparado, estaré en la galería a las ocho y media.

Besé a mi hermano y volví a casa. Tenía mucho que pensar, tenía mucho que decidir. Tenía que considerar lo que haría con Preston. Esa la peor parte de todo, le quería pero no era Eric. Me preparé un baño para intentar relajarme y pensar. Estaba claro que Eric era una constante en mi vida, no iba a dejarle otra vez. Había aprendido mi lección, le quería y esta vez si iba a luchar, pero tenía que asegurarme que no rompería la magia que me envolvía. No quería volver a ser un objetivo de los vampiros ni de cualquier otra especie, por ahí no pensaba pasar. Por más que quisiera, Eric nunca me podría proteger veinticuatro horas al día. Cuando el agua se quedó demasiado fría, salí. Con los años había empezado a sentirme a gusto con mi desnudez. Me mentía diciéndome que era porque había madurado, ahora podía confesarme que era un pequeño gesto que siempre me había recordado a Eric. Me puse crema a conciencia por todo el cuerpo, Eric había dicho que vendría, y con su recuerdo, mis manos evocaron las suyas sobre mi piel. Me mordí el labio echándole de menos y dejé ese tren de pensamientos que sólo me llevaría a lamentar haberme levantado de su cama la noche anterior. Entré en el dormitorio desnuda y busqué la ropa en los cajones y comencé a vestirme. De repente, tuve una extraña sensación, como si algo estuviese fuera de lugar. Me giré y algo se me echó encima como una sombra. Me aprisionó los brazos para evitar que pudiese usar mi magia, por débil que fuese, contra él, lo que me decía que sabía lo que era. No dijo nada, sólo aplicó presión sobre mi cuello y ya no supe más.

* * *

><p>Esta había sido mi idea desde el principio y he dudado mucho en ponerla después de leer la semana pasada unos spoilers sobre el libro 12 de Harris. No quería poner lo mismo que ella parece que va a hacer en su libro. Pero el caso es que me gustaba la idea y no se me ocurría nada que cuadrara mejor con la historia que yo tengo en mente. Tampoco es como si fuese la primera vez que hago que secuestren a Sookie, ¿no? ;)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>19.<strong>

No me podía creer que el puto hada había sido el que había puesto sobre aviso a la reina. ¿Se podía ser más estúpido? Había puesto en primera línea a Sookie, exponiéndola innecesariamente a la ira de Freyda y todo porque no tenía lo que había que tener para retenerla.

_ ¿Qué hacemos, Eric? – preguntó Pam.

_ Vamos a seguir escuchándoles – me volví a Bill-. Quiero que intentes ponerle escuchas también al hada, ¿podría ser?

_ No veo porqué no. En su oficina y quizá intervenirle los teléfonos. Hackearé su ordenador, seguro que podemos encontrar algo interesante en él.

_ Bien. Avísame cuando todo esté en marcha – me dirigí a Pam y le hice una señal con la cabeza para que me siguiera.

Me acompañó en silencio hasta mi habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pasamos el gabinete y entramos en el dormitorio.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ ¿Has sentido algo sobre Sookie?

_ ¿Además de lo del vínculo? – me miró con aprensión-. No...

_ No puedes hablar con nadie de esto, Pam, es de vital importancia que entiendas el peligro que corre.

_ Sabes que nunca lo haría, Eric.

_ Nadie debe saber aún sobre el vínculo..., pero hay algo más.

_ Me estás poniendo nerviosa, ¿lo sabes? Suéltalo de una vez.

_ Conocíamos a Sookie, tenías razón, la magia había hecho que la olvidáramos para protegerla.

_ Joder...

_ Sí...

_ ¿Y quién era el vampiro del que te habló? ¿Le conocemos bien?

_ Bastante bien, soy yo – me la quedé mirando para ver el efecto de mis palabras. Por una vez, Pamela se quedó sin habla sin necesidad de obligarla-. ¿No lo recuerdas? – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Sólo yo lo hago? Bueno, es muy conveniente, eso quiere decir que la magia que la rodea no se ha roto, sólo me ha incluido en ella.

_ Pero, ¿cómo...?

_ Era mi esposa, Pam, y teníamos un vínculo de sangre antes de que Ocella y Freyda jodieran mi vida – Pam se llevó la mano a la boca del asombro-. Nadie puede saberlo. Nunca...

_ Claro que no, ¿Bill tampoco?

_ Bill, menos – apreté la mandíbula-. Fue su amante antes que yo.

_ No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá – se mordió el labio e hizo una pausa- ¿Y ahora, qué?

_ Ahora toca volver con mi mujer, con la única que siempre quise.

_ A ver que dice la otra... – me miró unos instantes antes de irse para la puerta y salir.

En cuanto me quedé solo me desvestí y me fui a la cama que tenía las sábanas revueltas de nuestro encuentro unas horas antes. Aspiré su olor y le mandé otro mensaje con lo que su olor me estaba inspirando. Cerré los ojos saboreando los sentimientos que me llegaban de ella a través del vínculo. Eso era algo de lo que íbamos a tener que hablar, porque me daba la impresión de que ya se había dado cuenta pero pese a estar enfadada, su deseo y su amor me inundó mientras notaba como la vencía el sueño. Me encantaba la idea de que mi Sookie volviese a estar en mi vida y le mandé un último mensaje, "te quiero".

A media tarde me despertó un mal presentimiento. Había sentido algo así como miedo y luego nada. ¿Sería ella...? La llamé pero no obtuve respuesta. Le di un margen, podría estar en la ducha, podría haberse dejado el teléfono fuera de su alcance y no oírlo, podría haberlo apagado mientras se echaba una siesta, que esa noche la había agotado y la que se avecinaba lo iba a hacer aún más... Esperé unos minutos y volví a llamar con la misma respuesta. Ninguna. Aún quedaban un par de horas para la puesta de sol. David entró en ese momento en el despacho, sorprendiéndose de que estuviese allí y con ese aspecto.

_ ¿Tenemos a alguien de seguridad vigilando a la señorita Stackhouse?

_ Sí, señor. McMahon y sus hombres se encargan de ella.

_ Que vean como está.

David asintió y salió sin hacer más preguntas. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con la información que quería.

_ La señorita Stackhouse está en su casa. Entró a las dos de la tarde y no ha salido de allí.

_ No coge el teléfono... – dije con un hilo de voz.

_ ¿Quiere que entren a ver?

_ No, vamos a esperar un poco más. Está muy nublado y pronto anochecerá. Puedo ir yo mismo – musité para mí-. Si pasa algo, por insignificante que sea, quiero saberlo.

_ Sí, señor.

Me dejó con mi preocupación. No notaba nada, era como si estuviese dormida. A lo mejor era eso, pero había algo que me decía que no... Me preparé mientras llegaba la hora del ocaso y cuando ya faltaban unos minutos, David me llamó para comunicarme que había alguien a la puerta de la casa de Sookie, un hombre, y que parecía muy interesado en todo. Aprovechando el nublado, salí de casa como un rayo, no quería ni pensar quién podría ser quien merodeaba por la casa de Sookie mientras ella estaba dormida o ausente. Aterricé en el jardín y me fui para el hombre que ahora intentaba abrir la puerta de la cocina. Me sorprendió quién era, no esperaba verle. Me acerqué lo suficiente para que su radar le avisara de mi presencia.

_ ¿Northman? – se volvió extrañado a mirarme y el olor le golpeó-. Pero, qué coño... ¡No me jodas! No has podido mantener la polla dentro de tu bragueta cerca de ella, ¿no? – dijo con fastidio después de notar la sangre de Sookie en mí-. Joder, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Era necesario exponerla de esa manera?

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, hada?

_ Venía a intentar protegerla, lo que tú no has hecho...

_ ¿A protegerla? – rugí-. Fuiste el primero que la puso en peligro.

_ Ah, vaya, habló el puto rey sabelotodo – el hada estaba a un pelo de morir si seguía hablándome así.

_ ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Crane? – repetí entre dientes

_ La hemos estado vigilando en secreto, ella quiso desaparecer y se lo permitimos, pero la encontraron, hasta tú la has encontrado...

_ ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

_ Quiere decir que es una Brigant, la única hembra Brigant a este lado del portal, ¿lo pillas? – no, no estaba diciendo eso, ¿verdad? Iba a matar a cualquiera que la tocara...

_ El que la toque morirá.

_ El que la va a tocar es aquel a quien ella deja...

_ Pardloe – gruñí.

_ El mismo.

_ ¿Por qué no la pusiste sobre aviso?

_ No pensamos que fuese a llegar tan lejos. Ellos se querían, vivían juntos, Sookie le había elegido. Todos sabíamos que Preston se había quedado colgado con ella después de la noche que Niall le regaló – le miré confundido-. Ah, sí, ella nunca te lo contó – sonrió restregándomelo-, ellos tenían una historia de antes, de cuando tú estabas en la foto...

_ ¿Cómo dices...? – quería matar algo y él era lo que tenía más cerca.

_ Tranquilo, la magia de Niall lo hizo y fue entre el tigre y tú... – se alejó un poco pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Cerré los ojos para intentar asimilar la información que me acababa de dar. ¿Sookie me había engañado con un hada? Técnicamente, no, si fue entre el tigre y yo, pero ella sabía lo que había entre nosotros pese a que no pudiese ir corriendo para estar con ella.

_ Ella no... – murmuré para mí.

_ No es el momento de que te dé un ataque de cuernos, Northman, lo que Sookie hiciera hace más de una década ahora es irrelevante. Se la han llevado. Eso sí es importante... – suavizó el tono y su expresión se volvió preocupada.

_ Tienes razón – me recuperé-. Huele a hada, y no sois ni tú ni Pardloe, ¿sabes quiénes son?

_ No estoy seguro del todo.

_ ¿La has dejado que esté de nuevo en mitad de una guerra de hadas?

_ No... No ha habido una guerra de hadas, simplemente quieren tener un príncipe a este lado. Los Brigant somos la opción. Por un lado, Dermot, que ni cuenta ni quiere el cargo, y yo, por otro Sookie, no hay más.

_ Y tú quieres ser príncipe... – afirmé.

_ No es que quiera, es que me están causando demasiados problemas por no serlo. Sookie no sabe que está también en la lucha, Preston la ha metido. Quiere casarse con ella y tener hijos, eso le legitimaría, y hay una parte de los que quedamos aquí que están muy, muy enfadados con Niall.

_ ¿Y se lo reprochas? No causáis más que problemas.

_ Sí, ya sé que lo has experimentado en carne propia con Sookie – me miró retándome y sonriendo otra vez con suficiencia-. Somos así, sí, y por eso nos queréis, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Dónde está? – intenté volver a la conversación para no acabar arrancándole la cabeza al primo de mi mujer.

_ No lo sé... – su tono preocupado me alarmó. Claude no era del tipo que se inquietara por nada ni por nadie-. Y Preston no responde a mi llamada.

_ ¿Ha sido él?

_ No creo – el teléfono de Claude comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón-. Sí – respondió-. ¿Dónde coño estabas? ¿Y Sookie?

Podía oír como al otro lado, Pardloe parecía no saber de qué le hablaba. Su tono era tan confundido como el de Crane. Dijo que venía para acá y colgó. A los pocos segundos se materializó ante nosotros. Su gesto se endureció al verme.

_ ¿Qué coño hace éste aquí? – rugió señalándome con la cabeza.

_ Lo mismo que tú y yo, preocuparse por Sookie – le cortó Claude para mi sorpresa. En esos años parecía haber madurado, ya no era un stripper. Ahora era el heredero natural de Niall.

_ Quiero que se vaya.

_ Sí, y a mí me gustaría tirarme a Jason Momoa, qué lástima ninguno de los dos vamos a tener lo que deseamos – le miró con seriedad-. ¿Podemos seguir?

_ ¿Dónde está Sookie? – pregunté entre dientes

_ No lo sé.

_ ¿Por qué me cuesta creerte, Preston? Esto apesta a tus amigos Aherin y Kendryk...

_ No han podido ser ellos... – dijo con un hilo de voz.

_ Déjame ponerlo de otra manera, si has sido tú, mejor dime dónde está mi prima.

_ Te digo que no lo sé, Crane – se revolvió con ira.

Era todo lo que podía aguantar. Me acerqué a él amenazadoramente, Crane intentó disuadirme pero una mirada bastó para que me dejara seguir mi camino hacia él.

_ Pardloe, ¿dónde está mi... Sookie? – por un momento estuve a punto de llamarla mi mujer y él no debía saber que la recordaba-. Sé que has estado informando a Freyda de nuestros movimientos. Eres tan poco hombre – hice un gesto de desagrado- como para intentar retenerla de una manera tan ruin.

Crane se volvió a mirarme sorprendido por la revelación que acababa de hacer y Pardloe pareció igualmente desconcertado por mi conocimiento de sus movimientos.

_ ¿Cómo coño...? – se limitó a decir.

_ ¿Creías que iba a dejar a mi Sookie desprotegida con esa loca en la ciudad? Por alguna razón que no entiendo, ella lo es todo para mí – aproveché para decir y mantener la ilusión de que aún no lo sabía-. Su seguridad es primordial para mí.

_ ¿Y bien, Preston? – le conmino Claude en un tono que me recordó completamente a Niall.

_ Responde a tu príncipe – no pude evitar decir para darle más efecto a la actitud del hada.

_ Si la loca de tu mujer ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, no tengo nada que ver. Por lo demás – miró a Claude con desdén-, tú no eres mi príncipe.

_ No importa a quién reconozcas como príncipe, Preston, cielo, eso no le interesa a nadie. Lo soy y si no lo aceptas, peor para ti. Supongo que el rey de Oklahoma entenderá y justificaría ante quien hiciera falta que te haga pagar cara tu insubordinación. Estamos hablando de mi prima, te he permitido estar con ella porque pensé que la querías. No es una incubadora, no está para parir a tus hijos y que me puedas reclamar mi legítimo puesto. Prefiero dársela mil veces al vikingo que a ti – sonrió con malicia-. Y, por cierto, ella, también... – hizo una pequeña pausa- Llegados a este punto, ¿me vas a contar dónde está o voy a tener que dejar a un vampiro muy cabreado contigo hacerte la misma pregunta?

Me estaba preparando para la diversión porque el puto hada no soltaba prenda, cuando sonó mi teléfono. Miré le indicador de llamada para ignorarla pero era Bill.

_ Dime.

_ _Hemos encontrado algo, tienes que verlo_.

_ ¿Dónde?

_ _En el ordenador del hada._

_ Vamos para allá – me volví a Claude y le indiqué con un gesto. Sonrió comprendiéndolo y atenazó a Preston para que no huyera-. Parece que tienes algo que explicar, Pardloe. Nos vamos a mi casa, ¿sabes dónde es?

_ Northman, la duda ofende – se rió Claude-. A ver si mientras llegas, es sentido de autopreservación se le despierta...

_ No lo fuerces, no quiero que me prives de la diversión. Quiero cobrarme cada vez que ha osado tocar a mi Sookie...


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>20.<strong>

_ Buenas noches, bella durmiente... – oí mientras me despertaba, la voz me sonaba vagamente familiar. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza como si eso pudiese aliviar el dolor que sentía-. Te has tomado tu tiempo para volver a este mundo, ¿eh? No parece que tengas mucho poder de regeneración. Se ve que eres muy poca cosa como hada...

El tono burlón ya me estaba fastidiando y eso que acababa de empezar a hablar. Me volví para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz insolente y desagradable, pero lo único que vi fue oscuridad. El espacio en el que estaba me resultaba desconocido y, por alguna razón, me debilitaba. Me giré a mi alrededor para ser más consciente de mi entorno, a ver si entendía dónde estaba. Estaba en una gran cama con dosel en el centro de una habitación grande y muy oscura, únicamente iluminada por una lámpara en la mesita de noche a la izquierda de la cama. Tardé unos instantes en comprender lo que me debilitaba, la cama era de hierro macizo, como las mesitas y la lámpara, quizá alrededor había algo más porque, era mucho lo que me debilitaba y a mi octavo de hada, no debería haberlo hecho tanto.

_ Supongo que tú tampoco eres gran cosa si necesitas tanto hierro para debilitarme.

_ Cuida tu lengua, humana.

_ ¿En qué quedamos, hada o humana? – me burlé, lo que en sí era bastante estúpido, no estaba en posición de cabrear a quien fuese.

_ Para mí no eres nada, de la especie que seas – se limitó a decir.

_ ¿Por qué no dejas de esconderte para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones y yo también pueda decir lo mismo de ti...? – intenté sonar más fuerte de lo que me sentía.

_ ¿Y estropear la diversión? – se rió.

_ Claro – murmuré para mí-, se me olvidaba que estábamos divirtiéndonos...

_ Estúpida mujer que se cree tan poderosa – dijo la voz entre dientes-. Pagarás tu osadía antes de salir de aquí.

Oí la puerta cerrarse, era de suponer que eso quisiera decir que se había ido. Permanecí alerta unos segundos más, esperando oír algo que me indicara si estaba ahí o no. Me concentré para ver si estaba sola en la habitación y no encontré ninguna señal más compañía, aunque me sentía tan débil que apenas si tenía fuerzas para escanear la habitación. Intenté volver a la tarde, un pensamiento me asaltó y asustó, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? No, no podía dejarme vencer por el pánico y tenía que ahorrar energías para cuando me hicieran falta. Volví a la tarde. Había ido a casa temprano, después de comer con Jason, me había preparado un baño y pensé en Eric y en nuestra situación. Eso fue todo lo que me dio tiempo a hacer antes de quién fuese se abalanzara sobre mí y me dejara inconsciente. Eric..., cómo deseaba que viniese a salvarme donde fuera que estuviese. ¿Me habrían echado ya de menos? ¿Jason estaría buscándome al no haber aparecido por la galería? ¿Me podrían encontrar? Una sonrisa se fue abriendo paso en mis labios al darme cuenta de algo, Eric podía. Respiré tranquila y aliviada por el vínculo que volvíamos a compartir, y di gracias a Dios por lo oportunista que seguía siendo mi vampiro. Más tranquila y sabiéndome un poco más cerca de salir de ahí, me relajé en la cama y tras mirar alrededor, una vez que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, me dispuse a levantarme para ver si había algún aseo en el que poder aliviar mi vejiga. Me tiré de la cama y mis pies notaron el frío hasta que empezaron a dolerme. Salté de nuevo a la cama y miré hacia el suelo. Hierro. No sabía que había desarrollado mis alergias de hada hasta ese nivel. Ya cuando viví con Claude y Dermott, parecía que mi hada interior, por pequeña que fuese, afloraba, así que supuse que vivir durante tanto tiempo con Preston, había obrado el mismo milagro. Preston..., torcí el gesto, le había olvidado por completo. Suspiré, tal y como estábamos en ese momento, no daba la impresión de que fuese a entrar corriendo en una habitación de hierro para sacarme. Ni mucho menos... Volví a echarme sobre la cama, intentando mantenerme lo más lejos posible del armazón y me acurruqué deseando que mi príncipe, o rey, viniese a sacarme.

Me desperté al oír de nuevo la puerta. No sabía cuanto había tiempo había pasado. Mis ojos intentaron amoldarse a la oscuridad reinante y mi mente escaneó la habitación para ver quién estaba allí. Pese a mi debilidad, detecté un vacío. Un vampiro.

_ Hola de nuevo, hadita – había vuelto para seguir burlándose de mí-. ¿Me has echado de menos?

_ ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste a eso? – me reí para que no pareciera que me estaba empezando a preocupar.

_ Muy graciosa, sí... – hizo una ligera pausa- No te va a ser tan fácil salir de ahí.

_ Seguro que va a venir a sacarme.

_ ¡Oh, qué mono tu hada! – debí hacer algún extraño, porque su tono cambió de repente, dejó de ser juguetón y se volvió gélido e iracundo-. No es en él en quien piensas... – afirmó.

_ No – concedí con orgullo.

_ ¿Te refieres a éste?

La habitación se iluminó con la luz que varios monitores de televisión repartidos alrededor de la cama brindaban. En sus pantallas, Eric estaba con una mujer, la suya, tirándosela. No había mucho amor en las imágenes, por eso no iba a decir que era lo que hacían, pero sí se la estaba follando a conciencia. Ni que decir tiene que no contesté, acababa de recordar de qué me sonaba familiar la voz, era la puta Freyda.

_ Que te folle no significa nada, ya lo sabes – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tuve a mi lado.

_ Vigila tu lengua, puta.

_ Yo no necesito montar un número para tenerle, es mío – dije con una sonrisa y una osadía que no sabía de donde salía.

_ ¡Cállate! – me cruzó la cara de una bofetada y me tiró contra el cabezal que quemó mi piel.

_ Mírate, Freyda – me reí limpiándome el hilo de sangre que salía de mi labio-. No se puede ser más patética, humillándote por un hombre que no te quiere. Eres una puta reina, ¿no tienes dignidad?

Se subió a la cama con la clara intención de acabar conmigo, lo veía en sus ojos desorbitados por el odio, pero se volvió hacia la puerta y lo mismo que entró se fue. Eso sí, me dejó la tele, las veinte teles, puesta. Muy considerada.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, a mí me parecieron días teniendo que aguantar los gemidos y los gritos de esa perra mientras estaba con mi vampiro. Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa, canalizar mi energía de manera productiva mientras esa guarra gritaba el nombre de Eric o él rugía al correrse en su boca. La próxima vez que la viese, se iba a enterar, le iba a sacar los ojos e iba a rellenar sus cuencas con plata líquida, iba a arrancarle esa lengua que había osado lamer a mi hombre, a cortar sus dedos uno a uno y luego sus brazos por haberse atrevido a tocarle, iba encadenar el resto con planta de ley hasta que encontrase una estaca de plata para su corazón podrido... No iba a parar hasta que no acabara con ella, esa puta no sabía con quién se la estaba jugando, era letal para las exs. Aunque en este caso, técnicamente, la ex era yo.

Veinte orgasmos después, por fin, entró alguien de nuevo en la habitación y las pantallas se apagaron. Si hubiese tenido que oír gemir a esa puta más, habría acabado poniéndome berserker y habría salido en plan homicida de esa celda, hierro o no.

_ Señora – la voz era de hombre y su tono algo reverente.

_ ¿Quién es usted?

_ Mi nombre es Aherin Braonáin. Soy de vuestra raza.

_ Y si soy de su raza, ¿por qué ha permitido que esa loca me secuestre?

_ Hemos venido a sacarla, señora, nos ha mandado Preston.

_ ¿Preston...? – murmuré.

No esperaba que se hubiese molestado en ir el mismo, claro, no después de nuestra conversación de esa mañana, pero después de ocho años, bien podría haberse molestado...

_ Su prometido está siendo retenido por el rey de Oklahoma – me informó.

_ ¿Por Eric...? – mi voz salió muy chillona- Pero, qué coño...

_ Ahora deberíamos irnos – me apremió-. Tire la colcha al suelo y venga hasta mí...

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que dudara, ¿quién era? Le había visto con Preston, sí, pero no me había gustado nada de nada. Vale que me había llamado princesa y parecía que, por la razón que fuese, creía que lo era, pero no me fiaba de él.

_ ¿Tienes un teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada antes de irme – me miró sin comprender.

_ No creo que en esta habitación haya cobertura... – se excusó.

_ Déjame que lo compruebe.

Era bueno que me creyese su princesa, me dio el teléfono a regañadientes pero sin rechistar. Iba a marcar cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Aherin, me hizo una señal para que lo guardara y se desvaneció. Deslicé el teléfono debajo de la almohada mientras dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a Freyda.

_ Y ahora, ¿qué?

_ ¿Quién ha quitado el vídeo?

_ Y yo qué sé..., ¿alguien a quien le aburre tu porno casero tanto como a mí?

_ Pensé que te gustaría ver lo que me hace mi esposo... – dijo con voz sibilina esperando que entrara al trapo.

_ Por favor, Freyda, eso no es nada comparado con lo que me hace a mí – solté una carcajada-. Te folla como si fueras una muñeca hinchable, a mí me hace el amor.

Volví a tenerla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos encima mía. Qué fácil era provocar a esta tonta, su obsesión por Eric era tan grande que casi daba pena. Casi.

_ ¿Quieres que te mate?

_ No lo harás, Eric nunca te lo perdonaría... – sonreí en su cara.

_ No me pongas a prueba.

_ Él sabe donde estoy, sabe con quién y si me pasa algo, sabrá qué hacer al respecto. No te tengo miedo.

_ Soy una reina.

_ Quizá si te comportaras como una... – volvió a cruzarme la cara y se fue.

Me recuperé un poco de su último golpe antes de buscar el móvil debajo de la almohada. Lo abrí para ver que Aherin tenía razón, no había cobertura. Pensé en moverme por la habitación pero no sabía si podría. Una idea me vino a la cabeza, cogí las almohadas. Primero, tiré una al suelo y la pisé, luego, la otra y salté a ella. Así fui de saltando de una a otra por toda la habitación hasta que en una esquina el teléfono dio llamada. Pensé a quién llamar. ¿Jason? No, él no podría hacer nada por mí. ¿Preston? Si de verdad le tenía Eric, no tenía mucho sentido, no podría venir, sólo confirmar que Aherin era un enviado suyo y que podía fiarme de él aunque no me apeteciese lo más mínimo. Sólo quedaba Eric, quien, además, era quien yo deseaba que me salvara. Marqué su número y esperé con ansiedad a que contestara. Los tonos se iban sucediendo y no cogía el teléfono. Cerré los ojos porque si no estaba él no me quedaba más remedio que recurrir a Preston y no quería. Estaba a punto de abandonar cuando habló al otro lado.

_ _¿Quién es? _– casi rugió y a mí me sonó a música celestial.

_ Eric – le llamé casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ _¿Sookie...? _– murmuró sorprendido-. _Amante, te escucho muy mal, ¿dónde estás?_

_ Me tiene Freyda...

_ _¿Freyda?_ – se extrañó-. _Estoy con ella..._

_ ¡Estás aquí! – murmuré aliviada.

_ _Estoy en su hotel_ – su tono era decididamente preocupado.

_ No puede ser... – y la conexión se perdió.

Miré hacia la puerta, asustada porque no sabía qué o quién me retenía. Por mi mente se cruzaron Neave y Lochan. Estaba en una cama de hierro, en una habitación extraña, en algún lugar desconocido, donde mi amante vikingo no podía encontrarme, donde mi prometido hada no podía entrar, donde sólo estábamos quien fuese que me había traído y yo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! La semana que viene estaré de vacaciones y no creo que pueda poner ningún capítulo. ¡Nos vemos la siguiente!<p>

¡Feliz semana a todos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

Por fin de vuelta. Gracias por seguir aún ahí ;)

* * *

><p><strong>21.<strong>

Llegué a casa a toda velocidad, sabía que cuando llegara los hadas estarían esperándome. Aterricé en el jardín, junto a la puerta trasera de la casa, donde mis guardias les habían confinado. Les hice un gesto para que les permitieran pasar y entramos. Pam y Bill me recibieron en la puerta.

_ Infórmame – dije sin mirar a Bill. Sus ojos se fueron hasta Pardloe y Claude pareció entender.

_ Dime donde os podemos esperar. Tengo que hacer algunas preguntas al señor Pardloe mientras tus acólitos te informan – sonrió Crane en mi dirección.

_ Pam, llévales a la sala de interrogatorios.

_ ¿Eso es un eufemismo para sala de tortura? – Claude soltó una carcajada que no se reprimió con la mirada dura que le eché-. Está bien, señorita Ravenscroft, cuando quiera.

Les seguí con la mirada mientras iban hacia el piso inferior. Me volví a Bill para seguirle.

_ ¿Cómo de grave es lo que has encontrado?

_ No creo que te gusten los planes que tienen estos putos hadas para la señorita Stackhouse...

_ Ya los sé, me los ha contado Crane.

_ La llaman princesa – comentó con tono confundido.

_ Es una Brigant.

_ No me jodas... – soltó Bill y de repente se recuperó como el buen caballero sureño que había sido- Lo siento, me ha pillado de sorpresa.

_ Sí, a mí también – dije esperando que no me notara que mentía.

_ Pardloe se ha estado escribiendo y citando con tres de ellos. Y con Freyda. Lo del vídeo de vigilancia no fue algo puntual. Su contacto con ella es muy anterior a que nos instaláramos aquí. Quizá por eso fue tan reacia a que nos trasladáramos a Chicago.

_ Sookie ha desaparecido – le informé al fin y su cara de preocupación me molestó. Él no la recordaba, no debería ponerla. Ella era, en cualquiera de los casos, mía.

_ ¿Crees que ha sido Freyda?

_ Me temo que sí – confesé-. En cuanto interrogue al puto hada, voy a ir a enfrentarla, a ver que dice antes e iré a verla con lo que descubra.

Bajé a la sala de interrogatorios y allí estaban sentados los dos hadas, antes de entrar les oí hablar. Claude le instaba a decir todo lo que supiera del paradero de Sookie porque no se me conocía por mi comprensión y paciencia, y ya sabía lo que ella era para mí. Por alguna razón, apostilló con un aunque yo no lo supiera. ¿Me estaba cubriendo el hada? ¿Sabía que si Sookie y yo volvíamos a estar juntos se rompería la magia? El caso es que se lo ocultó a Pardloe y me daba más margen, sobre todo con Freyda.

_ Bien – dije entrando-, Pardloe, estás jodido.

_ Muy bien, Northman, haciendo que tu prisionero confíe en ti – Crane puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Este cabrón quería que Sookie se casara con él para ocupar tu lugar, Crane, ¿qué te parece? – Claude me levantó una ceja y me siguió el juego.

_ Vaya, Preston, sí que estás jodido – dijo con voz seria y amenazante. Sí que había mejorado en los años que no le había visto-. Te van a dar por el culo tu príncipe, un rey y Sookie cuando se entere, que no dudes que será convenientemente informada. Ahora, dinos dónde está. Acabemos con esto...

_ No lo sé – volvió a repetir.

_ No lo sabes o tú no eres el que lo sabe – puntualizó el hada.

_ No soy el que lo sabe – apretó los labios un momento en una fina línea y tras unos segundos, confesó al fin-. Tampoco sabía qué iban a hacer, pero sí que planeaban algo. Pensé que me informarían antes de hacer nada...

_ Menuda manera de descubrir que no eres más que una marioneta, que eres prescindible, ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que en un momento determinado, uno de ellos puede decidir tomar tu lugar y ser él quien se haga con Sookie?

_ No harían eso... – murmuró con un hilo de voz-, la respetan.

_ Ya lo creo, tanto como a ti, sí – siseó Crane.

_ Por tu bien, espero que no la toquen, porque vas a sufrir mucho si alguien le hace algo a mi mujer – apreté la mandíbula ante semejante idea.

_ ¡No es tu mujer! – me gritó.

_ Qué lástima que ella no piense lo mismo. Pardloe, ya eres historia, ella es mía y por decisión propia, y la voy a hacer feliz y la voy a consentir como nunca nadie lo fue porque la quiero – me miró sorprendido por mi declaración.

_ No puedes quererla.

_ ¿Por qué no, porque a ti no te viene bien? Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, es la única mujer que lo ha conseguido.

_ Tu mujer, la de verdad, la destrozará. Está obsesionada contigo...

_ Ya se cuidará de hacerlo – rugí sacando los colmillos ante la insinuación-. ¿Sabía de vuestro plan?

_ Creo que sí, pero no te lo podría asegurar, Aherin y Kendryk fueron los que me pusieron en contacto con ella...

_ Voy a ver qué me dice – murmuré levantándome-. Sigue preguntándole, a ver si sacamos algo en claro y llamadme con lo que sea – ordené a Crane.

_ Vaya, Northman, eres el rey de lo obvio ¿Creías que nos íbamos a sentar aquí y tomar un té mientras volvías? – puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para mirar a Pardloe-. Aquí mi amigo y yo vamos a tener una pequeña conversación sobre la inconveniencia de joder con mi familia, en el más amplio sentido de la expresión...

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza y salí. Pam me esperaba fuera y la dejé a cargo de todo mientras iba a enfrentarme con la reina, con órdenes muy concretas.

_ Ten cuidado con esa puta loca... – murmuró acariciando mi brazo. Mi Pam-. Te llamo con lo que tenga...

En pocos minutos estaba en la habitación del hotel de Freyda. Intentó saludarme efusivamente pero la detuve, tenía que dejarle claro cuál _no_ era el motivo de mi visita. Se separó con aprensión y eso me hizo sospechar que sabía porqué estaba allí.

_ Eric, mi amor – sonrió con torpeza-, ¿qué te trae por mi hotel? ¿Me echabas de menos?

_ Para nada, querida – dije con despreocupación-, sólo he descubierto tu amistad con el señor Pardloe y me preguntaba a qué se debía... – se estremeció ligeramente.

_ El señor Pardloe y yo tenemos negocios comunes – dijo vagamente.

_ Por supuesto, nada que ver con que mi amante sea la pareja de él.

_ ¿Tu amante...? – apretó la mandíbula y siseó.

_ Sí, te dije que la quería de humana, ¿qué parte no entendiste?

_ No pensé que lo harías...

_ ¿Qué pasa? – solté una carcajada sin humor- ¿No me conoces? Te dije que la quería y es mía. A diferencia de ti, yo no me escondo, fui de frente y te avisé... – el móvil me interrumpió, consideré no contestar pero quizá Crane y Pam habían conseguido averiguar algo. Miré el identificador de llamadas y no reconocí el número, aún así, contesté.

_ Discúlpame un minuto – murmuré saliendo de la habitación de Freyda-. ¿Quién es?– contesté con voz de pocos amigos.

_ _Eric_ – la voz acongojada de Sookie llegó a mí con dificultad.

_ ¿Sookie...?– mi corazón muerto dio un vuelco-. Amante, te escucho muy mal, ¿dónde estás?

_ _Me tiene Freyda... _– musito. Pero, ¿qué coño...?

_ ¿Freyda? – dije con cuidado-. Estoy con ella...

_ _¡Estás aquí!_ – había tanto alivio en su voz que me sentí inútil por no poder responder a sus expectativas.

_ Estoy en su hotel – murmuré preocupado.

_ _No puede ser..._ – y la conexión se perdió.

Joder..., marqué a toda velocidad y llamé a Bill, le conté que Sookie me había llamado y le di el número desde el que lo había hecho para ver si podía localizar dónde estaba. Me recompuse un poco y volvía la habitación donde Freyda me esperaba. No me cabía ninguna duda de que había escuchado mis conversaciones así que, ya podía dejar de ser sutil.

_ Bueno, Freyda – dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí-. ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo?

_ ¿Algo como qué?

_ Vamos a dejarnos de juegos, sé que la tienes tú. ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

_ ¿Tu mujer? – rugió con ira-. _Yo_ soy tu mujer.

_ No, querida, _tú_, por desgracia, eres mi esposa – nos quedamos unos instantes mirándonos y calibrándonos-. Así, que déjame preguntártelo otra vez, ¿dónde está mi mujer?

_ No lo sé.

_ Esa no era la respuesta correcta, intentémoslo otra vez – me acerqué peligrosamente a ella y desnudé mis colmillos. Mi estatura hizo el resto-. Quiero a Sookie de vuelta, ¿dónde está?

_ Nunca la tendrás.

_ Nunca es mucho tiempo, en cualquier caso, mucho más del que tú dispones – la amenacé.

No es que esperara que gran cosa, pero que se riera no entraba dentro de los posibles escenarios que había ideado en mi cabeza.

_ ¿De verdad crees que puedes amenazarme, vikingo?

_ Sabes que serás reina y todo lo que quieras – intenté razonar mofándome de ella-, pero no eres más fuerte que yo. Puedo romperte como si fueras una ramita, harías bien en recordarlo.

_ Y tú en recordar tu sitio.

_ Mi sitio estaba en Shreveport, junto a los que amaba, y tú me lo arrebataste todo. Que me hayas dado poder y fortuna a cambio es lo menos que podrías haber hecho por mí después de todo – hice una pequeña pausa y solté una carcajada-. ¿Que recuerde mi sitio? Lo hago, junto a mi mujer, esa que no eres, ni nunca fuiste, tú.

_ Nunca la vas a tener – repitió con odio.

_ Ya lo veremos, Freyda.

_ Sí, lo veremos. Es más, te diré que si quieres que salga indemne de esto, vas a tener que reconsiderar nuestro contrato prenupcial. Voy a tener que hacerlo más restrictivo para ti, es evidente que has sabido sortear los acuerdos a los que llegamos – sonrió con triunfo.

_ Eso no va a pasar nunca, vete haciendo a la idea.

El teléfono llamó mi atención, era un mensaje de Pam, "hecho". Sonreí y la sensación de triunfo que me envolvió impidió que me diera cuenta del sonido a mi espalda.

_ Encadénalo – ordenó Freyda y quien había hecho puf a mi espalda me rodeó con plata. Caí de rodillas pero me reí.

_ No es un movimiento muy inteligente, querida – intenté no mostrar el dolor que la plata me infringía-. Tú tienes a mi mujer y yo a tu humano. Pobre Héctor, ¿qué será de él en manos de mi gente? – su expresión cambió por completo-. Y por si te lo preguntabas, por si creías que eres la única, yo también cuento con hadas en mi equipo...

En ese momento Crane hizo acto de presencia y se deshizo del hombre de su raza sin despeinarse siquiera. Me alegraba que Pam fuese tan eficiente y hubiese mandado a Claude.

_ Northman – dijo sacudiéndose el polvo que el hada había dejado, ¿no puedes controlar a tu jodida esposa? – Freyda hizo amago de irse para él y la freno blandiendo su espada ante ella-. Me encanta esta espada, un filo de hierro y el otro de plata... Me la regaló mi hermana, Claudine – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa triste y de añoranza-. ¿La recuerdas? La echo mucho de menos. En fin... – se recuperó y su gesto se endureció y se hizo fiero-, a lo que íbamos, a ver, puta reina de los cojones, ¿dónde está mi prima?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuve ante ella con mi mano atenazando su cuello. Quería acabar con ella, a la mierda las consecuencias. Además, ¿quién me lo reprocharía? Había intentado acabar con Sookie, mi mujer, aquella con la que tenía un vínculo de sangre, eso en nuestro mundo se pagaba con la muerte, reina o no. A mi espalda, Claude carraspeó para llamar mi atención y que no le arrancara la cabeza a mi esposa.

_ ¿Dónde está, Freyda?

_ No lo sé... – masculló con dificultad.

_ No te lo voy a preguntar otra vez, responde, sé que la tienes tú. Me lo ha dicho ella – oí como Crane se sorprendía con mi respuesta.

_ Venga, joder – dijo el hada con fastidio-, que no tenemos todo el día, suéltalo de una puñetera vez – mi móvil volvió a sonar y Claude y yo intercambiamos una mirada y nuestras posiciones-. Quietecita – siseó a Freyda colocando el filo de plata de su espada en su cuello.

Miré el mensaje y sonreí, mostré el teléfono a Claude que imitó mi gesto. Era de Bill: _Encontrada. 3627 North Magnolia Ave. Llegamos en 10 min._ Un suspiro de alivio me recorrió, mi Sookie estaba a punto de ser liberada. Me quité la chaqueta y cogí las cadenas con las que habían intentado apresarme para pasárselas a Claude. Rápidamente, ató a Freyda y se desvaneció con ella. Volé a casa y llegué para verle encerrarla en una de las celdas de mi sótano. Me pasé por la sala en la que esperaba Pardloe para informarle.

_ Has tenido suerte, la hemos encontrado, pero no creas que va a terminar aquí. Tendrás tu merecido.

_ Quiero irme – intentó sonar fuerte y retador.

_ No, ni mucho menos – sonreí con satisfacción, pensando lo que le haría antes de dejarle seco-. Y no te agotes, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no vas a poder salir de aquí.

Claude se asomó a la puerta, evitando entrar y levantando una ceja ante el despliegue de hierro con el que estaba reforzada la habitación.

_ ¿No te has pasado un poco? – puso los ojos en blanco-. Venga, vamos, deja de restregarle a Preston a su ex y vamos a rescatarla.

Sonreí, tenía que reconocer que le empezaba a coger simpatía al nuevo puto príncipe de las hadas. Me cogió por un brazo y aparecimos ante una casa en Magnolia. Pam, Bill y algunos de nuestro hombres con McMahon a la cabeza, tomaron posiciones para entrar en la casa y crear el caos mientras Claude y yo íbamos a por ella. En cuestión de segundos, aparecimos ante una puerta. El hada me indicó que entrara mientras él se quedaba para vigilar que pudiésemos irnos. Abrí con cuidado, en una cama al otro extremo, Sookie se abrazaba a un hombre rubio y grande, un hombre que, definitivamente, se parecía a mí.

* * *

><p>Voy a empezar a espaciar más los capítulos de este fic y en lugar de poner tres por semana, pondré uno o dos, dependiendo del tiempo que pueda dedicarle. Confieso que ha costado mucho terminar este capítulo, sobre todo porque tengo la cabeza en otro :D<p>

El nuevo empezaré a ponerlo el miércoles así que os espero. Vuelven a ser todos humanos en una historia que llevaba rondándome mucho tiempo pero nunca terminaba de escribir. El caso es que la idea original tampoco tiene mucho que ver con el resultado final, pero creo que os va a gustar. O, bueno, sinceramente, eso espero, porque yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndolo...

Y, como siempre, vuestros comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

Gracias por todas las alertas, reviews y favoritos. Me hace mucha ilusión que os esté gustando porque empezaba a sentirme un poco perdida y cada vez me estaba costando más sentarme a escribir.

La historia no está terminada ni abandonada, es que el Muso me lleva por otros caminos y yo soy fácil y me dejo, ay, hace conmigo lo que quiere, que ya me conoce y siempre le ha gustado susurrarme palabras al oído para liarme... Intentaré que lo siga haciendo sobre esta historia para poner un capítulo cada semana ;)

Gracias, de nuevo, por vuestro tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>22.<strong>

En cuanto la conexión con Eric se perdió, me acurruqué en la cama realmente asustada. Menuda mierda de deseo. No sólo había permitido que mi esposo traspasara la magia, lo que, tenía que confesar, me había encantado, y sonreí a mi pesar pensando en él, sino que también había dejado pasar con él a los demás. ¿Ahora nunca más estaría a salvo de toda esa mierda de mundo que siempre se había empeñado en poseerme, obligarme a hacer lo que quisieran o intentar matarme? Y lo más apremiante, ¿quién era la puta Freyda que me retenía aquí? Intenté serenarme y empezar a pensar en cómo salir de la habitación. Volví a echar una ojeada para llegar a la misma conclusión, era grande y oscura, sólo parecía haber una puerta de acceso. Las puñeteras pantallas dificultaban la visión pero no parecía haber nada extraño, aparte del hecho de que evidentemente era un sótano. Me encogí aún más y el miedo hizo presa en mí. Ojalá Eric viniese pronto...

No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado, por mí podrían haber sido horas. El silencio en la habitación era sepulcral, lo que esperaba que no fuese premonitorio, joder, si casi echaba de menos los gemidos de la puta de Freyda. No, no realmente, tampoco había que exagerar, estaba desesperada pero no tanto. Aún tenía la esperanza de que Eric vendría a buscarme. Teníamos un vínculo de sangre, podría localizarme en cualquier momento, como había hecho siempre hasta ahora. Lo que no había evitado que en alguna ocasión llegase un pelín tarde, pero no era el momento para recordar horrores pasados. Decidí volver a llamar a Eric así que me moví por toda la habitación otra vez, intentando encontrar cobertura, pero esta vez no hubo suerte. Volví a la cama y pensé en todo lo que ya no tendría, si no conseguía salir de allí y, había que ser realistas, fuese o no la que me retenía, Freyda no me dejaría nunca acercarme a su esposo si salía. Me había hecho falta una década para reconocer que necesitaría toda una vida para olvidarme de Eric, así que si salía..., no, cuando saliera, ni un ejército de Freydas me iban a separar de él.

Mis pensamientos se estaban haciendo cada vez más caóticos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Una figura, amada e inconfundible, se recortó al trasluz.

Eric.

Mi corazón dio un salto de alegría, mis plegarias habían funcionado, Dios aún me amaba y me había mandado a mi amor, a mi amante de cuerpo y sangre, a mi esposo. Vino hasta mí con velocidad vampírica y se puso a mi lado en la cama.

_ Sookie, cielo... – me encogí un poco pese a la alegría, nunca me había llamado así y aunque hacía diez años desde que me llamara algo, bueno, no, un día, me recordé, nunca me había llamado "cielo"-. Estás a salvo.

Su boca se fue hacia la mía y era como si tuviese otro sabor pero acepté gustosa sus besos extraños y, sorprendentemente, ajenos a mí. Cogió mi cabeza entre sus grandes manos y me miró de forma penetrante, como si quisiera ver dentro de mí. No me pude mover, durante unos segundos dudé de si estaría bajo su influjo pero eso era imposible, ni Eric ni ningún vampiro podía hacerlo. La sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar era abrumadora pero no podía situar lo que era. Sus manos volaron sobre mi cuerpo mientras sus besos se hacían más demandantes.

_ Aquí, no, amor – intenté resistirme-, sácame de aquí primero. Llévame a casa.

Pero Eric seguí besando mi cuello y estrujando mis pechos, murmurando mi nombre como en una letanía. Su boca volvió a la mía y su lengua me lió para seguir en esa cama un poco más, al menos. Mis manos se habían ido a su pelo cuando oí un ruido detrás de él. Freyda se cruzó por mi mente y me encogí pensando en lo que nos haría. Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo de ver a Preston apartando de mí a mi vampiro. Pero, ¿qué coño...? Mi prometido y mi amante se enzarzaron en una pelea. Me sorprendió la fuerza con la que Preston había separado a Eric de mí, sus ojos llameaban de ira y mi vikingo se revolvió para atacarle. Durante unos instantes se movieron a gran velocidad por la habitación, a tanta que casi me costaba seguir los movimientos. El corazón me saltaba en el pecho, esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que hacer algo para separarles, quería a Eric, pero no podía dejar que matara a Preston. Intenté usar mi poquita magia pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Así que me limité a gritarles y a pedirles que pararan. No funcionó. Con uno de mis gritos, Eric se desestabilizó y Preston aprovechó para aprisionarle colocándose encima. Tenía a mi amante por el cuello, estaba paralizada, por un momento una oleada de orgullo me invadió. No, no, no, no podía ser, ¿quería que Preston ganara a Eric en una pelea por mi amor? Eric era aquel a quien yo más amaba en el mundo, ya no me engañaba, ¿por qué ahora quería que mi prometido ganase? Como fuese, no podía permitir que le matara y grité.

_ ¡No!, ¡no le mates!

Preston levantó los ojos confundido y me miró por primera vez desde que entrara. En su expresión apenada pude leer tanta cosas que lo que me hizo sentir me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sentí su rabia, su pena, su decepción, sus celos, su amor, su confusión por lo que le pedía, todo, en la boca de mi estómago, como si fuese a través del vínculo que volvíamos a compartir Eric y yo. Ese momento de debilidad fue el que mi vampiro oportunista aprovechó para cambiar las tornas y colocarse encima para golpearle una y otra vez.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y, desde luego, a éste si que no me lo esperaba.

_ Northman – gritó Claude entrando-, ¿qué coño te retiene...?

Mi primo. ¿Qué hacía allí? Hacía diez años que había salido de mi vida y ahora aparecía en el lugar en el que estaba prisionera. Seguro que era el responsable de todo, pero ¿por qué le hablaba a Eric? La cabeza empezaba a explotarme, cada vez era todo más confuso, su expresión, por ejemplo, que cambió tan radicalmente cuando vio la escena que estaba teniendo lugar a los pies de la cama. De un movimiento rápido se planto junto a ellos y sacó la espada que le había visto acariciar tantas veces en el breve periodo en el que vivimos juntos y que había sido regalo de Claudine. La hundió en Eric y yo me creí morir. No, mi amante, no, mi esposo, no, mi vikingo, no... Mi primo acababa de matar a mi amor. El pecho me dolía y me dejé caer en la cama, llorando amargamente por mi vampiro, agarrándome el vientre que se había vuelto a preñar con sus emociones y su presencia, ahogando contra el colchón mi dolor por la pérdida del amor de mi vida. Había sido todo tan rápido que aún le sentía en mí, sentía su dolor, pero también sentía su alivio y su alegría. ¿Qué le pasaba al puto vínculo? ¿Me estaba volviendo loca de dolor? Unas manos, las de Preston, me cogieron y me abrazaron contra su pecho. No me moví, aunque la sensación de estar en casa me invadió. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de las sábanas revueltas. La voz de Claude, el asesino de mi amante, llegaba a mí débilmente.

_ Cógela y vámonos...

Los brazos fuertes de Preston me cogieron y me llevaron en volandas hacia la salida. Las lágrimas me impedían ver por donde íbamos y me daba igual, ya no vería nunca más el hermoso rostro de Eric y sentirle aún dentro sólo lo hacía aún más doloroso. Sus ojos ya nunca más me mirarían con deseo ni su sonrisa burlona me acompañaría, nunca más podría refugiarme en sus brazos ni nadie me volvería a llamar _amante_...

_ Sookie, reacciona – Preston se había parado en el jardín y me abrazaba contra su pecho, acariciando mi pelo-. Mírame, por favor, amante...

Me quedé rígida en sus brazos, Dios, no podía ser. Levanté los ojos y Eric me devolvió una expresión preocupada y de alivio. Pero... No, no había tiempo para peros. Me levanté de un salto y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo, besando entre lágrimas y mocos cada milímetro de su cara.

_ Estás vivo..., estás vivo... – repetía como una letanía mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza y empezaba a responder a mis besos entre mis lágrimas-. Estás vivo...

_ Todo lo vivo que un vampiro puede estar, sí – se rió suavemente.

_ ¿Cómo...? – me sorprendí cuando mi cerebro pudo serenarse para hacer la pregunta pertinente.

_ No sé si entiendo tu pregunta, pero seguro que tu puto primo nos da la respuesta.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Claude estaba a nuestro lado. Seguía igual que le recordaba, hermoso y joven, claro, era un hada, no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente, no envejecían igual, pero ahora había algo que era diferente. Me miró y sonrió.

_ Prima, me alegra que estés bien – su sonrisa me pareció algo que hasta ese momento nunca hubiese pensado en poner en una frase aplicado a Claude, genuina.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado...? ¿Dónde está Preston? – Eric se encogió debajo de mí y sus manos soltaron mi cuerpo.

_ ¿Preston...? – la voz de Eric decía mucho más de lo que nuestro vínculo ahora me gritaba.

_ Estaba arriba – murmuré excusándome con un hilo de voz como una niña cogida en falta.

Eric se volvió e intercambió una mirada con Claude, que suspiró.

_ No era Preston, tu ex prometido está en la casa de aquí, el rey – señaló a Eric con la cabeza y media sonrisa burlona.

_ Pero le he visto arriba luchando contra Eric.

_ Vamos a achacar el hecho de que no relaciones que hayas visto morir a tu vampiro y ahora estás en sus brazos con que Preston no esté o haya estado aquí esta noche, a la experiencia traumática que has experimentado... – dijo mi primo con tono sarcástico.

_ Hada... – rugió Eric a modo de primer aviso y Claude se rió.

_ Esta casa está rodeada por la magia, sobre todo esa habitación. Supongo que el hechizo consistía en que vieras y sintieses lo que él quería. Una idea estupenda, la verdad, al césar lo que es del césar...

_ ¿Qué...? – me salió con un gallo pero es que no me lo podía creer-. He estado no sé cuánto tiempo debilitada en una habitación llena de hierro, sin poder comunicarme ni sentir a Eric, he soportado los insultos de su puñetera esposa, me he tenido que tragar interminables vídeos de porno casero de los dos – ahí, Eric levantó los ojos y me miró sorprendido-, cuando creía que era allí donde iba a morir, vino Eric a salvarme y luego Preston luchó con él.

_ ¿Y no ves nada raro? – sonrió Claude- Hazme un favor, toca la hoja de la espada. La toqué pensando que mi primo era idiota-. Oh, sigues aquí y de una pieza – puso los ojos en blanco cuando no entendí lo que me decía-. El hierro no te afecta, tonta, no eres un hada, sólo un octavo, no hubiese podido debilitarte, ni siquiera en el supuesto de que lo hubiese habido.

_ Pero...

_ A ver, Sookie, que no es tan difícil, ¿que parte de hacerte ver y sentir lo que quisiera no has entendido?

_ Ya vale, Crane – intervino Eric con todo amenazador.

_ Sí, mucho ya vale Crane, pero si no llego a estar, ahora serías pudin de vampiro – Claude levantó la vista hasta mí -. Te hizo verle como si fuese él – miró a Eric-, ¿verdad? Por eso llorabas, para ti, ahí dentro, he matado a tu amante.

_ Sí...

_ Bueno, ya pasó todo – Eric me estrechó contra su pecho-. Ahora, tienes que descansar.

Se levantó y mis piernas rodearon su cintura. Por encima de su hombro, vi a Claude sonreírle y asentir.

_ Yo me encargo de todo. Mañana nos vemos, prima – me guiñó el ojo y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaban Pam y Bill.

Eric se elevó por los aires y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en su casa. Entramos por su terraza y me llevó al aseo. Me dejó con delicadeza en el suelo y comenzó a preparar un baño abrió el grifo y cuando la temperatura fue la adecuada, puso sales en el agua. Me desnudó lentamente y salió con toda mi ropa para ponerla fuera de la habitación. Cuando regresó, se había desnudado también y su ropa estaba descartada donde la mía. Al principio no lo entendí, pero parecía que mi cerebro volvía a funcionar con normalidad y rapidez. Olía a otro. Me sentí ultrajada y estúpida, había sabido que algo no estaba bien, que estaba fuera de lugar, que sus besos sabían y se sentían de forma diferente pero la angustia y la ansiedad porque me rescatase de allí, había hecho el resto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia y frustración. Eric me levantó la cara y besó mis lágrimas en silencio. Entró en la bañera y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo, dejando que me relajara contra su pecho y que el agua y la espuma lavaran mi vergüenza.

_ Nunca te avergüences por lo que hacen los demás y sobre lo que no tienes control, tú no lo sabías. Para ti era yo quien te besaba.

_ Pero...

_ No, nada de peros, no tenías cómo saberlo. Ahora está muerto, lo único que lamento es no haber sido yo el que acabara con él – una ráfaga de ira pasó mi mente junto con una imagen rápida de lo que le habría hecho. Siempre me sobrecogía cuando tenía acceso fugazmente a su mente, menos mal que pasaba muy poco-. Ahora estás junto a mí y no te vas a ir a ningún sitio, no te voy a dejar.

Me callé lo que pensaba, que eso sería si la puta Freyda lo permitía, y me relajé en su abrazo y en sus dedos obrando maravillas en mí. Mañaña pensaría en eso, sí... Y en cómo matar a la jodida reina.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>23.<strong>

Sookie se apretaba contra mi pecho sintiendo el agua acariciando su piel y las sales obrando el milagro de relajarla. Bueno, mis manos también estaban colaborando, jugando con sus pechos, trazando figuras en su vientre, jugando con su vello. Cerré los ojos e imaginé ese vientre creciendo. Hacía un milenio que no había echado eso de menos. Dejar a mis hijos fue lo que más me costó cuando Ocella me hizo y siempre fue la amenaza de mejor funcionó contra mí. Ahora me gustaría que mi mujer me diese otro hijo. Lástima que mi esperma llevara un milenio muerto. Esta tontería de las hadas y sus deseos de preñar a Sookie me había reblandecido el cerebro, menuda estupidez. No estaba seguro de querer traer, incluso de ser posible, un hijo a este mundo en el que vivíamos. No, eso sería una irresponsabilidad. Pero mis dedos trazaron círculos alrededor de su ombligo y mis manos descansaron a ambos lados como acogiendo entre ellas su gravidez.

_ ¿Qué haces? – se extrañó.

_ Imaginaba...

_ ¿Puedo preguntar? – soltó una pequeña risita y puntualizó- ¿Quiero preguntar?

_ Posiblemente, no – me reí también-. No tiene sentido – se quedó callada unos segundos.

_ Gracias – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

_ ¿Por tocarte el vientre? – volví a reírme y besé su cuello.

_ Por no dejarme, por venir a buscarme, por salvarme.

_ Aunque me pese, tengo que decir que nos ha salvado tu primo.

_ ¿Qué hace Claude aquí?

_ Es el nuevo príncipe...

_ ¿Qué? – la voz le salió chillona.

_ Como lo oyes – solté una carcajada-, al menos a este lado, y no lo hace mal, ¿sabes?

_ ¿Y cómo no sabía yo eso? – se indignó.

_ Amor, hay muchas cosas que se te han ocultado, pero esta noche, no. Mañana, cuando te sientas mejor, las conocerás.

_ ¿Ya empezamos? ¿Ya estás en plan mandón conmigo? ¿No has cambiado nada los últimos diez años?

_ Sí he cambiado, mucho. Tú..., veo que no – no pude evitar el deje de amargura en mi voz.

Se quedó callada unos instantes y se giró para tener cara a cara.

_ Lo siento, no quería... – se mordió el labio en un gesto de arrepentimiento que me pareció adorable.

_ Ven aquí – cogí su cabeza entre mis manos y la atraje hasta mí para besar su frente, pero no era ese el lugar que ella tenía en mente.

Durante los siguientes minutos nos besamos y ella intentó ir más allá, con premura y casi con desesperación. Revisé nuestro recién recuperado vínculo y vi su angustia, el ansia por borrar los besos del puto hada que se había hecho pasar por mí. La paré e intenté mandarle toda la calma y reafirmación que necesitaba en ese momento pero su malestar era demasiado grande. La estreché entre mis brazos e hice lo que sabía que quería, la besé y murmuré una y otra vez que la quería contra su piel, la cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama, donde adorar su cuerpo y arrancar de su boca y de su piel el sabor amargo de otros besos y otras manos. Mis labios empezaron a trazar su cuerpo pero sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados.

_ Amante... – murmuré sobre su pecho-, abre los ojos y mírame.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas y de temor. Sus lágrimas siempre me había roto, la última vez que la había visto llorar así fue diez años atrás, cuando nuestras vidas se fueron a la mierda. La abracé aún más y la dejé llorar sobre mi pecho susurrándole palabras de consuelo y de amor hasta que se durmió.

Permanecí junto a ella un rato para asegurarme de que estaba profundamente dormida, y me levanté con ganas de desfogar mi rabia y mi frustración con alguien. ¿Qué tal el puto hada? Bajé al sótano y me dirigí a la sala donde le teníamos para encontrarla vacía. Me volví a preguntar al lobo que estaba de guardia y me dijo que le había llevado a una celda porque se estaba debilitando demasiado, como yo había ordenado. ¿Qué? Me dirigí a la celda rápidamente con el lobo pisándome los talones y, obviamente, allí no había nadie. Joder, la ira se iba apoderando de mí, iban a rodar cabezas por la torpeza de haber dejado escapar a Pardloe. Pam llegó enseguida con expresión asustada.

_ ¿Qué pasa, señor?

_ Pardloe se ha escapado – la informé con un rugido.

_ ¿Cómo...? – se sorprendió-. Eso es imposible, la sala está reforzada con hierro.

_ Bueno, resulta que fue trasladado a esta celda porque _yo_ lo ordené... – Pam me miró comprendiendo.

_ ¿Quién haría algo así?

_ ¿Dónde está Crane?

_ No lo sé, le dejé hace una hora en su habitación...

Nos dirigimos al ala de invitados para ver si Crane aún estaba allí o nos había engañado. Esperaba que estuviese porque retomar mi relación con Sookie matando a su ex novio y a su primo, no era de recibo. Por no decir, que a ella le iba a parecer mal. Nos paramos ante la puerta y nos miramos, entramos y, bueno, no, seguro que Crane había estado en la habitación. Olía a sexo y el desorden indicaba que había sido así y si eso no hubiese sido suficiente indicio, en la cama, Claude embestía con fuerza en uno de mis lobos, agarrándole del pelo con una mano y acariciando su espalda con la otra. Me miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió con ojos de deseo.

_ Vaya, Northman – gimió-, ¿vienes a unirte a mi fiesta...?

_ Preferiría haberlo hecho si eso hubiese evitado que Pardloe se hubiese escapado – le miré con rabia-. Sal de mi lobo y vístete.

_ Estamos terminando... – sus bellas facciones se contrajeron de placer-, enseguida soy todo tuyo...

Cerré la puerta y un grito de placer se oyó en cuestión de segundos.

Fiel a su palabra, en cinco minutos y con aspecto relajado, Claude se unía a nosotros en el despacho. Su expresión, sin embargo, era seria y preocupada, la brecha en mi seguridad no era para menos. Al menos Freyda aún estaba con nosotros.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo con fastidio, como si hubiese sido mi culpa.

_ Le llevaron a una celda porque _yo_ lo mandé.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Alguien fingiendo ser tú dice algo así y tu seguridad hace lo que le dice? Eso no tiene sentido.

Bill pulsó el enter y una llamada resonó en la habitación. Era mi voz a través de mi número de teléfono, ordenando que se le fuese llevado a una celda para que no estuviese tan debilitado cuando llegara para interrogarle.

_ ¿Cómo se hace eso? Yo no fui y es mi número – le miré enfadado-. ¿La magia en la casa podría haberlo hecho?

_ Puede ser, lo que quiere decir que no fue Kendryk quien hizo el hechizo, al morir hubiese desaparecido.

_ ¿Hay más putos hadas detrás de todo esto? Pero, ¿qué coño pasa con vosotros? – la voz de Pam se elevó haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos-. Si sois cuatro gatos, ¿no podéis estar en paz a este lado?

_ Se ve que no, cariño, nos va la marcha – Claude se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

_ El amanecer se acerca – anuncié innecesariamente-, te pediría que aprovechases tus horas de sol para hacer averiguaciones.

Mi primer impulso hubiese sido rugirle y ordenarle pero ahora era un príncipe, me gustase o no, le debía cortesía.

_ No te preocupes, para cuando anochezca, tendré algo. Esto me jode a mí más que a ti, es contra mí contra quien se rebelan.

_ También está Sookie, quiero que no la dejes, mis lobos estarán con ella igualmente pero te la confío a ti. No creo necesario decir que espero que la trates como ella merece, porque mi cortesía terminaría si escuchara la más mínima queja de sus labios.

_ Oh, qué bonito es el amor... – se burló de mí- Northman, olvidas que ella es de mi familia, puedo ser muy cabrón pero siempre le he tenido cariño – levanté la ceja ante esa afirmación-. Bueno, joder, todo el cariño del que soy capaz...

_ Más te vale que sea bastante – dije levantándome y saliendo de la habitación.

En el dormitorio, Sookie seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Al entrar un pequeño suspiro se escapó por sus labios entreabiertos y su sonido reverberó en mí. No era el momento para tener una erección, pensé mientras me desvestía para acurrucarme contra mi amante. La abracé por la espalda y con cuidado la giré para que descansara la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Y así nos sorprendió el alba, besándole el pelo y acariciándole el culo, sin estrecharla demasiado para que unas horas después pudiese deshacerse de mi abrazo y salir al sol y a la vida.

Me desperté a media tarde, como era habitual, y Sookie no estaba en la habitación. Me giré y aspiré su olor en mi almohada y, pese a la tristeza por no tenerla cerca, sonreí porque de nuevo volvía a impregnar mi vida. Me levanté y me duché rápidamente. David entró y despachamos a toda velocidad los asuntos pendientes. Cuando se fue, cerré los ojos e intenté que nuestro vínculo me llevara junto a ella. Lo que no esperaba era que estuviese en el sótano, en la sala en la que estaba Freyda. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no se movió cuando entré. Miraba el ataúd de Freyda. Su voz llegó a mí en un susurro.

_ Sería tan fácil, sería tan, tan fácil – mi atención se centró en ella-. Abrir este puto ataúd y acabar con lo único que me separa de ti... Seguro que Claude podría echarme una mano y decir que la tuvo que matar porque me estaba atacando o en defensa propia, seguro que nadie se atrevería a discutirle a nuevo príncipe su derecho a la autodefensa – no me atreví a replicar-. Por otro lado, seguro que tiene cabreado a más de uno en las más altas jerarquías y que todos saben que tú serías mucho mejor rey – se giró y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos-. Sería _tan_ fácil...

_ Tenemos que saber qué pasó – murmuré congiéndola por la cintura.

Pegó su espalda a mi pecho y sus manos acariciaron las mías. Una oleada de amor que llegaba a través del vínculo me ahogó. Sorprendentemente, ahora era más fuerte. Besé su pelo y la estreché aún más contra mi cuerpo.

_ ¿Podemos hacer el amor sobre su ataúd? – ronroneó y no pude evitar reírme.

_ Vaya, amante, qué desvergonzada te has vuelto.

_ Me vas a perdonar pero ver todos los vídeos porno que me hizo tragarme bien merece que cuando se despierte, lo que huela sea nuestro momento de pasión.

_ No sabemos si era ella – repetí casi sin saber si deseaba que fuese así o no.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que lo imaginé?

_ No, te estoy diciendo que no sabemos cuál es su implicación – hice una pausa mordiéndome las palabras. Los vídeos, en cualquier caso, si eran reales.

_ Pero, ¿podemos hacerlo aquí o no?

_ Se puede despertar, Sookie...

_ Más emocionante – me interrumpió y llevó la mano a mi entrepierna-. Y de despertarse, tú me defenderías, ¿no?

_ Sookie... – gemí intentando protestar.

_ ¿Sí, Eric? – susurró mientras su mano se perdía dentro de mi pantalón.

_ Me vuelves loco... – me agarré a sus caderas y me rendí a sus deseos.

Volvió la cabeza para besarme y mis manos jugueteaban con sus pechos antes de descender y subir su falda. Durante los siguientes minutos, le di el gusto. Estaba tan excitada por lo que estábamos haciendo que me contagió. No sabría discernir si había sido ella o había sido yo, que ya no sabía donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Se apoyó en el ataúd mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez desde atrás y mis manos se ocupaban de acariciarla. Estábamos tan animados que no nos dimos cuenta que el ocaso se nos venía encima. Cuando noté que su vagina comenzaba a contraerse, me mordí la muñeca y se la ofrecí mientras lamía su cuello. En cuanto se la llevó a la boca, bebí de ella y explotamos. Se dejó caer sobre el féretro jadeando, moviéndose aún contra mí.

_ Cada vez es mejor... – jadeó con un hilo de voz.

_ Porque te quiero – murmuré contra su nuca.

Giró la cabeza y atrapé sus labios que sonreían. Salí de ella y nos recompusimos un poco. Íbamos a salir de la sala cuando el ataúd de Freyda se abrió. Coloqué a Sookie detrás de mí. Mi esposa salió como si tuviese un resorte.

_ ¡Cabrón, hijo de puta! – siseó con ira.

_ ¡Eh! – oí a mi espalda-. No le hables así – Sookie salió de la protección que mi cuerpo le ofrecía.

_ Puta de mierda, te dije que te alejaras de mi marido.

_ Lo siento, guapa, es mío – abrí los ojos ante el intercambio.

_ Te voy a matar...

Para mi asombro y no sabría decir si para mi espanto, Sookie soltó una carcajada.

_ ¿Sí? ¿Tú y cuantas cornudas como tú más? – se rió desafiante.

_ Sookie... – intenté frenarla, pero mi pequeña hada estaba imparable.

Freyda se abalanzó sobre ella y la tuve que detener interponiéndome entre ellas.

_ ¿Vas a dejar que me hable así? – me espetó.

_ Así, ¿cómo? – preguntó Sookie y volvió a zafarse de mi cuerpo-. No eres consciente, ¿verdad, Freyda? – susurró con voz suave pero con cierto deje de amenaza-. Has estado a mi merced todo el día, porque mientras que tú has dormido en un ataúd en esta triste sala del sótano, yo he estado junto a tu marido, abrazada a él en su cama, dejando que me tocara, disfrutando de que lo hiciera. Podría haber acabado contigo en cualquier momento y ahora ya no serías más que un montón de despojos. Seríamos libres y tú, tú, _querida_, serías historia – la cogió por la barbilla y su voz sonó fría y seca. Una pequeña sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus labios cuando Freyda apartó la cara-. Así que no deberías olvidar que si ahora vives, es gracias a mí. No estaría de más mostrar un poco de respeto y de agradecimiento, quizá mostrarte humilde y servil te dé otro día.

Los sentimientos que la embargaban estaban abrumándome, esta Sookie era diferente. Los años, el dolor y la amargura, su herencia Brigant... Como Claude mutando de stripper a príncipe, se notaba el poder que emanaba de ellos. Después de todo, sí que era una princesa. Se dio media vuelta, pasó la mano por mi pecho sonriéndome voluptuosamente y siguió hacia la salida.


	24. Chapter 24

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>24.<strong>

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza pero abrazada a mi vampiro. Reposando mi cabeza sobre su pecho inmóvil y con su mano adoptando la forma de mi cachete, donde descansaba, dándome libertad de movimiento una vez estuviese muerto durante el día. Sonreí por su consideración y besé sus pecho frío y marmóreo aspirando su aroma familiar y añorado. Me levanté con cuidado aunque, evidentemente, no le iba a despertar y fui al baño, me duché rápidamente y me vestí con las ropas que Eric había dejado para mí en el baño con una de sus habituales nota. ¡Dios, cómo había echado de menos eso! Hasta su letra hermosa y anticuada que siempre había dicho sin realmente llegar a expresarlo, que me quería, porque sus hechos siempre habían sido consecuentes con su amor, no como los míos. Volví a la cama y acaricié su bello rostro, aparté el pelo de sus ojos y besé sus labios. Sabía que no era posible, pero hubiese jurado que una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y que su boca se entreabrió ligeramente.

Salí de la zona privada de Eric y vi que eran las doce ya, con razón mis tripas estaban dándome un aviso, hacía un día que no comía. Estaba un poco perdida en aquella mansión, no sabía cómo llegar a la cocina desde donde me encontraba. Por suerte, me encontré con una doncella que me indicó por donde ir. Después de invertir una cantidad de tiempo ridícula, llegué a mi destino. La cocinera me miró extrañada.

_ ¿Quería algo, señorita?

_ Teresa, ¿no? – me sonrió al ver que sabía su nombre-. Perdone, me he extraviado en la casa – me reí incómoda por mi torpeza-, ¿sería posible comer algo? No sé si el señor Northman habrá dejado alguna indicación...

_ Claro que sí, señorita Stackhouse, pero no tenía que haberse molestado en venir a la cocina, una doncella le hubiese servido la comida en el comedor, con el señor Crane.

_ ¿Claude está en el comedor?

_ Sí, señorita – la miré demostrando lo desorientada que estaba y ella se apiadó-. Lizzi – llamó a una de las chicas que estaban en la cocina-, acompaña a la señorita al comedor y sírvele el almuerzo.

Me despedí de ella dándole las gracias con una sonrisa y seguí a Lizzi hasta el comedor. Allí me encontré con Claude. Decir que no había envejecido era una obviedad, seguía como la última vez que le vi diez años atrás, alto, increíblemente guapo y con aire distante e inaccesible. Se levantó al verme y vino hacia mí.

_ Sookie – me abrazó y ahí empezó la sensación extraña-, prima, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien después de lo de ayer? Espero que Northman te tratara con consideración y respeto anoche...

_ ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo, Claude? – me liberé de su abrazo- ¿o debería llamarte de alguna otra manera, mi _príncipe_? – esperé a ver su reacción y cuando sonrió suavicé mi actitud defensiva- Por cierto, perdona mi rudeza. Me alegra verte, no te vayas a creer, ¿qué tal te ha ido todo?

_ Tranquilízate, prima, pese a que tú no creas siempre he estado de tu lado.

_ ¿Por qué me cuesta creerte?

_ Porque siempre me has tenido en mal concepto – se rió y volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos-. Anda, ven y come algo.

Lizzi me esperaba para servirme el almuerzo. Me senté y comenzó a presentarme platos a cual con aspecto y olor más delicioso, antes de disculparse y escabullirse del comedor.

_ No me culparás por ello, espero, nunca me diste ningún indicio de que no fueses así.

_ ¿No verdad? Mi misión en tu casa era protegerte, en realidad lo podría haber hecho desde la distancia pero eras la última de mi sangre que quedaba a este lado – hizo una pequeña pausa y supe que pensaba en Claudine. Extendí la mano sobre la mesa y cogí la suya con cariño-. Todos querían el regalo, yo fui a asegurarme que nadie lo conseguía. Si Fintan se lo había dado a su humana – me estremecí con la manera en la que llamó a la abuela, eso era lo que ella había sido en su mundo, pero en el mío, yo aún la echaba de menos-, era suyo. Y desde que ella ya no estaba, tuyo.

_ No esperabas que lo usara, ¿verdad?

_ No, creí que lo guardarías o la malgastarías en tu vampiro o tu hermano o tu jefe o en cualquier otro que vieses necesitado, incluso en mí si se hubiese dado el caso – se rió-. Me sorprendió que lo usaras tan bien, con tanta cordura y tanta amargura.

_ No te imaginas lo que han sido estos años sin él...

_ ¿Por qué crees que no lo sé? – sonrió misteriosamente-. Querida prima, sé todo lo que te ha pasado estos años, todo. Sólo otro hada puede desafiar el poder de un objeto tan valioso. A mí me resultó fácil, la misma magia que lo creó corre por mis venas, a Preston le costó más – me encogí al oír su nombre.

_ ¿Dónde está? Quiero verle.

_ Sí, yo también quisiera... – masculló- Se ha escapado.

_ ¿Cómo...?

_ Buena pregunta. No lo sabemos, quizá quien hiciese la magia que había en la casa se hizo pasar por Northman.

_ No le hagáis daño, Claude – murmuré jugueteando con mi comida, de repente, ya no tenía hambre.

_ Preston tiene mucho que explicar y bastante que pagar, Sookie – suspiró, intentando ponerme sobre aviso de lo que acabaría pasando.

_ No os lo voy a permitir – me obstiné.

_ No está en tu mano, prima.

_ ¿Quién habla mi primo o el príncipe? – levanté los ojos hasta él y le miré con frialdad.

_ Los dos.

_ Pues a ninguno de los dos os lo voy a tolerar, como tampoco se lo toleraré ni a mi amante ni al puto rey de Oklahoma – me levanté con brío para hacer mi salida digna.

_ Oh, déjalo, _Escarlata_ – se mofó de mí con una sonrisa mordaz-, siéntate y come, no puedes saltarte comidas alimentando a tu amante, el puto rey de Oklahoma.

Volví a sentarme y comí algo más en silencio. Me atormentaba la idea de que hicieran daño a Preston, me sentía responsable de su actitud y de sus acciones. Aunque nunca antes hubiésemos estado en esta situación, nunca le di garantías de mi amor ni de mi fidelidad. Los dos sabíamos que, de irrumpir Eric de nuevo en mi vida, me vería atraída a él como una polilla a la luz. Que yo insistiese en engañarme nunca quiso decir que fuese verdad, había intentado tapar el sol con un dedo y eso era imposible.

Claude me dejó con mis cavilaciones durante casi toda la comida, no hizo amago de proseguir esa conversación conmigo, como sabiendo qué pasaba por mi cabeza, se limitó a ser cortés y encantador, vivir para ver, mi primo, el hada stripper borde y capullo, se había convertido en un encanto de hombre, y mantuvo conmigo una conversación ligera y divertida para pasar el rato. Cuando terminamos el café que nos sirvió Lizzi, nos levantamos y nos miramos. Me acompañó hasta el salón y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

_ Cuando le encuentres – murmuró en mi oído-, dile que te explique porqué ha jodido lo que teníais. No has sido tú tirándote otra vez a Northman y volviendo a ser su mujer, fue él y lo que la ambición de otros sembraron en su cabeza lo que os ha separado.

_ ¿Qué...? – murmuré sorprendida.

_ No te hagas la tonta, prima – sonrió por encima de su hombro mientras se iba-. Tienes un día antes de que el rey y yo lo encontremos, es todo lo que creo que voy a poder contener a Northman.

Intenté serenarme y pensar, ¿dónde podría estar? Tenía que llegar a él antes que Claude y Eric. Salí del salón sin saber muy bien por dónde ir y me choqué con David, el secretario de Eric.

_ Oh, señorita Stackhouse, me alegra comprobar que está bien – me sonrió con timidez.

_ Gracias, David – le devolví la sonrisa-. Por suerte, el señor Northman y el señor Crane me pudieron encontrar.

_ Nos tuvo muy preocupados. Su majestad, incluso, tomó medidas un tanto... arriesgadas... – le miré sin entender lo que decía y vi en su mente una imagen de Freyda en una pequeña habitación- La reina está retenida en el sótano – me explicó y comprendí el peligro que suponía para todos ellos porque esa puta loca era una reina y su ira acabaría salpicándoles a todos.

_ En cuanto se levante el rey, hablaré con él – intenté tranquilizarle aunque mi idea iba más por otros derroteros, los de convencerle de acabar de una vez con la pesadilla que suponía su mujer en nuestras vidas.

_ Gracias, señorita – me miró con alivio.

_ Necesitaría llamar a mi hermano y al señor Cataliades, ¿sería posible?

_ Claro, acompáñeme – me guió por los pasillos hasta la zona de oficinas, donde me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar-. Es el despacho del rey – me informó-, dejó dicho que quería que al tratásemos como si fuese él. Si necesita algo, pulse el interfono, estaré en mi despacho – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue. ¿Qué coño les habría dicho Eric?

Me senté en su sillón, grande y confortable, y me arrellané pensando en su cuerpo enorme ocupando ese mismo lugar. Pasé la mano por la mesa de madera tallada y cuya antigüedad no sabría determinar pero sí lo valiosísima que era. En ella todo ocupaba un lugar, no había nada fuera de su sitio. Miré la pantalla del ordenador y pensé en mirar mi correo antes de llamar a Jason y al señor C., la pantalla se iluminó pero me pidió una clave para acceder. Iba a pulsar el interfono para preguntar a David qué hacer cuando se me ocurrió comprobar algo. Tecleé mi nombre con una sonrisa en los labios que se diluyó al ver que no abría nada. Mi apellido, tampoco, mi teléfono, todo lo que se me ocurrió que tuviese relación conmigo y que pudiese usarse como clave. Iba a desistir completamente decepcionada cuando se me ocurrió otra opción. La tecleé y entré. Sonreí, ante mis ojos se desplegó el fondo de pantalla. Mi rostro, la noche de la fiesta en la que nos volvimos a ver después de una década de ausencia, me sonrió, y yo me la devolví pensando en la palabra que daba acceso a mi sonrisa, _Amante_, cómo no.

En mi correo no había nada destacable ni que necesitase de mí con urgencia. Así que salí y cogí el teléfono. Jason contestó enseguida.

_ _Stackhouse._

_ Stackhose, aquí también – me reí con la manera en la que mi hermano contestaba el teléfono.

_ _¡Sookie! ¡Dios! ¡Qué alivio oírte! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde? _– soltó casi sin respirar.

_ Estoy en la casa de Eric...

_ _Oh _– su tono sonó molesto.

_ Jason, no estoy aquí por lo que crees, ayer hubo un problema y Eric y Claude me salvaron – mi hermano permaneció al otro lado en silencio, asimilando la información.

_ _De vuelta a sus problemas y sus mierdas, ¿no, Sookie? _– dijo al fin.

_ Esta vez parece que sus mierdas me vienen por parte de Preston, pero no estoy segura, tengo que encontrarle... – podía escuchar su estupor al otro lado- ¿Has sabido algo de él?

_ _Me llamó esta mañana muy temprano_ – musitó.

_ ¿Dónde está? – Jason no dijo nada- Jason, por favor, tengo que encontrarle antes que ellos.

_ _Tú sabes donde está, Sook _– murmuró crípticamente-. _Piénsalo. _

_ Vale... – murmuré con cautela, ¿Jason pensaba que nos podrían estar escuchando? Eric no haría algo así, ¿verdad?-. Te llamo luego, ahora voy a llamar a Desmond.

_ _Claro, cielo, llámame con lo que sea y si es para ir a recogerte, aún mejor..._

Colgué con la cabeza cavilando dónde sería que estaba Preston, y volví a marcar para hablar con el señor Cataliades.

_ _Buenas tardes, majestad_ – dijo la voz asombrada de Desmond al otro lado-, _me ha sorprendido lo temprano que está llamando, señor._

_ Buenas tardes, Desmond – sonreí.

_ _¡Sookie, hija!_ – se sorprendió aún más- _¿Qué haces llamando desde el teléfono del rey?_

_ He pedido llamar y me han conducido a su despacho.

_ _Es su línea privada..._ – me informó y se quedó callado un segundo-. _Bueno, querida, ¿qué tal todo?_

_ ¿Por dónde se quedó usted con las actualizaciones?

_ _Ay, Dios, hija, ¿en qué lío te has metido ahora?_

_ Ayer fui secuestrada por la reina compinchada con una facción de hadas contraria a Claude – esperé su reacción que se tradujo en un sonido gutural-. Sí, como lo oye, ¿por qué no me dijo que mi primo era el nuevo príncipe? Y lo que es más, ¿por qué no sabía que Preston se oponía a su liderazgo?

Esto último lo dije más para mí. Había vivido ocho años con un hombre de que no sabía tanto como creía. Fallo mío.

_ _Bueno, querida, sobre Claude, las luchas internas se han mantenido hasta hace realmente poco y prefería mantenerte alejada de esa vorágine. Tú formabas parte de la lucha, algunos querían que no fuese un hada del Aire la que gobernara, pero sois los únicos descendientes reales a este lado. _

_ ¿Sois? – me enfadé- ¿Y no pensó que quizá yo hubiese preferido saber que me consideraban una posibilidad?

_ _Preston dijo que no corrías ningún peligro, que él te protegería..._

_ En cuanto lo encuentre se va a enterar – murmuré para mis adentros.

_ ¿Cómo que en cuanto lo encuentres?

_ Parece ser que está relacionado de algún modo con lo de ayer. Al menos, conocía a las hadas que me retenían. Eric le tenía aquí pero se ha escapado...

_ _No cometas ninguna locura, Sookie _– se alarmó y eso era para preocuparse, que el señor C. siempre era muy correcto y tranquilo-. _Voy a prepararlo todo para ir a Chicago. Intentaré llegar esta noche. Si no, por la mañana estaremos ahí Diantha y yo. _

_ Les espero. Llame a Jason si no estoy en casa. Supongo que Eric no me dejará irme esta noche...

__ Lo haré. Hasta luego, hija.._.

La conversación con Desmond me había dejado preocupada, ¿qué temía? No creía que fuese la lucha entre las diferentes facciones que querían arrebatar el poder a Claude. Tampoco nada que tuviese relación con Eric, que se había visto, como yo, en medio de todo. Suspiré y me levanté para dirigirme al gran ventanal que dominaba la habitación y que ocupaba una de las paredes. El jardín, preparándose para el otoño, era un festival para los sentidos y durante unos instantes me dejé envolver por la belleza de lo que contemplaba. La voz de Jason resonó en mi cabeza, "sabes donde está". Joder, claro que lo sabía. Volví a coger el teléfono y llamé.

_ Ven a recogerme – dije simplemente cuando descolgó el auricular.

_ _Estás con él, ¿por qué debería exponerme?_

_ ¿Crees que te expondría como tú a mí...?

_ _Sookie..._

_ No – le corté secamente-. Ven a recogerme.

Apenas si me dio tiempo a colgar. Apareció a mi lado, me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y nos fuimos.

Pese a la costumbre, aún me mareaba un poco esto de saltar de un lado a otro. Me senté en el salón y mis ojos se fueron a la cristalera que me ofrecía un paisaje muy similar al que acababa de ver desde el despacho de Eric. Este era nuestro lugar secreto. Sólo Jason sabía de él y más que de su ubicación, sabía de su existencia. Durante años nos habíamos refugiado en esta casita en el bosque porque a mí me recordaba a la casa de la abuela en Bon Temps y a él su casa en otro mundo del que yo nunca tendría conocimiento. Volvió a mi lado con un vaso de agua y me lo ofreció. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró a los ojos.

_ ¿Por qué, Preston? – dije simplemente.

_ ¿Si te dijera que por amor me creerías?

_ Podría haber muerto, ¿eso es amor?

_ No sabía que harían algo así, nunca lo hubiese consentido – vi el miedo en sus ojos y supe que me decía la verdad-. Siempre supe que en el momento en el que ese cabrón se volviese a cruzar en tu vida, te irías con él. Vivía con esa inseguridad y ese miedo todos los días, Sookie, te quiero, no sabría qué hacer sin ti... Me volvía loco – hizo una pausa y serenó su expresión de angustia-. Hice algo estúpido. Se me ocurrió ir a la reina y ponerla en antecedentes, le dije que una vidente me había informado que su esposo y tú tendríais una relación. Sabiendo de su obsesión por él, imaginé que abortaría todos sus intentos por instalarse cerca o de acercarse a ti, en última instancia.

_ Podría haberme matado, Preston, esa loca me ha tenido retenida y podría haber hecho conmigo lo que quisiera – dije con desesperación.

_ Lo sé, habéis ido muy lejos Eric y tú... – su expresión herida y de reproche me partío el alma.

_ Preston, es mi esposo – susurré.

_ No, no lo es, hace diez años que dejó de serlo.

_ Siempre lo fue, siempre lo será – bajó los ojos y pude ver como reprimía las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de los años que hemos pasado juntos? Pensé que me querías...

_ Te quiero – acaricié su mejilla-, por eso estoy aquí, tienes que huir, te van a cazar. Claude y Eric irán a por ti. No creo que los pueda detener...

_ No quiero dejarte – su cara se amoldó a mi mano como la de un gatito a la de su dueño

_ Tienes que hacerlo, no puedo permitir que te hagan daño pero tampoco voy a volver contigo. Te quiero – volví a repetir-, pero a él siempre le quise más – se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación-. Sobre los otros hadas... – levantó los ojos hasta los míos.

_ ¿Qué quieres saber? – suspiró.

_ Todo lo que creas necesario para salvarte, intentaré dárselo para mantenerlos ocupados mientras huyes y, si hay suerte, lo mismo tu colaboración te permite mantener tu libertad y tu vida...

Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con expresión de dolor. Podía leer en los ojos que no veía todo el arrepentimiento por los errores cometidos. Su cara siempre había sido elocuente para mí, que no podía leer su mente pero si todos y cada uno de sus gesto. Era lo único que podía hacer y noté como se rendía a la que sería su vida sin mí.

_ Kendryck pertenecía al entorno de la reina, se enteró de lo que había hecho y me abordó. Me ofreció una oferta tentadora, era un buen plan sobre todo, porque me daba la oportunidad de tenerte. Si me casaba contigo, como yo quería desde el primer momento en el que te vi, si teníamos hijos, tú, una Brigant, me legitimabas a mí para para poder disputarle el liderazgo a Claude. Sería un príncipe, tú mi princesa y ningún puto rey vampiro podría competir contra mí por tu amor sin montar una guerra. Estaba tan ciego por la angustia y la incertidumbre en la que vivía a diario que acepté sin pensarlo mucho. Cuando quise dejarlo, ya fue demasiado tarde para abandonar el barco, amenazaron con seguir con su plan conmigo o sin mí.

_ Quiero sus nombres – dije con una rabia que no sabía que tuviese-. Claude se encargará de ellos y yo haré que te perdone la vida por tu ayuda.

Me miró extrañado por mi actitud pero asintió y se levantó a coger un portátil. Abrió ficheros y comenzó a ponerlo todo dentro de un archivo. Mientras me habló de ellos, me dio nombres, muchos más de los que yo pensaba que podrían ser y detalló las razones de porqué aparecían sus nombres, me dio datos, fechas, lo puso todo en un pendrive y me lo dio. Me dijo que la reina había estado al tanto todo el tiempo y que sólo los planes de estos rebeldes me habían mantenido con vida. Me rogó que tuviese mucho cuidado con ella y me obsequió con una carpeta con los documentos contra ella que había podido reunir en tan breve periodo de tiempo. Había más, pero con estos bastaría para que instancias más altas que una simple reina, pusieran remedio a la lacra que era. No sería una buena publicidad para los vampiros si se destapaban sus tejemanejes.

Así terminaba todo. Dábamos carpetazo a ocho años con un pendrive y un informe, con pena y lágrimas por la traición. Habíamos traicionado a nuestra pareja, habíamos acabado con nuestro futuro desde antes de tener un presente y ahora, sólo éramos pasado. Me abracé a él y no pude evitar las lágrimas, ninguno de los dos pudo. Me refugié en sus brazos cálidos y en su olor familiar. Deseé, pese a todo, que esa sólo fuese una de las tardes que pasábamos refugiados en casa, que ese abrazo sólo fuese el preludio de una noche mágica de amor y ternura entre nosotros, porque eso era lo que habíamos tenido los últimos ocho años. Sus labios encontraron los míos y durante unos minutos, nos dimos nuestro último beso.

Cuando me separé de él y las lágrimas me permitieron ver, estaba en el despacho de Eric, sola.

Me recuperé y salí a buscar a David, le dije que quería ducharme y cambiarme si fuese posible, y que no sabía volver desde allí a la habitación del rey. Me sonrió y me acompañó a un dormitorio de invitados porque nadie tenía acceso a los aposentos del rey en sus horas de descanso, y me abrió el vestidor.

_ Su majestad encargó todo esto para usted, espero que encuentre algo de su gusto.

Salió sonriendo mientras yo miraba con la boca abierta mi nuevo vestuario. Bueno, luego tocaría batallar con Eric, ahora tenía que ducharme y hacer algo más.

Acababa de entrar cuando le sentí detrás de mí. Quería matarla y se lo dije, hubiese sido tan fácil..., quería que sufriera y conseguí que me follara allí mismo, para que ella fuese consciente de lo que había pasado delante de sus narices. Me hubiese gustado que se despertara cuando me decía que me quería pero bueno, lo hizo después, me di el gusto de restregarle lo que había hecho, que él era mío y que viviría hasta que yo quisiera. Me sentí fuerte y poderosa, tenía de mi lado a mi vampiro, tenía su amor y ya me sentía libre. ¿Qué me podría parar?

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado ;)<p>

¡Gracias por los comentarios en el grupo de FB!


	25. Chapter 25

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

* * *

><p><strong>25.<strong>

Sookie salió de la habitación dejándonos a Freyda y a mí con la boca abierta. Me gustaba mi nueva Sookie, para qué mentir, me gustaba lo fuerte y poderosa que se veía, lo segura de sí misma y de mí que estaba. Por fin, debería añadir, nos había costado más de una década llegar hasta ahí. Por fin se daba cuenta de lo que la amaba y de lo que ella me amaba a mí, más valía tarde que nunca... Me volví a mirar a mi esposa que me devolvía una mirada de odio que nunca imaginé que sus ojos me pudiesen dedicar. Bien, eso lo hacía más fácil.

_ ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar, Freyda?

_ ¿Qué voy a matar a esa puta, por ejemplo? – había tanto odio en cada palabra que solté una carcajada.

_ No, algo que sea realista con tu situación, ¿qué tal confesar? La confesión es buena para el alma, incluso para algo que, como tú, nunca la tuvo...

_ Nunca la tendrás.

_ Ya la tengo – me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa-, y te diré que es algo que tú nunca fuiste, la mujer que quiero.

_ Acabaré con los dos – en otras circunstancias, habría tomado en consideración su amenaza, ahora sólo me daba risa-. Nunca seréis felices.

_ ¿Por qué no avanzamos un poco con esto? – dije con fastidio-. No se trata de nosotros, ya no, se trata de todo lo que has estado haciendo a mis espaldas y a las de los nuestros, de todo lo que has hecho a una princesa de otra especie con la que estamos en paz, de todo eso de lo que las autoridades no saben... – su cara se crispó- Sí, querida, estoy al corriente.

Se quedó mirándome unos minutos en silencio obstinado. No me preocupaba, tenía toda la noche, prefería estar dentro de Sookie que en una habitación con mi futura ex esposa, pero bien merecería la molestia si a las claras del día me había librado definitivamente de ella. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos mirándonos sin hablar, hasta que Claude entró en la sala y venía con cara de pocos amigos, y no parecía el stripper haciéndose el príncipe, sino éste muy cabreado.

_ Déjame con ella, Northman.

_ No – se giró y me miró con una frialdad que me sorprendió.

_ ¿No?

_ Estamos juntos en esto, Crane. No quieres librarte de ella más que yo, pero lo vamos a hacer de otra manera.

_ Por supuesto que lo vamos a hacer de otra manera, Cataliades ya está aquí tomando medidas – miró a Freyda con odio-, te vas a cagar, guapa. No vas a saber por donde te vienen. ¿Creías que podías hacer lo que quisieras con total impunidad? Has topado con la gente equivocada... No sabes lo que es un hada cabreado ni una mujer despechada – me miró de reojo y una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus labios-. Un marido que no te quiere, sí.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves, hada?

_ Para ti, alteza, a ver si empiezas a darte cuenta de con quién te has metido. Has secuestrado a una Brigant – la expresión de Freyda pareció confusa-. Ah, ¿no te lo dijeron ni Kendryck ni Pardloe ni ninguno de los otros? Pues sí, Sookie es mi prima.

_ ¿Te estás follando a una puta hada? – me gritó- ¿Me dejas por su sangre?

_ ¿Otra vez con esto? – dije con fastidio-. Es mi mujer, Freyda, lo entiendas o no, lo aceptes o no, lo es, es la mujer que quiero, y no, no te dejo por ella ni por su sangre, no te dejo, nunca fui tuyo – iba a hablar y la callé-. No, no tengo ganas de oír que eres mi esposa, estás a punto de dejar de serlo.

_ Eso nunca, ¿me oyes? – cada vez estaba más desatada.

_ Bueno, eso ya lo juzgarán otros – intervino Crane-. Por lo pronto, tienes que responder ante mí y ante tus autoridades por haber puesto en peligro los pactos entre nuestras especies. ¿Se te olvida quiénes tienen la patente de la sangre sintética? ¿Quién crees que ganará si pido tu cabeza?

_ ¿Qué quieres, hada?

_ No quiero nada, no creas que cuando dije que quería quedarme contigo a solas era para nada malo, sólo quería informarte que en unas horas vuestras autoridades van a venir y van a tomar cartas en el asunto, has intentado joderme, has alimentado una sublevación contra mí – abrió los ojos muchísimo, tanto que me extraño y pensé que no tenía conocimiento de lo que escuchaba-. No te hagas la inocente conmigo, personas de tu entorno y tu círculo más íntimo están involucradas. Es imposible que algo así se te escapara.

Pam entró en la habitación y le dirigió una sonrisa de desprecio y triunfo a Freyda. A su lado Bill, la miraba con igual odio, quizá porque sentía que Sookie estuvo en otra vida con él. Apreté la mandíbula porque eso era algo que aún me picaba y me costaba asimilar. Compton seguía vivo porque, en su momento, a ella no le hubiese gustado que me lo cargara y ahora era uno de mis ayudantes más valiosos.

_ El Consejo está aquí, señor – dijo Pam con voz alta y casi alegre para lo que ella acostumbraba.

Me levanté con una sonrisa, justo a tiempo. Claude me miró extrañado, era el movimiento con el que él estaba amenazando a Freyda, pero ya estaba hecho. Llevábamos unas noches muy ocupadas organizando nuestro jaque mate a la reina.

_ ¿Qué has hecho, Eric...? – murmuró sabiéndose ya derrotada.

_ Se acabó Freyda, te he intentado dar una salida digna, si te hubieses explicado, si me hubieses dado una razón que me valiese, hubiese hecho lo que estuviera en mi mano para suavizar tu pena porque, pese a que nunca te quise y sabía lo que eras, me fuiste útil y nunca fuiste mucha molestia. Ahora ya es tarde, fue tarde en el momento en que pusiste tus ojos sobre mi mujer. Ahora, lo que dice Crane sólo es un cargo más que sumar en tu contra.

Salí de la sala, no convenía hacer esperar a mis invitados, con Pam pisándome los talones mientras que Bill se quedaba con Crane para disponer de Freyda y presentarla a la autoridad. Me giré para mirar a Pam antes de entrar en la sala de reuniones y ella asintió y siguió su camino. Abrí las puertas y entré.

_ ¡Por fin, Vikingo! – atronó la voz de la Antigua Pitonisa.

_ Señora – me incliné ante ella.

_ ¿Dónde están los demás?

_ De camino.

A mi lado se posicionó Cataliades. No sabía qué pensar de él ahora que recordaba todo lo que llegué a suplicarle, gritarle y amenazarle cuando Sookie desapareció después de mi boda. Pero ese no era el momento.

_ Nos has convocado con cargos muy graves – me miró con sus ojos ciegos y me taladró-, espero que tengas pruebas para todos ellos...

_ Los tengo, señora, y no son los únicos. Claude Crane también tiene acusaciones que hacer.

_ Ese hada... – murmuró por lo bajo con una ligera mueca en su boca más que una sonrisa-. Llegará lejos.

La puerta se abrió y Bill y Claude entraron con Freyda esposada. Miró alrededor y se encogió un poco pero se recuperó y avanzó con paso altivo. A los pocos minutos, lo hizo Sookie, que entró acompañada de Pam y se colocaron detrás mía. Sookie se acercó al señor Cataliades y besó su mejilla después de abrazarle.

_ Querida – susurró con afecto-, ¿cómo estás?

_ Muy bien, Desmond – respondió con el mismo cariño-. Tenemos mucho que contarnos...

_ En cuanto terminemos con este enojoso asunto...

_ Ah, ¿cómo no? – les interrumpió la atronadora voz de la Antigua Pitonisa-, la señorita Stackhouse. Olvidaba que Northman es un hombre de ideas fijas y costumbres... – todos se volvieron a mirarme extrañados por sus palabras y ella sonrió con su cara arrugada- Sí, lo olvidaba también..., pero la magia no siempre funciona, ¿verdad, Vikingo? - giró su rostro hacia Cataliades-. Acabemos con esto.

_ Señora – hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

_ Hay cargos muy serios contra la reina de Oklahoma, así que vamos a limitarnos a los que nos afecta, de los otros quizá debieran encargarse las autoridades humanas. Se le acusa de conspirar para derrocar a un gobernante de otra especie, las hadas, con quienes tenemos acuerdos de paz, y de secuestrar a un miembro de una de sus más ilustres familias, prima del nuevo príncipe. Por otro lado, ese hada secuestrada tiene un vínculo de sangre con Northman – un murmurllo recorrió la sala-. Por si no fuese suficiente hay cargos de corrupción, sentencias injustas de muertes definitivas, conspiraciones contra otros reyes... – hizo una pequeña pausa- Has estado muy ocupada en tu tiempo libre, Freyda, el tiempo que tu humano te ha dejado libre... ¿Tienes algo que decir?

_ No es cierto nada de lo que se me acusa...

_ Ya, sí, vale, eres inocente – se rió-. Una pena que te hayas enfrentado a gente lo suficientemente diligente para recabar pruebas. Esto es un puro trámite, ya sabes lo cómo termina todo...

_ No... – murmuró.

_ En la solicitud de divorcio de los reyes de Oklahoma, fallo a favor del rey. Ya tienes tu divorcio, Northman, ya puedes estar con tu mujer. En el cargo de conspiración fallo a favor del príncipe Claude Crane. En el cargo de corrupción, muertes y demás abusos de poder, has sido hallada culpable – se levantó y con gesto enfadado se volvió hacia donde estábamos-. No me necesitabais para esto, pero veo lo que quieres Northman – sonrió-, cuidado con lo que deseas. ¿No has aprendido esa lección de la señorita Stackhouse?

Uno de los representantes del Consejo se acercó a ella y le dijo algo que ni siquiera yo fui capaz de oír. Ella asintió de espaldas a nosotros y se dirigió a la puerta. Freyda fue rodeada y sacada de la sala a rastras. Esperaba un poco más de dignidad de ella, la verdad, era una reina, pero de todos de los que ahora ocupaban ese puesto, prácticamente ninguno nació o fue criado para ello. El hombre que había estado hablando con la Antigua Pitonisa se acercó a mí.

_ La Antigua Pitonisa les espera a usted y a la señorita Stackhouse en la biblioteca.

Sookie me miró extrañada, pero yo le sonreí y le tendí la mano para cogérsela, ya no teníamos que escondernos y que sólo mi personal supiera de nosotros. Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca. Sabía que no era cuestión de hacer esperar a la Pitonisa pero arrinconé a Sookie contra la pared y la besé. No podía pasar ni un segundo más sin que alguna parte de mí estuviese dentro de ella. Era como si sintiese la necesidad de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en esos años que se nos habían escapado. Durante unos minutos me perdí en la sensación que nuestras lenguas y mis manos en su pelo me proporcionaban. Apoyé la frente en la suya y me mordí el labio inferior saboreándola.

_ Vamos, no hagamos esperar más a la Pitonisa – murmuré a escasos milímetros de su boca de mala gana porque sus manos ya se iban para mi bragueta y yo me moría porque lo hicieran.

Nos pusimos en marcha otra vez, abrazados por la cintura, llegamos a la puerta y me paré para ajustarme el pantalón y mi erección. No era que me importara estar continuamente empalmado alrededor de Sookie, pero iba a incapacitarme un poco para realizar mi trabajo si sólo podía pensar en eso.

_ Vaya, ya era hora – se quejó-. Los enamorados sois un asco...

_ Pitonisa – me incliné con una sonrisa.

_ Sí, sí..., tú ríete, pero ya tendrás tiempo luego para tu princesa. No me gusta esperar.

_ Perdónenos – murmuró Sookie ruborizándose.

_ Tranquila, rubia – levantó la ceja con media sonrisa-. Tengo que decirte que me impresionó tu uso de tu regalo. Sabía que lo usarías bien pero no cómo lo harías. La magia creada por y con amor es poderosa, pocos nos escapamos a ella – Sookie abrió los ojos sorprendida por la revelación.

_ ¿Por qué el hechizo no funcionó con usted? – la pudo la curiosidad.

_ Porque hasta yo conocí un amor así... – sus facciones se suavizaron.

_ Pitonisa... – comenzó a decir Sookie pero la cortó con un gesto seco y se dirigió a mí.

_ ¿Y ahora, qué, Northman? Has recuperado tus recuerdos y a tu mujer, te has deshecho de la legítima muy astutamente, eres rico y poderoso. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres el reino?

_ No haber sido ambicioso me llevó al callejón sin salida al que me abocó Ocella. Pero lo que quiero es la garantía de que nunca más se volverá a producir una situación semejante.

_ ¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar:

_ Quiero un edicto que nos mantenga al margen de todas las políticas y todos los tejemanejes. No quiero que seamos un objetivo nunca más.

_ Serías un buen rey, eres de los pocos que lo serían. Te criaron para eso.

_ Me criaron para luchar, no para regir nada, fui un heredero circunstancial, mis hermanos murieron.

_ Aún así.

_ No quiero ser rey, no me quiero mover de aquí, no quiero tener que ocuparme de otra cosa que no sean mis negocios y mi mujer, quiero vivir en paz con mi gente. Quiero que nunca más se nos imponga nada.

La Pitonisa se levantó y sonrió acercándose a mí.

_ Tenía que intentarlo. Siempre has sido una de mis debilidades, vikingo, lo sabes. Disfruta de tu hada.

Salió de la biblioteca y nos miramos. Sookie parecía confundida.

_ ¿Nos ha dado su bendición? – preguntó.

_ Eso parece.

_ ¿Así de fácil? – arrugó el gesto sin creérselo.

_ Sí, es raro...

_ ¿No tiene truco? – me encogí de hombros sonriendo-. Pues entonces ven aquí.

Me atrajo hacia ella tirando de mi camisa y sus labios se fueron a los míos. Sus manos planearon rápidamente por mi cuerpo en dirección a mi bragueta.

_ ¿Por dónde íbamos?


	26. Chapter 26

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

Bueno, un pequeño capítulo de transición antes de liarla otra vez. La calma antes de la tempestad.

Aclarar que no recuerdo si en algún momento se habla en los libros sobre el linaje de Eric, le he hecho hijo del jefe local porque sirve a un propósito en mi fic, si Harris no lo pone, yo relleno los huecos intentando seguir lo más fielmente posible su historia, pero, nada que ver con True Blood, que AB haga lo que quiera con su fanfic...

Gracias por vuestra atención y vuestros comentarios. Y a **Anira** y a **Mussol** por las sugerencias ;)

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>26.<strong>

En cuanto salí de la sala donde estaba mi vampiro y esa puta, fui a buscar a Claude. Lo encontré en la biblioteca dando instrucciones a alguien.

_ Sookie – se levantó y me besó en la mejilla-. ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? – me miró con curiosidad, sabiendo que había estado con Preston.

_ Me he estado enterando de muchas cosas – le miré enfadada-. ¿Por qué me mantuvisteis al margen de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor? Entiendo que Preston ocultara sus intenciones, pero, ¿tú? ¿No pudiste mandarme un mensaje diciendo, "hola, prima, soy el nuevo príncipe, ten cuidado"? – se rió por lo bajo-. Sí, ríete, a mí me ha hecho mucha gracia descubrirlo como lo he hecho, ha sido genial, sí...

_ Lo siento, prima, siempre creí que Preston te protegería, no se me ocurrió pensar que formase parte de la oposición – su mirada se endureció y me recordó a Niall-. Pagará por eso...

_ Sobre eso quería hablarte – puse el pendrive y la carpeta sobre la mesa-. Quiero que le dejéis al margen, sé lo que hizo y porqué, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Se equivocó y ahora lo ha arreglado – los empujé hacia él-. Ahí tienes información sobre todos los que están en la oposición, direcciones, planes, cómo se financian..., todo lo que necesitas para neutralizarlos – me miró con los ojos muy abierto, claramente sorprendido-, en esta carpeta, hay suficientes pruebas contra la maldita reina para acabar con ella – sonreí con deleite y él también. Había una suerte de orgullo en su mirada, como si por fin me comportase como lo que era, una Brigant.

_ He mandado a buscar a Cataliades, quiero que nos ayude con esto... Cuanto antes llegue y pueda echarle un vistazo a esto, mejor – cogió el pen y lo puso en su portátil, sus ojos expresivos me fueron relatando lo que pasaba por su cabeza viendo su contenido.

_ Bien, pero quiero que me prometas que a cambio de esta información, Preston queda libre. Nadie le va a tocar ni un pelo.

_ Por mí, bien – cerró el portátil y se levantó sonriendo-. Buena suerte con tu rey...

_ Ya se cuidará Eric de hacerle algo si no quiere que me enfade con él.

_ ¿Funcionaría tu amenaza de cerrarle las piernas si le hace daño a tu último novio? – soltó una carcajada.

_ No estoy dispuesta a permitirle que le haga daño, sé que en estas circunstancias suena extraño, pero quiero a Preston y entiendo sus razones para lo que hizo, por estúpidas que fuesen – le miré fijamente-. Nadie, y tú me vas a ayudar en eso, repito, nadie va a hacerle daño.

_ Y yo repito que buena suerte con tu Northman – llamaron a la puerta-. Adelante – ordenó con voz firme.

Un hombre pasó y tras él entraron Pam y Bill, que me miró con añoranza, ¿recordaba que una vez, hacía una eternidad, fue el hombre que amé? Eric me había dicho que no, pero debería preguntárselo otra vez. Entró y se dirigió a Claude en voz extremadamente baja. Pam se paró ante mí y me miró con su expresión aburrida de siempre que casi me hizo sonreír, cómo la había echado de menos.

_ Hoy va a ser una noche muy agitada, mejor que estés preparada. Ve y cámbiate, ponte algo regio, esta noche vas a necesitar ser una princesa.

Con esas palabras me dejó y se fue a hablar con Claude que rápidamente pasó a informarle de lo que le había traído. Salí e hice lo que me dijo, Pam nunca me habría dicho algo así si no sirviera a un propósito y con los años había aprendido a hacer caso. Más o menos... Fui y me cambié, busqué en el armario que Eric había llenado para mí y durante unos minutos me quedé quieta mirando la ropa sin saber qué ponerme. Pensé en cuál se pondría Pam y escogí uno de Prada con unos Louboutin morados, me recogí el pelo en un moño bajo y me maquillé un poco.

_ Perfecta – oí a mis espaldas y me sobresalté.

_ ¡Pam...! – grité agarrándome el pecho- ¡Qué susto!

_ En esta casa estás segura, ya lo sabes. Eric nunca nos toleraría ni olerte, cuanto más hacerte algo.

No supe qué decir a eso a la que en otra vida fuese mi amiga. Asentí levemente y me dispuse a salir cuando me paró y abrió uno de los departamentos del vestidor que aún no había explorado. Sacó unos pendientes y un colgante con un corazón con una llave, de oro blanco y diamantes, de unas cajitas de Tiffany. Me los puso con sumo cuidado y me sonrió por el espejo mientras yo me debatía entre admirarlos y sentir enfado con Eric por haberse gastado ese dineral en mí.

_ Son preciosos... – dije con un hilo de voz.

_ Todo es poco para ti, Sookie, ya lo sabes... – me tendió la chaqueta que acompañaba al vestido y me hizo salir. Estaba ya en la puerta cuando la volví a oír hablar – Éramos amigas... – afirmó-, sé que lo éramos aunque no lo recuerde.

Me paré en seco y me giré para mirarla, acaricié su rostro de porcelana y sonreí.

_ Lo éramos, aún lo somos aunque no lo recuerdes.

Su hermoso rostro se suavizó unos segundos, lo que tardó en recuperarse de su momento de ternura, y me adelantó para guiarme a donde fuese que debíamos ir. Sonreí para mí, esa era mi Pam...

Entramos en una sala de reuniones en la que ya estaban todos donde parecía que se estaba celebrando el juicio contra Freyda, entramos rápidamente y nos colocamos detrás de Eric, a su lado, el señor C estaba en su papel de abogado del rey, nos estábamos saludando cuando, para mi asombro, la voz de la Antigua Pitonisa resonó en la sala.

_ Ah, ¿cómo no?, la señorita Stackhouse. Olvidaba que Northman es un hombre de ideas fijas y costumbres... – todos los presentes se volvieron para mirar a Eric y ella sonrió con su cara arrugada- Sí, lo olvidaba también..., pero la magia no siempre funciona, ¿verdad, Vikingo? – me quedé helada con sus palabras y Eric miró hacia donde me situaba por encima de su hombro. Giró la cara hacia el señor Cataliades-. Acabemos con esto.

En un juicio sorprendentemente rápido, Eric se convirtió en un vampiro libre, con la bendición de la Antigua Pitonisa, y Freyda fue condenada por, entre otras cosas, conspirar para derrocar a un dirigente de otra especie a la que, casualidades de la vida, la mujer con la que el rey tenía un vínculo de sangre, pertenecía, por eso me habían hecho vestir como una princesa y me habían puesto como un árbol de Navidad, era bien conocida la afición de las hadas por las joyas.

¿Ya estaba? ¿Así de fácil? ¿La Antigua Pitonisa aparecía de golpe y salvaba el día? La sensación de que algo fallaba que me dejaron las palabras que dedicó a Eric, diciéndole que tuviese cuidado con lo que deseaba, me dejaron en tensión. Cuando pidió vernos, me temí lo peor, ella si me recordaba, ¿quizá la magia se desvanecía? Eric me cogió de la mano delante de todos y me llevó para ir a verla, claro, que antes de llegar, hicimos una paradita para besarnos y si la hacíamos esperar, pues nada, que esperase, era mucho mayor la urgencia por tenerle sobre mí, dentro de mí, que la de ver a la Pitonisa. Me detuvo porque a mí la señora ésta me daba lo mismo ya y sólo quería tocarle, pero había que ir a verla. Cuando entramos nos reprochó nuestra tardanza, demasiado bien sabía lo que habíamos estado haciendo y no hacían falta sus poderes de Oráculo, con que usase su olfato era más que suficiente. Entonces dijo algo que me extrañó porque no lo había pensado siquiera.

_ ¿Y ahora, qué, Northman? Has recuperado tus recuerdos y a tu mujer, te has deshecho de la legítima muy astutamente, eres rico y poderoso. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres el reino?

Pero Eric no lo quería, quería dedicarse a sus negocios y a mí en paz sin que nadie nos molestara nunca más. ¿Tenía la Pitonisa el poder de garantizarnos eso? Ella quería que Eric fuese rey, ya en vida fue hijo de uno, así que lo llevaba en la sangre, pero se negó y lo aceptó dejándonos en la biblioteca con su bendición. Seguía sin creerme que fuese así de simple pero me dejé llevar por su sonrisa.

_ ¿No tiene truco? – pregunté otra vez y se encogió de hombros sonriéndome-. Pues entonces ven aquí – le cogí por la camisa y tiré de él hacia mí, mis labios encontraron los suyos y mis manos volaron hacia su bragueta-. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Atrapé su erección en mis manos y comencé a acariciarla, gimió en mi boca, ¡Dios!, cómo me ponía eso. Su boca se deslizó por mi cuello y mordisqueó sobre mi yugular, notando mi pulso y mi torrente sanguíneo, bajó por mi escote mientras sus manos, que habían deshecho mi moño, encontraban la cremallera del vestido. Lo dejó caer y me quedé en ropa interior, se separó un poco para mirarme y se mordió el labio inferior con deseo.

_ ¿Te gusta? – bajó desde la gargantilla hasta trazar el contorno de la blonda de mi sujetador haciendo que mis músculos internos se contrajeran con ese simple roce-. Lo escogí personalmente para ti, las dos cosas. Las joyas y la ropa interior, el resto de lo dejé a Pam, que entiende más, sólo le dije que me gustaría que tuvieses un vestido rojo.

_ No deberías haberte gastado tanto en mí, ya lo sabes.

_ ¿Eso no ha cambiado? – me hizo un pequeño puchero que terminó en media sonrisa.

_ No, pero gracias, me ha gustado todo mucho.

Le empujé sobre el sofá y se sentó, me arrodillé ante él y levantó la ceja sonriendo con anticipación. Desabroché los botones de su camisa con parsimonia, lamiendo la piel que descubrían y procurando fijar mis ojos en los suyos tanto como la acción me lo permitía. Se encogió cuando mordisqueé su bajo vientre y sus costados, cualquiera hubiese dicho que mi vikingo milenario tenía cosquillas, me reí por lo bajo mientras llegaba a mi destino. Mientras mi lengua y mis manos jugaban con él y se deshacía en mi boca, sus ojos me tenían hechizada, me paró y me hizo levantar, me quitó las bragas y el sujetador pero me dejó el liguero, sonreí, mi vampiro fetichista, y se tumbó en el sofá, me extrañó que no me dejara hacerle una mamada, demasiado bien sabía lo que le gustaban, pero cuando me levantó y colocó mis piernas a cada lado de su cabeza me estremecí de gusto, también quería probarme, como en nuestra primera vez... Volví a llevarle a mi boca mientras besaba la cara interna de mis muslos, lamía mis inglés y agarraba con fuerza mi culo. Le lamí desde la base hasta la punta y dejé que se adentrara en mi boca casi hasta el final, pero cuando su lengua comenzó a pasearse por mí, perdí el ritmo y la concentración por completo. Su boca succionando mi clítoris y sus dedos dentro de mí eran demasiado entretenimiento para seguir con mi tarea, aún así, lo había hecho, había vuelto a llevarle a mi boca y a succionar mientras mis jadeos reverberaban en su piel y se estremecía con la vibración. Noté como sonreía mientras me movía contra su cara.

_ Vamos, amante, no lo reprimas, córrete... – Dicho y hecho.

Me dio la vuelta rápidamente y se colocó entre mis piernas y demandó mi atención, como si no la tuviera siempre, con un "mírame, amante". Oírle decirme eso siempre era una antesala del placer, conseguía derretirme, me ponía tonta cuando me llamaba así. Al final, lo que se echa de menos del otro eran esas pequeñas cosas, oírle llamarme amante, su risa, sus manos reteniendo las mías, sus ojos en los míos mientras nos dábamos placer, la frialdad de su cuerpo... Siempre pensé que lo que más me gustaba de él era que siempre estaba ahí para mí, sentirme protegida, y que se anticipara a mis necesidades, incluso a aquellas que aún no sabía que tenía, o el sentirme amada, todo eso era importante, claro, pero si tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma, eso era lo que más había recordado en la última década, y para mi pesar y mala conciencia, reconocer que lo había hecho mientras eran otras manos más cálidas las que me tocaban y era otra risa la que escuchaba. Eric era un espectáculo en sí mismo, no necesitaba ni desnudarse, como ahora, con su camisa negra abierta, exhibiendo su pecho de alabastro, sus manos grandes y poderosas se agarraban a mis caderas y me ayudaban a mantener el ritmo que el placer ya me estaba haciendo perder, su pelo largo y rubio despeinado de sexo, porque mis manos demandantes se habían agarrado a su cabeza para besarle, su boca entreabierta dejando escapar un jadeo mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en mí. Me agarré a su cuello y me incorporé un poco para llegar a su boca y besarle, notaba la sensación que se arremolinaba en mi vientre y que anunciaba el inminente placer, y, aún así, me pilló de improviso. Justo cuando explotaba se mordió la muñeca y me la ofreció mientras mi cuello era suyo, intensificándolo todo un millón de veces más. Mi orgasmo espectacular se mezcló con la oleada de amor que me envolvió mirando a mi querido, mi vida, mi esposo.

Con razón lo llamaban la pequeña muerte, pero era una que yo quería vivir toda mi vida con él.


	27. Chapter 27

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

De nuevo con vosotros con esta historia. Éste es un capítulo corto para reencontrarme con ellos, que sé donde quiero que vayan pero aún no tengo muy claro cómo lo harán.

Intentaré poner el siguiente capítulo la semana próxima, dependiendo de cómo me trate el Muso, que, cómo es..., me está llevando por otros caminos y otras historias (a ver si soy capaz de empezar a ponerla la semana que viene) y de cómo mejore mi mano.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>27.<strong>

El amanecer casi me sorprendió dentro de Sookie. Había sido una noche larga y llena de pasión. Cuando morí durante el día lo hice con una sonrisa y abrazando a mi mujer, mi vida volvía a tener sentido después de una década, ella había sido lo que había faltado todos esos años en los que algo que no sabía definir no encajaba. Y ahora volvía a estar en mi cama y en mi vida.

Nunca había lamentado tanto perder el día como ahora que tenía de nuevo a Sookie, quería estar todo el tiempo con ella y morir de día me incapacitaba para eso. Por desgracia, eso no tenía arreglo. Me desperté a media tarde y palpé la cama fría y vacía a mi lado. Cerré los ojos y chequeé nuestro vínculo para ver cómo estaba y para situarla. Sonreí, estaba en la casa, cerca. Salí del dormitorio y la encontré en mi gabinete, dormida con un libro sobre el pecho. Le quité el libro y al apartarle un mechón de la cara, se despertó.

_ Eric... – murmuró aún adormilada con una sonrisa-, no ha sido un sueño...

_ No – me reí bajito-, sigo aquí y tú conmigo.

Me tendió los brazos y se colgó a mi cuello, durante unos minutos nos besamos, la cogí en brazos y la llevé a nuestra cama, porque eso era lo que sería a partir de ahora, y, una vez allí la adoré. Decir que estar con ella me hacía feliz era una obviedad. La felicidad era un concepto que, generalmente, la gente creía que se escapaba a nuestra raza cruel, sanguinaria y despiadada, bueno, yo lo era y no me arrepentía ni un ápice de serlo, debía serlo y me gustaba, no sólo al vampiro, al humano que fui también, en cierto modo, era un guerrero y los míos fueron tiempos duros para la supervivencia, pero yo lo había sido con relativa frecuencia, toda la que un milenio da y teniendo en cuenta que la felicidad sólo era un concepto, no una realidad. En el fondo sólo se podía aspirar a momentos de felicidad como los que disfrutaba con ella. Y correrme dentro de ella mientras la oía gritar mi nombre era uno de ellos.

Después de continuar en el baño y conseguir arreglarnos, fuimos al encuentro de Claude que nos esperaba. El Consejo había dictado sentencia contra Freyda y ahora tocaba llevar a cabo su ejecución.

_ Hola, prima – torcí el gesto cuando se acercó y besó en la mejilla a Sookie-. Northman... Nos están esperando en tu sótano – levantó las cejas para recalcar el lugar-. Quizá tengas algo que hacer mientras nos ocupamos de este asunto – la miró. Sí, sería buena idea.

_ ¿Por qué no quieres que baje? – pasó la vista de uno a otro-. ¿Qué va a pasar en el sótano?

_ Sookie, se va a ejecutar a Freyda – dije en tono bajo y tranquilo.

_ Oh... – se sorprendió- Pensé que se la encadenaría con plata o algo así... No creí que esta fuese la sentencia.

_ Claude es ahora el príncipe, al menos a este lado, nos podría haber acarreado muchos problemas con su apoyo a los rebeldes.

_ Pero...

_ No discutas – dije con una pequeña sonrisa intentando apaciguarla-, amante, no hay nada que añadir, son nuestras leyes.

Besé su mejilla e hice una seña a Pam que acababa de aparecer a nuestro lado para que la acompañara.

Sabía que no estaría muy contenta cuando subiera pero prefería que no viese lo que iba a pasar abajo. Miré a Claude que me dedicó una mirada de simpatía sabiendo lo que me esperaría al volver con ella, y bajamos. Los miembros de Consejo que se ocupaban de las ejecuciones ya nos estaban esperando. Se inclinaron ante los dos cuando entramos y procedieron a leer los cargos una vez más y a informar a Freyda de lo que ocurriría a continuación. Pese a no haber deseado este matrimonio y a lo que había pasado últimamente, tendría que admitir que no deseaba este fin para ella. Había sido mi esposa y me había procurado en gran medida el bienestar del que ahora gozaba, había disfrutado de su cuerpo y de su compañía en muchas ocasiones, pero eran las leyes y había que acatarlas. Uno de los magistrados se levantó y ofreció a Claude la oportunidad de ser él quien llevara a cabo la ejecución pero declinó la oportunidad. El siguiente agraviado era yo, había secuestrado a mi Sookie, pero la mirada que le eché le hizo desistir de siquiera proponérmelo, así que pasó directamente al verdugo. En unos segundos Freyda fue reducida a un amasijo de vísceras y sangre. Todo había terminado.

Ahora era libre.

Mientras subíamos, Claude me habló de la información que Pardloe le había facilitado a Sookie sobre los sediciosos y me avisó de su deseo de que le mantuviésemos al margen y no tomásemos represalias contra él. Lo que más me apetecía en el mundo era dar caza a ese cabrón que había disfrutado de mi mujer durante ocho años, sobre todo porque ya lo había hecho antes cuando los dos aún estábamos definiendo nuestra relación y ya compartíamos un vínculo de sangre. Sin embargo, sabía que Sookie no me lo perdonaría, así que me limité a asentir y a consentir en lo que mi mujer quería mientras pensaba cómo cobrarme la ofensa.

Me paré un segundo para sentirlas escaneando mi sangre y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca. Al entrar me sorprendió ver allí a la Pitonisa.

_ Northman – casi rugió con su voz ronca-, pasa, estábamos hablando de ti...

Los ojos se me fueron a Pam y a Sookie que no se atrevieron ni a pestañear y contuve el aire, y ahora, ¿qué?

_ Vaya, no me lo esperaba – intenté aligerar el tono-. Pensé que ya se habría ido.

_ Pues ya ves, no, sigo aquí. Tengo que hablar contigo – Sookie y Pam hicieron amago de levantarse pero las paró.

_ No, os podéis quedar, no es nada que no podáis oír o de lo que no acabarais sabiendo en cuanto saliese de esta biblioteca...

_ Entonces, dime, querría llevar a Sookie a cenar fuera.

_ Por supuesto, Northman, tu mujer tiene que alimentarse – sonrió con ironía.

_ ¿Y bien? – casi la apremié.

_ El Consejo ha decidido que mientras encontramos a alguien que ocupe el cargo, tú, como consorte, eres el rey de Oklahoma.

_ Pero... – intenté protestar, no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que me había negado.

_ Nada de peros, Northman, es tu obligación como consorte, ¿te tengo que recordar los pingües beneficios que ese reino y tu posición te han reportado? Es lo menos que puedes hacer – fijó sus ojos ciegos en mí-, además, esta pantomima toca a su fin, te vendrá bien la posición de poder.

Iba a pedir que me aclarase eso último cuando me detuvo con un gesto y se levantó con sorprendente agilidad, vino hasta mí y me hizo arrodillar. La puerta se abrió y entraron Claude y algunos miembros del consejo, uno de ellos sacó un cuchillo ceremonial y me lo tendió; la Pitonisa se volvió a mí y me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

_ No – le detuvo-. Quizá la señorita Stackhouse quiera hacerlo, ahora que ya sabe lo que significa...

Sookie abrió los ojos como platos y me miró sin saber qué hacer. Por un momento se me encogió el corazón por la pena, ¿no quería? Se volvió hacia Pam que nos miraba sorprendida por el paso que suponía en una relación que para ella era reciente aunque ya le hubiese dicho que, en realidad, no lo era. Tras una pequeña vacilación, cogió el cuchillo y me lo tendió haciendo una pequeña inclinación. Levantó la cara y me sonrió. Lo tomé y lo besé antes de dárselo a la Pitonisa. Sookie se acercó a mí y se inclinó para besarme en los labios.

_ Me debes una boda como Dios manda, que lo sepas – murmuró con la cara iluminada por su sonrisa.

_ Tú sólo dime una fecha y tendrás la mejor que se pueda organizar – atrapé sus labios de nuevo.

_ Sí, ya sabemos que os queréis así que cuanto antes acabemos, antes os vais a celebrarlo... – oí la voz de la Pitonisa de fondo y me separé de Sookie con dificultad. Le tendí el cuchillo-. Gracias, Vikingo – la Pitonisa tomó mi mano e hizo un corte en la palma, hizo otro en la suya y la unió a la mía-. Por el poder que los dioses y el Consejo me han conferido, te nombro, Eric Northman, rey de Oklahoma. Que seas digno de tu puesto y lo honres allá donde vayas – iba a protestar porque no había dicho que fuese rey consorte pero me detuvo-. El Oráculo ha hablado – bajó el tono y su voz sonó afectuosa-, no puedes evitar tu destino, Vikingo.

Me incorporé y me dejé saludar por los que estaban en la biblioteca, cuando creyó que los parabienes al nuevo rey habían sido suficientes, la Pitonisa volvió a hablar pidiendo que nos dejaran solos. Besé a Sookie y la dejé ir.

_ Tenemos mesa en Everest a las ocho y media, no tardaré...

En cuanto salieron todos, me volví a la Pitonisa con expresión seria. Había pasado por alto mi deseo de mantenernos al margen de todo, creí que me iba a conceder eso y aquí estaba siendo el puto rey de Oklahoma.

_ Tienes que serlo – me espetó cuando le iba a protestar-. Tú crees ingenuamente que puedes mantenerte al margen, no podrás, necesitas un puesto de poder para llevar a cabo todo lo que el destino te reserva. Sé que no era tu deseo, bueno – se encogió de hombros-, supéralo, en esta vida casi nunca tenemos lo que deseamos y si lo hacemos, los dioses nos libren de lo que nos deparen nuestros deseos.

_ Me dijiste que lo harías.

_ No, tú me dijiste lo que querías, yo pregunté si estabas seguro.

_ Creí que nos dabas tu bendición.

_ No, te dije que tenía que intentarlo, pero no dije qué. Tenía que hacerte ver que era lo que debías hacer. Ahora, si quieres disfrutar de tu princesa, tienes que ser rey, no tienes elección.

_ ¿Soy el rey?

_ Lo eres.

_ ¿De Oklahoma? – casi bufé.

_ ¿Antes no querías ser rey y ahora quieres más estados, Vikingo? – se burló de mí-. Todo a su tiempo, querido, todo a su tiempo...

Murmuró y sus palabras se quedaron colgando en el aire como una amenaza, pero ¿qué coño tenían previsto para mí el Oráculo y el puñetero Consejo?

_ ¿Podrías explicarte mejor...? – musité- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

_ Siempre has sido mi debilidad, Northman – se rió y se dirigió a la puerta dejándome confundido y temiendo lo que se me iba a venir encima.

* * *

><p>No tenía previsto que volvieran a unirse con la ceremonia del cuchillo tan pronto. Ay, estos niños..., hacen conmigo lo que quieren.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos. **

¡Sorpresa!

Por fin de vuelta con esta historia. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizarla pero el Muso no ha querido colaborar, ha estado entretenido en otros menesteres, contándome otras cosas. A ver si ahora se centra y podemos seguir con ésta.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por seguir ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>28.<strong>

Salí de la biblioteca con Pam, temblando, me acababa de casar con Eric... No me lo podía creer, había vuelto a hacerlo pero esta vez, como dijo la Pitonisa, sabía lo que hacía y no había sido una triquiñuela de mi vampiro para mantenerme a salvo de otros. Claude se acercó hasta mí y me miró con una sonrisa condescendiente.

_ Vaya, Sookie, no te lo has pensado mucho...

_ No había mucho que pensar, es mi esposo, siempre lo fue, incluso cuando estábamos separados.

_ Pobre Preston, nunca tuvo una oportunidad – su voz sonó casi compasiva.

_ No digas eso, Preston fue muy importante y le amaba, pero no era él... – me volví para mirar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca-. Si me disculpas, tengo hambre, voy a ponerme algo más apropiado para ir a Everest, no creo que Eric tarde mucho.

_ Claro – se bajó a mi altura y besó mi mejilla, en su cara había una sonrisa-. Enhorabuena, prima, ahora eres reina, mañana te llamaré para comer contigo y ponerte al día de algunas otras cosas que, como Brigant, deberías saber – me hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Me quedé quieta sin reaccionar, ¿debería haberle hecho yo otra? Después de todo, era nuestro príncipe. Sonaba raro eso de incluirme en una raza a la que ni pertenecía ni creía que en condiciones normales, la inmensa mayoría de ellos me hubiese admitido. ¿Qué pasaría con los vampiros? Ni por asomo se me ocurría que me fuesen a considerar una de sus reinas, total, tampoco era como si a Eric el cargo le fuese a durar mucho...

Corrí a mi dormitorio de día y me sumergí en el armario. No tuve que buscar mucho, un vestido rojo llamó mi atención, me acordé de que Eric le había pedido expresamente vestidos de ese color. El gusto impecable de Pam estaba por todo el armario, pero ese vestido era especialmente hermoso de un rojo sangre intenso y un escote asimétrico. Me lo puse y se ajustaba perfectamente a todas mis curvas como si hubiese estado en la mente de la diseñadora a la hora de hacerlo. Me subí a unos zapatos plateados con un impresionante tacón de aguja. Por el espejo vi a Pam que me sonreía desde las puertas del vestidor. Se acercó a mí y se inclinó.

_ Déjame, mi señora – me hizo sentar y me recogió el pelo.

_ Pam... – la amonesté- No quiero que me llames así.

_ Así, ¿cómo?

_ Ya lo sabes.

_ Sookie, no pareces darte cuenta de lo que has hecho, no sólo te has vuelto, al parecer, a unir a Eric, lo has hecho con el rey de Oklahoma – mi expresión debió traslucir lo que pensaba-. No pongas caras, os amáis, nunca le había visto así, que yo recuerde, claro – me levantó una ceja por el espejo.

_ No sé si estaré preparada – confesé-. Ya antes me costó aceptarlo.

_ ¿Sabes? Te miro y tengo una certeza, estoy convencida de que has aprendido tu lección en estos años... Ahora eres una mujer más madura, y algo que seguro que antes no eras aunque la sangre ya corriese por tus venas, una princesa Brigant.

Se volvió para rebuscar en los joyeros y sacó unos pendientes pequeños de rubíes y una pulsera a juego.

_ Tienen el mismo rojo, los escogió para que te lo pusieras con este vestido.

_ Gracias, Pam – cogí su mano y la apreté con afecto. Mi amiga había vuelto, ¡Dios!, cuánto la había echado de menos...

_ Ahora, date prisa, señora, mi rey te espera.

Me encontré con Eric en la biblioteca. Estaba mirando por el ventanal con aire ausente y no notó mi presencia. Estaba tan hermoso iluminado por la tenue luz de un farol del jardín que me cortó la respiración. Se encogió un poco y me di cuenta de que, a través del vínculo, le estaba bombardeando con mi amor. Se volvió y me miró con intensidad, paseando sus ojos por mi cuerpo y dejando escapar un sonido que indicaba su admiración, mientras que otra parte de su cuerpo se estiraba para mostrar su aprobación.

_ Sookie... – musitó y pese a ser casi inaudible, erizó mi piel. Ni siquiera me moví, no podía, estaba paralizada, hipnotizada por su presencia. Se acercó a mí y besó mi cuello, donde mi sangre le llamaba-. Estás bellísima, mi reina – su brazo rodeo mi cintura-. ¿Nos vamos?

Everest era uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y nada más que por las vistas con las que obsequiaba a los comensales, ya merecía la pena. Eric paró el coche en la entrada, salió dando las llaves al valet y me abrió la puerta. No era que en otra vida me hubiese mantenido oculta, pero para todos los que nos miraban, él era un hombre casado y yo tenía un prometido, que en nuestras vidas las cosas pasaban a velocidad de vértigo y el resto del mundo no tenía posibilidad de saberlo. Me cogió de la mano y se la llevó a los labios con una sonrisa. Se nos volvieron varios clientes curiosos a nuestro paso, después de todo, él era un espectáculo y yo me había vestido para intentar estar a su altura. El maître nos llevó hasta el privado que había reservado Eric y me cogió la silla para que me sentara. Era magnífico. Sirvieron con discreción y se perdieron. No había querido hacer frente a lo que me llegaba desde el vínculo, estaba disfrutando de la ocasión con mi esposo. Era nuestra noche de bodas, esta sí, no como la anterior en la que ni sabía lo que había hecho, conseguí llegar al final de la cena pero no pude aguantar más y tuve que preguntar.

_ ¿Me lo vas a contar? – murmuré llevándome mi copa a los labios, su expresión me dijo lo que pensaba y le paré antes de que fuese por ahí- Y no me digas que esta noche, no.

_ Soy el rey.

_ Ya lo sé – me extrañé-, estaba allí.

_ No, _soy_ el rey, el definitivo...

_ Pero...

_ Y parece que va a haber más, pero no me ha dicho nada que me dé una pista.

_ Eric... **– **mi expresión cambió**.**

_ ¿Ves? Hubiese sido mejor decírtelo mañana – cogió mi mano y la acarició.

_ No, está bien. ¿Y ahora, qué?

_ Tendré que ir a Oklahoma con regularidad, no podré vivir en Chicago.

_ Pero no quiero que nos tengamos que separar ya..., nos acabamos de casar otra vez, vale que este rito no es el que yo querría, pero en esta ocasión, lo acepto.

_ Sookie, tienes que venir conmigo, eres mi reina.

_ No, no tengo que ir contigo, mi vida está aquí – Eric me miró con irritación, ahí estaba yo volviendo a las andadas.

_ No lo has entendido, eres mi mujer, esta vez no ha sido un paripé para mantenerte a salvo, nos hemos unido delante de las máximas autoridades en mi mundo, eres mi esposa y mi reina a todos los efectos, no puedes estar lejos de mí.

_ Y mi vida, ¿qué? ¿Otra vez lo he hecho a oscuras? Pensé que sería como en Fangtasia...

_ El rito es el mismo, significa lo mismo, pero entonces lo hiciste con un sheriff que te quería lo suficiente como para consentirte tus tonterías, ahora lo has hecho con un rey que no se las puede permitir.

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire como una amenaza para nuestra felicidad futura. Como siempre, yo no era plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y que Eric llamase "mis tonterías" a lo que para mí era simplemente mi vida como mujer independiente, no ayudaba a que mi humor mejorara.

_ Vaya, ¿así que siempre has pensado eso? – le espeté- ¿Que quiera tener un trabajo y una vida en la que tú no participas porque, entre otras cosas, no vives de día, es una tontería para ti?

_ Sookie, llevas un vestido de alta costura y joyas por valor de varios miles de dólares, ¿crees que es necesario que trabajes? Te puede gustar, no me parece mal que lo hagas, pero ahora eres la esposa de un rey.

_ No quiero ser una mantenida.

_ ¿Una mantenida? – dijo entre dientes elevando la voz-. ¿Eso es lo que crees que eres para mí?

_ No es eso... – reculé, no quería enfadarme más el día de mi "boda"- Me gusta ser independiente...

_ ¿Y por qué no darme el gusto y dejarme consentirte? – me quedé mirándole, eso, ¿y por qué? No tenía respuesta-. Quizá quiero ser mi dueña – dije al fin.

_ _Yo_ soy tu dueño – iba a protestar y me detuvo- ¿Tengo que demostrártelo? – bajó la voz y sonó tan sensual como peligrosa- Quizá tengo que enseñarte un poco de disciplina...

Me ruboricé pensando en lo que eso significaba, ya una vez habíamos jugado a eso, una eternidad atrás, y para mi vergüenza tenía que reconocer que me había gustado. Su sonrisa me mostró que no sólo sabía en lo que pensaba, sino que podía olerlo. Tragué saliva y me limité a reconducir el tema.

_ No quiero que lo pagues todo, simplemente, cuando sea tu mujer por un rito que yo y los míos reconozcamos, aceptaré lo que me ofreces, mientras tanto, seguiré trabajando.

_ Aunque tengamos dinero de sobra para vivir mil vidas a cuerpo de rey... – suspiró- Eres demasiado cabezona, ¿por qué no dejarme ser quien te provea de todo? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que es lo que más quiero hacer, lo que siempre he intentado hacer?

Eso era cierto, siempre había estado pendiente de mis necesidades, mucho más que el que por un breve tiempo fue mi novio, Bill, cubría lo básico, para no ofenderme, pero si necesitaba un camino nuevo para mi entrada, lo pagaba, si necesitaba un abrigo nuevo, lo tenía. Me relajé un poco, ¿por qué no darle el gusto a mi esposo? Y él lo notó, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, sabía que no había ganado la guerra pero que esta batalla había sido suya.

_ Seguro que me puedo organizar con Jason...

_ Y mientras, planeas ese rito que sí reconoces para que, por fin, pueda tenerte como la reina que eres para mí – se llevó la mano a la chaqueta y sacó una cajita.

No era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, pero la vez anterior no me dio un vuelco el corazón como ahora me estaba dando. Cogió mi mano y deslizó su contenido por mi dedo. Un anillo con un gran diamante rodeado por una circunferencia de otros pequeños, con pinta de ser muy, pero que muy caro.

_ Eric... – me dejó sin habla.

_ ¿Sookie? – dijo con guasa mientras se llevaba mi mano a los labios-. ¿No te gusta?

_ Es..., es precioso... – murmuré sin aliento-, pero, no deberías..., es demasiado...

_ Nada es demasiado para ti, mi amante esposa.

Me levanté y fui hasta su lado de la mesa para agradecérselo como su regalo merecía. No era que si me hubiese regalado una sortija con un corazón plástico de un chino, no se lo hubiese agradecido, para mí tendría todo el valor porque me lo daba él y lo atesoraría lo mismo que si fuese de platino y diamantes, como el que ahora llevaba, pero, ¿a quién iba a engañar?, los ojos me habían hecho chirivitas de la impresión. Me acarició el culo y besó mi cuello mientras me preguntaba si me daría tiempo a demostrarle mi agradecimiento con propiedad antes de que el maître volviese. Bajé hasta su oído y susurré con la voz más sexy que pude poner.

_ ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo en este momento, mi rey?

_ Quítate las bragas – se limitó a decir.

Me subí el vestido un poco y las deslicé por mis piernas con cuidado, y se las tendí. Me sonrió sin apartar los ojos de los míos y se las llevó a la nariz y aspiró el olor su "delicioso", suave y ronco, tuvo la virtud de ir directo entre mis piernas. Exactamente igual que el gesto de mordisquearse el labio inferior mientras se las guardaba en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta...

_ ¿Alguna otra cosa, mi señor? – me recompuse un poco y aclaré mi voz.

_ Ponte de cara al ventanal – obedecí-, abre un poco las piernas y apoya las manos en el cristal – no me podía creer lo excitada que estaba y ni siquiera me había tocado. Oí un clic en la puerta y cuando me iba a volver. Le tenía justo detrás y me sobresalté-. No te he dicho que te vuelvas...

_ Lo siento – levantó mi falda y acarició mi cachete.

_ Mi reina – se agarró a mis caderas y se pegó a mí para murmurar en mi oído-, te has vuelto muy desvergonzada en los últimos diez años, espero que haya sido una evolución y que nadie te haya aleccionado en el sexo en lugares públicos – me puse rígida-, no me gustaría tener que castrar a ningún ex amante tuyo...

_ Deja a Preston fuera de la conversación, estás a punto de follarme... – oops, completamente fuera de papel, y me apresuré a añadir-, mi rey...

_ Ven aquí – se rió contra mi nuca mientras me pegaba a él.

Su mano se deslizó por mí, mis labios se abrían para que entrara pero se limitó a pasar de largo hasta mi clítoris, bueno, me valía, pero no paraba en ningún sitio, pasaba de ahí a mi entrada, hacía amago de entrar, se deslizaba hacia mi ano y jugueteaba con él, y de vuelta. Cuando ya casi no podía más, dejó de tocarme. Su ausencia era insufrible. Le oí reír por lo bajo detrás de mí y protesté.

_ No... – me giré para ver si se compadecía de mí y vi que estaba sentado a la mesa, con la silla hacia mí y echado como si fuese un modelo en un anuncio.

_ Ven aquí – palmeó la mesa.

Me recompuse la falda y fui hacia él, al llegar volvió a palmear la mesa para que me sentara. Lo hice y esperé expectante. Me hizo tumbar y me eché con cuidado de no tirar la copa de vino que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa. Me levantó la falda y me miró, levantó mi pierna hasta ponerla en su hombro y besó la cara interna de mi muslo.

_ Oh... – fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

_ Ahora me toca a mí cenar – se limitó a decir y comenzó a lamerme mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mí.

Me estaba volviendo loca cuando se alimentó de mí y ya no supe más.

Cuando volví en mí unos segundos después, mi esposo se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta y sonreía, presumido, con suficiencia.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado...?

_ Que soy un dios del sexo – me levantó una ceja-. Vamos, ahora tenemos que irnos, quiero tenerte en una cama.

Salimos de allí abrazados, al pasar al lado del maître me miró con sorpresa y me di cuenta de que, quizá, había gritado demasiado alto. Me escondí en el hombro de Eric que soltó una carcajada. Íbamos bajando cuando alguien nos paró.

_ ¿Northman? – dijo una voz detrás nuestra. Nos giramos para ver quién hablaba-. Vaya... – arqueó las cejas y su sonrisa se amplió- y la señorita Stackhouse...

Me quedé paralizada y Eric me apretó contra él. No era posible, no... ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuándo? Se inclinó ante mí y cogió mi mano y se la llevó a los labios. Felipe de Castro acababa de romper mi magia.


	29. Chapter 29

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos.**

Bueno, he vuelto. No me imaginaba que hiciese tanto tiempo desde que escribí el último capítulo. **Sin aliento** me absorbió por completo y no me dejó escribir ni una línea de esta historia.

Gracias a mis chicas de **alexskarsgard-tb . foroactivo . com **por su apoyo incondicional para terminar este capítulo. Sois geniales y hacéis que mis días sean mucho más divertidos.

¿Debería hacer un _en capítulos anteriores..._?

Bueno, recordemos que Eric no puede escapar al compromiso contraído por Ocella y se tiene que casar con Freyda. Sookie es testigo de ese enlace y pide su deseo al talismán creado por su abuelo Fintan. Desea que nadie la recuerde y empieza una nueva vida protegida por la magia, lejos de todo y todos junto con su hermano y con la ayuda del señor Cataliades, en Chicago, donde es una empresaria reconocida y tiene una relación con Preston Pardloe, un hada. Todo va bien hasta que una década después, Eric vuelve a irrumpir en su vida. A partir de ahí, que él la recuerde, sólo es el principio. Preston tendrá miedo a perderla y se aliará con la gente equivocada para retenerla. Claude es el príncipe a este lado del portal. Freyda sucumbe tras participar en el secuestro de Sookie y el intento de derrocar a Claude. Tras ser juzgada y condenada, la Pitonisa ofrece a Sookie la oportunidad de elegir esta vez ser la esposa de Eric sabiendo lo que hace. Están celebrando su unión cuando al salir del restaurante, se encuentran con Felipe, que se acuerda de Sookie. El hechizo se ha roto...

* * *

><p><strong>29.<strong>

No esperaba que, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, de todo lo que nos habíamos perdido por en los últimos diez años, Sookie me fuese a salir con algo así. Pensé que había aprendido su lección, demostrarle quién era su dueño y señor, fue, como siempre un placer... Pero, demasiado bien recordaba cómo terminaban nuestros momentos difíciles, con algún sobresalto, con algo que los enturbiara sino los fastidiara completamente. Nos íbamos a casa a seguir con nuestra noche de bodas, cuando nos topamos con Felipe de Castro, ¿qué coño se le había perdido tan lejos de sus reinos? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo era que había recordado a mi Sookie? Mi cabeza comenzó a ponerse en marcha, no podía ser. Tendría que llamar a Crane para pedirle explicaciones sobre la mierda de magia que la protegía. Durante unos segundos me quedé lívido, ¿habría sido por mi culpa? No era el momento, había que reaccionar ante la amenaza.

_ Felipe – sonreí con displicencia-, ¿qué te trae por Chicago?

_ Vaya, Northman – se sorprendió ante mi falta de respeto, pero quizá recordó que yo también era un rey-, ya ves, estoy teniendo una cena de negocios, ¿y tú?

Sus ojos pasearon por el cuerpo de Sookie y los cerró aspirando su olor. Un gruñido salió de mi garganta y mis músculos se tensaron, preparados para atacar. Sólo la mano de Sookie en mi pecho me detuvo.

_ ¡Ten más respeto, De Castro, estás mirando a mi reina! – bramé y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

_ Tú ya tienes una reina, Northman y no es la encantadora señorita Stackhouse – se rió e hizo amago de coger su mano para llevársela a los labios.

_ Me temo que está usted muy atrasado con las noticias, señor De Castro – dijo Sookie con voz suave y evitando su mano-. Desde esta noche soy la señora Northman y la nueva reina consorte de Oklahoma, nos ha casado la Antigua Pitonisa ante el Consejo en pleno – le miró con altanería.

La cara de Felipe lo decía todo, durante los segundos que tardó en recuperarse, se dio cuenta de que contar con la bendición de la Pitonisa y el Consejo era concedernos una importancia que podría hacer peligrar muchos negocios y reinos en la nueva configuración que nuestros mandatarios se rumoreaba que estaban orquestando.

_ Bueno, no sabía que Freyda hubiese sido depuesta, ha sido una sorpresa, desde luego – se inclinó ante ella con una sonrisa seductora-. Majestad, me alegra mucho de contar con sangre nueva y cálida entre nosotros.

_ Modérate, Felipe, Sookie estaba fuera de tu alcance cuando no era más que la esposa de sangre de uno de tus sheriff, ahora que es mi reina y nuestra sangre es una, está fuera de toda consideración. No la mires así, ya se ha ajusticiado a una reina por intentar quitármela, no querrás ser el primer rey que sucumba por ella.

_ Bueno, Northman, ahora que no te la puedo quitar, ¿me vas a decir lo que es tu esposa?

_ Diríjase a mí, De Castro – dijo secamente y la mujer que me había hecho follármela sobre el ataúd de la que fuera mi esposa, volvió-. Si quiere saber algo de mí, pregúntemelo.

_ Está bien, _señora Northman –_ lo dijo con cierto desprecio que me hirvió la sangre-, ¿qué es usted?

Sookie le mantuvo la mirada y le miró con desdén y orgullo.

_ Una Brigant.

Tiró suavemente de mí e hizo que le diéramos la espalda a un Felipe que no estaba preparado para esa revelación. Me volví y miré sobre mi hombro para ver el gesto serio que se le había quedado y murmuré una despedida con una sonrisa en los labios. Una vez en la calle y dentro de nuestro coche, me volví hacia ella después de revisar por el retrovisor que no nos seguía nadie. Por el vínculo podía seguir el torbellino de emociones que se desataban dentro de Sookie.

_ ¿Estás bien, mi amor? _–_ pregunté en un susurro cogiéndola de la mano.

_ Se acabó, Eric, si todos recuerdan, se acabó mi vida...

_ ¿Qué es eso de que se acabó? Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo ha sido así, comprobar con Pam, a ver si ella te recuerda, y luego, hablar con Crane para ver qué sabe él y qué se puede hacer. No te preocupes, todo se arreglará.

_ ¿Qué se va a arreglar, Eric? Vuelvo a estar en mitad de esta mierda... – sus palabras me molestaron, en "esa mierda", como ella lo llamaba, mi vuelta a su vida tenía un papel predominante. Pareció escuchar mis pensamientos y se volvió a mirarme-. Por suerte, estás conmigo...

_ No voy a permitir que te pase nada, amor, ya lo sabes, ahora soy un rey, tenemos la aprobación y el respaldo del Consejo, del príncipe de las hadas, en este plano o en el otro, y tú eres mi esposa de sangre y de derecho. Eres intocable para cualquiera por más arriba que esté en el escalafón... – esperaba sonar más seguro de lo que me sentía.

Sookie me dedicó una sonrisa temerosa y triste, y mantuvo el mutismo hasta que llegamos a casa. Al bajar del coche, Pam nos esperaba en la puerta. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas, se fue hacia Sookie y la abrazó. Las dos permanecieron así unos minutos, hasta que Pam se recuperó de su momento sentimental y se soltó de su, ahora, reina. Detrás de ella, en el umbral de la puerta, Bill la miraba comprendiendo, de repente, todo lo que había estado sintiendo e intercambió una mirada conmigo, pidiéndome permiso para acercarse y saludar a la que una vez fue su amante.

_ Te he echado de menos – dijo mi esposa con hilo de voz y acarició la mejilla de mi progenie-. Siempre fuiste una de mis mejores amigas, por raro que suene – intentó reírse pero no le salió del todo y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus hermosas mejillas.

_ Entremos – dije abrazándola-. Vas a coger frío aquí fuera, amor.

Pasamos al lado de Bill que se limitó a coger su mano y llevársela a los labios con el amor que yo sabía que aún le profesaba.

_ Mi reina...

_ Bill, por favor – protestó suavemente-. No...

_ Para mí, siempre fuiste mi reina, Sookie, ahora, además, lo eres de verdad – levantó los ojos hasta los míos esperando que le reprochara sus palabras, pero no lo hice, ya tendría ocasión cuando mi reina durmiese.

_ El abogado está esperándoos en la biblioteca con el hada, en cuanto la recordamos le llamamos – me dijo Pam y sonreí ante la inteligencia y la previsión de mi progenie.

_ Gracias, Pam – musitó Sookie con una sonrisa triste.

Entramos en la biblioteca y Claude se dirigió a Sookie y la besó en la cara. Su gesto era preocupado y en cuanto nos hubimos sentado, comenzó a hablar.

_ No es normal, no debería – casi balbucía-. No debería ser posible – levantó los ojos hacia Sookie-. Alguien ha conseguido anular el hechizo y esa es una magia que no está al alcance de cualquiera, no al alcance de nadie a este lado del portal...

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien me está jodiendo la vida desde el otro lado? Estoy harta de vuestras guerras y de que me pillen en medio.

_ No, prima, no eres una Brigant para lo que te conviene, lo eres para lo bueno y para lo malo – la reconvino el hada y yo gruñí para advertirle que no podía hablar así a mi mujer.

_ Hada...

_ Nada de hada, vampiro. Es un miembro de la casa Brigant, lo es por sangre y por derecho, y lo es siempre. Nadie quiere heredar las desventajas del título, pero vienen con el nombre, lo adoptes o no – suspiró-. Pero no estoy aquí para pelearnos sino para buscar una solución a esto. Tenemos que encontrar al que puede hacer una magia tan poderosa, alguien que es capaz de crear una fantasía tan potente que nos altere los sentidos y la percepción de la realidad, y, encima, rompa la magia de un hechizo tan potente como uno de amor.

_ ¿Quién puede hacerlo a este lado? – me serené e intenté buscar una solución, después de todo tenía razón, eran las servidumbres del título.

_ A este lado no conozco a nadie que lo pueda hacer. Ni siquiera Preston o yo, que venimos de familias poderosas, podríamos... – intercambió una mirada con el demonio que permanecía circunspecto en silencio.

_ ¿Pardloe? – me sorprendí y apreté la mandíbula. ¿Ese cabrón era tan poderoso? Claude me miró adivinando mis pensamientos y sonrió.

_ Sí, Preston pertenece a una de las familias más nobles, es más, pertenece a las dos casas, por parte de padre es de Aire y por parte materna de Agua.

_ No lo sabía... – se sorprendió Sookie.

_ Sí, es doblemente noble porque lo es para las dos casas – aclaró Cataliades-. Su familia es como Suiza.

_ Quiso derrocarte – le recordé a Claude con una sonrisa.

_ No – intervino Sookie con firmeza-, quería mantenerme a su lado a como diese lugar – se volvió a mirar a su primo- ¿Crees que debería llamarle?

_ No le quiero cerca de ti – mi voz se crispó-, no le necesitamos.

_ Claro que le necesitamos y no voy a dejar de verle porque tú lo digas – ahí estaba esa Sookie que me excitaba tanto como me exasperaba. Ya tendríamos esa conversación, no podía estar retándome delante de cualquiera, incluido su primo, el nuevo puto príncipe de las hadas, y del abogado.

_ Sookie, querida – intervino Cataliades antes de que dijese algo más.

_ Pregúntale, no creo que haga falta que venga – Claude zanjó la cuestión, pero eso no había terminado. Era evidente, que mi esposa no se había dado cuenta de lo que era y de lo que podía o no hacer delante de otros.

_ Voy a llamarle – se levantó mirándome retadora, ignorando también la mirada preocupada de su demonio padrino y salió de la biblioteca con Pam.

_ ¿Quieres que Pardloe muera? – gruñí al hada y él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa- Primero, tocará utilizarle, pero después va a tener que responder ante mí.

_ ¿Por haber estado con tu mujer? Supéralo, Northman, era libre, los dos lo eran, y se querían.

_ Cuida tus palabras, Crane – gruñí más porque era verdad que por su insolencia-. Ahora, vamos a ocuparnos de lo fundamental, ya habrá tiempo de ocuparse de él.

_ Señores, por favor – intercedió Cataliades-. Nos urge saber qué ha pasado con ese hechizo, Sookie depende de lo que podamos averiguar.

_ Pondré en conocimiento de Niall lo que está pasando, es posible que nos pueda ayudar.

_ ¿Niall está al tanto de tu nuevo cargo? – me extrañé.

_ ¿Quién crees que me ha puesto en él? – se rió- Creía que a estas alturas ya sabías que Niall lo sabe prácticamente todo.

_ ¿Puede saber qué se oculta detrás de esa magia?

_ He dicho prácticamente todo – sonrió burlonamente antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

El abogado se levantó y vino hacia mí. Estaba bastante nervioso, desde que recordara a Sookie y nos hubiésemos librado de Freyda, era la primera que estábamos solos los dos.

_ Majestad... – empezó titubeante-, en muy pocos días la vida de Sookie ha dado un vuelco considerable. En unos días, ha pasado de tener su vida ordenada, a volver a tener una relación y un vínculo con usted, a ser secuestrada, a convertirse en su esposa otra vez y haber perdido la magia que la protegía.

_ ¿Qué la protegía? – rugí- ¿Acaso piensas que hubiese hecho daño a mi mujer y que era necesario protegerse de mí...?

_ No, señor, no me cabe duda de que usted ha querido siempre lo mejor para ella, por eso sé que, en el fondo, lo entiende. Sookie debía poner tierra de por medio, no hubiese podido protegerla de lo que le esperaba, usted no fue el único que insistió preguntando por ella, fue el que más lo hizo durante más tiempo pero el señor De Castro también estuvo muy interesado por averiguar su paradero los primeros días, mientras la magia actuaba en él.

_ ¿Por qué no he sido debidamente informado de eso?

_ Bueno, cuando pasó no era posible informarle, señor, que ahora haya sido él el primero en dar muestras de recordarla, me preocupa.

_ Ahora es mi reina, está a salvo.

_ No dudo que usted la protegerá, como tampoco dudo de que ella siempre ha sido una espina clavada en el corazón de Felipe.

Durante unos segundos, comprendí lo que me quería decir y me dejé llevar por su incertidumbre, ¿qué hacía Felipe en Chicago? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?


	30. Chapter 30

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos.**

* * *

><p><strong>30.<strong>

Se agarró al brazo de Eric para no caerse, menuda mierda de noche de bodas, con todo lo que había prometido con el postre con el que su flamante esposo le había obsequiado, y ese cabrón de De Castro volvía a irrumpir a lo grande en su vida. Eric la miraba de reojo, lo hizo durante todo el trayecto a casa, apenas si hablaron. Sabía que él la protegería con su vida de ser necesario, que estaba segura a su lado pero ¿por qué se había roto la magia? ¿Acaso porque estaban juntos de nuevo? Pues vaya una porquería de talismán de amor, con lo que ellos se amaban ya era para que lo hubiese respetado y les hubiese dejado al margen y protegidos.

Se bajó del coche y se enfrentó otra vez a la realidad, volvía a estar en los recuerdos de todos, pero de estos dos no le importaba. Pam, su Pam, había vuelto, se abrazaron emocionadas, bueno, todo lo que su amiga le salía y se permitía. Y Bill, él, pese a todo, siempre había tenido un lugar en su corazón.

Pasaron, Pam había dicho que el señor C y Claude estaba esperándoles. Entró en la biblioteca y les saludó. Se enteró de que era una cosa extraordinaria que se hubiese roto el hechizo, supo que De Castro la estuvo buscando también y que tenía que haber sido alguien muy poderoso quien había roto la magia. Genial, volvía a estar en medio de una guerra de hadas psicópatas. Lo que más le dolió fue saber que Preston era tan poderoso, no era que no lo intuyera, pero ¿nunca había confiado en ella lo suficiente para contárselo? Tenía que verle y decirle cuatro cosas, pese a la oposición de Eric que no hacía más que mandarle a través del vínculo señales de advertencia. Sí, ahora era su esposa y tenía que guardar las formas, pero también era una Brigant, ¿no? Según Claude lo era siempre, pues tendría que aguantarse. Se levantó y salió dejándoles en la biblioteca, Pam la siguió.

_ No deberías haberlo hecho... – murmuró con tono neutro.

_ Tú también, no, ¿eh?

_ Mi reina – puso énfasis al decirlo-, ahora eres la señora Northman, parece que aún no te has dado cuenta de eso. Antes te pasó igual, antepones una supuesta idea de liberación de la mujer al hombre que amas y que te adora. No se trata de ti haciendo lo que crees que debes hacer, sino de pensar en tu pareja, en la posición en la que le dejas ante los demás. Hoy han sido el abogado y tu primo que te conocen lo suficiente como para ignorar tus desplantes, pero lo acabarás haciendo el peor día en el peor momento y ante el peor testigo – me miró con severidad-. No sería la primera vez...

Me giré sorprendida, no porque no tuviera razón, que, por más rabia que me diese, la tenía sino porque me hirió el orgullo. Ahora yo era su reina pero me seguía tratando como a la humana tonta que una vez fui. Me revolví contra eso, tenía razón pero no iba a mostrárselo, lo cambiaría, claro, no iba a exponer a mi esposo a la vergüenza o a un peligro innecesario, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de vérmelo. Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y cuando dijo de entrar conmigo, se lo impedí.

_ Lo siento, Pam, quiero estar sola.

_ No puedo hacer eso, Sookie, lo sabes. Eric...

_ Ya, bueno, parece que hoy es el día de demostrar a mi esposo que le quiero y le respeto, pero no manda en mí.

Iba a protestar pero le cerré la puerta antes de que dijera nada. Me pareció oírla farfullar un "jodida Sookie", pero no estaba segura. Me quité los zapatos tirándolos a un lado, me dirigí a la cama y me senté. Suspiré antes de coger el teléfono y llamar a Preston, tenía que pensar lo que le iba a decir, quería que me ayudara, sabía que lo haría, aún me amaba, pero ahora era la esposa del rey de Oklahoma, la reina consorte. Eso sería algo a lo que no me acostumbraría en breve, vamos, que me costaría bastante, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ni la había ni quería que la hubiese.

_ Preston – la voz me salió dulce y casi nostálgica. Mal, Pam podía oírme desde fuera- ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito...

No hizo falta más, antes de que me diese cuenta, apareció a mi lado con expresión preocupada. Me miró y vio mi ropa, vio mis joyas y su preocupación mutó en enfado.

_ No parece que me necesites, parece que el puto rey te tiene bien abastecida – murmuró con rabia.

_ No digas tonterías, Preston, no hay tiempo para celos. El hechizo se ha roto.

_ ¿Qué...? – murmuró sorprendido- ¿Cómo? Eso es prácticamente imposible... – se detuvo unos segundos considerándolo- Ese cabrón...

_ Ya vale, Preston, Eric no tiene nada que ver...

_ Claro que sí, pero no hablaba de él... Cuando desapareciste, la magia no obró en todos por igual. Algunos no te olvidamos, sólo nos desorientamos, después de todo, no queríamos hacerte mal. Otros, los que te querían tardaron en hacerlo. Los que representaban un peligro, lo hicieron en seguida, pero entre ellos, estaba Felipe...

_ ¿Felipe...? – balbucí- Le hemos visto esta noche, por eso hemos descubierto que algo había pasado con la magia, me reconoció.

_ ¿Está aquí? – la alarma en su voz me alertó, bien, vale, ahora estaba asustada.

_ Sí.

_ Joder – comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, murmurando para sí-, el vampiro no va a poder protegerte, tengo que hacer algo.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Felipe me puso tras de ti, me contrató para que te encontrara. Como yo quería hacerlo, le utilicé, puso todos los medios a mi alcance, me dio todas las facilidades, le fui dando largas, tenía una idea bastante aproximada de donde estabas, pero no le iba a llevar hasta ti. Y un día te olvidó, por eso me dí cuenta de lo que pasaba, era un hechizo buenísimo, me costó mucho sortearlo, me costó dos años, pero te quería para mí – bajó el tono y se paró ante mí para acariciar mi mejilla- y estaba dispuesto a invertir el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Le extrañé tanto en ese momento, que le abracé. La puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante y la figura de mi esposo se recortó en el umbral. Había cerrado el vínculo que nos unía, pero la mirada de Eric no dejaba margen a confusiones, se había quedado lívido. Por un momento, un patético "cariño, no es lo que parece" cruzó mi mente y estuve a punto de soltar una risita nerviosa.

_ Aléjate de mi mujer – dijo en un tono bajo y amenazante por lo tranquilo y frío que sonó.

Preston iba a replicarle, él no sabía aún, y le paré. Con todo lo que me había contado, se me había olvidado comentarle ese simple detalle...

_ Preston, no... Es cierto, soy su mujer. Nos ha unido la Pitonisa esta noche.

La expresión apenada con la que me miró me atravesó el corazón, estaba haciéndole daño al hombre con el que había vivido para lo bueno y lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, los últimos ocho años de mi vida aunque ningún documento lo acreditara.

_ ¿Y para qué me pides ayuda? Es evidente que no la quieres o la necesitas...

_ Te necesito en mi vida, Preston, lo siento si no es como tú quieres, pero en este momento, mi vida depende mucho de ti.

Me miró serio pero su gesto se suavizó.

_ ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

_ Ah, ¿estáis aquí? – la voz de Claude sonó con cierta guasa detrás de Eric- Y tenéis visita... – se rió quizá comprendiendo lo que pasaba- Vaya, Preston, te hacía escondido en algún lugar recóndito, no en el dormitorio de la reina...

_ ¡Claude...! – me escandalicé.

_ ¿Sí, prima? – batió sus pestañas con una sonrisa antes de fijar su atención en Preston. Mi primo, el capullo príncipe de las hadas- Bueno, ¿te ha contado? Ya que estás aquí, podremos ver qué hacemos para restaurar ese talismán.

_ No podremos hacer nada, lo sabes...

_ Podemos hacer otro.

_ ¿Vas a hacerle un hechizo de amor a tu prima? – soltó una carcajada.

_ No, yo no...

Hasta ahí llegó mi esposo que había estado recalentándose con la conversación, con sus ojos clavados en mí y en Preston. En dos zancadas estuvo delante nuestra. En el haber de Preston tenía que decir que no se movió ni un milímetro ni se amilanó lo más mínimo, era sólo un poco más bajo que Eric y le podía mantener la mirada casi a su altura. Sabía que lo único que retenía a mi esposo era que no le perdonaría que matara a mi ex novio, pero también sabía que Preston se defendería y que no estaba tan indefenso ni era tan pacífico como quizá parecía.

_ Bueno, prima, no se puede negar que tienes buen gusto a la hora de escoger a tus hombres – Claude casi suspiró pero podía escuchar la sorna en su voz-. Venga, ya vale – se interpuso entre ellos- cada uno a una esquina, no me tenga que enfadar con vosotros... Tenemos un hechizo que restaurar, una ofensiva que trazar y vosotros dos – sus ojos se posaron primero en Eric y luego en mí-, una noche de bodas que consumar, aunque algo me dice que eso ya ha pasado.

Me sonrojé, siempre se me olvidaba que estaba con seres sobrenaturales cuyos sentidos estaban mucho más desarrollados, era de prever que tanto mis vampiros como mis hadas, lo hubiesen notado. Noté la mano de Eric rodeándome la cintura y pegándome a él, pero sin apartar los ojos de Preston. Estuve a punto de saltar, pero me contuve, las palabras de Pam me golpearon otra vez, tenía razón, algún día lo haría delante de alguien que no debiera.

El primero en reaccionar fue Preston.

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_ Quiero que hagas un hechizo de amor para Sookie – Eric rugió-. Se ponga como se ponga aquí, el rey león, la quieres, eres el único capacitado para hacerlo, pero sin trucos, Pardloe, que nos conocemos. Ella es su esposa, lo era antes de que te cruzaras en su camino y lo es ahora.

_ Que lo sea no significa que sea bueno para ella – el tono triste de Preston me rompió el alma-, pero si es lo que desea, lo tendrá. Sólo habrá que rogar a los dioses para que no sea un gran error.

Me miró unos segundos y desapareció. Claude suspiró, de repente, me pareció mayor y cansado. El hombre atractivo y jovial parecía desaparecer bajo el peso de la responsabilidad. No era una buena señal.

_ Ahora te toca a ti, Northman, ¿crees que me podrías prestar a tu investigador? Quiero saber cuándo rompiste la magia, hay que saber si no fuiste el único. Necesitamos saber los movimientos de De Castro en esos días – Eric miró a Pam y ésta asintió. Claude se dispuso a irse con ella y se volvió desde la puerta con una sonrisa-. Y vosotros, arregladlo, ¿no os tendré que decir cómo...?

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y nos quedamos los dos solos, mirándonos. Eric aún seguía enfadado y yo no sabía cómo afrontar aquello, ya no tenía costumbre.

_ ¿Por qué? – dijo al fin.

_ Porqué, ¿qué? – pregunté con un hilo de voz, haciéndome la tonta.

_ ¿Tenías que llamarle? – hizo una pequeña pausa- Después de todo, necesitas la seguridad que él te ofrece, es el único que puede devolverte la tranquilidad que yo te he quitado...

_ No... – intenté protestar pero me acalló.

_ ¿No? He vuelto a entrar en tu vida y ya estoy dándote problemas – hice amago de contestar pero me paró con un gesto-. No, es cierto, si yo no me hubiese obsesionado contigo, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Tú seguirías refugiándote en la seguridad que te daba tu hada... Lo haces aún.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – murmuré al borde de las lágrimas- He sido muy feliz con Preston, lo admito, durante ocho años se esmeró por facilitarme la vida, por amarme y cuidarme, y yo también me esforcé para corresponderle a él, pero la palabra clave es _esforzar, _tenía que poner mis cinco sentidos en hacerlo porque tarde o temprano, te colabas en mi cabeza y echaba de menos todo lo que había tenido contigo... Sí, lo diré antes de que me lo hagas notar, todo eso que me empeñé en cuestionar y destruir cuando estábamos juntos – hice una pausa para ver el efecto de mis palabras, su expresión se suavizó pero tenía que seguir-. Ahora resulta que estoy en sus manos, tú me puedes dar un tipo de protección, él, otra. Le necesito, le necesitamos para poder seguir con nuestras vidas, y siento si eso te hace sentir mal, pero no tengo opción.

_ Bueno, eso sólo prueba que tengo razón, yo tengo la culpa...

Acabé con la distancia que nos separaba y acaricié su mejilla con suavidad mientras nuestros pechos se rozaban.

_ Mira que eres cabezón – murmuré con una sonrisa triste-. Si ahora todos me recuerdan es porque yo nunca pude superar aquel día, porque siempre soñé con que volvieras a mí por más distancia que pusiese física o mental entre los dos. Porque ese fue mi deseo cada día de los últimos diez años...

Sus labios sobre los míos me dio toda la seguridad que necesitaba, él era mi único horizonte, el único deseo que había tenido en una década, mi única necesidad. Ahora era, también, mi esposo y esa noche, pese a la que estaba cayendo, fuimos eso, aunque con los últimos acontecimientos hubiese parecido que había pasado una eternidad, fuimos una pareja de recién casados en su noche de bodas. Nos rendimos el uno al otro y dimos cumplida cuenta de nuestros cuerpos, de todas las formas posibles, hasta el alba.

* * *

><p>Los capítulos, los podéis seguir en <strong>alexskarsgard-tb . foroactivo . com <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos.**

* * *

><p><strong>31.<strong>

Esa noche había pasado de cielo a infierno varias veces. Había estado en lo más alto cuando mi pequeña hada había aceptado ser mi esposa, seguí allí durante nuestra cena para celebrarlo, pero tuvimos que volver y el jodido De Castro había supuesto un jarro de agua fría. Pero no había estado preparado para encontrarme al puto hada con mi esposa en su dormitorio en una actitud cariñosa. Cerré el vínculo a cal y canto para que la ira que sentí no la arrollara, para que no supiera cuánto poder tenía sobre mí y cuánto daño me podía hacer. La simple sugerencia de que le hiciera un hechizo de amor a mi mujer me enfermaba, pero ¿qué pasaba con esos putos hadas? Estaban hablando de mi amante, de mi esposa, de mi reina. Por más que Crane le hubiese advertido a Pardloe, por más que parte racional de mi cerebro que aún no se había nublado me gritara que era necesario, no podía aceptarlo, ella era mía, nadie nunca debería protegerla, nadie nunca debería amarla con la suficiente intensidad como para hacerle ese regalo. Pero yo no podía darle la protección que ella había buscado, la que había deseado y la había llevado lejos de mí diez interminables años. Oírla decir que su deseo nunca fue ese sino volver conmigo hizo que algo se removiera dentro, que el deseo por consumirla fuese casi insoportable, quería que fuese mía de todas las maneras posibles, su cuerpo, su sangre, su alma, su voluntad. Mi pequeña hada voluntariosa...

Poseerla sólo era una manera de sentirla mía, me sentía con la necesidad de borrar las huellas que ocho años de convivencia habían dejado en su piel dorada por el sol. Mi boca sobre la suya era un buen punto desde el que partir, se abrió la veda de su cuerpo, que era mío, y me empeñé en demostrárselo de todas las maneras posibles antes del alba. La desvestí con premura, hacía horas que deseaba quitarle ese precioso vestido rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante. Me deshice de su ropa interior y le puse los zapatos de tacón. Sookie me miraba con deseo desde la distancia que nos separaba, quieta, en el centro de la habitación, esperando mi siguiente movimiento. Me quité la chaqueta y me abrí la camisa pero aún no quería desnudarme, sólo sentir su piel contra mi pecho, pero tenía que dejarle claro que me pertenecía, la cuestión era ¿cómo hacerlo sin quebrantarla?

_ Sookie... – murmuré contra su pelo desde su espalda- Mi amada esposa, mi sueño... – Sookie se estremeció y descansó el peso contra mi pecho- Esta noche vas a ser mía.

_ Soy tuya, Eric... – susurró incierta con mis palabras.

_ ¿Lo eres, mi pequeña hada? – mi mano comenzó a deslizarse por ella, desde su cuello, hermoso y frágil, hasta perderse entre sus piernas.

_ Lo soy... – gimió cuando mis dedos rozaron su clítoris antes de entrar en ella.

_ ¿Vas a obedecerme? – pellizqué su pezón izquierdo y seguí jugando con su vagina. No me contestó y retiré las manos-. ¿Y bien? – mi tono seguía siendo juguetón pero ahora era demandante.

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_ Respuesta equivocada – me reí y le di un azote. Se iba a volver pero se lo impedí-. Dime, amante, ¿vas a obedecerme? – volví a acercarme y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo para que apreciara mi erección mientras mis manos volvía a tomar posesión de sus cavidades.

_ Sí... – jadeó y pude comprobar la sorpresa que su aceptación le produjo a través de nuestro vínculo.

_ Así me gusta... – con un movimiento rápido, lié sus muñecas con las cortinas que colgaban del dosel, nada muy elaborado, sólo una vuelta del velo para que se agarrase, no para que la aprisionara- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – volví a pegarme contra ella y esta vez se movió contra mi erección- Esta noche es la primera en la que eres completamente mía, amor, te tiene que quedar muy claro que nunca vas a pertenecer a nadie – mis dedos volvieron a colarse dentro de ella mientras mi boca tomaba posesión de su cuello-, que nunca volverás a desear pertenecer a nadie.

Me bajé la bragueta y se estremeció de anticipación con el sonido. Quería seguir jugando con su deseo, testando lo loca que podría volverla, pero su precioso culo moviéndose contra mí, animándome a entrar en ella, me lo estaba poniendo difícil. Luego le daría la atención que me estaba reclamando, así que me cogí a sus caderas y entré en ella con suavidad de tan húmeda que estaba. Un quejido se escapó de sus labios.

_ Por favor... – suplicó con un hilo de voz al ver que no me movía.

_ Por favor, ¿qué? – sonreí.

_ Por favor, muévete...

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_ Hazme el amor.

_ No te estoy haciendo el amor, amante... – sabía lo que la estaba mortificando, la señorita sureña bien educada por su abuela, no quería decirlo. Mala suerte, yo quería oírlo.

_ Pues, fóllame – dijo al fin-, pero muévete.

No necesité más, comencé a moverme dentro de ella, ajustando sus caderas a mi posición y mis embestidas, moviéndome para que rozara el punto que ella deseaba y que la haría gritar. Sabía de mis habilidades, un milenio de práctica me avalaba, sabía que la tenía entregada, no había más de escuchar sus gemidos o percibir el abandono de su cuerpo en mis manos, pero quería arrancarle al puto hada de la piel, ser el único. Así que cuando estaba a punto, salí de ella. Sus protestas me hicieron reír, mordisqueé su cuello y sus hombros, besé su espalda mientras bajaba por ella, su precioso culo se movía contra mí y mis manos de ocuparon de él, agarrándolo, entrado en él mientras lamía su sexo y acariciaba todo lo que encontraba a mi alcance. Sookie dejó escapar un gemido mitad de sorpresa, mitad de placer, y siguió moviéndose contra mi cara y mis manos, buscando poder culminar.

_ Me vuelves loco – murmuré contra su piel y ella gimió a punto otra vez de llegar a su orgasmo.

Volví a salir de ella y desanudé sus muñecas, la giré y ataqué su boca con desesperación y voracidad mientras la dejaba sobre la cama. Me retiré para mirarla y comencé a desvestirme sin apartar la vista de sus ojos hambrientos de deseo. Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de sus labios cuando me tuvo desnudo ante ella. Le quité los zapatos y las medias, que era lo único que mi esposa aún conservaba, me llevé sus hermosos pies a la boca y mordisqueé sus dedos y los chupé para su deleite. Besé sus piernas largas y doradas hasta volver a su sexo, jugueteé con ella preparándola para mí, mis dedos seguían dilatando su ano pero no podía esperar más, necesitaba poseerla. Y lo hice, entré en ella poco a poco y con sumo cuidado. Su gesto de dolor dejó paso a un gemido de placer, y yo no pude sentir más amor por ella que en ese momento. Su rendición era total y su abandono con el que murmuraba mi nombre ante mis embestidas me estaba llevando al límite.

_ Eric... – jadeaba una y otra vez.

_ Amante... – hice una pausa reconsiderando la palabra- Amor... Dilo...

No había sido mi intención pero me salió como una súplica, tenía que oírlo, quería que saliese de sus labios.

_ Tuya..., sólo tuya... Siempre, para siempre...

Fue lo único coherente que pude entender porque en ese momento gritó corriéndose como nunca la había visto antes, tanto que por unos instantes, pensé que había desmayado, y a su grito, le siguió el mío. Caí a su lado y me abracé a su cuerpo cálido que aún se convulsionaba con los últimos estertores de su orgasmo.

_ Tuyo... Siempre, para siempre... – repetí sus palabras.

Sookie sonrió recuperando el aliento y volvió la cara para atrapar mi boca.

_ Te quiero – susurró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Mi corazón muerto explotó de alegría, no sabría ponerle palabras a lo que mi pequeña hada me hacía sentir y sólo pude demostrárselo mínimamente adorando su cuerpo hasta el amanecer, haciendo el amor a mi esposa, a mi reina, a la única dueña de mi alma.

Abrí los ojos a media tarde sobresaltado, mi esposa no estaba a mi lado. El vínculo me decía que estaba bien pero algo que no podía determinar le pasaba. Me levanté y salí de la habitación buscando una respuesta a su estado emocional. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el vínculo me llevara, en el pasillo, me encontré con David que venía a departir conmigo la orden del día y me dijo algo de una invitación del alcalde pero no le presté atención. Seguí hasta la biblioteca cada vez más alterado por lo que Sookie estaba sintiendo. Estaba muy confundida, se sentía abrumada por algo, notaba su congoja que empezaba a ahogarme, entré y me encontré a mi esposa en el sofá, mirando fijamente al puto hada, que estaba de rodillas ante ella, cogiéndole las manos, mirándola como ningún hombre debería mirar a mi mujer. Ella resplandecía y podía decir que era por el amor que veía en sus ojos.

_ Pero, ¿qué coño...? – rugí mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

El hada se giró y me miró con odio hizo puf y desapareció llevándose a Sookie con él.

_ Joder, Northman, ¿es que tienes que montar siempre un número? – dijo Crane a mi lado. Ni siquiera había sentido su presencia-. Ahora tengo que ir a buscarles – chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

_ ¿Qué hacía?

_ ¿Cómo que qué hacía? ¿Dónde estabas anoche cuando quedamos que tendría que hacerle un hechizo nuevo?

_ Eso no era un hechizo, hada, no me jodas... – siseé enfrentándole.

_ No el que pensamos, no ha podido hacer uno de esos, así que estaba probando otra cosa.

_ ¿A confundirla con su amor? Porque eso es lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

_ No seas capullo, Northman, todos sabemos que ella te ama, no hay magia que pueda anular eso, os habéis reclamado de todas las formas posibles. Todos os oímos anoche. Esto es para protegerla y debes reconocer que para él es un sacrificio, dar su amor por alguien que ama a otro.

_ ¿Dónde están?

_ Supongo que en su refugio...

_ ¿Supones? – le grité- Llévame.

_ No sé si...

_ Hazlo – le cogí por el cuello, sin apretar, tampoco quería hacerle daño, sólo que supiera que hablaba en serio, y lo hizo.

Aparecimos en un salón en penumbra. Estaba un poco desorientado y me costó focalizar. La luz del atardecer se colaba por el ventanal que daba a un bosque, y bañaba dos figuras en un sofá. Sookie estaba sentada acariciando el pelo del hada, que tenía la cabeza en su regazo. Su expresión era tan triste que diluyó mi ira.

_ ¿Sookie? – dijo Claude a mi lado.

_ ¿Qué pasa amor?

_ No se qué le pasa... – murmuró mirando a Preston.

Nos acercamos y miramos al hada que parecía exhausto. Levantó los ojos y nos miró con pesar. Se incorporó con dificultad ayudado por Crane.

_ No he podido – dijo con un hilo de voz-, pensé... Yo... – me miró casi asustado- No sé qué ha pasado, pero mi hechizo no ha podido completarse, hay algo que lo impide y no sé sortearlo. Es como si alguien estuviese impidiendo que pasara, como si...

_ No puede ser – negó Claude y su tono reveló su inquietud-. Eso es imposible, ¿no? No hay nada más poderoso que un hechizo de amor...

_ El original no fue creado para ella, por eso se ha podido romper, pero el mío... – hizo una pausa- Es como si hubiese una barrera que impidiese que fuese efectivo.

_ Y no sólo eso – intervino Sookie-. Le ha debilitado por completo, no sé cómo hemos podido llegar hasta aquí...

_ Esto no es cosa de uno de los míos – murmuré con rabia-, esto es obra de uno de los vuestros.


	32. Chapter 32

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos.**

Vaya, veo que Preston tiene sus detractoras, jajajaja, con lo que a mí me gusta.

También me gustaría recordar que yo he tardado una eternidad en escribirlo, lo sé, mea culpa, pero, entre el momento en el que Felipe aparece y descubren que se ha roto el hechizo y esto que ocurre ahora, apenas si ha pasado un día. No hay que olvidar que hace prácticamente dos que Sookie fue secuestrada y uno que la Pitonisa les unió. Sé que con lo que tardo en ponerlos cuesta seguir la línea del tiempo pero hay que tenerlo en cuenta.

El miércoles próximo pondré el siguiente ;)

* * *

><p><strong>32.<strong>

Me desperté sobre las dos de la tarde, me sentía dolorida y un poco irritada en mis partes, pero, vaya, después de la demostración de amor de mi esposo, no iba a ser yo la que se quejara. No. Apreté las piernas y un pequeño destello de placer me hizo sonreír. Me volví para mirar el cuerpo hermoso que yacía a mi lado y me estremecí de pensar que era sólo mío. Besé su pecho, sus labios y su pene, que caía sobre su muslo, con un suspiro de añoranza, deseando que fuese ya el atardecer para poder dar cuenta otra vez de él. Me levanté y me duché manteniendo la sonrisa tonta en mis labios. Salí de mi dormitorio y me encontré a dos lobos haciendo guardia en la puerta.

_ Hola – me sorprendí al verlos y saludé extrañada.

_ Señora – dijo uno de ellos inclinando un poco la cabeza.

En ese momento, apareció David, que venía con una sonrisa hacia mí.

_ Señora – también se inclinó ante mí y me tendió la mano para que fuese con él-, buenas tardes – los ojos se me fueron de nuevo a los lobos que montaban guardia-. Mientras que el rey está fuera de sus aposentos, se monta guardia ante la puerta que esté. Es por seguridad, no va a pasar nada, pero su dormitorio aún no tiene el mismo nivel de seguridad. Mañana nos encargaremos de eso, aunque, es posible que no lo necesitemos, ya que usted pasará a los aposentos del rey.

_ Oh, sí..., supongo... – todo esto era algo a lo que me tendría que acostumbrar, pero, evidentemente, no iba a ser hoy a tenor de mi brillante comentario.

_ El señor Crane ha preguntado por usted, ¿quiere que les sirvan la comida en el comedor o le gustaría hacerlo en la terraza, hace un día espléndido.

_ El comedor está bien, David – sonreí-. ¿Dónde está Claude?

_ En el despacho, señora.

_ No me llame así, David..., por favor. Llámeme Sookie.

_ Lo siento, señora – se miró los pies como sabiendo que me iba a molestar-, no va a poder ser, son órdenes expresas de su majestad.

_ Pfff, bueno, ya hablaré con Eric cuando se levante sobre eso...

_ No creo que vaya a cambiar en nada, señora – se rió David-. El rey ha dejado bien claro que usted es la nueva reina, que es su esposa y que le debemos el mismo trato que a él. No nos importa, es un buen jefe y, realmente, nunca le había visto así.

_ Así, ¿cómo? – me extrañé.

_ Feliz – su sonrisa fue encantadora al decirlo, y al hacerlo, me dí cuenta de que Eric tenía esa capacidad, despertaba la lealtad de los que le rodeaban, eran un buen jefe, temible, pero justo y David lo apreciaba.

Abrió una puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Allí me esperaba Claude.

_ Gracias, David – le sonreí.

_ Si necesita algo, no tiene más que decírmelo, señora – hizo una ligera reverencia con una sonrisa y se fue.

Mi primo me recibió con un beso y una pequeña reverencia. Me hice la nota mental de preguntar sobre el protocolo, no quería meter la pata la próxima vez que estuviésemos en público, Pam tenía razón, ahora era la señora Northman a todos los efectos y, sorprendentemente, una reina consorte, y tenía que estar a la altura. Me senté con él en el sofá y reparé en su expresión preocupada. Había algo que Claude no me decía, estaba segura de eso, así que decidí ir de frente y acabar con eso.

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Nada – dudó un segundo, lo suficiente, y se me quedó mirando intentando fingir una extrañeza que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

_ Prueba otra vez. ¿Qué pasa?

Claude dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, sus hermosas facciones se fruncieron en un rictus de preocupación. Estaba empezando a alarmarme, no era propio de mi primo, claro, que ya no era el stripper feliz y distante, al que todo le resbalaba.

_ Preston no puede hacerte el hechizo...

_ ¿No quiere...?

Se me encogió el corazón, no amaba a Preston, no como el quería y necesitaba, no como merecía, pero siempre le iba a llevar en mi corazón, había vivido con él ocho años maravillosos, eso no lo cambiaría todo el amor que sentía por Eric, no el que me había atormentado durante esos diez años ni todas las noches de pasión que dedicara a que olvidara, de ahora en adelante, al que había sido mi prometido, aunque no me iba a quejar si eran como la noche anterior...

_ No puede – Claude me sacó de mis pensamientos y de evocar a Eric dentro de mí de todas las maneras posibles-. Lo ha intentado y hay algo que no lo permite.

_ ¿Qué?

_ No lo sabemos. Va a probar otra cosa – hizo una pausa al oír la puerta, la doncella nos avisó que la mesa estaba lista y nos dirigimos al comedor.

Cuando terminó de servirnos y nos quedamos solos, volví a la conversación.

_ ¿Dónde está Preston?

_ Ya te he dicho que va a probar otra cosa, pero necesitaba algunas cosas y descansar. Va a necesitar todas sus fuerzas para eso...

_ ¿Qué va a hacer, Claude...? – me encogí un poco.

_ Tiene que probar algo, porque ya te digo que hay algo que bloquea el un hechizo de amor en ti.

_ ¿Eric? – murmuré con aprensión recordando el sentimiento de culpabilidad de mi esposo ante esa posibilidad.

_ No, Northman no tiene nada que ver. Es algo más y que no sabemos precisar.

_ Estoy cansada de esto, no quiero volver a las andadas, Claude, la última vez, tuve que huir y casi morirme de pena por todo lo que perdí, no voy a permitir que eso me pase otra vez.

_ Esa es la idea, prima – suspiró mirando su plato-, esa es la idea...

Comimos en silencio y cuando terminamos y nos servían el café en la biblioteca, Preston regresó. Se le veía cansado, dejó su bolsa sobre un sillón y se sentó junto a mí después de besar mi mejilla.

_ ¿Has conseguido todo lo que necesitabas? – preguntó Claude.

_ Sí, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione, nunca hemos hecho nada así.

Le tendí una taza con su café, con una nube de leche y dos terrones de azúcar, como a él le gustaba, y me sonrió al cogerla. No debería haberlo hecho, lo sabía, pero era de ese tipo de cosas que nos unían y que no sabía, ni quería, evitar.

_ ¿Qué es lo que has pensado?

_ Es algo extraño, no puedo hacerte un talismán que te proteja, algo que contenga un deseo de amor. He pensado que tú seas el recipiente...

_ ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

_ Nadie más que yo podrá hacer uso del deseo.

_ Eso no es lo que hablamos – dijo serio Claude-. A Northman no le va a gustar eso...

_ No me importa Northman, yo quiero que ella esté a salvo. Ése es mi único deseo.

_ Sin trucos, Pardloe, que nos conocemos.

_ Sin trucos, Crane. Sookie... – seguían hablando como si yo no estuviese en la misma habitación y me cogió la mano sin mirarme-, ella le quiere, no voy a interferir en eso. Sólo tened algo claro, la protegeré hasta que no sea más que polvo.

_ No te pongas poético conmigo, ¿eh, Pardloe? Déjate de que polvo serás mas polvo enamorado... – le miró con seriedad- No quiero volver a tener que repetírtelo, mucho cuidado con lo que haces, procura que sea tal y como lo has expresado porque no te voy a tolerar que te salgas del guión. Sookie se ha casado con el rey de Oklahoma y lo ha hecho por amor. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

Preston no dijo nada, podía ver lo que pasaba por su mente, los años de convivencia me lo permitían. Puse mi mano sobre su brazo y tuvo la facultad de calmarle, se volvió a mirarla y luego subió hasta mi ojos.

_ Nunca te haría eso – murmuró- te amo tanto que no dudaría en darte cualquier cosa que quisieras, incluso si es él... Siempre supe que el día que apareciese, tendría que hacerme a un lado. Intenté prepararme para eso, pero no pude. Ahora no me queda más remedio, todo lo que siempre dudaste en casarte conmigo, no lo hiciste ni un segundo con él. Supongo que es el karma...

No supe qué decir, me asfixiaba su amor porque me hacía sentir culpable y yo amaba a mi vampiro por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de los remordimientos que me amargaban el café y la felicidad que sentía por haber recuperado al amor de mi vida.

Pasada una hora, Claude se levantó e instó a Preston con la mirada a empezar su trabajo. Suspiró y cogió su bolsa, sacó un frasquito pequeño, como con un ungüento, y se impregnó las manos con el líquido, que olía a jazmines y azahar. Cogió las mías y se las llevó a los labios con una sonrisa y murmuró que me relajara y no me asustara, que todo iría bien. Se arrodilló ante mí y comenzó a hablar en un idioma extraño que ya había oído antes pero que no entendía. De repente, un amor opresivo me envolvió, era como tener conciencia por primera vez, de todo lo que él sentía y las lágrimas pujaron por salir. El pecho me dolía, no podía contener más el llanto y la angustia, cuando Eric entró en la biblioteca. Comprendí porqué lo había hecho, no sabía bloquear mi parte del vínculo y los sentimientos extremos con los que Preston me estaba bombardeando, habían acabado por despertarle. Algo extraño pasó porque Preston nos sacó de allí y acabamos en nuestra casa del bosque. Con el aturdimiento por el cambio repentino, no me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, a mi lado, se había desplomado Preston.

_ ¡Preston! – ahogué un grito intentando levantarle. Estaba medio inconsciente pero pude llevarle conmigo hasta el sofá, le tumbé y puse su cabeza en mi regazo-. Por favor, reacciona.

_ Sook... – escucharle mi nombre con ese tono me estaba matando de angustia, todo era culpa mía.

La angustia era cada vez mayor, cuando Claude y Eric se materializaron en la sala.

_ ¿Sookie? – murmuró Claude.

_ ¿Qué pasa amor? – mi angustia había diluido la ira de Eric.

_ No se qué le pasa... – casi lloré mirando a Preston. Se acercaron para verle y él les miró y se incorporó con dificultad, ayudado por Claude.

_ No he podido – dijo con un hilo de voz-, pensé... Yo... – sólo miraba a Eric- No sé qué ha pasado, pero mi hechizo no ha podido completarse, hay algo que lo impide y no sé sortearlo. Es como si alguien estuviese impidiendo que pasara, como si...

_ No puede ser – negó Claude con inquietud-. Eso es imposible, ¿no? No hay nada más poderoso que un hechizo de amor...

_ El original no fue creado para ella, por eso se ha podido romper, pero el mío... – hizo una pausa- Es como si hubiese una barrera que impidiese que fuese efectivo.

_ Y no sólo eso – dije señalando lo obvio-. Le ha debilitado por completo, no sé cómo hemos podido llegar hasta aquí...

_ Esto no es cosa de uno de los míos – las palabras salieron de labios de Eric llenas de rabia-, esto es obra de uno de los vuestros.

_ Lo sé, pero ¿de quién? – Claude se mostró cauto- A este lado no hay nadie tan poderoso, no que sepamos...

Durante los siguientes minutos, Preston se recuperó un poco con la ayuda de mi primo y mi esposo vino a darme su amor y su apoyo, que me hacía falta, no era el momento para recriminarme ser amable con mi ex, yo era así, ni siquiera pude odiar a Bill con lo que me había hecho.

_ ¿Estás bien, mi amor? – cogió mi cara entre sus enormes manos y me besó- Cuando me desperté y sentí la angustia que te embargaba, me asusté. Prométeme que siempre estarás cuando me despierte, no quiero volver a abrir los ojos y que no seas lo primero que vea.

_ Te lo prometo, no volverá a pasar – me acurruqué contra su pecho y me dejé envolver en su abrazo.

Estábamos así cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, todos nos miramos con expectación, ¿quién podía saber que estábamos allí? Claude fue hacia la puerta ocultando su espada tras su cuerpo y Eric se posicionó ante el sofá en el que nos sentábamos Preston y yo. Miró a Eric antes de abrir y éste asintió levemente, indicándole que ya estaba preparado para lo que fuese. Apenas si pude ver la figura que se recortaba en el umbral de la puerta con el cuerpo de Eric haciéndome de escudo, pero Preston dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa y al oír la voz del desconocido, pude comprender porqué.

_ Ya era hora, Claude – dijo con cierto tono de fastidio-. Si no llega a ser porque no tengo permiso para aparecerme en esta casa, no habría tenido que esperar tanto.

_ Abuelo – murmuró Claude y se inclinó con respeto ante Niall.

_ ¿Qué tal, hijo? – se podía apreciar la sonrisa en su voz mientras hacía también una ligera inclinación como reconocimiento a su nieto como príncipe, luego se volvió hacia Eric-. Northman, veo que hay cosas que nunca cambiar, ¿dónde está la reina de tu corazón? ¿Y mi bisnieta?

_ Niall – saludó con un leve gesto y se apartó para que mi bisabuelo me viese.

_ Querida – vino hasta mí en dos pasos elegantes y gráciles y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla-, te he echado de menos.

_ Y yo a ti.

En mi caso, sí que era algo sincero, no estaba tan segura de en el suyo, las hadas eran un poco distantes en sus afectos cuanto más arriba estaban, con lo que no esperaría más de un príncipe. Seguro que Niall me habría echado de menos todo lo que su posición le permitía, no mucho.

_ Perdón por interrumpir tan tierno y sincero reencuentro – dijo Eric con su tono más sarcástico-, pero tenemos problemas y quizá estás aquí por eso, me atrevo a aventurar.

_ Bueno, tenéis una gran facilidad para meteros en líos, hay que reconoceros el mérito. No sé cómo os habéis mantenido a salvo la última década.

_ ¿Has vuelto a abrir los portales? – se interesó Claude.

_ No, sólo estoy yo aquí – miró a Preston por primera vez desde que entrara en la casa y su gesto se endureció-. Pardloe...

_ Señor – dijo en un susurro, inclinando la cabeza.

_ Ya ajustaremos cuentas tú y yo.

_ ¿Qué...? – le miré sorprendida- ¿Por qué?

_ Me desobedeció – dijo simplemente-, le prohibí tener ningún contacto contigo y en cuanto cerré los portales le faltó tiempo para ir a buscarte.

_ Niall – suspiré, esto de tener que estar defendiendo a Preston ante todos, empezaba a cansarme-, te agradezco que estés aquí y que nos ayudes, pero deja a Preston en paz, mientras todos estabais lejos de mí, él fue el único que me ayudó. Ahora forma parte del equipo.

Pude sentir que a Eric no le había gustado mi respuesta, pero, una vez más, era la verdad y era lo que había.

_ Soy su príncipe, hija, me debe obediencia, pero eso puede esperar.

_ Sí, puede esperar, pero no creas que voy a permitir que nadie tome represalias contra él. Y eso os incluye a todos.

Me encontré con la mirada de Claude que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la manera con la que había osado hablar a nuestro príncipe, que para mí sólo era mi bisabuelo, y cambió de conversación.

_ ¿Por qué estás aquí, abuelo?

Niall hizo una ligera pausa dramática y nos miró a todos.

_ Sé porqué no funcionó el hechizo.


	33. Chapter 33

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos.**

* * *

><p><strong>33.<strong>

Niall, el puto príncipe de la hadas. El que faltaba...

Cuando se entró como si la casa le perteneciera, como si todos tuviésemos que estar encantados de que se hubiese dignado a aparecerse, porque era como el séptimo de caballería que venía al rescate, me tuve que contener para no soltarle lo que pensaba de él. Aquello seguro que era culpa suya, al menos, el jodido Pardloe estaba haciendo lo imposible por poner a salvo a Sookie, lo que me estaba empezando a parecer algo digno de respeto, no me cabía ninguna duda de que sería algo increíblemente doloroso si la quería la mitad de lo que yo lo hacía. Su acción me decía que, dado el caso, yo haría lo mismo si tenía que escoger entre tenerla y salvarla, y eso me hizo mirarle con otros ojos, claro que aún quería desmembrarle por haber osado tocar a mi mujer.

_ Sé porqué no funcionó el hechizo.

Jodido Niall...

_ Deja de hacer pausas dramáticas, ¿vale? No tenemos tiempo para eso – le apremié-, cuenta lo que tengas que contar a ver si podemos terminar con esto de una puta vez.

_ Vaya, Northman, antes no eras tan altanero.

_ Antes no era un rey y mi reina no estaba en peligro, así que dí lo que sea que has venido a contarnos – la mano de Sookie hizo que me refrenara.

_ Niall, por favor, te agradecemos la ayuda, pero el tiempo apremia.

_ Está bien, hija.

El hada se sentó en un sillón.

_ ¿Podemos empezar ya? – volví a apremiarle.

_ ¿Por qué no he podido hacerle un hechizo a Sookie? – Preston parecía atormentado por el hecho de no poder plasmar su amor por mi mujer en un objeto que la protegiera.

_ No es que no hayas podido, Pardloe – se volvió a mirar a Sookie-. En primer lugar, el hechizo original nunca se hizo para ti. Fintan cogió uno de los objetos más poderosos que teníamos en la familia y lo creó para tu abuela. Mi hijo la adoraba pese a todo, siempre hizo lo imposible por estar con ella – miró a Sookie y creí ver un destello de comprensión que se nos escapó al resto-. El caso es que, como nieta suya, te podías beneficiar de él, pero la magia sería menor que si el deseo lo hubiese pedido Adele o tu padre.

_ Pero funcionó – le respondió-, me escondió.

_ Sí, pero cualquiera con un objeto similar y con el suficiente poder, podía romperlo.

Me senté en el brazo del sofá, al lado de mi mujer y pasé mi brazo de forma posesiva sobre sus hombros, no sabía bien porqué, los tres hadas sabían que ella era mía, que mataría por ella y que no tendría inconveniente en empezar por ellos de ser necesario.

_ ¿Quién? – pregunté a ver si de una vez iba al grano.

_ Tenéis que saber que, aunque vencimos a Breandan y los suyos, sus adeptos no murieron con ellos. Permanecieron ocultos hasta que encontraron con qué atacar – miró de nuevo con seriedad a Preston-, y, una vez más, tu desobediencia nos costó cara.

_ Señor, yo amaba a Sookie, aún la amo, todo lo que hice fue por ella.

_ ¿Sí? – dijo Niall con tono seco- ¿Y crees que Eigyr sería de la misma opinión?

_ Yo... – el hada pareció atragantarse con ese nombre.

_ ¿Quién es Eigyr? – preguntó Sookie confundida.

_ Pero, eso... – murmuró Claude- No es lo suficientemente poderosa.

_ No, ella, no.

_ ¿Quién es Eigyr? – insistió Sookie pero nadie le respondió, aunque yo empezaba a formarme una idea bastante aproximada de quién podría ser...- ¿Queréis contestarme? – se enfadó- ¿Preston?

Su anterior prometido no dijo nada, se quedó mirándose las manos con expresión ausente. Claude parecía también perdido en sus pensamientos. Solo Niall se volvió para mirarla y satisfacer su curiosidad.

_ Eigyr era la prometida de Preston. Sabes que él pertenece a las dos casas, aunque su lealtad residiera en la nuestra. Su familia arregló una boda con los Kinkaram, una de las familias más poderosas de las hadas de Agua. Eran afines a Breandan, pero amaban más el poder que a su líder y eran prácticos, por lo que permanecieron imparciales. Sabían que emparentando con los Pardloe estarían más cerca del poder que siguiendo a mi sobrino.

Se quedó callado, quizá esperando que eso fuese suficiente pero Preston retomó la narración.

_ Era una buena prometida – susurró-, de entre todas las que mi familia podrían haberme buscado, Eigyr era inteligente, bella y divertida, me gustaba... Y, entonces, Niall me encargó paliar tu soledad – se giró y cogió la mano de Sookie-. Nada volvió a ser igual. Con la excusa de la boda, aplacé la boda y tras la última batalla, cuando Niall cerró los portales, decidí quedarme a este lado y buscarte

_ Todo había ido bien. A Eigyr le costó pero lo superó, pensó que, simplemente, no había conseguido llegar al portal antes de cerrarse. La molestó, claro, su familia era partidaria de no mezclarnos con humanos porque eso nos debilitaba y nos hacía vulnerables. Y, entonces, a Preston le dio miedo, sabía que no importaba cuánto te amara, siempre querrías más a tu vampiro y si se volvía a cruzar en tu camino alguna otra vez, volverías a caer en sus brazos. Lo intentó todo, por últimas, pensó en aliarse con unos idiotas ávidos de poder.

_ Nunca pretendí ponerte en peligro – balbució evitando la mirada de mi esposa-, es evidente que todo esto es culpa mía.

_ Esos idiotas también eran afines a mi sobrino y se pusieron en contacto con el otro lado del Portal. Así fue como allí supieron que Preston había decidido quedarse a este lado porque amaba a una humana – Niall continuó su narración con tono neutro y una sonrisa cruel, el castigo al súbdito que había osado desobedecerle empezaba con el relato de las consecuencias de sus actos, de sus errores. Le miró a los ojos y la expresión de Preston indicaba que sabía que lo peor aún estaba por llegar-. Una mujer que, para mayor escarnio, era mi bisnieta. Los primeros represaliados fueron tus padres, Pardloe, no pararon hasta que no les cerraron todas las puertas, condenándolos a un ostracismo en el que sólo mi favor, les evitó caer completamente. La siguiente, Sookie.

_ En resumen – levanté la voz para no que no apenaran más a mi esposa-, otra vez la habéis puesto en peligro con vuestras estúpidas luchas.

_ ¿La hemos puesto? – Niall me dedicó una mirada gélida- Se te olvida alguien que ya intentó hacerse con ella y que si no llega a ser por el hechizo de amor de mi hijo, la hubiese conseguido sin que tú o yo hubiésemos podido hacer nada... Alguien que ha puesto medios y todo cuanto estuviera de su mano para encontrarla.

Crispé la mandíbula con ira y cerré el vínculo para que lo que estaba sintiendo no arrollara a mi pequeña hada. Noté como el corazón se le encogía porque no pude ocultar el odio y la sed de sangre en ese momento y dejé que ella fuese consciente del asesino que había sido durante todo un milenio, mientras un nombre se escapaba de mis labios.

_ Felipe...

Ese cabrón volvía a entrar en juego, ¿cómo había conseguido sortear el hechizo?

_ Pero, ¿cómo? – Preston puso palabras a mis pensamientos.

_ En el momento en el que los Kinkaram supieron de tu amor por Sookie, se pusieron manos a la obra. No podían pasar a este lado pero aún tenían aliados aquí. Tus _amigos_...

_ ¿Fui yo...? – la voz del hada cada vez sonaba más angustiada- ¿Fue mi culpa?

_ En gran medida, sí – se limitó a decir por el placer de verle retorcerse de desesperación-. Tú me desobedeciste, tú dejaste a tu prometida, tu miedo hizo que te aliaras con la gente incorrecta..., así que sí, yo diría que casi todo es responsabilidad tuya.

_ No digas eso – intervino Sookie tras unos momentos de amargo silencio-. Preston sólo fue culpable de amarme, no puedes responsabilizarle de la locura o de la maldad ajena.

_ Pregúntale a él – Niall levantó las cejas ante el tono de su bisnieta y miró a su súbdito que parecía estar en agonía.

_ Preston, no – dijo tajante pero con dulzura-. No es culpa tuya, no eres responsable de las acciones de los demás.

_ Sí lo soy, no debí buscarte – se lamentó.

_ Fueron ocho años de amor, Preston, nos quisimos y fuimos felices. Nadie tiene derecho a hacerte dudar de eso. No importa si ya no puede ser, si ha terminado, te quiero y te agradezco que estuvieras en mi vida, todo el amor que me diste, el que aún me estás dando.

_ Sí – dijo con amargura-, mira cuánto bien te ha hecho...

_ Sí, mírame – ordenó acariciando su mejilla-. Me ayudaste a levantarme, me ayudaste con nuestro negocio, me diste amor incondicional y fuiste mi compañero. Todo lo que soy hoy, te lo debo a ti.

_ No sabes cómo me alegra haber contribuido a que seas su mujer – me dedicó una mirada fugaz por encima del hombro de Sookie.

_ Eso no era negociable, cariño, siempre lo fui.

Me molestaba la conversación, sabía que era necesaria y, después de todo, tenía que agradecer que se hubiese dado en mi presencia. Oírla decir que siempre fue mi mujer, me hizo comprenderla mucho mejor e hice un voto interno para darle cierto margen con el hada sin ponerme intenso. Casi me reí, buena suerte con eso...

_ ¿Cómo entra Felipe en esto? – cambié de conversación.

_ Felipe siempre la quiso para sí. Madden sólo seguía sus deseos, especialmente porque servían a los suyos, así que intentó separaros tanto como le fue posible, os puso todas las trabas que estuvieron a su alcance. Cuando nada funcionó, hicieron que Ocella te buscara una novia – sonrió con malicia.

_ Entonces, ¿Felipe siempre estuvo detrás? – se extrañó Claude que se había mantenido sorprendetemente en silencio y al margen de la conversación- ¿Y dónde entran los Kinkaram?

_ Cuando se supo que Preston había despreciado a su hija por una humana, por más que fuese una Brigant, se pusieron manos a la obra, ya he dicho que las primeras víctimas fueron sus padres, la siguiente era Sookie. Primero había que hacer que Preston perdiera el norte completamente, que su miedo a perderla le superara, que fuese tan grande que le hiciera cometer un error. En realidad, se lo puso muy fácil.

_ Lo siento – volvió a murmurar contrito el hada y Sookie besó su mejilla para reafirmar su apoyo.

_ Mientras conseguían romper el hechizo que la rodeaba, hicieron algo brillante, tengo que reconocerlo. Hicieron que Preston no fuese capaz de protegerla, dado el caso, le privaron de poder hacer un hechizo que la ocultara de nuevo. Lo que estabas intentando – volvió a posar sus ojos fríos en él pero esta vez su mirada se suavizó-, era inteligente y muy valiente.

_ ¿Valiente...? – Sookie no pudo evitar estremecerse temiéndose lo peor.

_ Ese hechizo tiene un coste, la vida.

_ ¿Qué...? – se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada.

_ Es un hechizo muy complicado, él no era lo suficientemente experto para llevarlo a cabo y lo sabía. Tu esposo le ha salvado la vida con su aparición. La parte buena, que, pese a no completarlo, te protege durante un tiempo, nos da tiempo mientras organizamos algo.

_ Preston... – Sookie lloraba y se abrazó a su cuello.

Quizá había subestimado al puto hada, pese a estar derrotado, habría conseguido con su vida o con su muerte, que mi mujer nunca le olvidara. Mucho para mi nuevo propósito de darle margen con mi Sookie...

* * *

><p>¿Quizá un mal capítulo para que os guste mi Preston? Muhahahahaha.<p>

Pero si es un sol, no sé porqué no os gusta, jajajaja.

¡Feliz Semana Santa a todos!


	34. Chapter 34

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos.**

* * *

><p><strong>34.<strong>

Durante unos minutos lloré abrazada a Preston, me importaba muy poco lo que mi vampiro o mi bisabuelo pensaran. Ese hombre había sido parte fundamental de mi vida y había estado dispuesto a dar la suya por mí. Mientras mis lágrimas teñidas de culpa y remordimientos bañaban el pecho de Preston, una resolución fue cobrando forma dentro de mí. La culpa de todo la tenía Felipe, el jodido rey de Nevada, Arkansas y Luisiana. Preston me conocía lo suficientemente bien para notar ese ligero e imperceptible cambio en mí. Mi vampiro me llevaba dentro de él, para él fue más fácil.

_ Sookie... – murmuró Preston contra mi pelo.

Al levantar los ojos le vi mirar por encima de mi hombro a Eric. Por un momento pensé que le estaba retando de alguna manera con sus actos, pero en cuanto enjugué mis últimas lágrimas, pude ver el entendimiento. Los dos estaban llegando a una especie de acuerdo tácito.

_ Tenemos que ponernos en marcha – vagamente, oí decir a Claude-. Tenemos que empezar a pensar en algo.

_ ¿Qué sugieres, hijo? – si no fuera porque la situación era bastante desesperada hubiese jurado que la voz de Niall tenía un punto de guasa.

_ Hay que matar a Felipe – Eric apenas si levantó su voz pero sonó mucho más despiadada de lo que estaba acostumbrada. A veces, amarle me hacía olvidar lo que mi esposo era.

_ Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia – corroboró Preston con el mismo tono, lo que sí me puso los pelos de punta, porque, definitivamente, nunca antes había considerado lo que mi ex prometido era.

_ ¿Se acabó? – intervino Niall- ¿Y qué pasa con los Kinkaram?

_ Después me ocuparé de eso – murmuró Preston-. Acabaré con ellos.

_ Si regresas, no podrás volver a este lado – anunció Niall.

_ Es un precio muy pequeño a pagar... – bajó los ojos para no encontrarse con los míos.

_ ¿Qué...? – salí de mi letargo.

Preston se separó de mí y se levantó. Lo hizo con un movimiento excesivamente rápido y aún no se había recuperado del intento fallido del hechizo. Se tambaleó ligeramente pero se mantuvo digno. Levantó los ojos hacia Eric que, simplemente, asintió.

_ Niall, ¿puedes llevar a Sookie a casa? – preguntó Eric- Tiene que estar segura, esta vez no se verá envuelta en vuestras disputas ni en las nuestras.

Le eché una mirada a mi esposo que hubiese disuadido a cualquier otro, pero no me iba a consentir que le rebatiera en algo así. Miré a Preston en busca de comprensión y ayuda, pero su mirada era exactamente la misma. Casi no pude ocultar mi fastidio, ¿desde cuándo estos dos se habían convertido uno en el reflejo del otro? Mi bisabuelo se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano.

_ Tu esposo tiene razón, Sookie, esta vez te mantendremos a salvo. No vamos a dar ocasión a que vuelvas a ser apresada.

La memoria de las horas pasadas con Neave y Lochlan se cernió sobre mí oprimiéndome el pecho. Las horas que me tuvieron retenida más los meses que tardé en recuperarme de las heridas que dejaron sus torturas. Bajé los ojos cuajados de lágrimas intentando hacerme la fuerte. Los brazos de Eric me rodearon y sentí su amor envolviéndome y protegiéndome. Me apoyé en su espalda y me dejé llevar por la sensación de seguridad que su cuerpo me proporcionaba. Se dobló un poco para poder llegar a mi cuello y le dio un mordisco amoroso antes de besarlo.

_ Esperame en la cama, amante – murmuró contra mi piel que había reaccionado ante su demanda y sonrió sintiendo mi lujuria y mi deseo por él.

Dichoso Northman...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecimos en casa, más adelante pensaría en el hecho de sentir la casa de Eric como la mía. David se sobresaltó con nuestra aparición, tanto que estuvo a punto de gritar, lo que hubiese alertado a los lobos de seguridad.

_ Oh, David – sonreí-, disculpe, no imaginé que estaría aquí.

_ Señora... – murmuró recuperándose del susto y mirando con recelo a mi bisabuelo.

_ Le presento a mi bisabuelo, el príncipe Niall Brigant – lo dije así, de forma muy rimbombante, para que viese que todo estaba bien y que teníamos un invitado muy importante

_ Señor – se inclinó respetuosamente y después se dirigió a mí- ¿Desea que ponga en conocimiento de la señorita Ravenscroft que tiene visita?

_ Gracias, David, sí, por favor.

_ Enseguida, señora – sonrió levemente al decirlo y se inclinó.

En cuanto salió, mi bisabuelo me miró satisfecho.

_ Veo que el vikingo te ha dado tu sitio en su vida y en su corte, hija. No cabe duda de que eres su reina.

_ ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – me sentí molesta por lo que supe intuir en su afirmación.

_ No – sonrió con condescendencia-, yo, no. Tú, por otra parte... – le miré intentando esconder mi indignación- Siempre me llamó la atención la poca fe que tenías en el amor de tu vampiro, hija.

_ Tú tampoco la tenías, además de lo que contribuiste a que no la tuviera – mi tono de voz era duro-. Aún no puedo creer que me mandaras a Preston...

_ Eso fue un regalo, no me gustó nada verte triste y sola, era Navidad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuese suficiente para justificar cualquier cosa, incluida su acción.

_ Es la excusa más lamentable que he oído en mucho tiempo – puse los ojos en blanco.

_ Yo no me excuso, hija – se rió de mí-, no doy explicaciones ni pido permiso. Nunca. A nadie.

_ ¿Crees que puedes jugar con la vida de la gente? – me miró como si no entendiese lo que le decía- Pusiste a Preston en mi camino y alteraste nuestras vidas. Aquella noche me dio calor y amor, pero, ¿a qué precio? Dejó a su prometida, desobedeció tus órdenes, ocupó mi corazón y mi cuerpo durante años y hoy nos vemos en esta situación en parte por aquel regalo.

_ Pensé que habías sido feliz con él – se limitó a decir.

_ Lo fui, pero siempre me quedó el regusto de que no era Eric y eso no nos dejó serlo del todo a ninguno de los dos – murmuré con tristeza. Alguien llamó a la puerta-. Adelante.

Pam pasó y se sorprendió al ver a Niall, por alguna razón, parecía no haber creído a David. Bill entró tras ella y nos hizo una reverencia.

_ Mi Señora – se inclinó respetuosa y luego se giró hacia mi bisabuelo-, alteza.

La expresión de Bill hacía juego con la de Pam, estaba sorprendido pero por debajo se podía apreciar algo más.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? – los dos intercambiaron una mirada.

_ Felipe se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros, quiere ver a Eric esta noche.

_ ¿Ha dado alguna razón? – preguntó mi bisabuelo.

_ No, señor – respondió Bill-, simplemente ha dicho que estaría aquí a las nueve. Le hemos intentado explicar que el rey no estaba pero ha dicho que si no está él, verá a su reina.

Comencé a temer la visita, podía ser que yo estuviese protegida si Felipe decidiera atacar, pero los míos, no. Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en los lobos de seguridad y los vampiros que había en la casa como míos. No podía irme sin causar un mal mayor, así que no me quedaba otro remedio que ponerme en contacto con Eric y quedarme a ver qué era lo que el maldito Felipe quería. Pam me vio la resolución en los ojos.

_ No puedes quedarte – dijo perdiendo parte de su frialdad y la compostura-. Si te ocurriera algo, mi rey moriría de dolor pero antes acabaría con todos nosotros también por no haberte protegido.

_ Pam... – le recriminó Bill-, no debes hablarle así.

_ Es verdad, Bill, debe ser consciente de ello. Ahora es nuestra reina pero Sookie nunca quiso aceptar el mundo que la rodeaba, que hayan pasado diez años no quiere decir que haya cambiado en ese aspecto.

_ Tiene razón, Bill, nunca quise ser consciente de lo que me rodeaba, me hacía sentir menos humana.

_ ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Bill.

_ Ahora, al menos, intento que eso no nos mate – me salió con una voz más cortante de la que pretendía pero por alguna razón, no me molestó-. ¿Qué hacemos? – me volví para preguntar a mi bisabuelo.

_ No tenemos mucho tiempo, son más de las ocho.

_ Le recibiré.

_ No puedes ponerte en peligro de esa manera, Sookie – Niall se volvió a mirarla con frialdad y Pam rectificó bajando la mirada-. Mi reina...

_ No es momento para darse al protocolo, Niall, por Dios – me enfadé.

_ Sí lo es, si ellos no te tratan como a su reina, Felipe no te reconocerá como tal. Está buscando una razón que legitime lo que pretende hacer.

_ ¿Qué crees que quiere?

_ Llevarte con él – murmuró Bill-. Quiere que seas suya, mi reina. Él siempre te ha querido, recuerda cuando Eric te lió con el ritual del cuchillo para protegerte y que no te llevara con él. Sus intenciones no han cambiado. Ya lo intentó antes de que Eric se casara con Freyda, pero abortamos sus intentos, claro que una vez que él estuviese casado, tú habrías sido suya sin que hubiéramos podido hacer nada. Me alegra que usaras el talismán tan sabiamente – su mirada se suavizó.

_ ¿Crees que intentará algo hoy si le recibo? – volvió a intercambiar una mirada con su bisabuelo.

_ No creo, no esperará verme aquí. Si hay algo que no se pueda llamar a Felipe, es idiota – me tendió una mano-. Ahora ve a vestirte de reina para recibirle, hija, que la representación sea completa.

Me fui con Pam y después de veinte minutos arreglándome, no podía creer que la mujer que devolvía mi mirada desde el espejo fuese yo. Porque yo no me consideraba una reina, pero la mujer que me miraba desde el otro lado, lo era. Mientras me disfrazaba para nuestra representación como lo había llamado muy acertadamente Niall, iba dando órdenes que no sé de dónde me salían. Pedí que todos los humanos que hubiese en la casa, la desalojaran inmediatamente, los lobos de seguridad fueron armados mucho más y fueron colocados estratégicamente para que su número pareciese mayor, también pedí que se me dieran armas que escondí tanto en mi cuerpo como pedí que me pusieran en el sofá a mi alcance. Cuando regresamos a la biblioteca, Niall también se había vestido para la ocasión, estaba perfecto. Pam y Bill completaban el conjunto.

A las nueve en punto McMahon llamó a la puerta para anunciar que Felipe de Castro acababa de llegar. Niall me cogió la mano para darme fuerzas y me sonrió.

_ Puedes hacerlo, eres una princesa Brigant, puedes ser la reina de estos vampiros también.

No estaba convencida, pero salir huyendo no era una opción, ¿verdad? Así que me senté y me preparé para recibir a mi "invitado".

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la puerta se abrió y Felipe apareció. Venía acompañado de un hombre alto y hermoso, de edad indeterminada que intercambió una mirada altiva con mi bisabuelo. Se pararon al verme sentada en el sillón de Eric, no esperaban verme en actitud de reina, en eso Niall había tenido razón.

_ Felipe – dije con voz suave y autoritaria.

_ Sookie – se inclinó levemente y en dos pasos estuvo ante mí.

Intenté regular mi respiración y que no se me notara que me había sorprendido y le tendí la mano para que me la besara. Los vampiros no dan la mano, pero yo no se la estaba dando, le estaba obligando a tratarme como a una reina. La cogió y se paró un segundo antes de llevarla a sus labios para mirar el anillo que Pam me había hecho poner. Levantó los ojos hasta los míos y luego los dirigió a Pam que estaba detrás de mí. Vi su expresión y me pregunté qué significaría para que Felipe fuese tan reticente a besar mi mano. Aún así, sus labios rozaron mis nudillos y soltó la mano como si le quemara. Se quedó mirándome como si no se creyera lo que había hecho mientras yo intentaba mantener una sonrisa de Monalisa sin tener la menor idea de qué había provocado esa reacción.

_ Señor de Castro – intervino mi bisabuelo distrayéndole.

_ Señor Brigant – pareció volver de donde estuviese-. Qué sorpresa verle aquí.

_ La reina es mi bisnieta, creí que lo sabía...

_ Sí, eso había oído – me miró de reojo-. Venía a presentar mis respetos a los nuevos reyes de Oklahoma – intentó parecer despreocupado pero algo le rondaba la cabeza- ¿Dónde está Eric?

_ El rey ha tenido que acudir a una cita. Debería haber llamado previamente, Felipe, somos gente ocupada – sonreí alisándome la falda.

_ Pensé que estaría en casa disfrutando de su nueva esposa, disculpe por haber pensado que antepondría eso a sus negocios.

_ Yo estaré aquí cuando vuelva, puedo esperar – sonreí con picardía dándole a entender qué pasaría cuando mi amor volviera-, además, me apetecía pasar parte de la noche con mi bisabuelo.

Felipe se volvió a mirarle y luego se volvió a mí.

_ Las cosas siempre son más emocionantes cuando está cerca, Sookie. Ya lo eran en Luisiana, y desde que ha vuelto a entrar en nuestras vidas, hemos vuelto a esa rutina – sonrió mostrando más colmillos de lo que su afirmación requería-. Querida, está usted llena de sorpresas.

_ ¿Le sorprende que me haya vuelto a unir a mi esposo y que mi bisabuelo haya venido a visitarme? No veo porqué debería.

_ Todo alrededor suyo es fascinante, Sookie, tiene usted en mí un rendido admirador... Y si hubiese permanecido en nuestro estado después de la boda de Northman con Freyda, lo hubiese comprobado.

_ Me va a perdonar, Felipe – no sé ni como pude sonreir-, pero usted no hubiese tenido nada que hacer entonces... Lo mismo que ahora.

_ ¿Me está retando?

_ Nunca, soy una mujer felizmente casada con el hombre que ama.

_ Northman no es un hombre, tiene su apariencia, pero dejó de serlo hace un milenio.

_ Entonces bien, porque yo tampoco soy una mujer del todo, soy una hembra pero de otra especie.

Me sorprendía haber admitido eso, toda mi lucha por ser humana, todo lo que me había resistido a mi vampiro y a todas las especies que me rodeaban, para acabar con ella con una sola frase.

_ ¿Y el anillo?

_ Ya he visto que le ha gustado – puse mi mejor sonrisa de póker, a ver si alguien podía iluminarme sobre su importancia antes de que metiese la pata.

_ No tiene derecho a él.

Solté una carcajada y le miré haciendo uso de todos mis recursos como actriz, que no eran muchos, pero cuando me disfrazaba de Brigant, siempre me salían.

_ ¿Por qué, Felipe? – me acomodé aún más en el sillón del rey de Oklahoma, haciéndole ver lo cómoda que estaba en él.

_ Luisiana es mía.

¿Luisiana?

_ Todo es susceptible de cambio en esta vida, señor de Castro... – intervino mi bisabuelo con voz suave- ¿No cree? Ellos terminaron con Madden.

_ Entonces hubiesen sido regentes, no reyes.

_ El anillo de Sophie Anne no dice lo mismo...

¿El anillo de Sophie Anne? Pero... El acompañante de Felipe se acercó a él y dijo algo en su oído. Detrás mío, noté cómo Pam se ponía rígida y su ánimo cambiaba.

_ Bueno – sonrió como sabiéndose ganador de un juego al que yo no sabía jugar-, ¿y qué cambiaría si tengo a su rey?

Que eso sería jaque mate...


	35. Chapter 35

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos.**

* * *

><p><strong>35.<strong>

En cuanto Niall se llevó a Sookie, Preston y yo nos miramos en silencio. No iba a empezar a decirle que mantuviese las manos lejos de mi mujer, no lo iba a hacer y tendría que matarle por ello pero eso sería algo que Sookie no me perdonaría nunca y él lo sabía. Ninguno movería al otro de su sitio y el mío era infinitamente mejor, podía ser magnánimo y condescendiente. La idea de molestarle con mi permisividad me gustó, para él significaría que no le veía como un rival sino como alguien que estaba en el pasado, y todos teníamos ya una edad para tener muchos ex a nuestras espaldas, incluso Sookie. De todas formas, no era esa la razón por la que estábamos allí, ni siquiera de porqué nos estábamos mirando. Podía leer en sus ojos su odio hacia mí pero también veía su amor por ella y su determinación para matar a quien se interpusiese entre nuestra amada y su felicidad. Y eso era un punto en común desde el que partir.

_ ¿Habéis terminado ya? – bufó Crane poniéndose a nuestro lado- ¿Alguna idea o vais a seguir midiendo quien la tiene más larga en la distancia? Sabéis que eso tiene fácil contestación, sólo hay que preguntar a la persona correcta...– dijo con guasa y eso le ganó nuestras miradas asesinas- Bien, ahora que tengo toda vuestra atención, empecemos con lo verdaderamente importante.

_ Vamos a matar a Felipe – dije simplemente.

_ Ya, vale, Northman, vamos a hacerlo, ¿cómo? No me parece que Felipe vaya a dejarse matar así de fácilmente.

_ No, es demasiado vanidoso, jugaremos con eso.

_ ¿Cómo llegamos hasta él? – preguntó Pardloe- Tiene que tener un hada importante con él. No se me ocurre quién puede ser, pero debería ser por donde empezáramos. Tenemos que acabar con sus apoyos primero.

_ Vamos a separarnos – sugirió Claude-. Vamos a intentar averiguarlo y nos vemos aquí en un par de horas.

_ Muy listo, Crane, a ver, ¿cómo vengo yo?

_ Bueno, a ti te trae tu nuevo amiguito – se rió señalando a Preston con la cabeza-. Cuando he dicho que nos separáramos me refería a él y a mí, ¿dónde coño vas a ir tú a preguntar por el hada de Felipe?

Ahí me había pillado pero podría haber cogido a alguien del séquito de Felipe y sacarle la información como fuese. De todas maneras, eso requería más tiempo del que teníamos. Nos íbamos ya de la casa cuando una sensación de incomodidad me embargó y llamé a Pam para asegurarme de que Sookie estaba bien.

_ Pam.

_ _Eric, por Dios, ¿dónde estás?_ – el tono alarmado con el que me habló hizo que afloraran en mí todos mis temores sobre el bienestar de mi reina, pero lo habría sentido, su urgencia debía ser otra.

_ ¿Va todo bien, Pam? ¿Ha llegado ya Sookie?

_ _Sí, Sookie se está preparando_ – hizo una pequeña pausa-, _Felipe va a venir._

_ No le recibáis – ordené.

_ _No podemos pararle, lo hemos intentado todo, le dijimos que no estabas pero ha insistido en hablar con la reina._

_ ¿Con Sookie...? – Pardloe levantó los ojos alerta y me miró.

_ _Quiere verla. No ha dicho para qué, nos podemos hacer una idea, pero estando Niall aquí no intentará nada, seguro._

_ No dejes que se acerque a ella, te confío a mi reina, Pam, haz lo que creas oportuno para protegerla.

_ _¿Puedo matar a Felipe?_ – su voz sonó casi alegre para ser ella.

_ Lo que sea, Pam – sonreí levemente al auricular y colgué.

Levanté los ojos y los hadas me miraron con preocupación, aunque quizá era la mía reflejada en sus rostros.

_ No ha perdido el tiempo ese cabrón... – murmuró Pardloe- Siempre ha estado detrás de ella, llevo diez años ocultándosela.

_ ¿No la olvidó como todos? – Crane perdió su flema por unos segundos y su voz casi sonó chillona con la inquietud.

_ Lo hizo, pero casi al principio de vivir juntos, nos hicieron una foto para una publicación que hablaba sobre su negocio. Me llamó para preguntarme quién era esa mujer.

_ ¿Conocías a Felipe? – me sorprendí, no era que no esperara que no estuviese así de bien relacionado, pero aún así, lo encontré extraño.

_ ¿Conocerle? – su voz sonó triste y amarga- Antes de que el hechizo hiciera su efecto, me contrató para encontrarla.

_ Cabrón... – rugí.

_ La quité de su radar, la oculté. Le hice dar vueltas mientras Cataliades la escondía y la magia funcionaba en todo el mundo, tú fuiste el último en olvidarla. Luego la perdí, pero sabía que estaría a salvo. Me llevó casi dos años encontrarla de nuevo...

En el aire quedó el final de la frase, "para perderla de nuevo". Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, no había ningún desafío en sus ojos, sólo aflicción y dolor, por un segundo me puse en su lugar.

_ Bueno, eso ya es pasado – intervino Claude-, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de la amenaza que ese capullo supone.

Pardloe se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Claude me miró y yo comencé a desesperarme.

_ No tenemos tiempo para esto...

_ Tenemos que atacarles – me interrumpió Preston y me miró- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer?

_ Lo que haga falta, sabes que protegeré a mi reina siempre.

_ Tengo que hacer una llamada – murmuró.

_ ¿A quién? – Claude no pudo evitar la desconfianza en su tono.

_ Ahora lo oiréis, ¿hasta qué punto estáis dispuestos a seguirme?

_ Tú no mandas en nosotros – dije en un tono bajo y amenazador.

_ Vikingo – respondió con altivez y con cierto desdén-, durante siglos he sido un general de la casa Brigant, si eso no te dice nada, es que no tienes ni idea de lo que somos – se volvió hacia Claude y le dedicó la misma mirada-. Él puede que sea un príncipe por nacimiento, pero yo soy de la clase de hombre que los mantiene en su trono, aunque no sean dignos de él.

Sus ojos tenían un fuego que nunca había visto en ellos, era un guerrero, me recordaba a los hombres que me rodeaban en mi tierra, cuando era un joven príncipe despreocupado porque era el tercero en la línea de sucesión y prefería salir de refriegas con sus hombres, hacer incursiones y enamorar mujeres. Me hizo mirarle con una renovada simpatía que no sabía que pudiese sentir por Pardloe, y comprendí que éramos básicamente iguales, ¿quizá Sookie había amado en él eso?

_ ¿Por qué te mandó Niall a Sookie?

_ Me quiso humillar, rebajarme por una falta que cometí. La falta era menor, pero hacerme ir para complacer a una simple mortal, engañarla y seducirla, no era tarea para uno de sus mejores generales, obligándome hacía escarnio público de mí, nadie era lo suficientemente alto ni importante para escapar a su ira, no lo fueron sus hijos, no lo iba a ser yo.

Salió de la habitación y tras unos instantes, su voz llegó un poco más apagada pero perfectamente audible.

_ Vaya, estáis aquí... – hizo una ligera pausa, la voz al otro lado le saludó con sorpresa- Pensé que me llamaríais – soltó una carcajada y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Claude ante su respuesta-. No me jodas, Cathaoir, nadie está más interesado que yo en ajustarle las cuentas a ese cabrón... – volvió a hacer una pausa mientras escuchaba dónde quedaban para verse en una hora-. No llegues tarde – dijo con tono autoritario y colgó – volvió hacia donde estábamos y nos miró con la sonrisa de un hombre que no temía a la batalla- Ya está. Vuelvo a preguntarlo, ¿hasta dónde estáis dispuestos a llegar?

_ ¿Cómo ha llegado Cathaoir...? – la confusión de Claude ponía los pelos de punta.

_ ¿A este lado? – terminó su frase- Siempre os creéis los mejores y eso no es bueno, Crane, el exceso de confianza acabará algún día con vosotros. Niall se lo puede permitir, tú, no.

_ Nadie debería haber podido pasar a este lado – murmuró y Pardloe se rió.

_ Ya, claro, siempre subestimando a Breandan y los suyos, como le vencisteis, estas cosas no podrían ser, ¿verdad? Que no se quisieran relacionar con humanos nunca quiso decir que no supieran utilizarles para sus propósitos.

_ Niall no debió degradarte por decirle eso.

_ No, no debió, me convirtió en un paria, tuve que adoptar un perfil bajo dentro y fuera de nuestro mundo. Pero, vaya, al final, resultó que yo tuve razón, no debió subestimarles...

_ ¿Te degradó por avisarle? – eso no parecía muy de Niall, tenía que haber algo más.

_ No, me degradó para castigar a mi futuro suegro, la boda estaba a las puertas y él se le opuso en un negocio. Tendría que contentarse con casar a su única hija con alguien venido a menos.

_ Controlaste y redujiste a los seguidores de Breandan, te hubiese devuelto tu graduación.

_ No la quería, no iba a volver – esbozó una sonrisa triste-, tenía una misión aquí...

_ Sookie – murmuré.

_ No fuimos capaces de detectarte, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

_ Soy un cambiante, ya lo sabes. Me fui con la manada de Maine, por eso nadie me encontró. Pero hay otras maneras, deberías preguntar a Cathaoir, te sorprendería saber cuántos escaparon a tu radar en tu pequeño club.

Éste era un hombre al que yo podría respetar, pero saber que Pardloe no era el cordero que yo pensaba sino un lobo, incluso de la forma más literal posible, no me gustó y no pude evitar la pulla.

_ No sabes lo que me interesa saber lo que hacías mientras yo estaba con mi mujer, pero ahora tenemos que elaborar un plan de ataque y una cita a la que acudir.

_ No tientes a tu suerte, Northman, he sido un experto en camuflarme toda mi vida, todos habéis tendido a subestimarme. Soy un guerrero con una debilidad y eso me hace tan vulnerable como peligroso, porque seré capaz de todo.

_ Dioses benditos, qué miedo me das – Claude le sonrió burlón, pero yo entendí lo que decía- A ver si fuésemos capaces de centrarnos en lo importante. ¿Cómo nos hacemos con Cathaoir?

_ Vamos a jugar a su juego, ¿has leído la Odisea, Crane?

_ Oh, vaya, no sabía que me fueses a hacer un examen. ¿Te vale si digo que he visto la película?

_ ¿Sigues dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta, vikingo? – de repente, comprendí su idea y una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios.

_ Es algo interesante lo que propones, hada. Pero, te aviso, nada de joderme.

_ Por supuesto, no soy Claude – me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa enigmática.

_ No tendría inconveniente, pero posiblemente a mi prima no le haría gracia, así que no des ideas, Preston, que no tenemos tiempo – deslizó sus ojos de Pardloe a mí y me dedicó su mejor sonrisa seductora y tuve que sonreír, había que reconocer que lo era mucho-. Nos separaremos. Vosotros dos id a reuniros con Cathaoir y yo iré a buscar refuerzos.

_ Mejor ve a ver a Sookie, Niall lo manejará mejor – le dije.

_ Llamaré a la caballería desde tu casa, en las fiestas, cuantos más mejor.

Nos separamos y al poco aparecimos en el lugar de la cita, la casa de Sookie. En la entrada de la casa, sentado en el balancín, cuya visión me arrancó una sonrisa recordando a mi amante, estaba nuestro invitado. Era un hombre que parecía estar en la cuarentena, bello y distinguido, como la mayoría de las hadas.

_ Vaya, ¿mira quién está aquí? El cabrón que dejó a mi prima por una puta humana...

_ Cathaoir – la voz de Pardloe apagó con autoridad mi rugido por el insulto a mi esposa-. No hables así de la mujer que amo, estoy aquí, he venido a verte.

_ ¿Y él? ¿También la ama? – Preston acusó el tono burlón pero se recuperó.

_ Supongo, por eso he venido con una ofrenda de paz...

En ese preciso instante, dos hadas aparecieron a cada lado y me rodearon con una tela de plata, caí de rodillas mientras mi piel se quemaba. Uno de ellos soltó una carcajada histriónica y estridente y me golpeó. Cuando volvió a intentarlo, Pardloe lo paró, cogiéndole el brazo.

_ Basta – ordenó con tono seco y tajante, y se giró para mirarme con frialdad y desprecio-. Nada de golpes, el vikingo es mío.

* * *

><p>Uy, Preston, jajaja.<p>

Ya sé que no es santo de vuestra devoción, pero pese a tener muy claro lo que quiero que pase y como termina este fic, tengo que admitir que he perdido mucho el interés por estas historias que constriñen tanto y deben tener el mismo final siempre. Él es mi personaje favorito porque, si bien lo creo Harris, desde que no le dio importancia y le dejó de lado, es el único que es más mío aquí, y con el cansancio y el hastío que me provocan los demás, surge con más fuerza. Al final, pasará lo que tiene que pasar, supongo, tendré que luchar contra las ganas de dar un giro de 360º y todo volverá a su cauce, pero mientras eso llega...


	36. Chapter 36

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos.**

* * *

><p><strong>36.<strong>

Oí detrás de mí un quejido enredado en un gruñido sordo. Pam... No me quería mover, quería mantener cierto aire de frialdad, como si no hubiese oído nada, como si mientras no reaccionara a las palabras de Felipe, no serían ciertas. Pero lo eran.

_ ¿Crees prudente hacer algo así, De Castro? – oí decir a mi bisabuelo con el tono que tendría si hablase de la programación de la tele-. El Consejo apenas si ha salido de la ciudad, seguro que quedan muchos de sus representantes aún en algún lugar y tú vas y secuestras a otro rey sin mediar una provocación – hizo una pequeña pausa-, a no ser que consideres que haberse quedado con Sookie lo sea...

_ ¿Por qué iba a serlo? – era mi voz y era firme y serena, pero no podía ser yo la que lo había dicho, nada más lejos de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento- Hubiese sido una provocación si alguna vez hubiese pertenecido a Felipe, pero eso nunca se dio, siempre fui de Eric.

_ Y de Compton – puntualizó Felipe-, no lo olvide _señora_ Northman.

_ ¿Cree usted en el destino, señor de Castro? – me seguía sorprendiendo mi frialdad, él me miró calibrándome y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza- Es una pena porque, después de saber qué fue lo que llevó al señor Compton a mí, me di cuenta de que conocerle había servido exclusivamente para una cosa, para que me presentara a mi esposo. Sólo por eso, ya le estaré eternamente agradecida.

_ ¿Y a quién cree que agradecerá que el rey esté en mis manos?

_ Déjese de circunloquios – intervino Niall-, ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué intentar algo tan estúpido contra mi bisnieta y su esposo?

_ Todo a su tiempo, Niall, todo a su tiempo – sonrió.

_ Bien, entonces es el momento de acabar con todo esto, Felipe – me levanté con gesto serio e hice una pequeña señal a Pam que se puso a mi lado a la vez que los guardias entraron.

_ No creo que... – intentó hablar pero le corté.

_ Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Dice que tiene a mi esposo, entonces, yo le tengo a usted – el hada a su lado intentó moverse pero mi bisabuelo se lo impidió-. Seamos claros aquí, estás en mi casa, no vas a salir de aquí sin que el rey vuelva a mí.

_ Si no llego en diez minutos tienen orden de matarle, puede que sea un rey por otro, pero le perderás igualmente, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme y a apostar que no dejarás que eso pase.

_ Entonces dí de una vez qué es lo que quieres – le espetó mi abuelo para cubrir mi estupor.

_ Lo que siempre quise, en Bon Temps, en Las Vegas, aquí..., a la señorita Stackhouse – hizo una pequeña pausa y levantó su mano hasta retirar un mechón rebelde que se desprendía de mi peinado con extrema delicadeza-, siempre ha sido ella.

_ Venga, De Castro, ¿me vas a decir que estás tan interesado en los encantos de mi bisnieta que has provocado este despropósito? ¿Sabes lo caro que te va a costar?

_ Sookie es una mujer lo suficientemente hermosa como para que cualquiera quisiera tenerla, yo, también, pero tiene muchos más talentos que su belleza, es inteligente, es emprendedora y tiene cualidades únicas...

_ Vaya, que necesitas una telépata – le interrumpí.

_ No, no la necesito, pero nunca está de más tener una – me sonrió y acarició mi rostro como si fuese algo verdaderamente precioso y frágil-. Bueno, ahora, tenemos que irnos, tengo asuntos que tratar con el señor Northman – cogió mi mano y la besó, inclinándose al hacerlo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos-. Pronto me pondré en contacto contigo, querida. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y sobre lo que debemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Con esas últimas palabras hizo una inclinación ante Niall y salió con el hada pisándole los talones. Y ahora, ¿qué? Me quedé mirando la puerta por la que se había ido sin saber qué hacer, era obvio que lo que tenía que recuperar a Eric a como diese lugar, pero, ¿cómo lo haría? Los ojos me ardían y las lágrimas querían salir, pero no podía permitírmelas. Cuando Eric estuviese a salvo en nuestra casa, podría llorar, antes, no. Me volví para mirar a Pam y a mi bisabuelo.

_ ¿Quién era ése? – por alguna razón, preguntar eso me pareció un buen punto desde el que partir.

_ Ennis Kinkaram – ese apellido... La luz se hizo en mi mente y mis ojos lo reflejaron-. Sí, _ese_ Kinkaram.

_ Estamos jodidos, ¿verdad? – me miró como si me fuese a reprender por mi lenguaje y su expresión me recordó a mi abuela, por lo que tuve la necesidad de disculparme- Perdón por expresarme tan rudamente, pero lo estamos, ¿no?

_ No es una situación favorable, Kinkaram es muy poderoso, creí que le tenía más controlado – soltó un pequeño suspiro- Evidentemente, no.

Claude entró y me sobresalté al verle, por un momento, pensé que tras él vendría Eric. Se acercó hasta Niall e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

_ Abuelo... – su voz sonó preocupada- ¿Ése era Kinkaram? – Niall asintió- Vaya, con eso no habíamos contado – murmuró para sí.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Claude? No testes mi paciencia, por favor, Felipe tiene a Eric...

_ Lo sé, la idea era infiltrarse y era la manera más rápida.

_ ¿Dejarse atrapar por alguien que te quiere muerto es la manera más rápida? – el tono de Pam no dejaba lugar a dudas, la idea era tonta, muy tonta, y a mí también me enfadaba.

_ Preston está con él.

_ Ah, bueno, ya me siento más aliviada, mi amo y señor está a merced de Felipe y del último amante de su mujer. Eso sí que es un consuelo...

_ Pam, déjale explicarse – intervine pero en eso estaba con ella, ¿cómo se les había ocurrido semejante estupidez?

_ No sabíamos que Kinkaram estuviese aquí, eso puede ser un problema, porque Preston ha simulado que entregaba a Eric.

_ Ése ha sido un movimiento muy audaz – comentó Niall, pero su voz no estaba carente de cierta admiración, parecía pensar que si alguien podía llevarlo a cabo, ése era Preston.

_ ¿Crees que funcionará lo que sea que hayan planeado? – le hubiese comprado cualquier palabra de aliento, aunque supiera que era falsa.

_ No lo sé, Kinkaram tiene una cuenta pendiente con Pardloe y va a pensar que entrega a Eric para volver contigo.

_ Eso no le va a gustar nada... – murmuró Claude.

El miedo me atenazó, no podía perderlos a los dos, no. Eric era mi esposo y Preston había sido mi pareja los últimos ocho años, no le había dejado porque no le amara sino porque amaba mucho más a mi vampiro. El sólo pensamiento de una vida sin ninguno de los dos me aterró. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que Felipe y ese Kinkaram se salieran con la suya.

_ ¿Cómo les sacamos de allí?

_ Preston es un hombre con recursos, Sookie, ten fe en él – fue una simple frase pero tenía que reconocer que me tranquilizó.

_ Bien, mientras sabemos qué pasa con ellos, nos podemos ir organizando y elaborando un plan alternativo por si falla lo que sea que han pensado.

Pam me miró como si no me conociera, podía ver la exasperación en sus facciones y en un rostro tan inexpresivo como el suyo, ya era mostrar sus sentimientos.

_ ¿Vamos a esperar a ver qué pasa? ¿Y si resulta demasiado tentador para el hada y vende a Eric? ¿Y si el Kinkaram éste decide cobrarse esa cuenta pendiente? ¡Sookie, por Dios! No me puedo creer que estés dejando a Eric en manos de Felipe y de esos hadas...

_ No le estoy dejando, las dos sabemos que, por ahora, está bien. Nos da tiempo para organizarnos – hice una pequeña pausa para coger aire-. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? Ninguna sorpresa más en el horizonte, ¿verdad? Porque ya está bien por hoy.

_ Preston es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensáis – nos dijo Niall para que las dos nos tranquilizáramos un poco, pero eso, curiosamente, no me relajó. ¿Era más fuerte de lo que pensaba? ¿Cómo había sabido tan poco del hombre con el que había vivido tantos años?

_ No sé si quiero saberlo, ¿me estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos?

_ Que te ocultara su pasado no quiere decir que te mintiera, hija. Pardloe era uno de mis generales, es un buen estratega, es habilidoso para camuflarse, se sabe adaptar a cualquier situación en cuestión de segundos. No necesitaba ser el general para estar contigo, era sólo un hombre enamorado.

_ No sé porqué eso me inquieta...

_ No debería, menos por el momento de pánico que tuvo contigo volviendo con Eric, nunca dejó de ser el soldado disciplinado pero imaginativo que conocí – Claude alabando a Preston, eso si que era nuevo-. Tiene recursos de sobra. Ya no tiene nada que perder y tu felicidad está por encima de todo para él. Eso debería bastarte.

_ Me estás hablando de un hombre que no conozco, pero al que aún quiero. Te voy a creer porque no hacerlo, supone perder la esperanza de que vuelvan los dos – nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos antes de hacer un leve movimiento hacia la puerta. La voz de Niall me detuvo.

_ Hay algo más – me giré para mirarle-. ¿Señorita Ravenscroft...?

¿Pam? ¿Qué tenía ella que decirme? Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza asintiendo a Niall.

_ El anillo – me miré la mano, lo había olvidado-. Tiene un significado muy concreto... – se quedó callada.

_ Estoy esperando, Pam – me impacienté al ver que no continuaba.

_ El anillo se perdió cuando Sophie Anne murió. Ella se lo había dado a Eric pero él no quiso ser rey, no estaba entre sus ambiciones.

_ No sé si te sigo...

_ Luisiana no es un reino que se haya conquistado, los reyes eligen a sus sucesores. Sophie Anne, después de la muerte de André, y en el estado tan delicado en el que quedó tras el desastre de Rodas, se lo dio a Eric, sabía que tenía los días contados y quería que él fuese el rey.

_ Pero...

_ Mientras estuviese perdido, cualquiera podía reclamar el reino con cierta autoridad, que tú lo llevaras esta noche, te legitima como reina. Lo que dice a quien quiera mirar es que tu rey te ha dado ese lugar en su vida, en tus dedos se enrosca el anillo de un reino que se da por elección, no se conquista. Para cualquiera que lo vea, tú eres la reina de Luisiana, no importa quien diga que ostenta el título – aclaró mi bisabuelo.

_ Un simple anillo no tiene ese poder... – me revolví ante la idea.

_ No es un simple anillo, Sookie, el Consejo dio ese anillo a los reyes de Luisiana. Sólo hay dos reinos más en Europa que tienen esa prerrogativa.

_ Pero, ¿si eso es así? ¿Por qué Eric no lo hizo público, no reclamó su reino a Felipe?

_ Porque Felipe era demasiado poderoso y podía matarnos a todos en aquel momento. Es relativamente fácil rebuscar un anillo entre un amasijo de vísceras, mi reina – el tono sarcástico con el que dijo "mi reina" debería haberme molestado más, volvía a tratarme como la humana tonta que había sido siempre.

_ Bien, ahora, entonces, ¿qué soy? ¿La reina de Luisiana? Esto es muy raro...

_ No, Eric es el rey, pero tú tienes el anillo, lo que en su ausencia, te convierte en la reina.

_ Pero eso es una tontería, no soy un vampiro.

_ No, no lo eres, pero eres la esposa de uno, tienes sangre real en tus venas y eres reconocida por nuestro Consejo y por muchos de nosotros, a los que has salvado, por no hablar de los enemigos que Felipe se ha ido creando a lo largo de los siglos... Tienes más apoyos de los que piensas.

_ Necesito digerir esto, pero ahora no tengo tiempo – tomé aire-. Vamos a sacar a Eric de donde esté para que pueda ser lo que por derecho le corresponde.

Nos volvimos a sentar, teníamos unas muertes que planear, porque Felipe me iba a pagar hasta la más ínfima gota de sangre de mis hombres y ese Kinkaram no sabía que había topado con hueso. Si pensaba que sólo era una puta humana estaba muy equivocado, porque no era ninguna de las dos cosas y menos, en ese momento. Llamé al servicio y pedí que nos preparan algo de cena mientras planeábamos nuestro ataque. La cena trascurrió rápida y tensamente, me obligué a comer porque yo era el eslabón más débil y caer enferma no nos ayudaría en ese momento. La verdad es que la cocinera era excelente, no cabía duda, y que la comida fuese deliciosa contribuyó a que no fuese difícil alimentarme, ya tendría ocasión para disfrutar y apreciar sus habilidades en toda su valía cuando mi vikingo estuviese de vuelta conmigo. Nos sirvieron el café en la biblioteca. Claude había estado haciendo sus llamadas para recabar apoyos, Pam y Bill, por su parte, estaban haciendo lo mismo desde el despacho de Eric. Pam volvió al cabo de unos minutos y me tendió el teléfono, la Antigua Pitonisa quería hablar conmigo. Por alguna extraña razón, inducida por el nerviosismo me hizo gracia que alguien con ese nombre se comunicara conmigo vía telefónica, y reprimí la risa con un movimiento de cabeza amonestándome a mí misma por la ocurrencia. Le dí su taza de café a Niall y me dirigí a coger el auricular que Pam me tendía.

_ _Sookie_ – me llamó con su tono imperativo sin esperar a que dijese "hola".

_ Antigua Pitonisa... – respondí con suavidad.

_ _No te quites ese anillo_ – me ordenó-, _y que nadie permita que te lo quiten_.

_ ¿Tan importante es eso cuando mi esposo está siendo retenido contra su voluntad? – no pude evitar mi fastidio.

_ _Lo es._

_ Sólo me importa recuperar a Eric.

_ _Mantén ese anillo y lo harás. Ahora, haz la pregunta correcta._

Me extrañó la conexión, estaba cansada, no la veía con claridad pero no me costaba nada dejarme un anillo puesto, pero eso de la pregunta correcta..., conociéndome tenía una probabilidad muy alta de equivocarme y con estos dichosos vampiros no se sabía nunca. En el peor momento me quedé blanco pero una idea cruzó mi mente.

_ ¿Tenemos carta blanca para recuperar al rey?

_ _Sí_ – se limitó a decir y, con una carcajada, colgó.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, eso era mucho permiso por parte del Consejo, quería decir que estaban de nuestro lado y que éramos los encargados para quitarles de encima la molestia que era Felipe. No estaba segura de si me gustaba que me utilizaran pese a que sirviera a mis propósitos. Se me había quedado la boca seca y Pam me sirvió un vaso de agua sin ni siquiera tener que pedírselo, la miré agradeciéndoselo con una sonrisa. Intentaba llevarme el vaso a los labios cuando un dolor me atravesó y caí de rodillas, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y entre ellas pude ver a Pam apoyada en la mesa, agarrándose el pecho y una mueca de dolor en su hermoso rostro. Nos miramos con pánico. Eric...

Y, después, nada.


	37. Chapter 37

**Gracias a la imaginación de Charlaine Harris que nos ha regalado estos personajes con los que jugar. Todos suyos.**

Gracias por todos los comentarios y por las alertas y favoritos. El muso no está colaborando mucho últimamente con esta historia.

Especialmente para **northmannorthman**, con todo mi agradecimiento por estar ahí día tras día, espero que me perdones que sea un capítulo con Preston, jajajaja.

Besos.

* * *

><p><strong>37.<strong>

Un hilo de sangre llegó hasta mi boca y lo lamí, no era cuestión de ir desperdiciando mis propios fluidos. Miré al puto hada frente a mí y la rabia me inundó. Hacía un par de horas que estábamos en esa celda, había mantenido el dolor bajo control, pero me pilló de improviso uno de sus golpes y se filtró por mi vínculo con mi esposa y mi progenie. Me las iba a pagar el muy cabrón cuando saliésemos de esa. Se acercó a mí un poco más con una sonrisa.

_ Vamos vikingo, ¿eso es todo? – cogió mi pelo y tiró de él hacia atrás, exponiendo mi cara y mi cuello, como si fuese a atacarlos.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Pardloe? – mi voz sonó ronca y retadora- ¿Vas a besarme?

_ Mmm – una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y noté su aliento contra mi mandíbula- Vaya, Northman, ¿tu esposa no es suficiente para ti? ¿Quieres que exploremos ese lado tuyo en este pequeño tête-à-tête...?

_ Voy a matarte por esto...

_ Claro – se rió, pero su risa se oyó dentro de mí y me levantó una ceja, se estaba divirtiendo el muy cabrón- Oh, Northman, no me digas que no te alegras de que se me haya permitido esta pequeña revancha, ahora tienes tu excusa para matarme, sólo que Sookie te dejaría, ya lo sabes y vendría a mí, para protegerme. _Y si quieres que te bese, no tienes más que guiñarme el ojo, no eres mi tipo, pero seguro que los dos somos flexibles en este punto y, por otro lado, un poco de bondage es bueno para el alma, lástima si no tenemos _– su sonrisa se amplió ante esas últimas palabras no dichas en voz alta y las remarcó levantando sus cejas- Sorpresa... – murmuró tan bajo que me costó oírle y sus ojos se levantaron señalando un punto a su espalda.

_ _Cuando salga de aquí me voy a cobrar todo lo que me has hecho –_ dije en mi cabeza- _¿Cómo no sabía esto de ti...?_

_ _¿Sookie es telépata y te extraña esto de mí, un hada de pura sangre?_ _–_ se rió en mi cabeza-. _Céntrate, Northman, nos están observando_.

_ No me importa lo que tus amos quieran, Pardloe, no vais a conseguir nada de mí, no voy a renunciar a mi reino ni a mi mujer, díselo a Felipe... – escupí con desdén.

_ Me temo que eso es posible que no esté en tu mano, Northman, en la última hora, tu reino puede ser a estas alturas el suyo.

_ Si a Sookie le pasa algo, te mataré...

_ Si no estás muerto..., pero no temas, a ella no le pasará nada.

La puerta se abrió un un hombre alto y atractivo entró, otro puto hada, lo que me hacía falta. Noté como Preston se tensaba delante de mí. Eso no era un buen augurio.

_ Ya me ocupo yo – dijo el hombre con frialdad-. Vete.

_ No.

_ Haz lo que se te ordena, Pardloe.

_ Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada, él es mío.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves...? – rugió ciego de ira. Empezaba a tener una ligera idea de quién coño era ese tío.

_ Lárgate, Ennis, no voy a dejarle – su tono era bajo y firme.

El tal Ennis dudó, pero también lo hubiese hecho yo mismo ante la mirada de Pardloe. Sí, nos había engañado a todos con su aspecto de buen chico y su aire de indefensión. Por un momento no supe si prefería matarle, una vez saliésemos de allí, o mantenerle cerca. Sería un arma potentísima, protegería a Sookie con su vida, y, ya se sabe, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos, más aún.

_ ¿Crees que te voy a dejar que acabes con él para que puedas despreciar otra vez a mi hija?

_ Deja a Eigyr fuera de esto. Amé a tu hija pero nadie manda sobre sus sentimientos.

_ Deberías haber tenido el honor suficiente para quedarte y cumplir con tu palabra.

_ ¿Mi palabra? Tú solo querías estar cerca de Niall para acceder a sus prebendas y poder joderle. ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Pero tu hija no hubiese sido una mala esposa y nosotros nos llevábamos bien, no era un mal matrimonio aunque no nos amáramos.

_ No hables de mi hija – el veneno con el que dijo sus palabras casi se le atragantó.

_ La vendiste por poder, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. Ahora, vete.

El hombre titubeó otra vez pero salió y Preston se giró para mirarme.

_ Ha estado cerca... – musitó-, pero nadie tiene más derecho que yo a hacerte daño, vikingo – dijo con tono duro y una sonrisa. Sí, mejor tenerle cerca una vez fuera si no podía matarle.

La siguiente hora pasó lentamente. Había que decir que Pardloe podría haberme hecho mucho más, con lo que, obviamente se estaba limitando a actuar para el público que teníamos fuera. No era que no hubiese sido convincente, no, ni mucho menos, era digno de un óscar por lo menos, simplemente, estaba siendo un actor del método...

Al cabo de esa hora, apareció Felipe, sonriendo satisfecho con lo que Pardloe había hecho. No acababa de entenderlo, él quería a Sookie, ¿por qué permitir a la competencia que era Preston hacer esto?

_ Pardloe – saludó al entrar-, ¿cómo va todo?

_ Bastante bien – se limitó a decir y Felipe soltó una carcajada al ver mi aspecto que era peor de lo que me sentía, Preston lo había hecho bien.

_ No sabía que Sookie era tu novia.

_ Es mi esposa – gruñí aunque me salió como un quejido, y volvió a reírse.

_ Sí, sí, claro... – devolvió su atención a Preston-. Supongo que la pérdida de memoria colectiva de la que todos fuimos objeto, te colocó en el lugar idóneo en el momento oportuno – su tono parecía cualquier cosa menos afirmar esa respuesta y Preston tuvo que admitirlo.

_ No, no me pilló, pero recordé con el tiempo y fui a buscarla.

_ Debiste llevarla hasta mí – la voz de Felipe era amenazadora.

_ ¿Para qué? Ya no me pagabas y yo la quería – Felipe le miró considerando su respuesta.

_ ¿Mereció la pena? – en su voz había demasiada expectación y anhelo para que no se me revolviera todo dentro.

_ Cada segundo – sus ojos se fueron por encima del hombro de Felipe hacia la cara de Ennis, con una sonrisa desafiante.

_ No provoques al hada, Pardloe, quiere tu cabeza en una bandeja.

_ Supongo que eso es lo que quiere, sí – se encogió de hombros-. Que se ponga a la cola.

_ ¿Le has sacado algo?

_ ¿Tenía que sacarle algo? Pensé que me lo habías dejado para que me divirtiese...

Mentalmente comencé a enumerar todo lo que le haría cuando saliese de allí. Me iba a cobrar uno a uno, todos los golpes, todas las palabras hirientes. Me repetía que, en realidad, no había hecho nada para debilitarme, las esposas que me rodeaban no eran de plata de ley sino una aleación con un porcentaje muy bajo de ella, había dado el cambiazo cuando se ofreció a ser él quién me las pusiera. Los golpes que había recibido habían sido todos más espectaculares y aparatosos, pero en ningún caso, nada que me hiriese mucho ni permanentemente. En realidad, sabía hacer su trabajo, eso tenía que concedérselo, por más que me fastidiara, había conseguido engañar a base de cortes exagerados en apariencia y heridas estratégicas a todos. Y, aún así, me las iba a pagar todas juntas.

_ Resulta que el señor Northman– Felipe sonrió mirando a Preston, pero dirigiéndose a mí-, tiene cosas que nos pertenecen, tu novia y mi anillo. Pensé que ese anillo se había perdido, nunca imaginé que lo tuviese él, ¿por qué coño no hiciste uso de él en su día?

Le miré con fiereza, quería provocarme, no lo conseguiría, pero ya que no estaba aún en posición de luchar, tendría que jugar con las cartas que me daban.

_ Los dos son míos... – mi voz salió extrañamente calmada para la ira que sentía.

_ ¿Cómo dices?

_ Mi mujer..., mi legítimo derecho...

_ Pues su novia y mi reino no están en la mesa de negociación, así que pasemos al siguiente punto de esta reunión.

_ Si sólo querías acabar conmigo, no necesitabas esas excusas... – le espeté.

_ No, pero así es más divertido y consigo a la chica y conservo lo que ya es mío – me miró con condescendencia y sonrió.

_ No, nada de eso, Felipe – intervino Preston-. Sookie es mía, no estoy haciendo esto para que te lleves a mi novia a Las Vegas, cuando necesites su asistencia, volaremos allí, pero ella se queda aquí conmigo.

_ No estás en condiciones de negociar eso, hada – su tono divertido desapareció como por ensalmo y se volvió amenazador hacia Pardloe que, afortunadamente, no se amilanaba.

_ Es curioso que digas eso, vampiro – escupió la palabra con desprecio y me miró-. _¿Preparado...?_

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en mis labios y la anticipación, la emoción por la batalla me llenó. Me visualicé sobre él, arrancándole la cabeza con mis manos. No había sido un mal rey, era un hombre de negocios notable y entendía mucho más de cómo se debía llevar un reino de lo que mi difunta reina lo había hecho, podría haberle dejado en el puesto, después de todo yo no quería ser rey, pero no podía tolerar esto, ahora no sólo amenazaba mi vida y mi reino, sobre todo, era a mi esposa a quien codiciaba. Había llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de mi reino y aceptar la tarea que Sophie Anne me había encomendado años atrás, aunque tan solo fuese por la mujer que amaba.

_ Nada de eso va a pasar, yo soy el rey de Luisiana, no eres más que un usurpador – mi voz sonó más fuerte y se dio cuenta.

_ Tú no hiciste valer tus derechos cuando pudiste, así que los perdiste.

_ No podía mientras Ocella viviera, lo sabes, cuando murió empezaste a agobiarme con Víctor, Freyda, con todo.

_ Y nuestra pequeña hada tampoco ayudó, ¿verdad?

_ Déjala fuera de esto, De Castro, esto es entre tú y yo.

_ No, esto es mucho más grande – sus ojos se movieron imperceptiblemente hacia el hombre tras él.

_ ¿Lo dices por él? – se carcajeó Preston- Permíteme que actualice tu información, Ennis no es nadie, sólo un saco de mierda arrogante y rencoroso. Dejé a su hija por Sookie – la expresión de Felipe evidenció que no sabía nada y Pardloe sonrió más-, sí, imagino que no te dijo nada, tampoco te diría que se opone a Niall pero que no tiene ni el poder ni los huevos para hacerlo de frente, así que se buscó un vampiro que le hiciera el trabajo sucio. Fue él quien rompió el hechizo, quien orquestó toda la ilusión en la casa donde se retuvo a Sookie, ¿verdad? Bueno, Ennis, estuvo muy bien, al principio no lo entendía pero al verte ha resultado bastante obvio, pero, ¿sabes qué?, tenías razón en una cosa, los humanos nos debilitan, pero no como tú crees. Permanecer en este plano, nos consume, nuestra magia es muy fuerte recién llegados, pero, ¿qué te apuestas a que ya no lo es? – la cara de confusión de Ennis no tenía precio, no, no lo sabía. En mi cabeza tronó un "¡_Ahora_!".

Mis grilletes saltaron como si fueran de papel y caí sobre Felipe. Decir que no se lo esperaba era citar lo obvio. Se quedó mirándome y tardó unos preciosos segundos en reaccionar, para cuando lo hizo, la estaba sobre él y mis manos se aferraban a su cuello. Comenzó a golpearme en el costado, con tan mala suerte, que fue a dar por azar en la herida que previamente me había hecho Pardloe. Me encogí de dolor pero no me moví de donde estaba. Sin embargo, ese momento de dolor le dio una ligera ventaja y tras forcejear un poco, pudo deshacerse de mí. Nos miramos y le podía ver sopesando sus oportunidades y calculando lo que tardaría en llegar a la puerta. De reojo, vi a Preston atacando a su hada. Esos dos se tenían ganas, no cabía duda. Los siguientes minutos se nos fueron golpeándonos, no era que Felipe fuese más fuerte que yo, era tres siglos menor, pero, pese a que Preston no me hubiese debilitado mucho, no estaba al cien por cien de mi capacidad, lo que le daba cierta superioridad. Si seguía permitiéndole desgastarme, no tendría nada que hacer y mi ventaja al sorprenderle se habría esfumado, en un momento determinado, cuando las fuerzas empezaban a flaquearme, un grito proveniente de las hadas, nos distrajo y un polvillo brillante nos envolvió. Me encontré pidiendo a los dioses de mi niñez que no fuese Pardloe, no era que hubiese desarrollado un amor fraternal por él, pero que no fuese quien había perecido, me daba la posibilidad de sobrevivir a ese día, no podía entretenerme en mirar para cerciorarme, pero Felipe lo hizo y eso fue todo que necesité. Fuera se oía un gran estruendo in crescendo, quizá los guardias no tardarían en entrar, no tenía mucho tiempo, pude tener un control sobre mis movimientos sobre él y tomé su cabeza entre mis manos, literalmente, y me desplomé sobre el amasijo de vísceras y sangre.

* * *

><p>Adiós, Felipe :D<p>

¡Ahora a pasar unas felices vacaciones!


	38. Chapter 38

Tres semanas antes de que Harris sacara su..., bueno, no sé ni cómo llamarlo, supongo que, pese a todo, es un libro, había vuelto a esta historia. La idea era terminarla antes de que saliera pero entonces, se filtró lo que había hecho y el asombro me hizo perder mi propio hilo argumental. Aún cuesta entender lo que ha hecho y más, cómo lo ha hecho. Supongo que no contaba con que Eric fuese lo suficientemente buen personaje como para comerse a todos los demás, como para eclipsar a su protagonista y como para hacer imposible que otro brillara. Así que ha convertido en una obligación moral terminar esta historia, una donde Eric tiene el papel que le corresponde, donde Sookie también lo tiene porque no tiene nada que ver con las de Harris o AB. Sé que estos personajes les pertenecen, a una porque los creó aunque fuera para destruirlos, y a otro porque pagó por ellos, pero alguien tenía que querer y apreciar a Eric y ésas somos nosotras.

Como siempre, gracias por leer.

Nos habíamos dejado a Eric y a Preston luchando en la residencia de Felipe, que tenía prisionero al vikingo, o eso creía él...

**38.**

No podía respirar. Había caído al suelo con un dolor agudísimo en el pecho y no podía sentir a Eric, era como cuando rompí el vínculo, todo el tiempo me había sentido invadida por él pero en cuanto le eché de mí, sólo había silencio y me sentí sola. Noté unos brazos a mi alrededor, Claude me había levantado del suelo y me estaba llevando al sofá. Al otro lado de la habitación, Pam se intentaba recuperar entre lágrimas. Bill había entrado corriendo al oírnos y estaba con ella. Mi bisabuelo me tendió un vaso con agua que apenas si podía pasar mi garganta.

_ Venga, querida, bebe algo de agua y respira – hice lo que se me dijo de forma mecánica, seguía sin reaccionar-. Así, bien...

_ ¿Qué ha pasado...? – oí preguntar a Bill con un hilo de voz.

_ Eric... – sollozó Pam.

Levanté los ojos hacia donde estaba y entre lágrimas vi como se refugiaba en los brazos de Bill que me miraba espantado. Mi bisabuelo acarició mi rostro y secó el torrente que eran mis ojos.

_ ¿Qué has sentido, hija?

_ Nada... – conseguí articular- Primero un gran dolor y luego, nada.

Claude me abrazó mientras mi bisabuelo se ponía en pie. Desde mi altura, sus facciones se empezaron a endurecer y empezó a irradiar una extraña energía. No entendía lo que hacía pero noté como Claude primero se encogía un poco y después empezaba a imitar su acción. Me apretó más fuerte contra él y una extraña fuerza y determinación se apoderó de mí. Mis dedos llameaban pidiendo liberar lo que sentía, en mi garganta, un regusto amargo me pedía sangre, y no una cualquiera, la de Felipe. Me puse en pie y fui hacia Pam, Bill me miraba con la boca abierta, el cambio debía ser perceptible también a simple vista porque se separó de ella y me dejó a su lado sin mediar palabra ni dilación.

_ Pam, mírame – levanté su rostro y mis dedos se llenaron de la sangre que manaba incontrolablemente de sus ojos-. Ya le lloraremos luego, ahora vamos a vengarle.

Me miró y suspiró, su mirada se endureció y volvió la Pam fiera que Eric había creado, a la que había enseñado y amado. Las dos se lo debíamos; primero la cabeza de Felipe, luego, morir de dolor. Miré a Bill y luego a Claude.

_ Organizad a los hombres, nos vamos a buscar a ese cabrón.

Salí con Pam de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Niall, no podía decir si en su mirada tranquila, había también un pequeño destello de admiración. Por fin me estaba comportando como lo que era, mal día para haber empezado, sería el último, posiblemente, porque si no moría en el intento de cobrarme la vida de mi amor, moriría de amor sin él. Lavé la cara de Pam con cuidado y me cambié de ropa. Miré mis manos sorprendida, estaban mucho más firmes de lo que esperaba, y me quedé unos segundo mirando el hermoso anillo que Eric había puesto en mi dedo anular la noche anterior, símbolo de nuestro amor y de nuestra unión, y el anillo de Luisiana, mi tierra, ésa de la que me había tenido que exiliar por el vampiro que había acabado con mis sueños de una vida con el hombre que amaba. El malnacido de De Castro había acabado de un plumazo no sólo con mi futuro, sino que también lo había hecho con mi pasado, porque no me cabía ninguna duda de que Preston también debía haber perecido con Eric. La rabia me recorrió y fue algo físico que me hizo temblar y casi tambalearme. Me volví hacia Pam y pude ver el mismo odio en sus ojos.

_ Listo o no, Felipe, allá vamos... Reza lo que sepas – murmuré para mí pero Pam me oyó, cómo no, y se dirigió a la puerta, que sujetó hasta que salí antes que ella.

Bill y Claude habían sido muy diligentes, habían organizado a un nutrido grupo de nuestros hombres, y cuando decía nuestros hombres, me refería tanto a lobos y vampiros como hadas. McMahon me miraba esperando mis órdenes y eso me gustó, porque yo quería dárselas y que él me trajese al miserable de Felipe para que yo diese cuenta de él lenta y dolorosamente.

En cuestión de segundos, las hadas nos llevaron hasta nuestro destino, aparecimos en la residencia que ocupaba De Castro en la ciudad. Todos me miraron como si esperaran mis palabras. No lo entendí, no esperarían que fuese a arengarles ni a colocarlos en sus puestos, ¿verdad?

_ Vamos, prima, son tus hombres, diles algo – me animó Claude y por su expresión seria vi que era lo que se esperaba de mí en ese mundo con reglas diferentes, en el que yo era la reina y teníamos un rey cuya muerte vindicar. Con una serenidad y una frialdad que no supe de dónde saqué, mi voz se elevó clara y fuerte.

_ Quiero a Felipe con vida, ¿está claro? Ahora, vamos a cobrarnos las vidas de nuestro rey y de Preston.

Pam y Bill se encargaron de repartir a los hombres por las salidas y organizar al grupo que entraría con nosotros en el asalto. Claude iba a hacer lo propio con nuestras hadas cuando se volvió y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Hubo un tiempo en el que no lo entendí, ¿sabes? Mi hermana te quería... – dijo con un hilo de voz cuajada de nostalgia- Luego viví contigo, no quería porque en mi cabeza te hacía responsable de su muerte, pero me atraías y quería saber qué veía Claudine en ti. Ahora estoy luchando a tu lado y quiero que sepas que honraré a mi hermana porque ahora sí lo entiendo...

Se giró y me dejó con la emoción que sus palabras me habían hecho sentir, con la pena por todo lo que ambos habíamos perdido, con la determinación de que nunca más nos pasaría.

_ Eres una Brigant, hija, es hora de demostrarlo y que el mundo también lo sepa.

_ Tengo miedo...

_ Lo sé, sería estúpido no tenerlo ante la inminente batalla.

_ No, lo tengo porque cuando entre en esa casa, mis peores temores se confirmarán y cuando tenga la cabeza de Felipe, mi vida también habrá terminado.

_ No, tu vida recién empieza, Sookie, quieras o no. Ya no puedes pararla – las palabras de Niall me golpeaban porque sólo pensar en vivir sin mi amor, me dolía-. Ahora, hagamos justicia.

Fue una auténtica carnicería. Aquella residencia no estaba preparada ni protegida para lo que se les vino encima. Felipe había sido arrogante hasta ese punto, pensaba que nadie tendría la osadía de enfrentarle en el momento que acabara con Eric, con lo que sus medidas de seguridad habían sido ínfimas. No había contado con una viuda y una progenie sedientas de su sangre. Nos abrimos paso hasta el sótano, donde presumiblemente, estarían, ya que no se encontraban en el resto de la casa. Conseguimos llegar hasta lo que parecía ser una celda y, tras acabar con los que custodiaban aquellas puertas, entramos. En el suelo, cubierto de sangre y vísceras, yacía semiinconsciente Eric y a su lado, exhausto y cubierto de polvo de hada, Preston. Corrí hacia mi esposo y cogí su cara ensangrentada entre mis manos, cubriendo de lágrimas su rostro. Un gemido me paralizó, me separé un poco buscando posibles heridas. No podía determinar cuánta sangre de la que veía era suya y cuanta de lo que, supuse, eran los despojos de Felipe. Tendí mi mano a Pam para me mordiese mi muñeca para alimentarle. La puse sobre sus labios entreabiertos y dejé que goteara dentro de su amada boca, poco a poco se fue recuperando y se aferró a mi brazo y succionó un poco. Noté su lengua acariciando mi pulso y me dí cuenta de que estaba curándome, besó la palma de mi mano y abrió los ojos. Nunca creí que pudiese sentir nada igual, su mirada estaba llena de amor y anhelo, de orgullo porque su reina, su esposa, había corrido a salvarle o a vengarle, lo que hubiese tocado. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa con una mueca de dolor y abrió el vínculo para que pudiese sentir todo lo que pasaba por él en ese momento. Ni siquiera había palabras para expresar la avalancha de sentimientos que me inundaron. Durante unos segundos nos miramos asimilando y mostrando sin palabras, todo el amor que nos teníamos, hasta que Pam se arrodilló junto a nosotros y, tras dudar unos segundos en los que me miró como pidiendo permiso, le abrazó.

_ No vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿me oyes? – sollozó.

_ No...

Nuestros dedos, que seguían enlazados mientras nos mirábamos, me liberaron y sus ojos se volvieron hacia donde Preston estaba siendo atendido por Claude. Me moví hacia ellos para comprobar cómo estaba. No estaba herido, golpeado y exhausto, eso sí, aún se resentía del infructuoso intento de hechizo, que tan sólo unas horas antes se había, afortunadamente, malogrado. En sus ojos había tristeza pero se vislumbraba una extraña paz.

_ Gracias – murmuré acariciando su mejilla.

_ No, no me agradezcas nada.

_ Siempre lo haré, quieras o no.

Su mirada herida dio paso a otra de orgullo, la del general que había servido a los Brigant durante siglos, el hombre fuerte y poderoso que no aceptaba las migajas de mi amor, que era lo que yo le ofrecía, y apartó la cara de mi mano.

_ No lo he hecho por él, ni siquiera por ti, pese a lo que te ame, lo he hecho por mí, porque soy mucho mejor hombre de lo que creéis. Soy un guerrero y lo he estado reprimiendo durante demasiado tiempo.

_ Ahora tienes ocasión de volver a serlo, cuando volvamos... – empezó a decir Niall.

_ No – le cortó-, no voy a volver, alteza. Mi vida está a este lado.

_ Soy tu príncipe – la voz autoritaria de mi bisabuelo se levantó.

_ Sí, pero ahora, él también – miró a Claude que se quedó lívido ante la perspectiva de contradecir a su abuelo-. Me quedo aquí, él me necesita, y, si lo piensas, ella también.

_ Ella ya tiene a su rey.

_ ¿Y por eso no necesita de un soldado?

_ Sí le necesito... – musité- Ha salvado a mi rey, cuenta con toda mi confianza y con gran parte de mi corazón, os guste o no. Claude no tiene a nadie equivalente a él en nuestro mundo, si le tiene a su lado, no habrá más sublevaciones contra él, y yo necesito de la seguridad que me da tenerle cerca.

_ ¿Y qué tiene tu rey que decir al respecto?

_ Que una vez que me recupere y me cobre lo que tenemos pendiente, estaremos en paz y podrá quedarse cerca de mi reina.

_ Venga, Northman, admítelo, te has divertido en estas últimas horas como pocas veces en los últimos años...

_ Sí, he conseguido a mi reina – sonrió con superioridad incorporándose sobre un brazo y mirando a Preston desafiante.

_ Bueno, yo sé lo que vale – le retó-, no tienes que presumir conmigo, ya he estado ahí.

Durante unos segundos me temí lo peor, visualicé a mi vikingo arrojándose sobre mi guerrero y desmembrándole como se empeñaba en decir que haría por haber osado tocarme, pero una sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios ensangrentados y tuvo eco en los ojos de Preston.

_ Espera a que me cure...

_ Cuento las horas.

¿Qué? Hombres...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Desagraviando a Eric, Claude, Preston y a todos los personajes que Harris ha despreciado, incluida su protagonista.


	39. Chapter 39

**39.**

Durante unos instantes perdí el conocimiento, si Pardloe no lo había logrado, estaría completamente vendido, así que mi último pensamiento se lo dediqué a mi reina antes de perder la consciencia. Si ése iba a ser mi fin, estaba preparado, no temía a la muerte, nunca lo había hecho, había vivido demasiado cerca de ella como para no entender que era algo consustancial a los vivos, incluso a algunos muertos... Pero ahora no quería irme, ahora tenía una razón para seguir viviendo y me resistía a entrar a un Valhalla en el que nunca tuve mucha fe aunque me hubiese gustado la idea de ser agasajado por hermosas doncellas para siempre. Claro, que, después de los últimos años, lo preferiría a un Fólkvangr, bastante había tenido con una Freyda como para tener de recordatorio a otra por toda la eternidad. En mi mente, apareció la imagen de una mujer que no recordaba haber visto nunca, pero de la que instintivamente supe el nombre.

_ ¿Qué haces? – me espetó no muy dulcemente, teniendo en cuenta mi estado lamentable.

_ ¿Tú qué crees?

_ Levántate.

_ No me des órdenes – casi rugí pese a mi debilidad.

_ No me fastidies, Eric, levántate.

Tenía que reconocer que el tono imperativo y exigente me molestaba, nadie me hablaba así, pero ella, por alguna razón, se veía con la autoridad suficiente para hacerlo.

_ ¿Crees que si pudiera no lo haría?

_ No sé, dímelo tú – hizo una pequeña pausa con una sonrisa irónica- Quizá he elegido al rey equivocado. ¿Debería decantarme ahora por ese general de las hadas?

_ Un poquito de compasión, Brynhild, ¿no te parece?

_ ¡Despierta, Eric! – volvió a ordenarme cogiéndome la cara, pero esta vez con una sonrisa amable- Te están esperando.

Y se diluyó en mi mente mientras su risa cascabeleaba en mis oídos. Sentía sus manos aferrarse a mi rostro y, de repente, sentí sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi rostro. Un gemido de alivio se escapó de mis labios al comprenderlo, no era mi valkiria, era mi reina. Noté su sangre espesa y deliciosa caer en mi boca, ella era mi vida y así me la daba de nuevo, compartiendo el néctar de sus venas conmigo. Renaciendo gracias a Sookie, no podía creer que hubiésemos ganado. A mi lado, el hada estaba siendo atendido por Crane, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a mi mujer. Abrí el vínculo para que pusiese sentimientos a todo lo que era incapaz de expresar con palabras y su amor me envolvió. También el de Pam, que se abrazó a mí y lloró sobre mi pecho. Dejé a Sookie que fuese con su hada, al fin y al cabo, sabía que me amaba y que nunca volvería con él, también sabía que él no suponía ningún peligro y que ella siempre estaría segura a su lado. Era extraño comprobar como los hombres estrechábamos lazos entre nosotros, vernos inmersos en una pelea en la que, por variar, estábamos del mismo lado, no diría que nos había unido, pero sí que ya no nos hacía antagonistas. Ahora, él no volvería con Niall, de alguna forma, habíamos despertado entre todos al guerrero y ya no habría vuelta atrás para Pardloe, nadie volvería a mandar sobre él. Había que reconocerle las agallas, sobre todo viendo la cara que se le había quedado a Niall, nada acostumbrado a que le desobedecieran. Pero habíamos contraído una deuda con Preston, había sido determinante para acabar con la amenaza que suponía Felipe. Le debíamos a Sookie, y tanto el príncipe como yo, éramos hombres honorables y de palabra. Y, por más que me fastidiara reconocerlo, tenía razón, me había divertido con él más en un día que con el resto del mundo en una década. La vida de rey no era muy excitante que se dijera y yo siempre fui el tercero en la línea de sucesión, incluso si las circunstancias me habían obligado a no serlo. Así que en cuanto me cobrara lo de esa noche y de lo que escocía en el alma que hubiese tocado a mi mujer, se podría decir que seguramente sería el inicio de gran amistad.

Bill y Pam se encargaron de todo, mientras éramos trasladados a nuestra casa por las hadas. Al llegar, nos encontramos con la Pitonisa esperando.

_ Ya era hora, Northman – bramó-. Llevo una hora esperando.

_ Mis más humildes disculpas, Pitonisa, pero no he podido venir antes, me ha surgido un contratiempo, dije quitándome un resto de Felipe de mi torso y blandiéndolo ante ella.

_ No seas insolente, puedes ser rey de cuatro reinos, pero yo estoy por encima de ti – me advirtió.

Me quedé parado, hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta, acababa de matar a Felipe, sus reinos serían míos.

_ Me va a perdonar, Pitonisa, pero, ¿qué hago yo con cuatro reinos? Para no querer ser rey, ya vale, ¿no?

_ El destino no se puede parar, Vikingo, te lo dije antes, ¿no escuchas cuando hablo? – reparó en la presencia de Niall y su tono se suavizó e hizo una pequeña inclinación- Príncipe Niall...

_ Pitonisa – respondió con el mismo respeto el príncipe-. Me alegro de volver a verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

_ Muchos siglos, sí – se volvió hacia mí y clavó sus ojos ciegos en los míos, eso siempre era inquietante-. Lávate, ve a quitarte los despojos del español de encima.

_ Con sumo gusto – le agradecí.

_ Y si tu esposa te ayuda con tus abluciones, como sé que hará, por favor, no tardéis, que nos conocemos y ya sabes que carezco de la paciencia y del humor para apreciar el amor a ese nivel...

_ Sí, Pitonisa – balbució Sookie enrojeciendo.

_ Ay, esta niña, sonrojándose porque sabemos que toca a su esposo... – se burló la Pitonisa.

_ Pitia... – la reconvino Niall y ella sonrió con picardía.

_ No has cambiado lo más mínimo, mi príncipe – negó con suavidad con la cabeza-, siempre igual.

Sookie y yo nos excusamos y salimos mirándonos asombrados, ¿Niall y _Pitia_? No podía ser. Entramos en nuestros aposentos, cómo me gustaba llamarlos así, y me condujo al baño, me desnudó poco a poco, poniendo una adorable cara de asco y aversión cuando se encontraba con algún resto más consistente de Felipe. Puso el agua a su gusto y me miró, soltó una carcajada que me sorprendió, me dio la vuelta para que mirara mi reflejo y de cintura para arriba estaba cubierto de sangre, de cintura para abajo de mi natural pálido marmóreo. Su risa mutó en un sollozo y sentí el miedo que había padecido ese día cuando creyó que había muerto. La desnudé con premura y la llevé conmigo a la ducha, quería abrazarla pero embadurnado de rey no me apetecía. Me lo quité todo con rapidez y con su ayuda, ella me frotaba el cuerpo mientras yo me lavaba el pelo, sentíamos la urgencia por verme limpio, nos corría prisa poder abrazarnos.

_ Mi amor, me moría por estrecharte entre mis brazos.

_ Pensé que no volvería a hacerlo... – musitó.

_ Lo sé, amante, lo siento, tuve que cerrar el vínculo para que no sufrierais. Al final, os causé una pena mayor – besé su pelo, sus ojos y su boca-. Pero ya ha pasado, estoy bien, estamos juntos, nada puede separarnos ya.

_ Ojalá pudiese estar tan segura – levantó la cabeza y bebí sus lágrimas.

_ Nuestro destino es estar juntos, Sookie, no va a pasar – sonreír intentando tranquilizarla.

_ Pensé que no creías en el destino.

_ Sólo en el nuestro, mi amor – murmuré contra su boca.

Por mí podían esperar la Pitonisa, Niall y el resto del mundo, ahora sentía la necesidad de estar dentro de mi mujer, sentir que vivía empujando con todo mi amor y mi deseo dentro de ella, dejando que me acogiera y diera calor a mi cuerpo. La premura, la necesidad, la urgencia con la que nos acoplábamos era increíble, sus manos tocaban mi cuerpo como si no pudiese creerse que estuviese allí con ella, y yo necesitaba sentirme vivo. No nos costó alcanzar el clímax, y no fue el orgasmo más espectacular que habíamos tenido pero sí el más intenso por la situación por la que acabábamos de pasar. Me escurrí por los azulejos con Sookie entre mis brazos y nos quedamos abrazados con el agua cayéndonos mientras nos besábamos.

Quince minutos después, mi reina y yo, sonrientes y satisfechos, nos reunimos con nuestros invitados, a los que se habían sumado también, Claude y Pardloe. Pam había ordenado la cena, al fin y al cabo, de todos, sólo la Pitonisa y yo no "cenábamos", en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Nos acomodamos en la mesa, torcí el gesto al ver cómo Pardloe sujetaba la silla de Sookie para que se sentara y tomaba asiento a su lado mientras Crane lo hacía al otro. La Antigua Pitonisa me cogió la mano y sonrió con condescendencia.

_ No seas tonto, Northman, esa mujer te ha querido siempre, diga lo que diga – dijo en un susurro mientras se aposentaba a mi derecha-. Bien, ahora hablemos de cosas serias.

_ ¿No nos vas a dejar ni siquiera comer, Pitia? – sonrió Niall.

_ Querido, no pensaba en ti en esos términos, creí que tú si podrías hacer dos cosas a la vez, quizá entonces, sólo la señora Northman y yo seamos capaces de cenar y hablar de manera simultánea. Parece ser que los machos de todas las especies adolecen del mismo problema...

Sookie soltó una risita y miró a su bisabuelo que la reprendió con la mirada.

_ Perdón, Niall, pero eso ha tenido gracia.

_ Podemos escuchar y hablar, Pitia, pero danos un poco de margen para ir digiriéndolo todo.

_ ¿Te refieres a la comida o a lo que viene después?

Suspiré,_ lo que venía después_... No parecía muy halagüeño, de no querer ser rey a serlo por cuadriplicado. Tendría que pensar qué hacer al respecto, sabía que un reino ya era difícil de llevar, cuatro consumiría todo mi tiempo y mis energías, y yo era un hombre de negocios recién casado.

_ Bueno, cuanto antes diga Northman lo que está pensando, mejor, ¿no le parece? – sonrió Preston llevándose su copa a los labios y mirándome serio.

Eso había sido una auténtica revelación, me preguntaba cuantos en aquella mesa conocían eso de él. No me parecía que fuese un don que le gustase compartir. "_Dos, contándote a ti, y el otro no es Niall, así que no, no me gustaría compartirlo y a ti, tampoco, soy más valioso si queda entre nosotros, ¿verdad?_" Me levantó la ceja desde el otro lado y sonrió. Sí, podía hacerlo, ciertamente, era más valioso así.

_ La Antigua Pitonisa ya sabe que, en realidad, yo no quería ser rey.

_ Sí, sí, sí, ya sé que prefieres dedicarte a tus negocios y a tu nueva esposa – hizo una pequeña pausa y una sonrisa cómplice se curvó en sus labios-. Mala suerte, eres rey.

_ Son cuatro estados, _Pitia_, ¿puedo llamarla así? – pregunté con sorna, lo que, tal y como iba la noche, lo mismo no era muy oportuno.

_ Que seas rey de cuatro estados, no te hace más importante, Vikingo.

_ No, claro, tiene razón, ¿y si me quita alguno? Después de todo, sólo soy el legítimo rey de uno de ellos, los demás, me han caído encima a la muerte de sus gobernantes...

_ ¿Y quedarte sólo con Luisiana? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

_ Bueno, durante décadas fue mi hogar, Pitonisa.

_ No lo creo, Northman, vamos a tener que buscarle otra solución a esto, te queremos a ti a la cabeza de esos estados, no nos vale cualquier otro.

_ ¿Por qué yo?

_ Porque confiamos en ti – hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó un sorbo de su copa de sangre-, y porque yo tengo debilidad por ti...

Nos miramos unos instantes en silencio mientras a nuestro alrededor todos se afanaban en comer en silencio, en mi cabeza, Preston se rió, _"oh, oh..."_, y yo le ignoré. Pero tenía razón, _Pitia_ había trazado mi destino. El Puto Oráculo había hablado.

**~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~**

Brynhild es un pequeño guiño a mi amiga Seak, que escribió una historia en la que Tokito era un personaje más y me asimilaba con esta valkiria, también conocida por Brunilda. Con todo mi cariño, este capítulo, para ti, Seak.


End file.
